Dragon Ball X
by Hamza9236
Summary: Two weeks before summer, Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, and six Saiyans turned into Saiyan Rays and blasted off to Earth and hit six human kids; turning them into pure Saiyans. They realized they all have the same powers and promised to used them for good, and with the help of the Earth's Z-Fighters, they aren't alone. Currently being edited. Crossover elements exist.
1. Amalgamation

**So anyway, this is another story, and it's based on dbzfreak60's story. So, as many of you have probably guessed by now, most of the Dragon Ball timeline will be different, so please go to dbzfreak60's profile where he made his own timeline, with no Goku to intervene. But, some stuff like Yuso and Catilin won't be counted here. Some things like how Chiaotzu, who is Tien's best friend died will be true here, and Planet Vegeta was destroyed much later than canon. Also, in this timeline, the Dragon Balls will take a month to recharge instead of a year. Now enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Z and every other show used in this belongs to their original owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Amalgamation **

* * *

The universe was a very vast place, as many of us have always said. It was full of anything, or anyone unknown, foolish, genius, delicate, valuable, gullible, strong, prideful, weak, full of humility and many others, but now our main focus is a prideful race.

This prideful race went by the name of Saiyan and resided on a planet called Vegeta, ruled by King Vegeta III and soon to be ruled by his son. Saiyans looked very similar to us humans in almost every way imaginable way possible. The only differences were each and every Saiyan was born with a brown monkey tail attached above their behind, and all of them had black hair and onyx eyes, and all, excluding very few of them, had a huge desire for battle, a trait worthy of this warrior race. But that's not the main focus for this moment. Here is our prime focus.

"FRIEZAAA!"

The one who was screaming at the top of his lungs was a low-class Saiyan warrior. He had unkempt hair which partially stood on end. He had a scar on his left cheek, slightly dark skin and fully outlined, sharp eyes. He wore a dark blue and green armor that was damaged a bit, and wore red pants that were slightly in shreds and shoes in the color of both black and green. He was wearing a blood-soaked armband as a headband, who belong to one of his Saiyan comrades who met their end on a distant planet. The name of this man was Bardock, the father of Kakarot, a fully grown, powerful and prideful Saiyan, just like his father.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Destiny Plays)**

He was currently flying through space above Planet Vegeta. Up above him was a huge oval shaped spaceship hovering above the planet's atmosphere. Right now, Bardock was speeding straight towards it as it involved his current and main objective. His path was blocked however, by many countless Frieza Force soldiers that did their very best to detain him. They even all tried to get on top of him and surround him in the form of a giant ball, but were blown away quickly. It didn't matter what the soldiers did, whether it was trapping him, attempting to blast him away with arm guns, or their own techniques, or even getting in physical combat with him, all of their efforts were in vain due to the sole reason being that Bardock was a man on a mission. And any person who dared to try and get in his way was either getting blasted, elbowed, kicked, punched, or thrown out of the way, and some were even killed. At that moment, Bardock had nothing but one thing in mind, and that was to end the the life of the galactic tyrant Frieza once and for all.

Then out of the top entrance of the spaceship opened up, catching everyone off guard. Soon out of the ship came out the one and only Frieza, the ruler of Universe Seven.

Bardock began to grow very pleased and satisfied when he saw that Frieza finally came out of his hiding spot and decided to face him. "Frieza!"

"He's come out!"

"It's Lord Frieza!"

"Lord Frieza's joining the battle!"

All of the other Frieza Force soldiers were surprised and shocked to see that their ruler actually came out and responded to the low level. Now they all stopped what they were doing as they were growing very anxious to see what he would do next.

Bardock began to laugh. "It all comes down to this... my fate... Planet Vegeta's fate..."

Frieza's expression did not change in the slightest as he remained completely motionless, making eye contact with the rebellious Saiyan. He then raised his right index finger as a very small energy ball appeared on top of it.

"And yes… yours too Frieza." Bardock's right hand began to glow blue as he charged up an attack dubbed the Final Spirit Cannon which composed of all the remaining power that he had left stored inside of him. No more would the Saiyans be slaves to the self-proclaimed ruler of the universe.

"WE SETTLE IT HERE!" Bardock cried as he chucked his ultimate attack at the feared tyrant like a batter hitting the baseball high into the air, granting himself a home run, except the Saiyan used his own hands.

Frieza maniacally laughed as his energy ball began to grow and grow in size until it looked similar to a miniature sun. Bardock's attack made contact with the big energy sphere, but it was completely nullified and swallowed up by the much stronger technique.

"What the—?!" Bardock exclaimed as he couldn't believe his eyes. He put absolutely everything he had in that blast. And it was just swallowed up like it was a pebble compared to the huge sun that was Frieza's attack.

The sun like energy sphere kept on becoming larger and larger until Frieza finally launched it with a flick of his finger. Laughing as he does so.

Bardock yelled in agony as the Supernova made contact with his body. The Supernova began to melt away and vaporize his remaining clothes as the heat burned his skin as if he were taking a dive into a volcano. The Supernova also made contact with the Frieza Force soldiers who were standing outside of the ship and instantly killed every last one of them, but of course Frieza had absolutely no concern for them whatsoever. To him, they were just worthless pawns, who could be easily replaceable with stronger and smarter ones.

Bardock began to have a vision. In it, he saw six children standing across from Frieza on Planet Namek as they prepared to battle.

"Wh-wha... " Bardock stuttered in confusion as he saw the vision, but once he fully understood it, he smiled and laughed as he knew the future. In time, those six children, the last hope of the Saiyan race would face off against the bastard that caused the Genocide of the Saiyans, and not only would they win, but they would avenge the his race and everyone else who tragically died at the hands of Frieza.

"AAAAAAHHH!" The scream was the last thing Bardock said as his body was burned to ash by Frieza's Supernova.

On the planet, Bardock's wife, Gine, witnessed Bardock's demise.

Gine had a light-complexion and spiky black hair that reached her shoulders. She wore a sleeveless black bodysuit, combat armor with yellow shoulder straps, purple armbands, and white boots. And like all Saiyans, she had a brown monkey tail.

"Bardock," she said as she put her head down in sadness. On the other side of the planet, Prince Vegeta, Tarble and counterparts of Caulifla and Kale were all walking around, currently looking for a so called intruder on the planet.

Prince Vegeta had spiky hair that sticks up. He wore a blue jumpsuit under white and yellow battle armor with shoulder pads and a red cape. His armor had the emblem of the Saiyan Royal Family on the left side, and he had a tail. Tarble, his younger brother wore the same set of clothing, except the armor was tainted blue and red a bit. His hair was more straight up and he had a bang in front of him.

Just like her counterpart in Universe Six, Caulifla had long, wild, spiky hair. She wore a low cut magenta top, low-set purple bellbottoms, and dark grey bracelets.

Kale's counterpart had tan skin and black hair with a ponytail that's held by a white hair-tie and a bang hanging over the left side of her face. She wore a red shirt which exposed her belly button, a red skirt over black shorts, and a brown belt with a silver belt buckle. She also wore golden boots with red tips, golden bracelets that cover her wrists and most of her forearms, a pair of golden hoop earrings, and red lipstick. Both females didn't have tails. The reason they cut it off was because they didn't think it looked good on them, and they didn't care what anyone said. Vegeta loathed them a bit for that, but got over it overtime.

All four of them stopped for a moment when the ground started to shake.

"Huh?! Caulifla, what is happening here?" Vegeta demanded.

"I'm not sure, Prince Vegeta!" Caulifla nervously replied as Kale got behind Tarble and held onto him. "I-I'm.. so scared," Kale said.

Without knowing what was causing the planet to shake, everyone on the planet knew that something was wrong, but they didn't have enough time to think. Lava spewed upwards from underground everywhere, killing every single person on it. At this moment, in the lava, the unconscious bodies of Prince Vegeta, Tarble, Bardock, Gine, Caulifla, and Kale got together. And they've had white glowing auras around their bodies and before long, these six Saiyans have turned into white energy ball looking spirits called Saiyan Rays.

And then all of a sudden, Planet Vegeta exploded in a huge flash of light as Frieza laughed maniacally, like the demon he was. Meanwhile, while they could all be seen from the very corner of his left eye, Frieza didn't pay attention to the six Saiyan Rays heading away from the scene, and unfortunately for him, that mistake would lead him to his ultimate demise.

The only question is, where are they going?

**(OST Ends)**

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small yellow house in the middle of the rain forest on the planet Earth, home to many beings with very low power levels, a tween girl was standing in front of a mirror in her room brushing her hair.

She was a beautiful girl with dark peach skin. She had long brown hair, light blue earrings, and brown eyes. She wore a hot pink dress shirt with a lavender stripe around the waist and another one on the bottom. Her dress had a flower design on her right side made up of shapes. She also wore a pink headband on her head, blue denim pants, and pink and white tennis shoes. While her life was very far from a Saiyan's lifestyle, her own was still somewhat abnormal.

While she was brushing her hair, she was humming a song until there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Dora said.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Tranquil Times Plays)**

Entering her room was a monkey with red boots, a yellow belly, and a yellow tip on his tail. "Hi, Dora," Boots said.

"Hola, Boots. What's up? I mean besides the sun." Both of them giggled a little bit. To be honest, it's not a good joke in the opinion of many.

"Everyone's waiting for you at the summer party outside. Come on."

He left to go outside, leaving Dora's room door open. "Okay. I'll be right there," Dora replied.

Once she finished brushing her hair, she placed her hairbrush down on her bed and took a slow deep breath. She exited her room and walked out the front door.

"Wow!"

She was amazed seeing the summer party taking place on her front yard. Friends and families dancing, her siblings Guillermo and Isabella playing tag, balloons tied to tables and chairs, delicious foods, a bright sun for the party, cool temperature, and even a bounce house.

"This party's amazing!" Running up to her were her younger twin siblings, Guillermo and Isabella.

"Dora! Dora! Are you going to bounce with us in the Bounce House?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, can you? Can you?" Guillermo asked as well.

"Okay, I guess we can go for a little bit," Dora replied. Dora, Guillermo, Isabella, Boots, and a few others laughed as they jumped all around.

"This... is... awesome!" Boots yelled in excitement. A few minutes later, Dora and her siblings came back out.

"Phew! That sure was fun!" Dora exclaimed.

"It sure was, Dora," Guillermo replied.

Isabella's stomach began to growl, indicating her hunger. "I tell ya, all that jumping sure made me hungry," she said.

Dora and Guillermo's felt their stomachs growling too.

"Come on, let's eat," Dora said as she and her friend walked to the party.

Dora noticed that something was missing from her wrist. "Oh! You two go on ahead. I have to go back inside and get my bracelet."

"Okay," Guillermo replied.

"Bye!" Isabella yelled back.

**(OST Ends)**

The two ran for the snack table as Dora waved goodbye. She began walking back to her house until she noticed that her shoes were untied. A second before she started tying her shoes, Tico noticed Kale's Saiyan Ray in the sky.

"Todo el mundo, ¿qué es eso en el cielo?" (Everybody, what's that in the sky?) Tico asked.

Everybody but Dora, who was still tying her shoes, gathered around Tico.

"What is it, Tico? What are you trying to tell us?" Boots asked.

"¿Qué es eso de ahí arriba?" (What's that up there?) Tico asked again.

He pointed up and everyone else saw the ray rushing down from the sky. "Hey, what is that?" Boots asked.

"It looks like a shooting star," Isabella said.

"But, how can there be a shooting star in the day time?"

"Um, guys? I starting to think that that's not a shooting star," Benny said.

"Then... what is it?" Isa wondered.

Boots noticed that Kale's ray was headed straight for Dora, who finished tying her shoes and stood back up.

"Dora, watch out!" Boots called out

"Huh?" Dora wondered as she looked back, and when she did, the Saiyan Ray hit Dora in the chest, and an image of Kale appeared over Dora.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Dora and Kale screamed.

After the impact, Dora stood up like a mindless zombie, completely motionless as if she was completely paralyzed. Her whole body was surrounded by electrical sparks as the pupils and iris in her eyes completely white out. Her eyes didn't just white out, they were glowing pink. She slowly closed her eyes and fell backwards. The electrical sparks were gone and then were replaced with a golden aura around her body. Her friends and family gasped and ran towards her unconscious body. Dora's mother raised her daughter's head a bit.

"Dora! Dora! Are you okay? Speak to me!" Cole called out, but no verbal response came. All she did was twitch her right hand and Boots started to tear up.

"No, you have to wake up. DORA! DORAAAAA!"

* * *

Only moments ago, had Dora been struck by a Saiyan Ray, containing the spirit of Kale, who is now unconscious. But where have the others gone?

Right now, in the day time, a boy, a girl, and their grandpa set up camp in the woods near their R.V. called the Rust Bucket.

The boy was 11 years old. He had brown hair, green eyes, and pale skin. He wore a black-striped white shirt with short sleeves, green military cargo pants with pockets on side of his legs, and black and white sneakers. He also wore a watch called the Omnitrix on his left wrist. This was the city of Bellwood's favorite superhero, Benjamin Tennyson.

The girl was also 11 years old, and she was bit taller than Ben. She has short orange hair, green eyes, and brighter pale skin. She has a blue hair clip in her bang, wears a blue shirt with a cat logo on her chest, white capris, and white shoes. She was also Ben's cousin. Just like Ben, she was also known for her heroic deeds, as she went by the name of Gwendolyn Tennyson.

Although these two are a year older, they still have their looks from the original Ben 10 series instead of their looks from the Ben 10 Omniverse flashbacks. At this very moment, their favorite grandpa, Max Tennyson was wiping a bit of sweat off his forehead after he finished setting up the tent.

"Ah! There's nothing like another adventurous summer with my two favorite grandkids," Max said happily.

Ben came rushing in as XLR8. "You said it, Grandpa."

He dropped the sticks he was carrying before his watch was blinking red. And in a red flash of light, he turned back to normal.

"Ya know, it just seemed like yesterday we were all here and I got the Omnitrix. I am so looking forward to kicking more bad guy butt this summer."

"Ahaha! I feel the same way, Ben. And I'm sure Gwen does too." Last summer was the best summer in their entire lives, and one that changed them forever as that was when they found the watch that Ben currently wore on his wrist. With it, he went on lots of adventures, fought major bad guys, one of them being the all and powerful Vilgax, but he still couldn't hold a candle to Frieza, even in his first form.

"Speaking of which, where is your cousin?" Max asked as he looked around for his granddaughter.

Gwen is seen walking towards the campsite, carrying heavy firewood. "I'm right.. here," she said.

She finally stopped walking and threw the firewood on the ground.

"Phew!" Gwen muttered, tired.

After wiping a bit of sweat off her forehead, she sent a glare at her cousin, who laid his back against the R.V. with his arms crossed.

"What?" Ben asked angrily.

"Ya know, you could've carried some of this," Gwen retorted.

"I could've. I just chose not to. Hehehe!"

They got all up in each other's faces and started arguing, which was one of the few things they were very good at, but that really wasn't a good thing.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Bubbles' Dance Plays)**

"Ugh! You are so full of it."

"Says the girl who wastes her summer vacations working her brain by reading books and junk!"

"At least one of us 'has' a brain."

"Hey, thanks for the compliment!"

While those two are arguing, Max facepalmed as he simply moaned. "Ugh, just like old times. Alright, you two. That's enough."

The two froze for a moment, turning to their sixty-six year old grandfather. "Geez, ten minutes of summer vacation and you two are already getting on each others nerves."

Max then put on a fishing hat to protect himself from the sun as he was about to walk away.

"Now I'm going to grab some extra firewood by myself. And I don't want to hear any more arguing when I get back. Are we clear?"

The two cousins exchange some looks.

"You're right, Grandpa."

"Yeah! I guess we could try to get along."

Grandpa crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Show me."

This was now a problem. They had hoped that their grandpa would simply leave, but now he wanted proof that they were going to behave and treat each other like family. The cousins felt uncomfortable. They actually did want to prove they wanted to get along, so they slowly hugged each other, patted each others backs, and smiled, looking at their grandpa.

"Now that's more like it," Max smiled as he finally walked away.

"Bye!" Ben and Gwen yelled as they waved goodbye as Max went into the woods.

"Is he gone?" Ben asked.

"Yep!" Gwen replied.

"Well in that case..."

They pushed off each other before going back to arguing.

"Ah! Gross!" the two yelled in unison.

"Ya know, it's bad enough I had to spend an entire summer with you last year. Now I'm stuck with you for another one. Urgh! I so should've gone to summer school," Gwen started.

"Well, maybe you should have. I mean it 'is' like home to you," Ben struck back.

**(OST Ends)**

Just then, Caulifla and Vegeta's Saiyan Rays appeared in the sky. As of this moment, Ben and Gwen were unaware that the Saiyan Rays were coming down on them.

"It doesn't even make sense why someone like you could even pass another school year," Gwen retorted.

"You know what! If you weren't a girl, I'd totally kick your butt."

"Bring it!"

Immediately, as they were about to actually land a blow on each other, the two Saiyan Rays came rushing down fast from the sky and struck the two cousins in their backs as images of Vegeta and Caulifla appeared over Ben and Gwen.

"AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHH!" the four of them screamed.

Far away, who was enjoying his peaceful time fishing, Max heard their screams.

"I thought I told those two to get along," Max sighed as he dropped the firewood and ran back to his grandchildren. As the two cousins were still barely standing, their bodies were surrounded by electrical sparks. The pupils and iris in their eyes disappeared completely. Ben's eyes were glowing green, and Gwen's were glowing blue. They slowly closed their eyes and Ben fell forward on his stomach as Gwen fell on her side. After that, Max made it back to the campsite.

"Ben? Gwen? What is going on he-"

Max immediately gasp once he saw his grandchildren glowing with golden auras around their unconscious bodies. Max panicked and ran up to them to see if they were all right.

"Ben! Gwen! Wake up. Are you okay? Wake up!"

* * *

Now, as three children we all know and love have been struck down, we cut away to somewhere else, where the next child shall meet the same unfortunate fate as the others.

Somewhere, in Station Square, there's a two-story white mansion. It had black windows, balconies, a red roof, and its front door area is sheltered with four pillars supporting the shelter onto the main road via steps. There's also a small pond located in the middle of the front door area. The building was also surrounded by a large flat turf embarked with small trees and hedges and there was a pathway leading to two outdoor swimming pools and a sheltered pathway leading to the garage. The road leading from the garage was styled like a runway from an airport with palm trees located on it's sideways.

Outside, by the swimming pools, there was a boy hanging out with his three best friends. This boy was named Christopher Thorndyke, and was indeed, born into wealth as his parents were both rich and famous. Chris was 11 years old, had brownish and ginger spiky hair, peach skin, and blue eyes. He also usually liked to wear a short-sleeved red and white shirt with a dark blue undershirt with long sleeves, a belt hanging off the edge of his blue jeans, and blue shoes with yellow straps.

Chris' three friends were a colored boy with a green jacket, a black undershirt, and jeans named Danny, a red-headed girl in overalls named Frances, and a blonde girl named Helen, who was in a wheelchair. Chris, Danny, and Frances were ready to have a one lap race around the two pools. At the starting line, they were doing some warm up exercises as they were all smiling.

"Hmph! You two ready to eat my dust?" Danny said, very cocky as he was somehow already assuring his victory.

"I won't since I know I'm gonna win, Danny," Frances arrogantly said.

"You mean, once I win!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I'll be the judge of that," Helen said as she came up to the starting line while holding a red flag.

"Ready guys?" she questioned as she smiled holding up the flag, ready to bring it down.

The three racers nodded. "Ready!"

Helen raised the flag in her right hand.

"On your mark..."

The racers got down on their marks with serious faces.

"Get set..."

The three friends looked at each other with determination being so sure of winning.

"GO!"

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Scampering Battle Plays)**

As she waved the flag down, the trio of friends sped off. Danny was in the lead, but Chris ran faster and now he was in the lead.

"HA HA!"

Danny pointed in front of both of them. "Look again."

Chris turned around in front and saw Frances in the lead as the boy who was born into wealth had a surprised look on his face.

"WHAT THE?!" he exclaimed, very surprised that his tomboy of a friend had somehow managed to get in first place.

Frances then did that akanbe thing as she pulled her right eye down and stuck her tongue out playfully.

"No fair," Chris complained angrily.

"It is for me!" Frances yelled back, not giving a care in the world as her only objective was to win first place in the race.

Danny ran faster and was tied with Frances as they were halfway through the race.

Darn it. I'm in last place. I better catch up, Chris thought as he saw his two friends just many feet away from his position. Chris went all out and ran as fast as he can and zoomed in front of Danny and Frances.

"Hey!" they both exclaimed, and now it was there turn to be heavily surprised.

"HAHA! Guess I'm gonna win now!" Chris taunted. Not very far away, Helen was waiting and watching carefully so she could make sure she didn't miss who came in first place. "Almost done guys," she called out.

After what seemed for at least thirty seconds away from the the finish line, Helen waved the flag, thus ending the race. After the racers crashed and piled up on each other, they were heavily breathing.

**(OST Ends)**

"First time that's happened to us. It's a tie," Helen happily announced.

The three quickly stood up by that statement.

"A TIE!?" they all exclaimed. They looked at each other with blank stares, before turning back to their friend in the wheelchair.

"Are you absolutely sure it was a tie?" Frances demanded.

"Yes, you all crossed at the exact same time. I watched you all closely with my very own two eyes," Helen replied.

The three friends groaned in annoyance, as a tie was unacceptable for them. "Well, it can't be helped," Chris finally said. Shortly afterwards, Chris' butler, Mr. Tanaka, came outside.

"Master Chris!" Mr. Tanaka called out.

"Oh! Mr. Tanaka, what's up?" Chris questioned walking up to the adult, along with his other three friends.

Mr. Tanaka smiled as he spoke. "I'd like to inform you that Ella has made her delicious cupcakes for you and your friends."

"Cupcakes?!" Danny squealed in excitement.

"Mmmmm! I love them," Helen stated as she could already taste the delicious treats that have been prepared.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Frances challenged as she ran inside, along with the others following her with Mr. Tanaka until Danny stopped, and looked behind him to see Chris standing in the very same spot he was at before.

"Hey Chris, aren't you coming?"

"In a minute, Danny," Chris replied as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Danny was a bit confused at the moment why Chris didn't want to come in for cupcakes. "I, uh, have to get this dirt off of my shirt. I guess I'm the rotten egg, huh? Hehe!"

Danny laughed a bit as well before he settled down and ran inside. "Okay. See you inside."

As Chris started to wipe the dust off his shirt, Tarble's Saiyan Ray came rushing down from the sky.

Boy, I'm gonna need a bath after this one, Chris thought, completely oblivious as to what was behind him.

At the same time, Danny came back outside, eating a cupcake.

"Hey Chris, you done yet?" Danny called out.

"Yeah! Just finished," the rich child called out, but all of a sudden, the Saiyan Ray shot Chris in the chest, and as he screamed, an image of the young royal Saiyan Tarble appeared over Chris' face.

"AAAAAAAAAGGHHH!" Chris and Tarble both screamed.

"Chris!" Danny gasped as Chris barely stood up as electrical sparks were surrounding his body. The pupils and iris in his eyes disappeared and his eyes were glowing white.

"Chris... are you okay?" Danny asked after seeing his friend just standing in the same spot like a zombie. Chris slowly closed his eyes and in slow motion, Chris fell backwards into the pool as Danny dropped his cupcake.

"CHRIS!" Danny yelled running to the edge of the pool. Everyone from Chris' mansion came outside; Mr. Tanaka, Chris' maid Ella, Chris' friends, and his Grandpa Chuck.

"Danny, what happened?" Frances asked her colored friend.

"And where's Chris?" Chuck questioned as well.

"I don't know. There was some sort of huge light in the sky, then it hit Chris, and then he fell into the pool," Danny truthfully told.

"HE WHAT?!" Chuck exclaimed in response.

"Allow me to save him!" Tanaka announce as he took off his jacket and jumped into the pool. As Chris hit the bottom of the pool, the electric sparks were gone and there was a golden aura around Chris' body instead.

"Oh, Chris! I hope he's okay!" Helen cried as she sobbed. Moments later, Mr. Tanaka risen up from the pool and held Chris in his arm. He swam out the pool and put Chris down on his back. Chris was out cold and was still glowing in a golden aura.

"Poor Chris. Is he hurt?" Frances asked before Tanaka checked for a pulse as he finally answered. "No. He's alive. And he seems to be breathing normally."

"But, why is he glowing?" Chuck Thorndyke asked.

"I know. It must have something to do with that bright light that just hit him," Chris' colored friend asked, having no idea what had happened whatsoever. Then again, no one did at the very moment.

"Alright, let's all stay calm. Let's take him upstairs in the garage so I can examine him. I think I can get to the bottom of this and save Chris," Chuck commanded the three friends.

They nodded in agreement and started carrying Chris as they were running.

Hang in there, Chris, you're going to be okay. You have to be... right? Danny thought and hoped.

* * *

Four children, innocent loving children had already been shot by four Saiyan Rays containing the souls of Kale, Tarble, Caulifla and Vegeta. But, as mentioned before, there had been six in total, so where have the other two gone? Let's find out as they now have shot through a certain second star to the right.

In fact, in the city of London in England, one of the main countries in the United Kingdom, in the second star to the right was the mystical, mythical and legendary Never Land, containing plenty of beauty everywhere, with it's many locations, such as is a large active volcano on Never Land right next to Never Peak called Belch Mountain, a secluded cranberry swamp named Cranberry Bog, a large canyon named Echo Canyon, a large purple mountain named Majesty Mountain, a remote island in Never Land that appears at night and disappears in the morning known as Ghost Island, the old home of Captain Wraith, a tiny island far from the shores of Never Land where it serves as the home of the Skunk Bugs known as Far Faraway Island, an island where the Pirate Princess lives with her pet sea serpent Cecilia, named Pirate Princess Island, and many others.

Ah, yes, Never Land, and the lands beyond, it was merely a simply dream, a land almost all kids had wanted to be in, to fly along with Peter Pan and the rest of his friends. Unfortunately, they always thought it was fake, and sometimes, prayed that it was real and could go there. Unbeknownst to them, six children have had that wish granted. Wendy, John and Michael Darling, humongous fans of Peter Pan himself, have been to Never Land, more than twice already, spending most of their time, not only with Peter Pan, but also his loyal pirate crew, who were adored everywhere.

In fact, right now, Peter Pan, Wendy and her brothers, and the pirate crew were ending a picnic they had in the open fields of Never Land.

The leader, who was known as Captain Jake was also Peter's first mate, and he wore a blue captain hat, a dark blue vest, black trousers and brown boots. He was usually fearless, caring, and daring who cared very much for his crew and ship named Bucky, short for the Buccaneer.

Then, there was the only girl in his crew, Izzy, or sometimes referred to as Iz, who had brown hair with each couple orange beads on both sides of it to make pigtails, brown eyes, tan skin, rosy cheeks, both black eyebrows and eyelashes, a pair of gold loop earrings, a pink short-sleeved shirt with puffy sleeves, a dark pink bandanna with white doodles around it with her couple hair strands sticking out of it, purple pants, a pair of red bucket-top boots with low heels, and a black cord around her neck with a small pouch of pixie dust attached to it for her usual outfit, which is only used for emergencies.

Next, was Cubby, a tiny bit cowardly, yet highly adventurous boy. He's usually rather timid and isn't very confident in himself at times. He was a short, plump little boy with blond hair, gold blond eyebrows, blue eyes, fair skin, rosy cheeks and red shorts with a large orange patch on his right legging while usually wearing white T-shirt with a V-neckline, blue bandanna, navy vest with a couple gold buttons vertically on both sides, white socks with blue trims on tops of them, brown boots with gold buckles.

And last, but certainly not least, was Skully, who was a small, slender parrot with green feathers, large yellow-orange beak, black bandanna with Jolly Roger logos all over and red tail feather with a blue tip.

Currently, right now, the group of friends were walking back to Pirate Island after a long day.

Earlier that day, the pirate crew were engaged in a paintball game against Wendy and John, as well as Michael and Peter Pan. They played about 10 rounds. Jake's crew won five games, John and Wendy Darling won three games, and Michael and Peter Pan won two. But before that, they had a bit of a tangle with Captain Hook, as he tried to steal a shell they found recently.

Captain Hook placed the stolen shell on his wardrobe. "Feast your eyes on that, Mister Smee."

"It certainly is some swell seashell, sir!" Smee agreed.

Jake's boat was following them. "How are we going to get Captain Hook to give us my shell back?" asked Izzy.

"Well, first we'll ask nicely," Jake replied.

"Is that really gonna work?" Cubby asked dubiously.

"It's worth a try," Jake replied.

He called to Captain Hook. "Ahoy, Captain Hook!"

Captain Hook's boat sailed farther away.

"Crackers! Hook can't hear ya!" said the parrot.

"You have to make your voice louder!" Izzy said.

Cubby snapped his fingers. "I have an idea! I'll roll my map into a tube, and you can shout through it! That'll help make your voice louder!"

"Let's all try it!" Jake said as he showed his crew how to do said thing, as they all yelled.

"Ahoy, Captain Hook!" shouted Jake through the tube. He looked at his crew. "Ready?" They all three shouted, "Ahoy, Captain Hook!"

Captain Hook looked at Smee. "Did you hear that, Smee?"

"Please give us back Izzy's shell!" came Jake's voice.

"I hear it loud and clear, Cap'n," Smee replied. "It seems the sea pups want their seashell back!"

"Please give us back Izzy's shell!" Jake's voice came again.

"I heard you the first time!" yelled Captain Hook, sailing away.

* * *

Much later...

"Hear me now, young scalawags," Captain Hook yelled. "That poky-dot seashell will never ever leave my sight."

Smee tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Cap'n, but you might want to take a look at your collection," he said, laughing nervously.

Hook then noticed his shell was gone, to much of his shock, and found the puny pirates taking it back and headed to Pirate Island.

"Curse you, puny pirates! Get back here!" he called out.

"Sorry Captain Hook, but this is ours! Go find your own, maybe you'll find one better!" Jake called out.

It was a fun filled day, but now it was time to go home and the crew was very tired.

"Aw coconuts," Cubby groaned. "I'm beat. I can't wait to get in my bed tonight."

"Me too," Izzy agreed.

"I say, today was absolutely splendid! So much activities and adventures accomplished today!" John exclaimed.

"I don't wanna go home now. Can we stay a little bit more, Wendy?" Michael asked his big sister, as he was not eager to go home quite yet.

"I wish we could Michael, but our parents are expecting us to be home by now," Wendy replied.

"Don't worry guys, I'll come pick you up in two weeks so we can play again! We can do whatever you want this time," Peter said happily.

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll see each other again," Izzy assured.

"Miss Izzy is most positivity correct. We'll be back faster than Captain Hook can say..." John stopped talking when he saw what looked like two white meteors coming out of the second star, which was about one minute away from where they were.

"Hey, is it just me, or are those two white stars?" Izzy asked, narrowing her eyes to get a better view.

Jake immediately took out his spyglass, and saw what was two white rays heading straight for the sky.

"Yeah, it looks like two rays, maybe we'd better step back," Jake suggested as they all got a few feet away from each other, in case they were to get hit, but much to their confusion, the rays shot into the sky.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Peter wondered.

"You don't think they're headed to Skybird Island, right?" Skully asked, but he was wrong as the rays appeared again, but were now plummeting down headed straight for where Wendy and John were.

The two were paralyzed in fear as they could not contain their shock, but before they got hit...

"WATCH OUT!" Jake and Izzy pushed Wendy and John out of the way, and took the hit by the Saiyan Rays, containing the spirits of Bardock and Gine.

"AAAAAAAAAAUUGGHHHH!" Bardock, Gine, Jake and Izzy screamed as an image of Gine appeared over Izzy while an image of Bardock appeared over Jake.

Like Dora and the others, the two children stood like zombies, both of their bodies were surrounded by electrical sparks, and the pupils and iris in their eyes disappeared, but Izzy's eyes were glowing yellow while Jake's were glowing red. They both slowly closed their eyes and fell backwards on theirs back as electrical sparks were then replaced by a golden aura around childrens' bodies and the group of children ran and surrounded their unconscious friends.

"NO, JAKE, IZZY! WAKE UP, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Peter frantically called as he tried his best to wake the two kids up, but was unsuccessful, as the other kids ran to them, as well as Skully.

"Crackers! We gotta help them!" Skully cried frantically.

"C-c-c-c-c-c-coconuts!" Cubby exclaimed, scared and worried for his best friends.

"Oh my, we need to get them to a hospital immediately!" John exclaimed as he carried the upper body of Jake while Peter carried the lower, and Cubby as Wendy did the same to Izzy as they took Izzy's pixie dust and sprayed it on them, allowing them to fly across the second star, heading towards the nearest hospital.

* * *

**So there you go, all six of them in one chapter. I'll be honest, I didn't want to do the first character, but my cousin IRL wanted me too. Don't worry, the next five are my own choice. So yeah, my Kakarot isn't just going to be your average, heartless Saiyan. He's sort of going to be a combination of Vegeta and Bardock, ruthless, but not a senseless murderer, like his father, unlike Vegeta and Frieza who relish it, but they get the job done without question. He also**** cares for some of his allies, like Bardock. Raditz isn't one of them. ****Be sure to reply, because that would really help me out here. In some situations, we'll might need your help for suggestions, like when the Androids Saga begins, since they were mainly after Goku. And for the record, I DON'T think Dora is beautiful. Just clearing that up.**

**And in case some of you are wondering, how do Guillermo and Isabella talk so well with their age? Well, in my timeline, they were born a year before the real timeline in the actual series. So, I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	2. Awakening

**So, some of you are probably wondering, where are our human Z-Fighters? We'll see them all soon enough. Remember, some things changed, like Tien defeated Tao and Master Roshi succeeding in containing Demon King Piccolo inside the Electric Rice Cooker, but he spit of Piccolo Junior before being contained again. So, let's get one with it, and please state any issue with this, and I'll revise it if the need arises.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Kai, Sonic X, Captain/Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Ben 10 or Dora, nor it's characters. I only own the characters I've made, which so far, are none.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

* * *

Many hours later, at this point, the golden auras around the six children's bodies had disappeared.

At Dora's house, Dora was lying in her bed under a blanket. In her room were also her family, her friends, and a doctor. Boots was the only one with tears in his eyes. The doctor was sitting in a chair checking Dora's forehead and her heartbeat with a stethoscope. Dora's father was the first to speak to the doctor.

"How is she, doctor?"

"Is she... going to be okay?" Boots asked as he sniffled.

"Well, she's breathing, and her heartbeat seems to be normal," the doctor said as he placed his stethoscope in his bag. "I say she's going to be just fine."

Dora's family and friends were so relieved after hearing the good news. The doctor zipped up his bag, held his bag in one hand, and stood up from his chair.

"But whatever happened to her has knocked her out pretty hard. Given her condition, I'd say she's gonna need to stay in bed and rest for about a week before she wakes up."

"Gracias, doctor," Cole said as the two shook hands.

"De nada. If you'll excuse me, I'll let myself out," he said, but before he left himself out, he spoke once more.

"Oh, by the way, in case you don't know, my name is Dr, Hartman, and to be completely honest, I don't know much about Spanish, I literally just guessed what I was supposed to say, you can thanks subtitles for that." With that, he left before things not awkward, followed by Dora's family and most of Dora's friends with sad expressions on their faces.

Boots, on the other hand, took it the worst. He walked closer to Dora's bed and was so upset seeing his best friend in the whole world, trapped in a coma. He closed his eyes in sadness and most likely, despair and let out a tear before Isa patted his back.

"Hey, it'll be all right, Boots," Isa said.

"Yeah! Dora's been through lots of things before. She can handle this one easily," Benny comforted.

"I... I guess you're right," Boots replied as Dora's mom came in the room as Boots wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Come on, kids. Let's leave Dora to rest."

Benny, Isa, and Boots were walking their way out of the room. And Boots gave one sad look at Dora before the room door closed.

* * *

At the Bellwood Hospital, Grandpa Max was sitting in the waiting room trying to figure out what happened to his grandchildren with his arms folded.

_What in the world happened to those two when I left?_ Max thought as he closed his eyes and started to imagine the possibilities, including Ben and Gwen arguing because he knew they would argue eventually during the summer.

"_You're just nothing but a cheap smarty pants moron!" Ben argued._

_"At least I am the smart one out of the two of us. Ha!" Gwen retorted as she crossed her arms with a smirk and looked away with her eyes closed._

_"I'm even smart enough to realize that you're just nothing but an alien freak who has zero chances of getting a girlfriend."_

_Ben clenched his fists in anger. "Why... you rotten-" he began to say before he was interrupted by the sound of a huge wave._

_"What the?" he exclaimed._

_They turned their heads and witnessed a giant green wave of toxic waste coming down on them._

_"AAAAAAAAUUGHHHHH!" they both screamed._

Max quickly snapped out of it after the impact. He suddenly became calm and sighed after hearing nothing but the sound of a ticking clock coming from above him.

_No! I highly doubt that could ever happen. It could've explained why they were glowing, but those kids were dry when I found them._ He closed his eyes to think some more. _Hmmm... maybe..._

Back in his imagination, Ben and Gwen were arguing as usual.

_"If you don't like being here, then go on back home. I'm sure your teddy bear misses your huggie wuggies," Gwen stared as Ben's anger grew inside._

_"That... is it," Ben said as he pointed his right finger at his cousin._

_"First off, Furry Freddy gets huggie wuggies when it's bedtime. And second, I don't care if guys can't hit girls anymore. I'm gonna kick your..." he tried to say before accidentally smashing the Omnitrix against the RV._

_"...butt."_

_The watch was sparking with huge amounts of static all over it._

_"Well now you've gone and done it!" Gwen exclaimed._

_"I-It's not my fault. You started it," Ben defended himself as a shadow came out of the watch's symbol as a huge green light blinded the two. They started rubbing their eyes before getting their visions back. When they did, the static around the Omnitrix was gone._

_"Okay, that was so not fun," Ben said not happy one bit._

_"It sure wasn't for you, but destroying you will be fun for me," a random voice said. The two cousins were frozen stiff._

_"Did... did you hear that?" Gwen asked._

_"I only wish I didn't," Ben said as they slowly turned around and saw that the shadow revealed to be..._

_"GHOSTFREAK!"_

_"Why, good afternoon, Tennysons!" Ghostfreak said._

_"But wait, I thought the sun was your weakness," Gwen said._

_"Exactly. It 'was' my weakness. Meaning not anymore," Ghostfreak stated._

_"Oh yeah?" Ben taunted as activated the watch and turned it a few times._

_"Well prepare to feel the heat."_

_He found the Heatblast icon and pushed the button. After that, nothing happened._

_"What?!"_

_He smashed it twice and was still human._

_"COME ON, WORK!" Ben screamed desperately as Ghostfreak watched with delight._

_"I'm afraid I've absorbed all of the Omnitrix's power during my escape. Nothing you could do can save you now. Hmhmhm! HAHAHAHA!"_

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

Once again, Max snapped out of it once a door opened. Coming through the door was a doctor. He began walking to Max as the retired Plumber stood up from his seat.

"How are they?" he asked.

"Well sir, despite being knocked out by... whatever it was that knocked them out cold, I say your grandkids are going to make a fine recovery," the doctor said.

Max sighed in relief that his family was in nonetheless good condition. "Thank you."

The doctor wasn't finished yet. "However, given their condition, I'm afraid they'll have to stay here for about a week or less. Don't worry, they're in perfect hands here," the doctor finished as the two shook hands.

"Thanks again, I appreciate it," he thanked as he and the doctor parted ways.

As Max was exiting the building and headed towards the Rust Bucket, he began to think some more. _Something tells me that Ben and Gwen are more than just fine. But what could it be?_

* * *

In London, Cubby, Skully, Peter Pan, Wendy, John and Michael waited with three paramedics inside an ambulance on its way to the hospital. They were really upset seeing their friends Jake and Izzy lying there on stretchers, all motionless. John was very upset as he took of his hat and held it closer to his chest.

"Hey!" one paramedic said, making everyone snap out of it for the moment.

"You kids okay?" he asked as they looked at each other.

"Huh? Oh... totally," Peter replied.

"Yeah... sure," Skully said.

John closed his eyes and held his hat even closer.

"Sir, get over here!" the second paramedic called as he caught the first paramedic's attention.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, DAMN IT!" he yelled as a third ran over and checked on the two children.

"Their muscles are getting harder by the second. We can't make out what the heck is going on here!"

The first paramedic looked back at the children.

"You kids sit tight, alright?" he asked.

The children nodded before the first paramedic went to the other two and Jake and Izzy's unconscious bodies. Wendy began to form tears in her closed eyes. John saw this action and began to feel bad for her. As Wendy's brother, John sat closer to his sister and wrapped his left arm around her to comfort her and even rested his head on her right shoulder.

"This is a terrible tragedy of the utmost," John commented as Wendy opened her eyes a little bit with bits of tears in the corner of her eyes. "Do you think they'll be okay?"

"I surely hope so," she said. Cubby, was not taking this lightly one bit as he took a notice as his two friends as began to think in despair. _I just can't imagine losing Jake and Izzy in my life. Not after everything we've been through together._

_There was a sandcastle on the beach, and a boy put a skull-and-crossbones flag on the top._

_"Awesome sand castle, Jake!" Izzy complimented._

_"Thanks, Izzy," Jake replied. "Your seashells really make it shine! And Cubby's coconut makes a great entrance!"_

_"Aw, coconuts," said Cubby. "It was nothing."_

_"Heads up, me hearties!" called a parrot named Skully. It flew down from its perch on a pirate's mast sticking out of a tree stump. Jake and the other kids had worried looks on their faces. "The Jolly Roger be heading this way!"_

_The parrot was green with yellow around the eyes and red and light blue on its tail feathers. It had a yellow beak, and wore a black bandanna around its head._

_"Shiver me timbers!" cried Jake, pulling out a telescope and looking through it. A big pirate ship with red and black-striped sails was coming towards them. "It's Captain Hook's ship! What does that sneaky pirate want now?"_

_"It looks like Captain Hook's on his way here," Cubby said nervously. "Let's hide!" He jumped behind the sand castle._

_"We've gotta do more than that, Cubby," Jake replied. "We've gotta hide our hideout to keep Captain Hook from finding it! Will you help us keep our hideout safe from Captain Hook?"_

_From behind the sand castle, Cubby nodded._

_"Yo, ho, let's go close up our hideout!" Jake yelled. He raced off, the parrot following. Izzy and Cubby followed along too, running._

* * *

_Jake stopped at a tiki statue, throwing his sword to the ground. He pushed the tongue, and the sound of gears turning was heard. Two palm trees moved aside to reveal a wooden door that was opening. It was covering an entrance to a cave. Jake and his crew entered. The door shut and the palm trees swung back to hide it._

_Inside the cave, Jake and his crew ran up the stairs of a pirate ship. Jake pulled the rope, and a bunch of barrels hanging from a rope raised. The pirate's mast in the tree stump lowered, and the parrot flew down with it. Izzy and Cubby pulled a lever, and a piece of the island spun down to cover their hideout._

* * *

_"Is everything ship shape, mateys?" Jake asked._

_"Aye aye, Jake!" Cubby and Izzy replied, saluting. "Thanks to all our hard work, Hook will never find our hideout!" Jake exclaimed._

_"Whew, it is quite a strange situation, sir," Smee replied. "Quite strange, I must say."_

_Captain Hook looked down in despair._

_Above them, Jake and his crew looked out a window in the hideout. "What silly pirates," said Izzy. "Captain Hook found the door to our hideout, and he doesn't even know it!" She giggled. Cubby giggled with her._

* * *

_"I know those pesky pirates are behind all of this tomfoolery," Captain Hook said. "But they will never stop me from finding their hideout, you can be sure of that." They were climbing another hill now._

_"I'm behind you every step of the way, Cap'n, I am," Smee said. He was grabbing rocks and branches sticking out of the earth to propel himself forward. He grabbed Hook's foot without noticing. Captain Hook was holding onto a tree, and when Smee grabbed his foot, the tree swung back to reveal a wooden door._

_"Will you watch where you-" Captain Hook started. Then he saw the door. "Pray tell, what's this? It looks like a door!" He jumped off the tree and landed on the ground next to the door. "Which I will open," he continued._

_"Might I suggest a plunger hook?" asked Smee, whipping out a toilet plunger looking thing. "It's quite the fashion these days, yes it is," he went on. He popped Captain Hook's hook off and replaced it with the plunger._

_"Why excellent choice, Mister Smee," said Captain Hook. He stuck it to the door and began pulling._

_From inside the door, Izzy looked out a peep-hole. "Yay hey, no way!" she cried. "Captain Hook has found a way inside our hideout! We've gotta stop him!"_

_"I know how we could keep old feather-hat busy," Cubby said, "but it will only work if I could fly like a fly."_

_"A fly," Izzy said. She held her pixie dust up and sprinkled it onto Cubby._

_"Ah, coconuts!" said Cubby as the pixie dust landed on him. "That tickles!"_

_Outside of the door, Captain Hook was pulling on it with his plunger. "Move it, you blasted door," he said, frustrated._

_Cubby flew out from behind the hill. "Buzz!" he said. "Buzz, buzz, buzz!" He kept flying around and saying "buzz" to distract Captain Hook._

_Captain Hook took his plunger off the door. "Oh, my," he said._

_"Hook's moving away from the door!" Jake said from inside._

_"Cubby did it!" the parrot said._

_"Yay hey!" shouted Jake and Izzy._

_"We helped Cubby fly!" Jake said._

_"And we got two more gold doubloons!" the parrot noticed. "Let's grab 'em and go!" He swiped at the doubloons with his wing and scooped them up._

_"Buzz, buzz buzz!" Cubby said, flying around Captain Hook._

_"Oh, little pest!" Captain Hook cried. "I think I'll add you to my bug collection!" He popped off his plunger and replaced it with a flyswatter. He swung at Cubby, but missed, and lost his balance. He tumbled down the hill and fell onto a raft hooked to a zip line. "Smee!" he called as he flung away. He fell onto a shipwreck, breaking a trapdoor and sliding on it down some stairs inside the island. He flew through an underwater tunnel, scaring a puffer fish outside. His raft jumped over Jake and his crew's ship, then went through a tunnel and flung out of a hatch. He dove down back into the ocean. Smee through another lifesaver, and pulled Captain Hook to shore._

_"Perhaps we should look for the sea pups' hideout some other day," suggested Smee as he reeled Captain Hook in._

_"Never!" cried Captain Hook. "Captain Hook never quits!" He stood up, then sneezed, the force of the sneeze propelling him onto the sand._

_"Oh!" Smee said, catching him. "Oh dear, you seem to have caught a cold, sir." He helped Captain Hook up. "It's back to the Jolly Roger for you! And then, you can have a nice bowl of hot chicken noodle soup."_

_They walked away, and Captain Hook sneezed again._

* * *

_The Jolly Roger sailed away, and the door to Jake and his crew's hideout opened._

_"Ahoy! We did it!" cried Cubby as the crew walked out of their hideout._

_"We hid our hideout from Captain Hook!" Izzy cried happily._

Back to the present, the group of friends were in the waiting room at the hospital. John had his eyes closed, had his hat close to his chest, and smiled as he remembered all the time he had met Izzy.

"Uh, Wendy?" Cubby asked.

He tapped her shoulder three times. "Wendy?"

"Oh, yes?" she asked, getting her attention back as Cubby look at her with confusion.

"Do you really think they'll be alright?" Cubby asked.

"I sure hope so. For now, there's nothing we can do."

Cubby looked down in sorrow as a doctor came in the waiting room. Peter Pan got up from his seats and approached the doctor.

"So how are Jake and Izzy doing?" he asked as Cubby held his hands together.

"Will they... be okay?"

They'll be just fine. They just need to stay with us and rest for about a week," the doctor said.

"Phew! Thank Never Land," Cubby thanked.

A few minutes later, the friends walked out of the hospital, and flew back to Never Land. Cubby turned around and looked down at the building. Deep down, he was still worried about his friends.

"Hey, Peter," he said as Peter turned to him.

"Jake and Izzy are gonna be fine like I told you. We got nothing to worry about," Peter assured.

"I... I guess so, Peter," Cubby replied

"Come on. Let's go to Pirate's Plunge!" Peter suggested.

"Peter!?" Cubby exclaimed as he didn't think Peter would suggest such a thing after the tragic events that had recently occurred.

"Jake wouldn't want us to worry so much. He'd want us to chill out and keep us happy."

Cubby wiped what little bit of tears he had left. "I guess you're right."

"Now, let's get going!" Peter exclaimed as he started flying away, along with the Darlings. As they were, Cubby continued to stare at the hospital building.

_Goodbye, Jake and Izzy,_ he thought as he flew away, trying to keep up with his friends.

* * *

In the room upstairs in the Thorndyke garage, Chris was shirtless and was laying down on a silver table. Wires connected to a machine had been strapped onto Chris' body, and Chuck was at his computer trying to find something wrong with his grandson. Danny had his arms crossed, eyes closed, and his back against the wall. Helen was near Chris' unconscious body with bits of tears in her eyes. Mr. Tanaka stood behind her. And Frances was with Chuck, who at this point had stopped typing.

"How is he, Chuck?" Frances asked.

Chuck sighed as he replied, "I'm not exactly sure, Frances. Using all of my knowledge, I haven't found the slightest clue."

Danny opened his right eye and glanced over to Chuck. "So then, Chris is okay? Right?"

"Well, it's difficult to know for sure, but I guess it's determined that he's going to be fine," Chuck assured. Helen and Tanaka looked at Chuck and smiled.

"So then Chris isn't dead after all," Helen said relieved.

"I'm just so glad he isn't," Chuck replied, very relieved, and then closed his eyes with some seriousness. "Although, Chris' condition is still what worries me."

"What's there to worry about? Chris is going to be fine. I'm sure it's nothing," Danny said.

"Nothing? You said something hit Chris from the sky, which caused him to glow a few minutes ago. That can't be just nothing!" Chuck was indeed correct, as that something would change Chris' life for good.

"Well what ever it is, the important thing is that Chris is fine with no worries, right?" Frances questioned as Chuck sighed and smiled a bit. "I suppose you kids are right."

Mr. Tanaka had just finished putting Chris' shirt and undershirt back on. And after taking the wires off of him, Tanaka gently carried Chris in his arms. "If you would all excuse me, I must escort Master Chris to bed now."

"Good idea," Chuck replied. "He should be tired anyway from that race."

Helen gave a worried look. _I sure hope you'll be okay, Chris._

In Chris' bedroom, Tanaka had gently pulled the covers over Chris. Afterwards, he bowed down in respect.

"Sleep well. I wish for you to feel better soon," Mr. Tanaka said.

After he finished bowing down, he turned around, exited Chris' room, and closed the door behind him. About 30 seconds later, Chris was left all alone in silence. At this point, Dora was also alone in her bedroom and so were the others in their hospital rooms. Chris' body was suddenly surrounded by a dark aura, as he growled slightly, and made some quiet noises as if he was in pain, as well as the other five children.

His head was moving left and right like he was having a nightmare. Then suddenly, their eyes quickly opened wide. Unfortunately, the pupils and iris in their eyes were gone. Chris' were glowing white, Dora's were glowing pink, Jake's were red, Izzy's were yellow, Ben's were green and Gwen's were blue, and their voices sounded just like the voices of the Saiyans who resided in them.

"The Saiyans... my people... will all be avenged," Chris said.

"Bardock... my husband... I promise you... Frieza will pay... for what he's done... to our people," Izzy said.

"Dodoria... I will never forgive you... for what you've done... to me... and to my friends," Dora said.

"I... the Prince of all Saiyans... refuses to accept defeat," Ben claimed.

"You will not... get rid of us... that easily... you monster," Gwen said.

"Frieza... you traitorus bastard... when we meet again... I'll be the one... to settle the score!" Jake promised.

Then, they all spoke.

"The Saiyans... will rise again," they all said in unison.

At the same time, the dark aura around Chris' body and the glowing in his eyes were gone. After that, Chris closed his eyes and fell back into a coma. The same for Jake, and then Dora, then Ben and Gwen, and finally Izzy.

* * *

It had been about one week since the young children have been knocked unconscious by the Saiyan Rays, and now things were about to get even worse for them. Somewhere, on a flamingo farm, a farmer was picking hay with a rake and putting them in the back of his truck.

"Phew! That outta get 'er done," the farmer said who was worn out now from all the work, when he heard something. He turned around and looked in every direction, trying to figure out what he heard, until he looked up.

All of a sudden, he saw some kind of red speck in the sky. His mouth opened and his cigarette fell out of his mouth. The speck came rushing down and crashed into Earth, not far from his farm. The impact caused the entire ground to shake as the farmer looked in shock, while the animals nearby ran around, panicking.

"What... the heck... was that? A meteor!? A UFO!?" he questioned himself, very frightened as few seconds had passed before he started speaking again.

"I guess... I better go... check it out," he told himself as he tried to calm himself down and soon he hopped into his truck and drove over to the place where the speck landed. Once there, he parked his truck and got out of it with his shotgun and tiptoed his way towards the huge crater in front of him.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: A Power That Cannot Be Defied Plays)**

Inside the crater, the speck turned out to be a small circular space pod with a red window.

"That's no meteor. But what is it?" he asked himself.

Soon, a hissing sound was made, as the space pod door slowly opened up, causing the farmer to shake in his boots. And coming out of the pod was a mysterious looking figure. The farmer shook in fear as he watched the figure levitating in the air and landing in front of him.

The figure revealed to a man with extremely long, spiky black hair that reaches down to the back of his knees. He seemed to be wearing black and brown armor with shoulder guards, thigh pads, and a crotch pad. He was also armored boots, armored gloves and had a green scouter over his left eye, a red band around his left arm and another one around his left leg. And he even had a tail wrapped around his waist.

"Who... who are you? W-what do you want?" the farmer asked, readying his shotgun.

"Hmmm. So, it appears some simple creatures on this planet have turned into Saiyans now," the man, who's name was Raditz said as he gave a smirk. "Heh. I certainly look forward to recruiting them."

**(OST Ends)**

"Y-You better... get off of my... property or else," the farmer said as he cocked his shotgun. Raditz turned around to face the farmer as he clicked a button on his scouter, scanning the farmer's power level.

"You have a power level of only 5. Pitiful," Raditz said as he took a step forward.

"Stay back. Don't you come any closer! I swear I'll use this thing!" the farmer threatened, but the Saiyan did not listen.

When Raditz took another step forward, the farmer panicked and fired his gun at the man. Unfortunately, he caught the bullet with his bare hand. He then placed the bullet between his index finger and his thumb. The farmer was now shuddering with fear.

With that, he flicked the bullet from his fingers and shattered the farmer's gun and sent the farmer flying to his truck. After hitting his head on his truck, the farmer was rendered unconscious.

"Heh. It's a race of utter weaklings," Raditz commented. Suddenly, his scouter activated on its own. It went off and detected a power level.

"Hm? What's this?" He then took a look to his right.

"I'm picking up a high power level coming from that direction. It must be one of the new Saiyans I'm searching for."

The Saiyan then rose up high into the air and flew off at high speed.

"PREPARE YOURSELVES, NEW SAIYANS!" Raditz yelled as he flew away.

* * *

**So that was sort of an interesting ending. I'm trying to find a way to make these outros and intros interesting, but they don't seem to be doing the best so far. So I would appreciate some feedback. Thank you, and enjoy your day, evening, night, whatever.**


	3. Arrival

**So far, this fanfic is going pretty well. I got two to three followers and favorites, so I think I'm making some sort of progress. Anyway, every child has now been awoken as one week has passed since last chapter. What is the status of our favorite childhood friends? Let's find out. By the way, in case you don't know, I'll tell you which character is from which cartoon.**

**Ben/Gwen: Ben 10**

**Jake/Izzy: Jake and the Never Land Pirates**

**Dora: Dora the Explorer**

**Chris: Sonic X**

**There we go, now we can enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as always, and no one will ever, except the people that already own it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Arrival**

* * *

Standing on a rocky structure in the middle of a deserted wasteland, there was a green-skinned alien. He had pointy ears like an elf, two antennas on his forehead covered by a white turban, a white cape with two shoulder guards, a purple fighting uniform, and orange shoes. This was Piccolo Junior.

His purpose in life was to defeat the warriors who stood in his way and resume the plans of his father, the original King Piccolo. So far, nothing interesting was occurring, so he simply decided to train some more, in order to finally defeat his arch foe and achieve his conquest in world domination, but immediately, he sensed an enormous power level that seemed way too strong, even for him.

"What is this, power I'm sensing?! I've never felt anything like it!" Piccolo exclaimed as he turned around, stuttering a lot when the great power was coming in fast, and soon enough, he finally saw the figure who was flying towards him.

"Who's that?"

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: The Formidable Warrior, The Saiyan Plays)**

Raditz was approaching at a very fast pace before finally reducing speed, slowly descending in front of Piccolo.

"Pardon me for dropping in unannounced, but you wouldn't happen to know anything about some bright lights coming to this planet like shooting stars, have you?" Raditz asked the Namekian.

"I've seen six fall down from the sky before," Piccolo replied bitterly.

"So I'm guessing you haven't touched any of the bright lights that came to this planet?" Raditz asked as it seemed Piccolo's patience was being tested.

No, I haven't. So unless you're in a hurry to die, keep moving."

"Heheheheheheheh! Well, aren't you the feisty one?" Raditz taunted as he activated his scouter and checked Piccolo's power level.

"I can see why. Power level 322. That's almost respectable. Almost, hehehehe. But it's still nothing compared to me," Raditz claimed, which was true.

Piccolo was starting to become enraged after being insulted. "Why, you, I should kill you where you stand! Do you have any idea who you're talking to!?" Piccolo barked at the Saiyan, who only chuckled.

"Does it matter?" Raditz scoffed as he smiled smugly. "I'm interested in what you have in store, so feel free to entertain me with the full force of your power."

Piccolo clenched his fists in anger and gritted his teeth. _What's wrong with him? He can't be that powerful, can he?_ Piccolo questioned himself in his thoughts. _Guess there's only one way to find out!_

Piccolo gathered his energy in his right arm and blasted Raditz with a powerful yellow ki blast, which caused an explosion. He chuckled as he was convinced his work was done, but was wrong. When the smoke cleared, Raditz was just standing there without a scratch.

"You call that an attack? Pathetic. Although it is effective in kicking up dust," Raditz commented.

Piccolo just stood there with a shocking look on his face, completely stunned by the fact that attack didn't even faze Raditz in the slightest, or inflict any sort of damage..

"Are you finished? Is that all you got? In that case, why don't I show you one of my moves," Raditz said as he raised the palm of his right hand, ready to attack, before his scouter activated on it's own.

**(OST Ends)**

"A new signal. It looks like another strong power level." He flew high in the air to find the source of the new power level.

"Well, it seems I've found the locations of the new Saiyans. Their power levels must have been released. I suppose I should locate where the strongest one is."

He pushed the button on his scouter twice to find out where the strongest one lived.

"I see. Thorndyke Mansion in Station Square. So that's where you are."

An idea then came to his mind.

_Alright, here's the plan. I'll... persuade five of them to go to Station Square. Then, I'll visit the strongest one and tell him that the other five are on their way to him. Before he tells the others to come to me, I suppose I'll give them the chance to know one another before I recruit them. That should save me from gathering them all one by one. The only question is, who's the closest?_

He pushed the button on his scouter to find out who's the closest. He looked around and found two.

"Ah! It appears two power levels are together at once. And their coming from over there. This I shall most certainly enjoy."

He charged his aura and with that, he flew off at full speed in the direction of the two power levels he found, while down below, Piccolo fell to his hands and knees, breathing hard once Raditz was out of his range of sight.

"Who... was that? He's miles away and I still can't stop trembling," Piccolo said as he shook, and growled in anger and frustration. There's no way he was human. No normal human would ever be able to take Piccolo's attacks to the face and come out completely unscathed. One thing was for sure, this would not be the last time these two crossed paths.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ben and Gwen's room at the Bellwood Hospital, both cousins were still out cold in their beds. Also in their room was there Grandpa Max, who at this point is asleep... and snoring very loudly. Back to Ben and Gwen, they both held their bed covers tight.

Just like a week ago, their heads were moving left and right like they were having nightmares. Only this time, they actually were having nightmares. They both were dreaming about Prince Vegeta, Tarble, Caulifla, and Kale.

_Vegeta, Tarble, Caulifla, and Kale have just entered Frieza's personal room in his spaceship with Zarbon and Dodoria standing by the entrance. Frieza didn't bother to turn around. He just knew who it was as he continued to watch Planet Vegeta throughout his window._

_"My, my, I never expected to see you here today, Prince Vegeta, and I see you've brought along your little brother and your little female playmates, Caulifla and Kale."_

_Kale was frightened and shy, proof of this was she hid herself behind Caulifla. She could be brave at times, but near Frieza, it couldn't be helped._

_"So, what sort of business do you wish to discuss with me?" Frieza questioned as a grown up Vegeta walked up to him._

_"I've grown tired of this training. The Saibamen on this spacecraft are nothing but useless weaklings," Vegeta claimed as he held up a fist close to his chest. "So I demand a real challenge, and one without Kakarot aiding me!"_

_Caulifla hesitated a bit to speak. "And... and me too, Lord Frieza."_

_Kale stayed hidden and gave no response while Frieza gave a smirk._

_"I expected nothing less from you. In fact, you could not have arrived at a better time as there is a challenge that awaits you."_

_"What?" Vegeta and Caulifla wondered._

_"Just what do you mean?" Tarble asked._

_"My troops have just reported a powerful intruder on the far side of your planet. He's not as strong as I am, but he can prove quite a challenge for you. You are to go there and deal with him immediately," Frieza ordered._

_The prince held up both fists with a smirk. "Perfect! Finally, a real challenge to improve my Saiyan abilities even more, without anyone getting in my way!"_

_The three Saiyans bowed._

_"You have our sincerest thanks, Lord Frieza," Vegeta, Tarble and Caulifla thanked as the four Saiyans began taking their leave until Vegeta stopped for a moment._

_"Forgive me for asking my Lord, but.. are you sure this intruder is very powerful as you say?"_

_"Indeed I am, Vegeta. I can promise you. Your approaching challenge is to DIE for."_

_"I see." Over the years, Vegeta and the rest knew they needed to give Frieza complete respect, but their hatred for him never died. The Saiyans were basically his slaves, and there wasn't a single Saiyan who enjoyed being under his rule._

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Anxiety and Unease Plays)**

_The prince headed out as the door closed behind him. Once the Saiyan adults had left the room, Frieza's face showed a huge grin. Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet, Vegeta, Tarble, Caulifla, and Kale were walking around, trying to locate the intruder. Vegeta was taking the lead while Caulifla was walking with her hands behind her head and a smile on her face._

_"Caulifla! Do yourself a favor and stay out of my way. I don't want any of you to interfere with my challenge!"_

_"Hey, whatever you say. I kinda like watching you in action anyway!" Caulifla responded._

_"As much as I appreciate the respect, I don't need any flattery support to victory. My strength is all that I require."_

_Kale was walking behind them, looking all timid and shy. "That goes for you too, Kale."_

_She jumped in shock once Vegeta said her name. "You stay out of my way as well. The upcoming battle is mine alone."_

_"Y-yes Vegeta," Kale responded nervously._

_They kept walking for almost half an hour and were losing their patience._

_"Grrr. This is taking forever, Vegeta. My patience is growing thin!" Caulifla complained._

_"Imagine how we feel. Either this is all a setup, or this powerful fighter decided to run and hide like a coward!" Tarble argued._

_They stopped for a moment when the ground started to shake._

_"Huh?! Caulifla, what is happening here?" Vegeta demanded._

_"I-I'm not sure, Prince Vegeta," Caulifla nervously said as __Kale got behind Tarble and held onto him. "I-I'm.. so scared."_

_Moments later, lava spewed upwards from the ground under the four Saiyans._

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the four screamed as lava spewed from almost of Planet Vegeta, until it finally exploded._

**(OST Ends)**

Ben and Gwen sat up from their beds, panting and sweating. Ben felt his forehead whereas Gwen felt her heart beating. Ben looked to his left, Gwen looked to her right, and they saw each other, panting and breathing heavily.

"Ben?" Gwen asked nervously.

"Gwen. You don't think... that we..." Ben panted.

"Had the same dream? No... I don't think so," Gwen replied.

Grandpa Max stopped snoring and rubbed his eyes. He slowly opened them and saw his grandchildren getting out their beds. Seeing the sight of them made him stood up from his chair with a smile on his face.

"Hey, you're awake!" Max exclaimed.

"Grandpa!" the two cheered as they ran to their grandfather and they all had one big happy family hug.

"You don't know how happy I am to see my two favorite grandkids alive and well," Max said.

"Yeah, sorry for worrying you," Gwen apologized. Moments after having another family hug and checking out of the hospital, the trio exited the building and were walking their way towards the Rust Bucket.

"Sorry, Grandpa. We just can't seem to remember a thing," Ben informed.

"Yeah, it's all just nothing but a big blur to us," Gwen told her grandfather as well.

Some sort of tingling sensation was happening inside the two cousins as they were on one of their knees. Gwen felt her heart beating and Ben felt his head like he was having a pounding headache.

"Ben! Gwen! Are you kids all right?"

"I... I don't know, Grandpa. It's like... I can sense something nearby," Ben said.

"You said you 'sense' something?"

"Well, yeah."

"I think I sense it too, Ben. And I'm getting the feeling it might be bad news," Gwen replied.

"You have no idea how right you truly are, little girl."

The three looked forward and had a good long look at the menacing Saiyan standing in their path with his arms crossed.

"The bad news you're looking for is right here," Raditz said. Max had sweat on his face and backed away a little bit, once he had a good look at Raditz.

_N_o,_ that armor! That device on his face! He couldn't be..._ Max thought in horror.

"Hey! You better get out of our way if you know what's good for ya," Ben said.

"Hmph! And if I were... to refuse?" Raditz questioned as smiled wickedly, but his smirk fell once he had a good look at the watch on Ben's wrist. But... it was impossible. That watch on the kid's arm, it couldn't be! But it was!

The Saiyan then pointed his finger at Ben. "You there, boy!"

Ben raised an eyebrow, confused and pointed to himself. "Me?"

"No, the old man behind you! Yes you, dimwit! How could an insolent child like you be in possession of the Omnitrix?"

This was a revelation that shocked them. Ben and Gwen thought guy was a simple man with weird looking armor, but they were mistaken. "Wait, you know about the Omnitrix?" Ben questioned as Raditz replied. "If I hadn't, I wouldn't be asking you about it, now would I? But enough about that, you might as well surrender yourselves to me now!"

"Oh yeah?!" Ben exclaimed as turned his watch a few times, pushed the button, and transformed. During his transformation, he grew about twelve feet, muscles, two extra arms, developed red skin, two extra eyes, black pants, fingerless gloves, and had the Omnitrix symbol on his upper left shoulder. He had transformed into Four Arms, as he got into a battle stance and began staring down the Saiyan.

"Ah, a Tetramand," Raditz then pressed a button on his scouter to scan Four Arms' power. "Don't make me laugh! So you have gotten stronger, but it won't be enough to best me!"

"Heh. Wanna bet?" Four Arms taunted as he ran towards the Saiyan.

"You know what they say!" He jumped through the air and then was heading straight for Raditz.

"IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!"

When the two collided, Four Arms left himself wide open, giving Raditz the opportunity to elbow Ben in the gut.

"GAAAHH!" Four Arms gasped in pain as he took a step back

_This is bad. We're all done for!_ Max thought.

"Gagh! Okay... I lose the bet," Four Arms said as he got up slowly, but once he got up, Raditz was right in front of him, much to his shock. Raditz kicked Four Arms high in the air and fired a powerful energy blast at him. Unfortunately for the boy, the blast made a direct hit, causing a cloud of smoke in the air.

"BEN! NO!" Gwen yelled in horror as he started falling to the ground. Gwen and Max watched as he fell to the ground hard behind them. Soon enough, the watch began blinking red. And in a huge red flash of light, he transformed back into his normal human self again. When he did, Ben's clothes revealed to be torn a bit and he had scratches and scars all over his body as he groaned.

His grandpa ran to him as Gwen stayed behind looking shocked. Max got down to his knees and held Ben's head.

"Ben, are you okay?!" Max exclaimed.

"Sorry... Grandpa. This... guy's... too... strong." The next second, Ben became unconscious.

"You should have made this easier on yourself and surrendered to me. It doesn't matter what alien you transform into, it will never hold a candle to my strength," Raditz taunted.

Gwen clenched her fists, gritted her teeth, and turned her attention to Raditz.

"Hey jerk," she said quietly, but menacingly as she caught the Saiyan's attention "Nobody, and I mean nobody, hurts... my... cousin... BUT MEEE!" she yelled as she started to use one of her spells.

"Gwen, wait! You can't beat him!" Max exclaimed, but it was no use.

"Adfishio… POTENTIA!" Gwen then fired multiple beams of mana from her hands towards Raditz, which was a direct hit.

Gwen was breathing heavily to calm down and the glowing in her eyes have stopped after attacking the Saiyan. Unfortunately, Raditz came out of the attack, completely unscathed. Gwen watched in horror when she saw that her attack didn't lay a scratch on him.

"You're just as foolish as the others," Raditz said, thinking about Ben and Piccolo as well, but she didn't know about that.

He began walking slowly to Gwen, causing her to back away all frightened. Gwen stopped and placed both her hands in front of her.

"Appendage-A REGORIA!"

Beams came out her hands and were heading straight for Raditz. The beams formed into hands and were about to hold the Saiyan in their clutches before Raditz charged his energy aura. When the hand-shaped beams touched the aura, they disappeared before Raditz's aura did.

"Oh no! Uh... Thanatis Icatis EXODUS!"

Her spell formed a tornado which was heading straight for Raditz. He stopped walking, crossed his arms, and allowed himself to get carried away by the tornado. As soon as the tornado blew the Saiyan high in the air, Raditz held up his right hand and formed a pink energy sphere.

"NOW, FEEL MY WRATH!"

He fired his energy sphere and Gwen saw the attack coming to her, but it was coming so fast, she didn't even have time to dodge it as she got hit and was sent flying backwards.

She became unconscious after she landed next to her cousin. After the tornado was no more, Raditz flew down to the ground where Ben and Gwen were and he saw that they were flinching after all the heavy damage they've taken. After the explosion, fires seemed to have started around the area.

"A few more years of training, and these two could actually prove a worthy challenge," Raditz said, smiling smugly.

"HEY!"

Raditz turned around and saw Max holding up a big ray gun equipped to the RV.

"Stay away from my grandchildren!"

Using his ray gun, Max fired a light blue beam at the Saiyan. As it was heading straight for him, Raditz kept a straight face and took the beam head on without even flinching. A cloud of smoke occurred once the beam hit Raditz. Max lowered his weapon and took a good long look at the smoke to see if the Saiyan was down.

Unfortunately, coming out of the smoke was a yellow energy blast which was heading straight for Max. His eyes widened as Max shielded himself with his weapon. The impact not only destroyed Max's weapon, but it caused him to collapse onto the ground. The fall to the ground had fractured Max's right knee. With bits of sweat on his face and his injured knee bothering him, Max barely watched the smoke clear and Raditz walking towards him. Max tried to get up and escape, but he only had enough energy to sit up and rest his back against the RV. Raditz stopped walking and was staring down the old man.

"I will admit, that was quite a brave but foolish tactic you just pulled. And for that, I'll make sure you perish with honor."

The Saiyan raised the palm of his hand towards Max, but he wasn't scared. He just kept a serious expression as a yellow ball of ki began to form in Raditz's hand. It grew bigger and bigger before Max decided to speak.

"You're a Saiyan, aren't you?"

Raditz was shocked by that statement. "What did you say?"

He placed his hand down as the energy in his hand disappeared. "Hmm! It's hard to believe that a simple Earthling could know about the Saiyan Race. So I can only assume you must be one of these Plumbers I've heard so much about." Truth was, Raditz had heard tales of certain aliens being defeated by wielders of the Omnitrix, who happened to be children, so as soon as Raditz had witnessed it for himself, he knew it was true.

"Retired, Plumber actually. Just what is it that you want?"

The Saiyan folded his arms. "Just a simple favor, that's all. So I'll make this as brief as I can. You see, there are four other Earthlings on this planet who possess greater powers like those brats over there. You are to take those two to a place called the Thorndyke Mansion, which is located in a town known as Station Square."

"And what do I do after that?"

"Just leave the rest to me."

He began to float into the air by a few inches. "You'd be wise to do as I say if you care for this planet. Otherwise, this whole planet will be obliterated, I assume you understand."

Max simply nodded, and as soon as Raditz saw his response, he smiled as he flew away. With his knee still injured, Max weakly got back on his feet and stared at the sky above before looking at his unconscious grandchildren and sighed.

_I'm sorry you guys. But I'm afraid it's over for all of us._

* * *

In Dora's bedroom, Dora was sleeping peacefully until she heard echoes of voices in her head.

_"No. Stay back! We'll do anythi- ACK!"_

A loud and brutal punch was heard as Dora moved her head left and right like she was having a nightmare, which, she was.

_"Seconds?"_

_"Just.. just give us some more time to- AAAAUUUGHH!"_

Another loud punch was heard, as Dora moaned, while having a good grip on her bed sheets.

_"Please spare us. Give us another chance."_

_"Hmm.. I think not."_

While another brutal attack occurred, Dora began breathing heavily to stay calm as she was still having a dream.

_"And then there was one puny Saiyan left."_

_"No, wait! I-"_

_Kale was shown being thrown against a wall. After falling onto her stomach, she slowly opened her eyes and whimpered over seeing the dead bodies of her comrades. Her whining stopped once Dodoria took one huge step towards Kale._

_"Hehehehehe! It's a shame it had to end this way Kale."_

_Kale weakly moved until she got up to her knees._

_"But the Frieza Force has no room for pathetic weaklings such as yourself."_

_Zarbon had his arms folded, eyes closed, and leaned his back against the wall, waiting for Dodoria to be finished._

_"As much as I'd love to keep you alive, which believe me, I would not, I'm afraid you've been... excommunicated."_

_Dodoria launched a punch with his right fist towards Kale, but to his surprise, Kale caught the punch with her bare right hand._

_"Huh?" Dodoria wondered in surprise as Kale started growling ferociously as Zarbon's scouter beeped and showed Kale's power level increasing._

_While her power was growing, Kale's eyes revealed to be white out. And not only that, but her muscles doubled in size and her hair suddenly spiked up._

_"Ah! What the?" Dodoria exclaimed in shock as Kale got up on two feet, pulled the pink alien close to her, and elbowed him in the gut._

_"GAAAUUUGH!" Dodoria cried in anguish as Zarbon's eyes widened by that source of action by Kale. The Saiyan female lifted up her left leg and kicked Dodoria into the air, sending him flying across Zarbon and then onto the floor._

_"Hmmm! Not bad!" Zarbon congratulated. Kale began breathing heavily as Dodoria started getting up, to one knee._

_"Why you... dirty little-"_

_"I believe you have done quite enough, Dodoria."_

_The pink warrior turned his head and saw Frieza passing by him in his hoverchair._

_"L-Lord Frieza!"_

_Zarbon bowed before his master passed by him._

_"My lord," Zarbon greeted with upmost respect._

_Kale shook in fear while watching Frieza hovering towards her. As Frieza was closing in, Kale reverted back to normal, and began to shake as Frieza stopped his hoverchair and stared at Kale with a very stern look._

_"Lord Frieza, I-I was just-" Dodoria tried to speak, but was cut off by the emperor._

_"Losing to a monkey, who you call pathetic and weak is what you were doing. If that's the case, then I suppose that makes you weaker."_

_"Huh... ugh... but.. I..."_

_"Kale, am I correct?" Frieza asked. Kale, still in fear, shook her head yes. After that, Frieza smirked._

_"I must say, you certainly put up quite the performance while in combat against my henchman," Frieza congratulated. If anything, he was amused by the fact this Saiyan female could prove to be very strong._

_"Uh... I... um..." Kale spoke, startled._

_"For putting up such an extraordinary display of power, and managing to inflict damage on one of my most powerful soldiers, I would like to partner you up with Tarble and his brother, Prince Vegeta himself. You are now officially promoted to the elites."_

_"WHAT?!" Zarbon exclaimed, certainly not expecting this outcome one bit, and Dodoria was just as shocked._

_"But... but..." Dodoria stuttered._

_Frieza's hoverchair turned around. "Come Kale. We have much to discuss."_

_"Um, y-yes Lord Frieza."_

_And with that, Kale followed Frieza while watching the dead bodies of her comrades._

_Zarbon saluted Frieza as he and Kale passed by him. And after passing by Dodoria, Frieza stopped his hoverchair as Dodoria got up to his feet._

_"Oh, and Dodoria?"_

_Dodoria slowly turned his head around._

_"If you want to stay by my side, I suggest you do not underestimate your opponents. Or better yet, get stronger if you wish to call yourself a warrior. Is that clear?"_

_"Y-yes my Lord! I promise. It won't happen again!" Dodoria promised as he bowed._

_Frieza smirked. "Good. Because if you so happen to break that promise, you will be placed into the unemployment line in the next world."_

_He slightly turned his head around._

_"Do you understand?"_

_Dodoria flinched a lot, just by that one simple act of Frieza turning a portion of his body. Even widening his eyes a bit could make anyone flinch._

_"O-of course, Lord Frieza! I understand."_

_"Splendid. Come along, Kale," Frieza instructed._

_After that was over, Kale continued to timidly follow Frieza._

Dora slowly opened her eyes and awoke from her dream. She sat up, closed her eyes, and yawned. After opening her eyes, she looked around her room and noticed that she was all alone. She got out of bed and began rubbing her eyes.

"What.. happened?" Dora asked to no one in particular.

After she finished rubbing her eyes, she looked around some more before taking a look out her window, and gasped at the sight of what was outside.

She slowly walked towards her window, opened it, and looked horrified once she saw the destruction of the entire rainforest.

"Oh no! The rainforest!" she exclaimed.

In the living room, everybody was quiet. Dora's mom and dad sat next to each other on the couch with their eyes closed and heads down. In the middle of the room, Guillermo and Isabella were under a sheet hugging each other, and were shaking in fear. As for Boots, he sat in the corner with his eyes clenched shut and his head buried in his knees. After a moment, he wiped his tears off his face and got up to go check on Dora. When he opened the door, his eyes widened once he noticed that Dora's bed was a bit messy and Dora's window was open. After this, he ran back into the living room to tell everybody.

"Dora's gone!" Boots yelled.

The sun was setting, the sky was orange, it got windy, but the entire rainforest was ruined. Dora held her hands over her heart with a worried look as she saw the whole entire rainforest on fire. Most of the trees were broken down. The top of the rest of the trees and all the bushes were on fire. She continued to stroll down the path with bits of tears in the corner of her eyes. As she was still going, she glanced to her left side and found some red feathers on the ground.

Dora looked absolutely horrified when she recognized that the feathers belonged to the Big Red Chicken. She looked to her right side and recognized some blue feathers and a blue mask belonging to Baby Blue Bird and Swiper the Fox. She stopped walking with a blank expression with tears starting to form in her eyes as her hair was being blown by the wind.

"No. How can this be? How could all of this happen? Could all of my friends be... gone?"

She snapped out of it when she saw something on the ground up ahead. She ran towards it and as she got closer, she recognized the object.

She stopped running, fell to her knees, and slowly picked up the object in her right hand. It was revealed to be a necklace with a bead shaped like the sun. The tears in Dora's eyes were beginning to become bigger.

"NO!"

She then remembered her cousin, Daisy, who was the owner of this necklace, and it meant a great deal to her.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Anxiety and Unease Plays)**

Dora held the necklace close to her heart and placed her head down in sadness whereas her hair shadow was covering her eyes. The next second, her tears were falling down from her face.

"DORA!"

"Huh?"

Dora opened her eyes, turned around and saw her family and Boots running towards her. When Dora and Boots meet, they hugged whereas Dora continued to sob.

"Everybody's gone. Aren't they?" Dora's dad took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Dora. But yes," Dora's dad spoke, as Dora and Boots stopped hugging.

"It's true, Dora. They're all gone. Backpack, Map, Benny, Isa, Tico, Abuela. All of them."

Dora held up Daisy's necklace. "Even... Daisy."

The twins held on to their parents legs to cry. "Who could've done such a thing?"

"I believe that would be me." Dora and her family, as well as Boots looked in shock when they saw Raditz behind Dora with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"All those pesky creatures were really annoying to me," Raditz claimed as he opened his eyes slowly. "I know it seems like a real shame, but all good things must come to an end sooner or later. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dora's parents and siblings ran to her and Boots and they all held each other in fear. Raditz stared at the bunch and unfolded his arms with a smirk.

"Listen up, girl. There's a place called the Thorndyke Mansion and it's located in Station Square. I expect you to be there."

The Saiyan turned around. "Because if you don't, I'll make sure this entire planet shares the same fate as all of your pathetic friends."

He floated about 20 feet into the air before charging his energy and flying off into the sky.

**(OST Ends)**

"I'm... scared," Isabella said.

"What are we gonna do?" Boots asked his best friend.

"We have to do what he says," Dora replied as she walked up ahead about two yards as her family looked at her.

"Because if we don't... the whole planet suffers."

Dora placed her cousin's necklace around her neck with her hair shadow covering her eyes again.

* * *

That sunset evening in London, Peter Pan and the rest were sitting alone quietly at the hospital's waiting room. They were worried about Jake and Izzy as Peter had his eyes shut and arms crossed. Cubby just sat there watching the double doors with a worried look. Wendy, John and Michael were waiting with them as well.

A nurse came out the double sided doors and Peter Pan quickly got out of his seat with a worried look.

"How are they?" he asked.

"Well, good news is they're out of their comas."

"Phew. That's a relief," Skully said, relieved.

"May we see them?" Peter asked as the doctor obliged without question, by opening up the door, letting the children, and they saw Jake and Izzy lying down on beds, just now, waking up from their dreams.

"Jake...? Have you been by my side this whole time...?" Izzy groggily asked him. The friends missed that voice as they felt tears of joy come to their eyes.

"Jake, Izzy, you're awake! I was so worried about you! I thought you would never wake up!" Peter exclaimed, as he leaned down to hug the girl while Cubby hugged Jake, as the Darlings watched with smiles, and walked forward.

"Oh, Jake, it's so wonderful to see you again!" Wendy cheered as Jake looked away, smiling. "Thanks, Wendy. Glad to see you in top shape."

"Pleased to see you once more, milady. I never got to thank you for saving me," John greeted and thanked, planting a kiss on one of Izzy's hands as she giggled and blushed. "Oh, thank you."

"Where are we?" Jake asked them a bit scared as he looked at all of them.

"You're in the hospital, you had an huge accident before and it made you land in a coma. What's the last thing do you remember?" Peter asked him, as he tried to think back to what happened, but Izzy answered for him.

"Well, we were walking around Never Land, and we saw two white rays heading for Wendy and John, so me and Jake pushed them out of the way, and then, I think I saw someone, then it all became blank," Izzy answered.

"Well, all that matters is that you guys are back! Now we can go back to Never Land!" Peter exclaimed, as Jake and Izzy smiled happily.

Later, they large group of friends flew away from the hospital, on their way to Never Land, relieved that their friends were back, safe and sound.

"So, you guys don't remember anything?" Cubby asked as they kept flying.

"Well, I did have this dream, where there was someone flying, and kept yelling out the name Frieza. And, I think there were aliens in some sort of armor, and the guy who was yelling shot, some sort of blue light, like the powers Shawn had, and this Frieza person, had some sort of bigger ball, like Shawn's Final Assault, and shot it down the planet, destroying it, and then I woke up here."

Peter and the Darlings were a bit skeptical and speechless. Frieza? Aliens?

"Well, I know you don't lie Jake, so I guess I believe you. Maybe it had something to do with that white ray that shot you and Izzy," Peter guessed.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, once we get back, I propose a little picnic, to celebrate your recovery!" John proposed as they kept flying.

"Really? But won't that take a bit of time? I have to see if there's still plenty food left to have one," Cubby answered.

"Don't worry, Cubby. I'm sure we can just pick some apples from trees and other fruits," Peter claimed, which eliminated any worry that the plump child had. "Thanks, Peter."

Barely half a minute later, they flew through the gateway to Never Land, the second star to the right. And once they got in, something wasn't right?

"Uh, Peter? Is the sky supposed to be a bit red?" Cubby asked as everyone looked up.

"No, that's odd," Peter replied, before hearing a blood curdling scream, from Izzy.

"What's wrong Izzy!?" Peter exclaimed, before gasping at the sight of what he saw in front of him, as well as everyone else.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: A Mighty Foe Plays)**

Never Land was completely engulfed in flames, every island was on fire, every location was in fire, every ship was on fire, as Jake rushed over to Pirate Island, to find out what was left of it, and to his horror, there was nothing, as there was only fire, and inside, was a destroyed Bucky.

Jake was absolutely horrified, as well as Izzy and Cubby who went with him, who started sobbing silently.

"No... Bucky," Cubby sobbed, as he held Izzy as they hugged and cried. After a few seconds, Jake then flew to Never Land, as he passed the Jolly Roger, which was sinking, with Hook and his crew, Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones, dead on the floor.

Once Jake got to Never Land, he was horrified. The Tiki Trees were completely burnt, animals were dead, flowers were burnt to a crisp, or completely nonexistent, and even a leg of the Golden Butterfly was laying on the floor, as everyone landed, next to him.

Jake was now, on his knees, sobbing, hard. Very hard, every single one of his friends, gone, dead, while he was powerless, and couldn't do anything about it.

This moment was absolutely heartbreaking for him. Now, Never Land would never be the same again. The island he loved and had known for many years was gone and replaced with a lifeless copy.

"Who... who could do such a terrible thing?" Wendy asked.

"Why, that would be me."

Everyone turned around, to see Raditz, smirking devilishly, showing no remorse.

"I must say, this planet has surely been interesting, filled with secrets, and this one surprised me greatly."

Jake stood up, and clenched his fists in anger.

"YOU DID THIS, DIDN'T YOU!?" No one, heard Jake scream that loud, as now, he was producing angry tears from his eyes.

"So what if I have... all good things must come to an end sooner or later, HAHAHAHAHAA!" Everyone was horrified, and completely scared.

"C-c-c-c-coconuts!" Cubby exclaimed, unable to hide his fear as he hid behind Peter's leg.

"You're... you're a vile monster! A heartless murderer! How could do something, so evil and show no remorse!? Even Captain Hook wouldn't do this!" Wendy yelled, catching the Saiyan's attention.

"Because I can. These pesky creatures were annoying, so I simply rid of them. Is it really that upsetting to you brats?" Raditz questioned, still smirking.

The children were scared, they didn't even have the willpower to move, but Izzy, stepped forward, next to Jake, and growled.

Jake started to growl, ferociously as a dark aura surrounded his body as his eyes were glowing red.

Izzy clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. There was also a dark aura surrounding her body and her eyes were glowing yellow, confusing the kids, but catching the Saiyan's interest.

"You won't get away with this," Izzy claimed as she powered up.

"You're going down, you hear me!?" Jake yelled as he started getting stronger as well.

The Saiyan's scouter soon went off as it indicated that Jake and Izzy's power levels were rising little by little, and he smiled, accepting the challenge.

"Is that so? Let's see if you have enough bite to back up your back."

Immediately, Jake and Izzy charged at Raditz, but he then caught them off guard as he sped right towards them, and kneed both of them in the gut, causing them to fall down and clutch onto their stomachs. Raditz then proceeded to pick up the two children by their shirts before speaking.

"Listen up, because I am not going to repeat myself. There are four other children with the same power as you two. You are all to meet at Thorndyke Mansion in Station Square. If not, I will personally make sure you along with the rest of this filthy mudball meet oblivion."

He then dropped the two kids as he levitated into the air, while the others ran to the pirates' aid, while the Saiyan's back was facing them in the air, before turning his head to the right a bit. looking at them.

"Oh, and in case you are wondering who I am, my name is Raditz," he claimed before flying away into the second star, heading for his last target.

**(OST Ends)**

* * *

**Well I hope that was enough to satisfy you for the night, so now, I'll be going to sleep. Sometimes I forget about these, but thank god for reminders on my phone. Anyways, good night, good afternoon, good morning, I don't give a damn, and yes, that's a reference from Ghetto News Anchor.**


	4. Aftermath

**Hey guys, So, if you're wondering, if this story is going to be a very long one, yes, it will be. If you read Team Z, which was a crossover between Dragon Ball Z and Naruto, where it's the first two sagas of Dragon Ball Z, but with the addition of Team 7, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, you'll know how long it is. This might be even longer, and will take a very long time to complete. Now, without further ado, let's just start this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I always have to keep saying that.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Aftermath**

* * *

Inside the Rust Bucket, Grandpa Max was driving the RV with a knee brace on his right knee. In the middle of the RV, Gwen sat down and looked out the window in sadness with bandages wrapped around her arms and two band-aids on her face. She witnessed a portion of the city of Bellwood in ruins. As for Ben... his head and arms were wrapped in bandages with three band-aids on his face. He sat in the back of the RV with his eyes closed, thinking about his humiliating defeat against the Saiyan. In his mind, he imagined his short battle with Raditz.

_"You know what they say!" He jumped through the air and then was heading straight for Raditz._

_"IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!"_

_When the two collided, Ben left himself wide open, giving Raditz the opportunity to elbow Ben in the gut._

_"GAAAHH!" Ben gasped in pain as he took a step back._

_"Gagh! Okay... I lose the bet," Ben said as he got up slowly, but once he got up, Raditz was right in front of him, much to his shock. Raditz kicked Ben in the air and fired a powerful energy blast at him. Unfortunately for the boy, the blast made a direct hit, causing a cloud of smoke in the air._

_"BEN! NO!" Gwen yelled in horror as Ben started falling to the ground. Gwen and Max watched as Ben fell to the ground hard behind them. Soon enough, the watch began blinking red. And in a huge red flash of light, he transformed back into his normal human self again. When he did, Ben's clothes revealed to be torn a bit and he had scratches and scars all over his body as he groaned._

Ben stood up and walked towards the middle of the RV with his eyes still closed. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as an image of Vegeta appeared next to him, as they spoke simultaneously.

"I.. can't believe this. How could I possibly lose..."

Ben and Vegeta raised their right fists.

"TO SUCH A PIECE OF LOW CLASS SCUM?!"

They threw a punch at the refrigerator door, but it had no effect.

"Wow! You sure showed the fridge," Gwen hissed with plenty of sarcasm in her voice.

Ben turned around to face Gwen with his eyes open, which appeared to be glowing green. He kept his teeth gritted, fists clenched, and was breathing hard. The image of Vegeta next to Ben did the same thing, which frightened Gwen, as she backed herself closer to the window.

Vegeta's image disappeared into Ben as he felt his head with his eyes closed.

"I'm fine," he replied as he opened his eyes and they appeared to be back to normal.

"It's just... I dunno what's buggin' me! That I actually lost to that guy, or that I let everybody in Bellwood down."

He took a seat next to Gwen and placed his head down on the table with his arms folded around his head. "I must be the worst hero ever," Ben said, certainly mad at himself, before Max spoke.

"Don't blame yourself, Ben. It's not your fault. Even if all three of us had worked together, it wouldn't have made any difference. That man possesses powers far beyond anyone's understanding."

The two cousin's gave each other raised eyebrow looks. "Grandpa?" Gwen asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ben wondered as Max sighed.

"I was hoping you two would never find out like when I kept Vilgax a secret, but what I'm about to tell you is even worse. That man we just fought.. is an extremely powerful space fighter called a Saiyan."

"A say- wha?" Ben asked, confused.

"A Saiyan, Ben. You see, throughout all my years as a Plumber, I've learned that Saiyans are the most powerful alien race in the universe. They are able to get stronger with every battle they fought. Fighting's in their blood. They actually crave fighting. The more they fight, the stronger they become."

He glaced at his grandchildren for a second.

"They're so powerful, I bet even Vilgax fears them." Now this surprised the children greatly. Vilgax was one of their toughest opponents ever, and it was already clear Raditz was much stronger. He beat them within the span of a single minute

"So you're saying this guy is even stronger than Vilgax?" Ben questioned. Max glanced back to the road.

"As much as I hate to admit it, that's a possibility."

"Great! We barely kicked Vilgax's butt whenever he strikes. How're we suppose to compete against a Saiyan?" Ben yelled.

"I afraid we can't. We barely defeat Vilgax, but the Saiyans are on a whole different level," Max stated as he sighed with his eyes closed, arms crossed, and feet on top of the table.

"Grandpa, what else do you know about the Saiyans?" Gwen asked, as her grandfather responded slow, but swiftly.

"Well... two things. This first part I know is just a rumor. I've never actually seen it in action before, but I've heard that Saiyans are able to transform whenever they look at the full moon!"

"Why the moon?" Ben asked. "It's not like the moon has any importance to them. I'm sure they have a moon back on their planet."

"You're missing the bigger picture, Ben. As always, you have to-" Gwen started before being cut off.

"Gwen, please. Now is not the time," Max urged before responding to Ben's question. "Of that Ben, I'm uncertain. As for what they transform into, I almost don't want to know."

The two cousins looked at each other with worried and concerned looks. "What's the second thing?" Gwen asked, as Max sighed.

"Something... horrible. You see, the Saiyans are sort of like.. planet brokers. They scour space for planets that would bring a high price on the galactic market. Once they find them, they send warriors there to exterminate all life on the planet and make them ready for sale."

Ben and Gwen gasped as their eyes widened. "To them, it's a very profitable business. If they discover a planet with strong inhabitants, they send a team of adult fighters to wipe them out. As for planets of weak inhabitants, they send at least one of their infant babies to do it."

Ben quickly stood up from his seat and slammed a fist on the table. "If what you're saying is true Grandpa, then these Saiyans are nothing but ruthless space pirates!" Ben hollered.

"That's exactly what I reason to believe they are."

"Of all the things these heartless Saiyans have done, how could they send little babies off into space alone?" Gwen questioned as she clenched her fists in anger, completely infuriated that they show no care for their spawn.

"Whether you believe me or not, Gwen, but unlike human babies here on Earth, the Saiyan babies are much more than capable of looking after themselves," Max informed as Ben folded his arms.

Ben folded his arms as he asked Max another question. "So what are we gonna do, Grandpa?"

"Well for now, we have to do what that man says. Right before he left, he told me to take you two to the Thorndyke Mansion in Station Square."

Something about that name sounded very familiar to Gwen, as her brain began to process multiple sorts of info, regarding those names.

"Thorndyke..." Gwen lifted up her head with an idea.

"Mansion? Wait a minute!"

Ben took his seat next to Gwen as Gwen pulled up her laptop and began typing.

"I'm pretty sure I've heard of that place before in school!"

After a few seconds of research, Gwen found exactly what she was looking for.

"I knew it!" Gwen exclaimed as Ben looked at the laptop.

"What is it?"

"The Thorndyke Mansion! That's the place where Lindsey and Nelson Thorndyke live, as well as their child Christopher," Gwen informed.

"Who are they?" Ben asked.

"Nelson Thorndyke's the CEO of his own software company and his wife is the one and only movie star film actress, Lindsey Faire," Gwen replied, as Ben began to remember, little by little.

"Oh yeah! I think I've heard of her. But why are we going there?"

"Because Ben, it must be that Saiyan's way of gathering all of you together in one place. He said that there are four other people on Earth who possess greater powers like you two," Max told them.

"Greater... powers? Like us?" Gwen wondered.

"Grandpa, what does that mean?" Ben asked.

"I don't know," Max returned as they passed a sign, meaning they left the city of Bellwood. "But something tells me we're about to find out soon enough."

* * *

Dora was in her room packing her belongings into her suitcase. A top, some jeans, and before she could continue, she held up a picture frame close to her sad face. The picture inside the frame showed herself happy and smiling with all of her friends. She closed her eyes with a sigh and carefully placed the picture inside her suitcase. She then approached her opened window before opening her eyes. Ignoring the destruction of the rainforest and the fires, Dora paid her attention to the orange sunset sky with the wind blowing in her hair. She continued to stare with bits of tears in her eyes.

_I can't believe they're all gone. What did I do to deserve this?_ Dora thought as she thought of her friends and family, who were now deceased.

Images of some of her friends and family were passing by her face.

_Isa... Benny... Tico... Swiper... Daisy... Abuela..._

She then looked at Daisy's necklace around her neck. A twinkle occurred on the sun bead. Dora's hair shadow then covered her eyes and she had a good grip onto the sun bead on her necklace.

With her eyes still covered, Dora released long tears from her eyes and her tears slid down from her face. She held the bead tighter and growled.

"He won't get away with this," Dora promised as her eyes were uncovered and revealed to be glowing pink. She growled some more as an image of Kale appeared next to her. Like Dora, Kale's eyes were also white out.

"Because I'm gonna send him to the next world where he belongs," Dora and Kale claimed.

"Doraaaa!" her mother called.

The calling of Dora's name from her mother snapped Dora out of it, which made Kale's image disappear inside her and changed her eyes back to normal. Dora looked around to see what had just happened just now with tears still falling out. After a few more seconds of having the wind blowing in her hair, she slowly closed her window with her head down in sadness.

After the family placed their luggage into the trunk, and with Dora's dad at the wheel, they all drove off; on their way to the Thorndyke Mansion. Cole focused on the road ahead of him. Elena was in the passenger seat asleep. Behind them from left to right were Dora, Guillermo, and Isabella. In the very back of the car was Boots, who curled up into a fetal position releasing tears while asleep. Guillermo and Isabella just sat silently looking sad, trying their best not to cry. As for Dora, she couldn't help but look out the car window, seeing all of the destruction that Raditz caused.

_Adios... amigos._

The car drove off to the direction to where the sun was setting, as they made their way to Station Square.

* * *

After their encounter with Raditz, Jake and his crew had decided to listen to what the Saiyan ordered them to do. The only problem was, they never heard of place called Thorndyke Mansion, as they've lived in Never Land for the majority of their lives. Thankfully, Wendy had heard of such a place, and told them the location. They were thankful for that, but even the Darlings were drastically hurt, emotionally about all of Never Land destroyed, but no one was hurt more than Jake. He had made so many friends there, and had many memorable times, only to find out he would never make new ones. They cried a bit in sorrow, remembering the great times they had, while Peter stayed strong for his crew.

Cubby, was a crying mess at first, which was not surprising as he was always the one with cowardice and plenty of emotions. Sure, he was brave at times, but once Raditz had made his presence, he, like his friends, found no reason to stay in Never Land anymore, and move to the real world, in Station Square, where Raditz had demanded they meet, with four other children.

Right now, in a forest where they set up camp, where it was pouring rain, but not raining cats and dogs, Cubby and Peter were in two tents, that were big enough to fit two people, as one were for Cubby and Izzy and the other was for Jake and Peter. Speaking of Jake and Izzy, they were standing a few dozen feet away from the campsite, still upset as the loss of their friends. Just thinking about them had caused Jake and Izzy to clench their fists and draw out tears. How could he do this, destroy their home with no mercy shown.

Their fists started to shake by their sides. They was getting so aggravated over the lost of her friends, that a yellow aura surrounded Izzy's body as she raised her fists with her eyes glowing yellow, and the same went for Jake, but the aura color was red.

Their aura grew a bit bigger as they shot up high into the air until they were about twenty feet above the trees of the woods.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO OUR FRIENDS!" the two hollered loudly.

They released more tears from their still glowing eyes. After the yelling, they were slowly breathing heavily to catch their breath before they heard two voices.

"I'm.. so sorry."

"I'm not."

Jake and Izzy jumped from the sound of the mysterious voices they both heard. They looked around, but there was nobody.

"Hello?" Jake spoke. There was no answer, so they looked around some more. All they saw was the damp forest and the rain falling from the grey clouds.

"Who's there? Anyone?" Izzy tried calling as they kept searching their surroundings and before they knew it, the two looked down and noticed that they was floating above the trees.

"Shiver me timbers! We're flying, without pixie dust!" Jake exclaimed.

"Wh-what's going on here?" Izzy inquired before hearing a male voice.

"You're flying, what else does it look like?"

The scenery around turned into a pinkish-purplish void as Jake and Izzy stayed floating and an image of Bardock and Gine appeared behind them. The four were back to back. Gine's hands were over her heart before she looked at Caitlin over her shoulder, as Bardock had his arms crossed, with his normal expression.

"Listen, I'm so sorry for the lost of your friends," the girl spoke.

"Again, I'm not," the male spoke.

Jake and Izzy's eyes widened before they turned around. When they did, the image of the carriers of the two voices disappeared.

"Who are you?" Jake asked.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Tears Of Grief Plays)**

The two figures then reappeared behind them with the girl having her head down and eyes closed, with the tall male looking at her.

"Gine. You could say... I'm a girl who's lost everything like you," the girl said.

"Bardock, as if you would care," the male bitterly spoke.

"What? What do you mean?" Jake questioned as Gine opened her eyes.

"Believe me or not, I am also that bright light that struck you before. And now we are both spirit who live within you."

Jake and Izzy remembered back then, when Bardock's Saiyan Ray and Gine's Saiyan Ray fell from the sky and struck them down. When the kids blinked, their eyes were still glowing yellow and red, but their pupils and iris were back.

"That flash of light was... you? And now you're some sort of part of me?" Izzy questioned Gine as Bardock responded.

"As if that wasn't obvious already. Now that we are, every single bit of our power we once had are now yours."

"Powers?" Izzy looked down as she still couldn't believe she was up on the ground. "You mean like this amazing ability to fly without pixie dust?" Jake questioned.

"Yeah, sure. It's not that big of a deal," Bardock replied bitterly.

"So this must be the power that man, Raditz was talking about," Jake said as Gine's head shot up a bit, while one of Bardock's eyebrows rose up a bit.

Gine fell to her knees with tears falling out. "I'm... so sorry. But... that man... is my son," Gine sobbed as Bardock rolled his eyes while trying to comfort his wife, as he didn't really care about the destruction Raditz had caused.

Jake and Izzy gasped as they saw Gine crying and sobbing in her hands. Izzy wanted to yell at her, but seeing Gine crying made the pirate girl feel so bad for her. The both of them sighed as they walked forward towards the Saiyan couple.

"What about you? Are you a bit upset?" Jake asked Bardock as he replied. "Why should I be? I've been doing the same thing ever since I learned how to walk on two legs. Hell, I've killed hundreds because it was basically my job."

Jake and Izzy gasped as they were horrified he would do such a thing. He was even worse than Raditz. Izzy decided to comfort Gine by walking a bit closer and kneeling down to her.

"I'm not going to say that I hate you, which I don't. I'm just a bit surprised that a seemingly nice person like you is the mother of that jerk who took my friend's lives away from me," Izzy comforted as Gine looked up to her.

"Oh, thank you."

"Hey, if anyone should be calming her down, it's her husband, so back the hell up," Bardock demanded as Gine shot up to her feet.

"Bardock! They're only kids!" Gine scolded.

"So what? Raditz has been doing the same thing as a kid, and he also killed plenty!" Bardock exclaimed, as he managed to calm himself down and look at the children. "So what do you plan to do now?"

Jake decided to reply. "For now, I guess we have to do what your son told us. Going to some mansion to meet four other kids like us. I'm gonna assume they are also carrying spirits just like you," Jake guessed as Bardock smirked.

"Look at that. The kid knows something," Bardock joked as Jake did not look pleased with it.

"Well, Gine, knowing that you're different from your son, I completely trust you," Izzy said, as Gine smiled and Bardock snorted, not wanting to be in this sort of drama.

**(OST Ends)**

"Thank you," Gine mouthed silently, as they disappeared, and everything around the two children went back to normal as they were back in the forest, where it was still raining, while they were still floating above the ground.

They looked at each other and silently nodded as they flew back down, and walked back to their tents, as they both had the same thoughts in their head.

_I'm sorry if this upsets you, Bardock and Gine, but I won't let your son get away with this._

* * *

**Yeah, I know this was relatively short compared to the others, but I still think that's a wrap. I had a very troubling time, trying to name this chapter, so sorry if it seems bad. So, be sure to reply and I'll see you guys later. Peace.**


	5. Unity

**Alright. A new day, another chapter, and... I have nothing to say. Actually, I do have one. D****uring this entire fanfic, I never got our chance to explain the Saiyan Rays!**

**So to put it briefly, the Saiyan Rays are like the Saiyan's souls, once they make contact with their target, which was during the first chapter of this story. They can appear next to their used to be Earthling partners as spirits and communicate with them. The Saiyans can also retreat back inside their bodies. The kids can only see their own Saiyan partners but not each other's. However, the Saiyan spirits can communicate with one another, but that will be shown at a later chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai belongs to Toei Animation, Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior, Dora the Explorer belongs to Nickelodeon, Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Sonic X belongs to TMS Entertainment.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Unity**

* * *

Morning came upon Station Square as the sun was rising, brightening the entire town little by little. As Chris was still asleep in bed snoring, the sunlight came shining through Chris' window. When the sunlight shined on Chris, he once again moved his head left and right like he was having a nightmare.

Chris had a good grip on his sheets, as he growled, as his dream sequence continued.

_Zarbon opened the doors to one of the training rooms and swung it open, as an eight year old Tarble followed him, which was many years before Planet Vegeta exploded. Not even attempting to conceal his irritation with the whole matter, the young Saiyan slammed the door shut with his foot, which only made the tall, slender alien snicker in amusement._

_Tarble looked at Zarbon with narrowed eyes, a nasty scowl ever present on his face. That smug smirk that never left the face of Zarbon when he was around the Saiyans made Tarble sick to his stomach. He had grown to despise Zarbon just as much as he did Frieza, like his big brother. Zarbon tilted his head up and folded his arms across his chest._

_"Come at me, monkey," he ordered._

_Tarble released an animalistic growl but nonetheless did as ordered, crouching into a stance resembling the one he remembered his father using. Taking a quick leap forward, Tarble swung his fist at Zarbon but the green man easily swung out of the way, leaving Tarble to fall to the floor._

_The boy's brows furrowed in irritation and he got up and faced Zarbon once more. He tried to hit him with several kicks, but was met with the same results as he had with the first punch. Zarbon's amused laughter the whole time only served to anger Tarble even further, as his attacks picked up in speed._

_However, with a mere swipe of his forearm, Zarbon sent Tarble flying face first into the wall. Tarble hit the stone surface with considerable force; his ears were ringing after his head collided with it. Slowly getting up to his feet, Tarble snarled at Zarbon, overcome with the desire to wipe that disgusting smirk off of his face._

_Now taking a different approach, Tarble raised both of his palms up, gathering a considerable amount of energy to them. He released multiple energy blasts, attempting to divert Zarbon's attention while he phased out of sight and reappeared behind him. Tarble smirked as he thrust his fist forward, assured that he got the bastard. However, almost as quickly as the punch was thrown, Tarble found himself subdued – Zarbon had swung around and grabbed his arm at the last second and twisted it behind his back. Tarble's knees buckled as a result of the pain and he was soon kneeling on the floor in agony, Zarbon still having him locked into a hold._

_"Such a shame," Zarbon taunted. "I bet you don't feel so tough now, do you monkey?"_

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: A Tough Struggle Plays)**

_Tarble hissed in anger as he desperately tried to remove himself from Zarbon's clutches. However, the smug, green alien instead drove his knee into his spine, forcing Tarble to arch his back as he kept it firmly planted in place. Just as it seemed that a blazing aura was building around him, Zarbon cut it short when he ruthlessly drove his elbow into Tarble's sternum. The young Saiyan violently convulsed and spat out a mouthful of blood._

_Zarbon released his hold, allowing Tarble to fall face-first to the floor. He kicked Tarble in the stomach to roll him over on his back. As Tarble slowly opened his, a fire began building within him. He wanted nothing more than to crush Zarbon's skull beneath his feet; to dish out a terror that would exceed the tortures Zarbon dealt him tenfold. However, he was incredibly weak from the pain of Zarbon's attack. Slow to rise back to his feet, Tarble brushed his bangs off of his sweat drenched forehead and crouched into a defensive position._

_Zarbon raised his arm as a bright, blue ki began forming around his hand, creating a blade._

_"Now, defend yourself, Saiyan."_

_In a sudden move, Zarbon leapt at Tarble, swinging his deadly energy laden arm directly at Tarble's face. Tarble hastily swung backwards, narrowly avoiding the blade and then quickly got back up into a crouching position. He tried to sneak a punch to Zarbon's ribs, but the green alien slammed his elbow onto his head. Tarble fell to the floor and rolled over on his back, the muscles in his jaw flexing when the first thing he saw was Zarbon's glowing hand closing in on him. Tarble rolled out of the way, but when he tilted his head to the side, he saw Zarbon's hand engraved deep into the floor; it served as a chilling warning of what the blade of energy could do to him._

_Tarble quickly shot back up and dodged all of Zarbon's attacks sent his way. However, exhaustion was quickly beginning to catch up to him, as he was slow in avoiding the thrusts of Zarbon's arms. Zarbon swung his leg at Tarble's head, but the young Saiyan jumped back to get out of the way._

_However, he stumbled on his foot upon landing, leaving him wide open for Zarbon's attack. Zarbon lunged at him, and with one swift swing of his arm, sliced Tarble right across the chest with his energy blade, easily breaking through his armor and piercing his skin. Tarble let out an inhumane scream as the blood spilled from the wound, losing his strength to even stand. He desperately clutched at his chest, it felt like it was on fire._

_Zarbon didn't even attempt to ease his pain, however. Instead, he uncoiled Tarble's tail and squeezed it tightly, only furthering Tarble's agony. He planted his foot down hard on Tarble's lower back, laughing. While Tarble was considered an elite, he hadn't been training his tail to not be a weakness._

_The last thing Tarble heard was Zarbon's maniacal cackles before his world went black._

**(OST Ends)**

Chris' eyes quickly opened, revealing his glowing white eyes. At this point, Tarble's torture session had stopped and Chris was breathing heavily. As he kept breathing, his eyes slowly turned completely normal again. He sat up from his bed rubbing his eyes.

"What was that all about?" The young boy climbed out of his bed and then approached his window, staring at the morning view outside.

_And what happened to me? _Chris thought. He had so many questions. One of which being who was that green man, and why was he hurting the boy which he called a Saiyan. Chris presumed Saiyan was the boy's name, but wasn't so sure. He even began to wonder what those balls of light were, as well as what seemed to be some sort of sword in that green man's hand, but he'd worry about that later as he ran to see his friends.

Downstairs in the dining room, Ella presented plates of pancakes for Chris' friends, who all had come over today to see their friend was wide awake again, free from his coma.

"Here you go, children. Eat up now," Ella said as she placed plates in front of Danny and Frances. "You don't want to start your day off on an empty stomach."

"Thanks, Ella!" they thanked in unison as they went all out and started scarfing down their pancakes. After eating a pancake or two, Danny noticed that Helen hasn't touched her breakfast. She just sat there in her wheelchair with her head down looking worried. "What's wrong, Helen? Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm just... not that hungry right now," Helen responded. Danny and Frances exchanged some looks and felt the same way. They were all worried about Chris' health, as Frances spoke up.

"We get it, Helen." The three friends sighed together before a voice was heard.

"Hey guys!" Their eyes widened before they turned their attention to the entrance, where they gasped to see their friend smiling, walking towards.

"You're all eating pancakes without me?" he asked as Danny and Frances began to smile and run towards him.

"Chris, you're awake!" Danny cheered as he and Frances shot out of their chairs and ran towards Chris to hug him. Chris couldn't help but blush from the friendly hug he was greeted with.

"Oh, Chris! We're so happy you're okay," Frances said.

Danny's eyes widened before he pulled himself away from the friendly hug. Then he stood while keeping his cool.

"Yeah! Well, I wasn't worried. I just knew you would turn up sooner or later, buddy." Chris and Frances couldn't help but laugh at Danny's... unworried reaction before Mr. Tanaka entered the room.

"Master Chris!" he called as Chris turned around to see his butler smiling. "Mr. Tanaka! Hi!"

"I am so grateful to see you alive and well again!" Chris smiled as he thanked his butler. "Thanks. It's great to see you too."

Later, that very afternoon, Chris and his friends were all in the backyard, laying down on the grass and relaxing. His grandfather Chuck was sitting at a table on the balcony, watching the kids. Mr. Tanaka was also there, pouring coffee in a teacup.

"This is unprecedented, Mr. Tanaka. It just doesn't make any sense."

The butler placed the cup on the table for Chuck as he picked the cup up. "Chris is only a young boy, and yet he somehow manages to survive something that struck him straight from the sky. If you ask me, it just seems impossible."

With a pretty stern look, Chuck took a sip of his coffee as the butler took the opportunity to respond. "I understand, Mr. Thorndyke. But though you hold a precious creature into your hands, you must someday set it free into the wild."

Chuck turned his head around, tilting it, confused as to what the butler was trying to refer to. "What?"

"I am simply implying that maybe it is best to just let this one go," he suggested. There were many of mysteries in this world, that were better left unknown, in his point of view.

"I suppose you're right, Mr. Tanaka," Chuck sighed as he turned his attention back to Chris and his friends. "After all, Chris is feeling better and I guess that's all that matters. But still..." Back on the grass, all four friends were breathing in the fresh air and enjoying their relaxation when suddenly, Chris felt a tingling sensation.

He quickly sat up, felt his head, got on one knee and growled a bit, which made his friends sit up with worry. Chuck saw this and stood up from his chair. "Hey, what's going on over there?"

Chuck and Mr. Tanaka ran back inside to make their way down towards Chris. "Chris, what's the matter?" Danny questioned.

"Are you okay?" Helen asked worried as Chris responded. "I'm fine you guys. It's just... I have this awful feeling that something bad is heading straight for us."

His friends looked all round in the sky, but found nothing up there.

"Where? I don't see anything," Frances said as they continued to look around some more before Chris made a surprising look on his face, as it seemed he found what he had sensed.

"Come on, this way!" Chris called as he stood up and started running.

"Hey, wait for us!" Danny called as they chased him. Chris continued to run until he stopped by the two pools. He looked from left to right over and over until his friends finally caught up to him.

Chris looked up and pointed up into the sky. "Look! Up there!"

Chris and his three friends looked up at the sky, and saw Raditz, descending upon the kids, who began shaking in fear.

"Who... is that?" Frances stammered, frightened as Raditz slowly floated down in front of the kids, leaving the kids to still shake in fear. With a smirk, Raditz checked Chris' power level with his scouter, which beeped for a few seconds until stopping, showing an above average power level that could rival the Namekian he faced earlier. Actually, it was stronger.

"So we finally meet at last," Raditz spoke as the children backed away a little bit as the Saiyan had a good look at Chris' mansion. "You know, I have to admit, kid. This is quite a luxurious place you have here."

The Saiyan turned around and walked towards one of the pools as he looked down and glanced at his reflection. "Of all the places I've destroyed on this miserable world, this one is by far the only place I seem to like, so luckily for you, I think I'll spare it from destruction."

He turned his attention back to Chris as Chuck and Mr. Tanaka ran outside. "Chris! Are you all right? What going on he-" Chuck called before he and Mr. Tanaka stopped to notice Raditz on the scene with his arms folded.

"Hold on, who is that?" Chuck asked his grandson.

"We don't know. But I somehow sensed him coming, and then he came flying down from the sky," Chris replied as Raditz stood there, watching. All of a sudden, Mr. Tanaka intervened by standing in front of the Saiyan, who frowned upon the butler.

"Excuse me, but it would appear that you are not welcome here," Mr. Tanaka stated as he began walking closer to the Saiyan. A grave mistake.

"Now make this easy on yourself and allow me to-"

Chris' eyes widened at the same time when Raditz smirked as the appendage around his waist glowed a bright red. In just a split second, Raditz managed to spin around fast, causing his tail to whip Mr. Tanaka high up into the air. Everyone gasped in shock to see Tanaka flying up to the balcony, where the butler crashed onto the table. The impact caused the table and the chairs to fall.

"MR. TANAKA!" Chris yelled as Raditz chuckled.

"As I have said before, a race of utter weaklings."

Frances sent an angry look at Raditz. "Hey creep! Why did you do a thing like... that..." She was cut off, sent speechless as they all freaked out once they saw Raditz's tail behind his lower back swaying freely.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Desperate Situation Plays)**

"Is that... a tail?!" Chris exclaimed, as he watched the brown appendage sway about.

"This is freaky! No one from Earth has a tail, only animals do!" Frances cried out, before meeting with an answer that would leave everyone frozen.

"Whoever said I was a native Earthling?" Raditz questioned to no one in particular as that statement, indeed, left them all speechless.

"Do not worry. I don't plan on staying here long," Raditz claimed as he pointed at Chris. "I'm just here to speak with you, boy."

Chris widened his eyes, only a little bit as he took a step back. "W... what do you mean?"

The Saiyan folded his arms again. "Tell me, boy. Were you, by any chance, struck down by a bright light that fell from the sky?" Chris remembered getting hit by Tarble's Saiyan Ray.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Chris fired back as Raditz replied.

"I just needed to let you know that you aren't the only one. You see, there are five other brats like on this planet who have been struck down as well. I've even managed to meet them all one by one yesterday, and I'm very confident they'll arrive here in a matter of minutes. If not, an hour." Raditz then pointed into the direction behind him. "When they get here, I want all six of you to meet me in that direction. When you see a huge crater in the Earth, you're there. It would save me the trouble from gathering you all one by one."

Chris made a stern look at the Saiyan. "Oh yeah? And why should we meet with you?"

Raditz went back to crossing his arms again. "Because if you don't, I'll make sure this entire planet crumbles. Just like all those countless lives I've eliminated yesterday."

The entire gang became speechless after hearing the bad news. Especially Helen and Frances, who showed tears in their eyes.

"Countless lives?" Danny stuttered.

"Even... poor children?" Frances stammered. Chris grew angry and clenched his fists before his grandfather stepped in.

"That's enough," Chuck said as he stood in front of Chris. "You've gone too far this time."

Raditz frowned in annoyance as he didn't have time to play any sort of game. "Settle down old man. This doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does! This is my grandson you're talking to, and I won't tolerate you threatening him."

Chuck then began walking slowly towards Raditz. "So if you want Chris, you'll have to go through me."

The kids made worried looks on their faces. They know Chuck wouldn't stand any sort of fighting chance against this foe. The alien invader than smirked, as it broadened until it reached it's margin.

"You mean like this?" And out of nowhere, Raditz used his inhumane speed to appear in front of Chris, who could not contain his shock. As Chuck slowly turned around, Raditz sent a powerful knee strike to Chris' stomach.

"GAAAAAUUUGH!"

His friends screamed in horror before Chris was sent sprawling backwards. He then came plummeting to the ground after the strike.

"CHRIS!" His friends and grandfather screamed. After hitting the ground, Chris felt his stomach to relieve the pain as he screamed in agony.

"By now boy, you should have expected that one," Raditz said as he got down and then picked Chris up by his shirt as Frances and Danny started running towards the Saiyan.

"You big bully! Leave him alone!" Danny demanded as Raditz turned his head around, and was not in a pleasant mood, and held out his other hand towards them.

"STAND BACK!" They both stopped running. "If you value his life or yours, I suggest you stay right where you are."

They've held angry looks as Raditz turned his attention back to Chris. "I'm not giving you much of a choice boy. You will do specifically as I say. Or else I'll destroy this entire planet," Raditz stated as he turned his attention to Chris' friends. "Starting with your pathetic friends." All three of Chris' friends held each other and shook in fear before Raditz turned back to Chris. "And I'll make you watch."

He threw Chris back onto the ground, where Chris continued to feel the pain in his gut where he was kneed not too long ago. "And you can also kiss your entire planet goodbye if someone so happens to bring any sort of backup."

**(OST Ends)**

And with that, he charged his energy and flew away. Once the view of the Saiyan was gone from the sky, the three kids and Chuck ran to Chris. "Chris! Are you alright?"

The young boy coughed a few times before barely sitting up. "Yeah… maybe..." Chris said weakly, still trying to recover from his sudden attack.

"Come on. Let's get him inside," Chuck asked as he helped Chris stand and escort him into the mansion.

"Right!" Chris' friends said as they went inside with him as well.

* * *

Not too far away, but far from the entrance to Station Square, the Rust Bucket was on it's way to Thorndyke Mansion, as it drove on the highway.

"Alright, just a few more minutes and we're there," Max said as he kept on driving, while in the back, Ben and Gwen were sleeping, and at that moment, flashes of Vegeta and Caulifla appeared memories happened, as the two were now holding their heads tightly, growling in pain, and this did not go unnoticed by Max as he parked the RV to the side, and checked on his grandchildren.

"Ben! Gwen! Are you alright!?" he desperately questioned, before the cousins were now completely covered in blue and green auras without their bodies showing. From Max's point of view, it was as if his grandchildren were covered up by some sort of fireball, but they were different colors. Immediately, the retired Plumber backed up a bit as not a second later, the two shot up through the ceiling of the Rust Bucket, destroying a portion of it and heading who knows where.

"HEY! BEN! GWEN! GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

On another highway, Dora's family were almost as close to Station Square as the Rust Bucket was on the other highway.

"Wake up everyone. We're almost there," Cole said as at the moment, Boots, Elena, Isabella, Guillermo and Dora were all asleep. Now, they all yawned and stretched their arms. While everyone was getting up, Dora was still asleep, dreaming about Kale being attacked by Dodoria, and the death of her friends, and at that moment, she as well began to clutch her head, as everyone in the back seat looked curiously, and worried.

"Dora, what's wrong?" Guillermo began to shake Dora in an attempt to wake her big sister up, but it proved futile. Then, a few seconds later, a pink aura completely engulfed her entire being, making her mother look back.

"Dora?!" she exclaimed in surprise as immediately, the pink aura shot through the roof of the car, headed to a different direction.

"DORA, WAIT!" Boots called cupping his hands, but it was no use.

* * *

In a nearby forest, Jake, Peter Pan, Izzy, Cubby and Skully were walking, on their way to Station Square, with Izzy's pixie dust in Peter's neck for some reason.

They were about an hour away from the city as they didn't look worn out the slightest, as had plenty of apples to eat from the trees they stopped near earlier, but that didn't mean they weren't getting tired.

"Aw coconuts, how much longer do we have to walk for?" Cubby asked, getting worn out.

"Almost there, Cubby, don't worry," Peter assured as he looked to the front of him to see Jake and leading with Izzy by his side. "We have to get to this mansion that long haired man said to go to so we can meet up, with four other kids who had that same... power as Jake and Izzy."

"You know, we've seen many crazy things, but I never thought aliens actually existed," Skully admitted.

"Well, there's no use trying to argue with him. If he destroyed all of Never Land, then-" Jake tried to say, but he and Izzy completely stopped moving, to look at the sky as they both closed their eyes, greatly confusing Peter, Cubby and Skully.

"Jake, Izzy! Are you okay?" Cubby asked, before the two opened their eyes, revealing them to be completely red and yellow before completely turning into red and yellow auras, as they soon flew off into the distance, in blazing speeds.

"HEY, WAIT UP!" Peter yelled, as he sprayed pixie dust on Cubby as he and Skully took flight along with Peter and chased after their friends.

* * *

Inside Thorndyke Mansion, Chris's friends were carefully placing him on the living room couch to rest off the painful blow dealt to him earlier.

"Easy, you guys. This really hurts a lot," Chris complained as his friends were trying their best to be as careful and gentle as possible with him.

"Sorry, Chris," Danny apologized as he and the others put down Chris, and started panting, from how hard it was, not that Chris was heavy or anything.

Soon, they began to discuss some matters about Chris with Frances starting while crossing her arms. "So we're just gonna expect a bunch of random kids to show up here soon?"

"I suppose so. With how that man spoke, I can only assume they didn't have a choice," Chuck said. "The fact that five other children were also struck by lights from the sky truly caught my attention." While everyone was chatting, Chris had stood up, and was staring at the ceiling, before closing his eyes, which caught everyone's attention.

"Chris? What are you doing standing up?" Frances called.

"Yeah, you should be resting right now," Helen said as her friends walked over to the boy, who quickly opened his eyes, revealing them to be completely white, startling everyone.

"Woah, that's freaky!" Danny remarked, but it was about to get even more freaky as he was now engulfed in a white aura, which caused everyone to back away and shriek. Immediately, the white aura had speed through the entrance to the pool, in blazing speeds.

"CHRIS!" Chuck called.

"Where's he going?" Helen wondered, as the white aura kept flying away.

Soon, after a full thirty seconds, it made a complete 180 degree turn, heading back to the mansion.

Many miles in front of Chris were Jake and Izzy as their auras were still moving at a rapid pace. To the east were Ben and Gwen and to his west, was Dora, and they all seemed to be headed for the gate to the mansion.

Every second, they seemed to be getting closer, and closer until finally, once they were at the gate, every aura plummeted down into the road, as every kid had now bumped into each other, with each of their auras disappearing from each other, as each one of then ached their head, as Chris was the first one to get up.

"Hey... you guys okay?" he asked, as Gwen seemed to have gotten up, along with Ben. "Yeah, but I'm definitely feeling that in the morning."

The other three had seemed to get on their feet, and were in good condition as they weren't hurt badly.

"I'm alright," Jake said as he got up slowly.

"Yay hey... that was crazy..." Izzy moaned. Now, she was the last one to speak, as now, every kid just stood there, looking confused as to how they got here, staring at each other in confusion, looking left and right at the others who were struck.

Only one thing was for sure, these kids were going to be around each other for a long time.

* * *

**I think this is a good place to stop for the night. It may not be the longest I've done, but it'll suffice, I suppose. ****My apologies if these previous chapters weren't the action packed chapters you all wanted, but every chapter can't be just punch punch, kick kick, energy attack and such. Those will come soon, I promise you all that.**


	6. New Friends

**Anyway, so far this story has been doing pretty good so far, and once again, I have nothing to say. Scratch that, there's one and it's unusual. Lately, I've taken a liking to Avatar: The Last Airbender since I watched it again on Netflix, so I thought, maybe I'll do a fanfic on it once I understand all of the elements on it, and there are some good fanfics that crossover with that and Dragon Ball Z, so yeah, go ahead and check them out. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: New Friends**

* * *

Inside the mansion, all of the adults and Peter Pan were having a discussion in the living room. All of the children, however, were all standing in front of the staircase, watching the adults discussing the situation concerning Raditz and the white rays. Chris and his three friends, Dora and her two siblings, Boots, Ben, Gwen, Jake and Izzy. Jake was closest to the living room before turning his attention towards the other kids, which caused the rest to see each other. Chris and Dora were standing next to each other and then they glanced at each other for a second before Chris slightly looked away with his hands behind his back.

"Sooo..." Chris started, as the conversation was already getting awkward.

"Sooo..." Izzy started as well, trying to think of anything to say, but nothing came to her mind.

Gwen facepalmed with sweat dropping behind her head. "Alright, alright, alright! Enough with the small talk everyone," Gwen said. "I'm pretty sure we all came here for one reason."

"Yeah, it's clearly obvious why we're all here," Ben added on, as the rest gave a confused look, besides Gwen. "You know. Some big jerk? With long hair? And perhaps wearing some sort of weird armor?"

Ben's description of Raditz caused the children, except for Gwen, to place their heads down in sadness and worry, and dampen their moods. Gwen slid beside Ben and whispered into his right ear.

"Wow, way to bring everyone down," she scolded.

"Well, we had to tell them sooner or later," Ben argued back. Gwen ignored Ben's remark as she drew her attention back to everyone else.

"Sooo, speaking of which, where is that guy anyway?" Gwen questioned once more Chris was the first to lift his head up.

"Oh! He's.. not here." They all turned to Chris as he crossed his arms.

"Well do you know where he is?" Jake asked as Chris stood up instead.

"Well... first off, anyone who was knocked out about a week ago... raise your hand." Chris then raised his own right hand as saw Dora next to him, who was the second to raise her hand. The next was Ben, and then Gwen, then Jake and then Izzy.

"Alright, follow me," Chris asked. And with that, Dora was the first to follow Chris. Jake was the next one, then Ben and Gwen, and Izzy was last. The rest of the children who stayed behind looked at each other before following the Saiyan Ray targets. They all followed Chris outside to the side of the building, to where the two pools were. Once that sunny light hit their faces, they've had bright smiles on their faces, except for the pirate boy, who had planted a small frown on his face.

"Wow! I feel like I'm in Hawaii!" Gwen exclaimed as she looked around the pools, able to see her clear reflection, and her shining white teeth.

"Wicked cool!" Ben cheered as he ran to see the pools, as Jake followed slowly.

"Are you sure you're alright with this? I mean, we don't want to be a bother to you," Jake pondered as Chris smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, I'm glad you like the scenery, but you won't be able to enjoy it for very long."

Everyone looked at Chris strangely as he pointed to the direction of where Raditz was. "See, that man who attacked every one of you came to me as well, and told me when we're all gathered here, we have to meet up in a giant crater where he supposedly is."

"Wow, I guess that's where we're gonna find Raditz," Jake said, as Chris and the others turned to him confused, besides Izzy and Cubby.

"I'm sorry, who..." Ben pondered as Izzy spoke up. "That's the name of the guy who attacked us. He told us so himself."

Ben then took a step forward as he spoke up. "Hey, kid. I'm pretty sure that Raditz guy told you about what would happen if we didn't do what he told us to do," Ben started as he walked to the left of Chris. "So I say we head on outta here and beat the heck out of him right now, before the entire planet suffers by his hands now that we know where he is."

Chris then made a counter argument, with a multitude of reasons.

"Well, there's plenty of reasons why we can't," he started as everyone looked at him and each time he made a claim, he held up one finger.

"One, I'm pretty positive the adults won't even let us go since they're probably concerned over our safety. Two, we don't know a faster way of how to get to him other than by foot, and three, we don't know any sort of weakness he might have or put a stop to him. Plus, after feeling his awesome power and knowing that he's not human, I'm beginning to think that he can't be stopped."

Jake's body shook with a shocking expression on his face. Everybody else did the same thing. Dora took a step backwards and felt her heart as she had a worried look. Boots, Guillermo, and Isabella were so scared that they held onto Dora. At this moment, Ben and Gwen huddled up and whispered to each other.

"So what do you think, Gwen? Should we tell them?"

"Well... I'm not so sure if Grandpa would like it Ben, but I guess we should since these guys are involved in this mess too."

"Right!" Ben nodded in agreement as he slowly turned his attention toward the two pools.

"Pluuuus, I'm sure Raditz wouldn't mind waiting just a little bit longer for us while I go for a dip," Ben chuckled as Gwen facepalmed, obviously annoyed with her doofus of a cousin.

"Ugh, helloooo? Dweeb? Will you stay focus? This is serious!"

"Oh, like you wouldn't do the same thing?"

Ben pointed his finger in Gwen's face. "I've seen you eyeballing the swimming pools yourself ya know."

Gwen groaned in annoyance, and frustration. "Whatever." The two cousins broke off the huddle as Ben spoke up to the rest of the children.

"Hey guys." They all turned to Ben and Gwen.

"Yeah?" Chris questioned as Gwen responded.

"I'm afraid it's true about Raditz being unbeatable, and we know why." Ben and Gwen glanced at each other with concerned looks for a second before turning back to everyone else.

They all moved their heads closer to hear the news about Raditz.

"You do?" Danny asked.

"What is it?" Helen wondered. The cousins took a deep breath as Gwen then spoke. "Okay, here it is guys."

* * *

High above the clouds, Raditz continued to fly back towards his space pod before his scouter then activated on it's own, gaining the Saiyan's interest and making him stop in his tracks. He turn turned around, and found a couple of power levels all together as he counted them up, and found six. As soon as it was confirmed it was the children, Raditz smirked.

_So it appears those little adolescents did what I said after all! Well, for their planet's sake, it won't be long before they come rushing to me. And who knows, perhaps with their power, we could easily bring that bastard to his knees._

While Raditz thought about that particular person, he then realized something else, as he tapped the button a few times on his scouter, as it seemed like he was trying to contact someone. After waiting for a minute, with no response in return, he growled.

"Oh, damn it all! How could they not pick up!?" Raditz cursed, as he decided to fly back, and simply wait for the brats to arrive at the designated spot he requested Chris to. As he began landing, he noticed the farmer from earlier was now gone.

"I should have eliminated that weakling when I had the chance. Although, I will give him credit for being smart enough to run," Raditz commented as he walked to the truck. He then raised his fist and punched his left hand through the hood of the truck. As he lifted it up, some hay from the back of the truck fell out. Then, he threw it high into the air, and sent an energy blast at it, decimating it completely.

After that was through, he then flew off to find some food in the meantime. _They'd better arrive sooner or later. After all, their lives depend on it._

* * *

"Getting stronger... with every battle!?"

"Selling planets!?"

"Sending babies off into space!?"

By now, Ben and Gwen had just about finished explaining to every kid about Raditz and the Saiyans, as everyone's bodies were shaking in fear, while Chris, Jake and Izzy were the only ones with enough courage to speak.

"That's the whole truth we were told. None of us here have a match against the Saiyans," Gwen finished, but even after what she stated, she decided to defy the odds. "Now that you know, let's get going."

Ben looked at his cousin in confusion. "Going? Go where?'

Gwen walked forward a few feet before turning her head around to her cousin. "Where else? To Raditz! We've all seen what he can do. We don't have a choice but to go after him."

"Yeah! I'm with you on that... uhh..." Izzy started, but she couldn't think of anything to say as they were never acquainted with each other.

"Oh, yeah. This whole time we were here, we never exchanged names. Well, I'm Gwen, and this here is my idiotic cousin, Ben," Gwen started, which angered Ben, and as a response, stuck his tongue out while pulling down his eye socket at her. "We're from, Bellwood, which was almost destroyed by Raditz. What about you two?" she asked, pointing at Jake and Izzy, who happily responded.

"Well, I'm Jake, and this is Izzy. We're Never Land pirates and-"

"WAIT, REPEAT THAT!" Ben yelled, wanting to make sure he heard clearly.

"Well, we said we were Never Land pirates," Jake responded.

"YEAH! I KNEW IT! SEE GWEN, I TOLD YOU IT WAS REAL! I TOLD YOU!" Ben boasted, pointing at his cousin while jumping up and down, very giddy, while Gwen's left eye twitched a bit. A long time ago, they had an argument if Peter Pan and Never Land actually existed, and Gwen denied as there was no such thing, possibly. Ben, however always believed, and now here he was.

"Look, I don't know about you, but I need to see proof. If you really are from Never Land, where's Peter Pan then!?" Gwen retorted, smirking, while Jake responded.

"Well, he's talking with the other adults inside, and Tinker Bell is with him."

"Really? Show me!" As if on cue, Tinker Bell came flying into Gwen's face, startling her and causing her to take two steps back. She couldn't believe her eyes, that they actually existed. Immediately, she went flying back to Peter Pan inside the mansion, as Ben simply laughed out loud, celebrating that he actually won an argument, as Gwen growled at him.

"Fine! You win!" Gwen admitted, dreadfully as Ben only smirked. For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence, until Dora decided to introduce herself.

"Well, I'm Dora, and these are my twin sisters, Guillermo and Isabella," she said as they waived, while Boots cartwheeled into the center and spoke. "And my name is Boots!" Everyone's eyes widened a bit and backed up a few steps as they actually heard him talk.

"Uhh... please tell me I'm not the only one who heard that..." Ben prayed as Gwen walked up to the monkey.

"Did you... just talk?" Gwen questioned as Boots smiled and nodded his head.

Gwen rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Well, now I know I'm not going crazy."

"Umm... are you okay?" Boots asked, not understanding why Gwen was acting like this.

"Well, we just don't really see animals that... well, you know."

"What about parrots?" Jake asked. "We have one that talks."

Gwen turned her head around to face Jake as she responded. "Parrots are a much different story, I can assure you."

Then, everyone turned to Chris, as he realized it was now his turn to speak.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Christopher Thorndyke, but you can just call me Chris. These are my best friends, Danny, Helen and Frances," Chris introduced as he pointed to his friends behind him, and immediately, Gwen had stars in her eyes, as she appeared right in front of Chris, catching him off guard.

"So.. does this mean you're like the son of Nelson and Lindsey Thorndyke?"

Ben walked up to his cousin, who was still in front of the boy who's home they were in, and pulled her next to him. "Hellooo? Doofus? Stay focus! This is serious! We don't have time for autographs."

After hearing that Ben was clearly mocking her, the two got up into each other's faces and began one of their arguments yet again, with Ben starting it.

"Not so fun when someone talks to you like you huh?"

"You dweeb, you always do this."

"Always do what exactly?"

While they were going at it, everyone else just stood motionless, watching them argue. Only Jake was taking their argument the hardest. Just a little bit, even though he and his friends didn't know how popular Chris and his family were.

When he saw Ben and Gwen arguing, the cousins were replaced with images of Captain Hook, and Jake's role model: Peter Pan.

Jake remembered that Peter and Hook use to have fights, which reminds him how much he misses his friends, as well as Hook. Even though they did some... questionable deeds, they didn't deserve to die. He was just about to make tears in his eyes when Mr. Tanaka came walking in, with some bandages to cover up the injuries he received from Raditz.

"Excuse me," he said, ending all the commotion. "Though you two are only guests here, I highly recommend not starting a fracas."

Ben and Gwen exchanged looks at each other, and lowered their heads in shame, as a sign of apology as Mr. Tanaka continued. "Now then, for those of you who are new here, please follow me to your new rooms. You will be more than happy to stay here for as long as you wish."

One by one, everyone followed Mr. Tanaka inside. Jake, however, stayed behind and looked towards the direction to where Raditz wanted him and the others to go to. With bits of wind blowing through his jet-black hair, along with his red bandanna, he grit his teeth as he balled up one of his fist. He growled as his eyes were beginning to glow red as well.

"Hey, Jake," Ben called.

His eyes turned completely normal before he turned around and saw Ben and Izzy at the door calling for him.

"What are you waiting for?" Ben called.

"Yeah, aren't you coming?" Izzy questioned, as Jake nodded and followed them. "Yeah, I'm coming."

As soon as Ben and Izzy went back inside, Jake turned around one last time, staring into that same direction again. After a few short moments, he sighed and started to walk inside the mansion.

* * *

The boys were settling in upstairs to the right while the girls were up to the left. Ben's new room was between Chris' room and Jake's new room. Chris and Ben's rooms had slide doors to the same balcony with the swimming pools in the view. Inside Ben's room, he stretched out his arms and took a deep breath.

"Now this is what I call a vacation," Ben said. On the other side of the house, Gwen's room was in between Izzy's and Dora's. She stretched out and breathed in and out as well. "Finally! A whole room all to myself."

Oblivious, they spoke at the same time. "At least now that annoying cousin of mine won't be a bother to me anymore."

Jake's room had a door which lead to the right front balcony of the mansion. In his room, he laid down on his new bed, had his hands behind his head, and stared up at the ceiling. He had a very sad look on his face as Bardock's image appeared sitting on the bed.

"Now what's wrong with your whiny ass?" Bardock demanded coldly, as Jake frowned at him.

"You don't have to be rude to me," Jake sighed before he went back to staring at the ceiling.

"But now, that's the least of my concern."

He turned his head towards Bardock. "I'm more worried about you, Bardock."

"Is that so?" Bardock questioned. "Just what is there for me to worry about?"

Jake turned back to the ceiling as he spoke. "Well.. about your son Raditz. I know he needs to be stopped before he causes even more destruction. And I can tell he's not the type to be reasoned with. Don't take this the wrong way Bardock, but I think the only way to make him stop is to..."

He closed his eyes. "Put an end to him."

Bardock's face remained emotionless with no expression at all, meaning he wasn't affected by what Jake suggested one bit.

"If there is such a way, then the Earth will be saved. If not, then he's going to destroy even more. That's at least what my brain tells me."

He sat up and sat beside Bardock. "And yet my heart is telling me not to put an end to him because he's your son. What should we do?"

After a short while, the scarred Saiyan finally replied. "Well... there aren't many Saiyans who are as nice as my wife. And my own son is one of those whose minds cannot be changed. That's the way we Saiyans are, so..."

He turned towards Jake. "Go ahead. Kill him. That's the cause of death for many of us Saiyans, and it's considered an honor. Dying a warrior's death. But I'm not gonna start anything about what you think is right or wrong. Just go ahead and get the job done."

Jake smiled as he turned to Bardock. "Thank you."

Bardock's spirit disappeared inside Jake's body before he laid back down on his bed.

Meanwhile, in Izzy's room, she was on her bed, looking down on her hands.

"What happened to me?" Izzy wondered as she remembered how she and Jake charged their energy and attacked Raditz.

"When I first fought Raditz, we charged at him without even touching the ground, and we didn't even need pixie dust. But how?"

She sat on her bed, and some old memories came up, some being her, becoming an honorary mermaid, as well as an honorary princess. Oh how simple times were back then. Now they were all dead. As she kept thinking about her deceased friends, she grit her teeth before her eyes revealed to be glowing yellow.

"Raditz..." she growled.

Like Jake's room, Dora's room had a door which lead to the left front balcony of the mansion. But instead of a regular door, it was a slide door. In her room, Dora had placed her suitcase onto her new bed.

She sighed as she walked towards the slide door of her room, opened her eyes, and stared up into the sky. Images of her friends appeared around her as she heard her friends laughing in her mind. In a white flash, Dora held a surprised expression on her face, as she originally though her friends were actually there, but she was just thinking about them. The next second, she placed her head down with her hair shadow covering her eyes, and leaned her head against the glass door. After some time, she exited her room with a sigh. When she did, she slipped onto a piece of paper on the floor.

At the end of the small hallway, Chris turned to Dora and saw her about to fall. Using everything he had, Chris rushed towards her.

"Hang on. I gotcha!" He was just in time too. Chris caught her in his arms by her waist while Dora wrapped her left arm around Chris' neck. But then, both of them were completely silent all of a sudden. For a moment, they gazed into each other's eyes before getting back up. When they did, they still held each other and their cheeks were blushing red.

They slowly got their hands off each other, and then Chris shyly rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that, Dora. Are you okay?"

Dora rubbed her arm in a shy manner. "Well... I am now. Thanks for.. saving me," she thanked.

Chris placed both his hands in his pockets. "No really. It was nothing."

"YO HO, OH NO!"

Their moment of peace was interrupted as they heard Jake screamed. Quickly, they all ran to see Jake in front of Izzy's room, along with Cubby, Skully and Peter on the way.

"Jake, are you okay?" Cubby asked.

"What's going on?" Peter demeaned worried as Jake replied.

"It's Izzy!" He pointed inside Izzy's empty room.

"She's gone!" They all looked inside and shrieked in shock, as they all then ran outside to the two swimming pools.

"You guys don't think that he-"

Gwen nodded. "She did. She's going after Raditz."

Everybody gasped. "But he's going to get hurt out there," Helen exclaimed.

Jake now knew there was no point in waiting, so he decided to chase after Izzy.

"Well I'm not just gonna sit back and let that happen. Plus, we have to go see Raditz anyway before Earth is gone. I'm going."

And with that, he charged his energy and flew off into the air. Everybody's eyes widened from seeing Jake take off like that.

"Uh... did that just happen?" Frances questioned.

"I couldn't believe it, but I saw it with my own eyes. How is it that she was able to fly like that?" Chuck questioned, knowing it was not humanly possible for anyone to fly, well, besides Raditz seeing how he was an alien.

In front of the swimming pools, Ben, Gwen, Chris, and Dora stood side by side and were still staring up.

"Did you guys just see that?" Peter asked.

The four kids didn't answer. Instead, they turned to face everyone and then their eyes were glowing, which caused everybody to scream in fear. After screaming was out of their systems, the four kids charged up their energies and flew up high into the air just like that. Once again, everybody stood speechless and motionless.

"Okay!" Max exclaimed as he placed a hand on his head. "I think I need to lie down."

Chuck suddenly snapped out of it by rapidly shaking his head.

"Alright, never mind rest. We've got to get those kids back here before they get hurt, pronto. Tanaka, you and Ella stay here and watch the kids."

Mr. Tanaka bowed. "Of course, Mr. Thorndyke.

"The rest of you, we're going after them. So let's go," Chuck called as he ran off to get the helicopter.

"Right!" The rest of the adults and Peter replied.

* * *

**Well, this seems like a good place to end it. Now, next chapter. Everyone VS Raditz. This should be good. Please read and review if you have the chance.**


	7. Revelation

**Here we are, next chapter. So far, everything seems great. Now that Jake, Izzy, Ben, Gwen, Chris and Dora have taken flight to find Raditz, there's no way a fight isn't gonna happen. This should be fun.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and it will stay that way forever.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Revelation**

* * *

Back with Raditz, he walked away from the remains of a creature that he had already eaten after throwing one of it's bones on the ground. As he was walking toward his space pod and taking a bite out of a fruit he held in his right hand, his scouter immediately detected a power reading from his left.

He looked up into the sky, and was agape at the signature he received.

"A power level of 1,870!? Impossible! No one on this planet is stronger than me!"

But he was worried over nothing as it looked like it separated.

"Oh, six power levels combined. It seems the little brats have finally arrived." After a few seconds of waiting, it was confirmed to be then.

"Ah, and just in time as well," Raditz commented as they all flew past him, blowing his long hair with the wind as they begun to land a few yards in front of him, with Izzy being the first while Raditz checked their individual power levels.

_312._

Next was Jake.

_402._

After that was Ben.

_290._

Gwen arrived not shortly after.

_250._

Dora then landed.

_Only a mere 200._

Finally, Chris landed.

_And the strongest of the pack, 416._

Each and every kid had their glare fixed at Raditz as he looked at every one of the children, tossing his fruit up and down like a ball.

"Well, look who decided to drop in." Raditz kept tossing his fruit up and down as the children kept the same looks as before, with none of them making the slightest ounce of movement.

"This is quite a pleasant surprise. I have to hand it to you, I didn't think you would be able to fly so easily right now, or perhaps have the courage to show up here. You could've easily been foolish enough to stay and hide in your little cradles like the cowardly babies you truly are inside, but it seems you all want to be brave."

"Oh yeah? We'll just have to see about that... uh..." Ben decided to play a joke as turned to the pirate boy next to him.

"Hey, Jake. What was this guy's name again? Radish?" Ben humorously joked, as the rest of the kids silently giggled, while the Saiyan's left eye twitched. _These fools. They'll soon learn it isn't fun and games when you mess with a Saiyan._

Gwen then turned her attention to the Saiyan as she spoke. "Listen Raditz. We know all about you Saiyans, and let me be the first to tell you that it is very cruel of you and your kind to destroy lives and selling their planets."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! And what ever it is you want with us, we're not interested. So if you value your life so much, I suggest you go back to where ever it is you came from, and leave our planet alone!"

Raditz then began walking towards them, which made the kids a bit uncomfortable, but he stopped after only a few steps. "So you all came here just to tell me to crawl back to where I came from?"

Before any of them could form a response, Raditz appeared right behind them, which made all of them flinch. Once they turned around, they saw him looking at the sky. "Unfortunately, I can't go home. There are two reasons. One, meaning I would be running away, which is cowardly and unbefitting for a Saiyan. And two, my home world, Planet Vegeta was destroyed by a giant meteor not too long ago."

Their eyes widened from hearing this. "It eradicated every one of my people. And with the planet vaporized, my entire race was destroyed. Because of that explosion, they're all gone, including King Vegeta himself."

He turned around to face the six kids. "And as far as I can tell, there are only three survivors, who are me and my two partners. The three of us were the only Saiyans away from home when the planet exploded since we've been sent off to perform a few hostile takeovers."

Jake, Ben, and Gwen clenched their fists.

"And it looks like we found another world we'd like to conquer. It should bring in a very high price. But unfortunately, the job's a little too big for only three of us to handle." Raditz then pointed his finger at every one of the kids. "So you will all have to do it along with us!"

Everyone clenched their fists, but not so hard for blood to draw from them. "Yay hey, no way!" Izzy yelled furiously. "If you seriously think we're gonna help you, then you're wrong!"

Raditz, shook his head, as he still smirked. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice, little girl. After all, it's in your blood."

After that simple statement, every child held an expression showing a lack of understanding. "What do you mean it's in our blood?" Gwen demanded, as the next things Raditz were going to say would change everything and their lives for good.

"You see, after Planet Vegeta exploded, six of my people have been turned into Saiyan Rays. These rays scoured throughout space once Planet Vegeta was no more. And finally, about a week later, they've targeted you six brats here on Earth. And by doing so, they turned all six of you from weak and puny Earthlings, to 100 percent pure Saiyans. Just like me."

Chris, Dora, Gwen, Ben, Jake, and Izzy were shocked by what Raditz had said and gasped.

"No way!"

"That... can't be!"

"So... that means..."

"We're not humans anymore? We're aliens now?"

Raditz chuckled, as the kids were still in major shock, but he made the choice to toy with them more. "If you still aren't convinced, I suggest you all take a quick glance behind you."

Each child did just that, and what did they find?

A tail.

A real Saiyan tail attached to them.

Gwen slowly, grabbed her tail to see if it was real, but didn't squeeze it, and it was confirmed. She even wagged it around slowly, and knew this was no joke.

"Oh... my..."

There were no words that they could pull out of their mouths. This was simply indescribable, and they could not comprehend this one bit.

"So, what do you think of the new addition to your bodies. It's only natural since every Saiyan has a tail. It is a symbol of our people's pride, after all."

After further inspection, Jake realized this wasn't a prank, and not some fake appendage glued to their lower backs. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Guys, I think what he's saying is true."

They were all surprised to hear that from Jake, even Izzy. "I mean, that explains why we were able to fly easily like that. Right?" The rest of the kids found themselves nodding in agreement as Raditz continued.

"How correct you are, boy." He then pointed to his scouter. "See this. This a scouter, a device used to detect energy readings from any direction, and shows their current location. It can also tell me which Saiyans each one of you currently hold."

His scouter checked out Chris until it came at a conclusion.

"Aaahh! It seems you hold the spirit of Tarble, a Saiyan of royalty, but not one who deserves such a title."

Chris simply remained silent in response, as Izzy spoke up.

"Let me guess, me and Jake have both of your parents' souls, Bardock and Gine, right?"

"What did you say?" The rest of the kids were confused before the scouter proved Izzy right about her and Jake.

"I-Impossible! How did you know that?"

Izzy felt her heart. "Because we're somehow able to talk with both of them."

Gine's spirit appeared behind Izzy with a stern look, as well as Bardock behind Jake, with a look meaning he didn't care much. "And even they agree that you need to be stopped."

Gine nodded before Raditz smirked and laughed.

"So, if I'm correct, I suppose both of you are my new parents now."

Both Jake and Izzy looked at each other, and blushed before turning back to the Saiyan.

"Look! We've known each other for a long time but don't get any ideas!" Jake protested as Raditz rolled his eyes, and continued on, as he checked Ben, with the portable computer beeping a few times before stopping.

"Well, aren't you the fortunate one. The soul inside you is our very own Saiyan Prince, Vegeta."

"Really? Well then as Prince, I order you to leave this planet alone!" Ben demanded, feeling cocky as he seemed to see himself higher than Raditz, who did not care about Ben's request.

"Don't be foolish. While you may have his soul, I shall not obey any word you say unless it comes from Vegeta directly."

Raditz then checked Dora, who was going to be disappointed with the answer. "No wonder you have the weakest power level. The spirit inside you is Kale, the most cowardly Saiyan of our race."

Dora gave a bit of a sad look before Raditz finally turned to Gwen.

"And it seems you hold the spirit of Kale's friend, Caulifla." Gwen sent a glare at Raditz.

"So what do you say? I strongly recommend that you join the Saiyan race. Doesn't that make you... excited?" Raditz questioned as he took a step forward, and the kids backed away a little. "You should feel excited. I can already see the fires in your eyes."

The six kids were getting angrier.

"You can't escape destiny. You're all Saiyans now."

As they were all giving Raditz menacing stares, their eyes were beginning to glow.

"Just like me."

"KNOCK IT OFF! We don't care what you recommend, Raditz! We're not joining you!" Gwen growled.

Raditz folded his arms. "Very well then, have it your way. I was hoping not to kill you all, but it seems you have left me no choice." He dropped his fruit as it fell to the ground like a meteor, only it's was a very small fraction of it, and the landscape had no change.

The wind continued to roar, rushing through the hair of the seven Saiyans. "It is quite a shame. Just like how it was a real shame for all of your pathetic friends to perish by my hand."

That struck a nerve in them, causing their colored auras around their bodies to gain a bit of darker shades. Jake and Izzy's eyes were completely glowing as they fell to their knees, breathing heavily.

_What's... happening to me?_

_Gine... keep it together. We can't... let him... get through to us._

"All the screams. All the lives. And all of the little children, who you failed to save."

Ben and Gwen's eyes completely glowed too and they fell to their knees as well.

_N-no! I won't... let everybody... else get hurt._

_Don't give in. Don't... give in._

"They were all pathetic. Just like you."

Chris and Dora's eyes completely glowed and they fell to their knees too.

_No! What's... wrong with me?_

_This is... weird. I feel like... having this... uncontrollable urge to fight._

As Raditz continues to laugh menacingly, the six children stood up and powered up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGHHH!" All six of them screamed as they were powered up, their auras merged into one big aura, and it growing larger. They were powering up so much, pebbles and rocks were beginning to rise. The entire ground was even beginning to shake. Raditz's scouter activated on its own and he smirked seeing their power grow a whole lot, but not near his own power level.

That's it. Keep powering up. Show me the power of the Saiyans.

They stopped powering up and stared at Raditz with their glowing eyes. And by using their incredible speed, they dashed towards Raditz all at once.

Raditz seized the moment to use the Afterimage technique to appear right behind them and fire six energy blasts. The blasts managed to hit them all in their backs. The six kids all barely landed on their feet before turning around toward Raditz.

"Come now. You kids have Saiyan blood running through your bodies. I'm sure you can do better than that. It would make this fight even more enjoyable. So let's see how much pain you can really stand."

They all stared at Raditz with their eyes still glowing.

"What's the matter? Not much for words right now, are we? Well, you should be speechless, because at this point, I'm just getting warmed up."

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Anxiety and Unease Plays)**

The Saiyan kids continue to angrily stare at Raditz with their colorful glowing eyes. They all gritted their teeth, and held up their fists with bits of electrical static sparks surrounding their bodies, along with small dark auras. Everybody got into a battle stance except for Dora, who slowly backed away behind the group. She dropped to her knees, held her hands over her heart, and breathed heavily while looking at the ground.

_No! What am I doing? This has got to stop! I... don't want to fight anymore._

She closed her eyes with worry and fear as an image of Kale appeared next to her and did the same thing.

_I just.. can't._

Entertained by the young Saiyans' strength, Raditz had decided to play a game with them.

"I'll tell you what. Seeing as how your power levels have increased just a little bit, why don't we make a little game out of this? We'll call it 'Which of you can last against me the longest?' The rules are simple. I cause you bratty simpletons a great deal of pain and you writhe around in agony. The loser is the first to beg for mercy."

Jake's fists shook a little, as his aura grew. "NO THANKS!"

He then stepped up in front of the group. "I don't care how strong you are, Raditz. I'm gonna make you pay... for what you did to my friends."

"You? Going to make me pay? Please, don't make me laugh! I don't have the time to hear your silly ignorant jokes."

Their auras dimmed down a bit as Ben and Gwen fell to their hands and knees while Chris fell down to one knee. Jake, on the other hand, still stood angrily whereas Izzy barely stood up, rubbing her right arm. Jake's eyes were still completely red while Izzy's pupils and iris reappeared in her still glowing eyes.

"Listen here, Raditz. We never.. even asked to become.. Saiyans like you. And we don't plan on acting like heartless Saiyans either. So why don't you just... leave us alone.. and let us get on with our lives?" Izzy demanded, as Raditz chuckled at the girl's stubbornness, actually making him try to accept her requests.

"Do not be stubborn. While you do possess incredible strength, you still don't have enough to take me down. Even if you all joined together and fought at once, the battle would be over in a matter of minutes!" Raditz countered. The six kids grew angrier as their auras grew a little. After Dora, Ben, Gwen, and Chris got back to two feet and angrily stare at Raditz, the pupis and iris in their eyes revealed to have disappeared again.

"You really think... that we're just gonna surrender to you that easily... you murderous monster?" Ben snarled.

Their auras and their anger grew even larger. "Then you better think again Raditz," Gwen growled as well.

Raditz just glared at them before giving them a smirk on his face. "Well good. I'm not into babysitting you simple-minded twerps anyway."

Jake, having enough, decided he was not going to stand around for this, and charged at him with a mighty yell.

"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE, YOU MONSTER!" Jake cried as he tried to land a punch, and before he could even blink, Raditz caught his fist with his bare hand.

**(OST Ends)**

"Really now, try something more original."

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: A Moment For Shuddering Plays) **

In the blink of an eye, Raditz elbowed Jake in the gut and tossed him into the air behind.

Not a second later, Ben and Gwen dashed behind Raditz and appeared in mid-air, where they both threw kicks at his head at the same time. At that very moment, Raditz managed to lift his arms in time to block their attacks.

"Foolish brats, do you really believe that those kind of pathetic attempts would work against me?"

With a yellow aura outlining around him, he then used the Explosive Wave technique to repel the two cousins away from him by bursting his ki from his body, and they both hit the ground before Jake got back on his feet.

Seeing as Raditz was surrounded, all six kids dash towards him at the same time. They've unleashed a barrage of rapid punches at Raditz, only for the Saiyan to dodge every one of them. After Raditz used the Afterimage technique to escape, the six kids ended up hitting each other in the faces at the same time. Jake punched Chris, Chris punched Ben, Ben kicked Dora, Dora punched Gwen, Gwen punched Izzy, and Izzy punched Jake. They groaned as they fell to the ground and Raditz watched with his arms folded.

**(OST Ends)**

"How long are you going to keep me waiting for a challenge? I'm just barely breaking a sweat."

Gwen, Izzy and Jake stood up while gritting there teeth and eyes still glowing. Jake dashed toward the Saiyan and Izzy followed. Once again, Raditz caught Jake's fist with his with right hand, then lifted his left forearm to block Izzy's flying kick. As soon as Gwen reached the Saiyan, all three of them were pushing Raditz back with a barrage of rapid punches and kicks. With a smirk on his face, Raditz managed to dodge and block every single attack with ease. He caught Gwen by surprise by grabbing her wrist before sending Jake flying with a kick. He afterimaged behind Izzy while she was catching her breath and knocked her out with his elbow. And finally, he formed a white energy ball in front of Gwen's chest and sent her flying through the air. Ben managed to get up with his eyes still glowing green, his teeth gritting, and his dukes up.

"Why... you... dirty..."

Raditz turned his attention towards Ben and sees him turning the Omnitrix a few times. He slammed his hand onto his watch and in a green flash of light, Ben transformed into XLR8, much to Raditz's surprise. After Ben's visor was on, he raced towards Raditz at high speed. As soon as they collided, they disappeared from sight.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: The Braveheart Challenges the Strong Plays)**

Although they couldn't be seen, the sounds of them trading pretty loud blows and creating shockwaves was everywhere, including in the sky. Slight images of them appeared for split seconds before disappearing again. Raditz reappeared on the ground and tried detecting XLR8's power.

He created an energy ball in his right hand and fired it in the direction behind him. XLR8 was seen being thrown in the air after he was hit by the energy ball. XLR8 landed on his feet and suddenly disappeared with his high speed. Raditz followed and they continued to trade a few more blows in the air again, but he soon pummeled to the ground, but caught himself on one knee and he was breathing heavily, and was also shown to have a few scratches and bruises.

XLR8 was shown running straight at him and started running around him at great speed, creating a black and blue twister. In quick white flashes, XLR8 began striking Raditz in the face over and over while keeping up his acceleration. The twister grew bigger as Raditz rose while being struck over and over. The twister grew even bigger as Raditz ascended while being pummeled all over his body. While grass was being blown by the twister, Raditz grew irritated and sent out an Explosive Wave, stopping the twister and sending the alien hero flying.

In the explosive yellow light, Raditz cupped his hands together as he flew after XLR8. The Saiyan slammed his fists on Ben and sent the alien crashing to the ground. In a red flash of light, XLR8 turned back into Ben once again, who appeared to be unconscious and was laying on his back in a crater his landing created.

Raditz landed near the unconscious Ben and aimed his left hand towards him. Just when Raditz was about to make energy in his hand, he was interrupted by Chris and Dora, who ran after him with war cries. They began pushing the Saiyan away from Ben with rapid strikes, but Raditz used his arms to block and deflect their attacks. At super speed, Chris and Dora disappeared. They reappeared behind Raditz and were ready to strike, but Raditz kicked out behind him, sending the two rolling through the air.

Chris and Dora opened their glowing eyes and stared menacingly at the Saiyan. After landing on their feet, Chris and Dora dashed towards Raditz.

They tried to catch him, but Raditz flew into the air. Chris and Dora looked up and jumped into the air after Raditz. The Saiyan watched as Chris and Dora were getting closer to him. As soon as he thought they were close enough, he raised both of his hands.

"DOUBLE SUNDAY!"

He aims his hands at Chris and Dora and fires pink energy waves at them. Chris closed his eyes tight and dodges the blast like he was playing limbo. Dora saw the other blast coming toward her with a blank expression. Her eyes turned back to normal at this point.

Out of nowhere, someone showed up at high speed and pushes Dora out of the way. As Dora was crash landing toward the ground, that very being's left arm was caught by the blast.

**(OST Ends)**

Dora closed her eyes before hitting the ground as both blasts ended up hitting mountains as the mysterious figure and Chris began descending toward the ground. After landing on the ground on his feet, Chris looked around in the sky for Raditz.

"Where are you, you coward?!" Raditz then suddenly appeared behind Chris. "Behind you."

The first round ending with Raditz sending a kick from behind Chris as he ended up landing flat on his face and stomach. Raditz began some heavy breathing as he took a look around the area. He noticed that all six Saiyan kids were down for the count.

Raditz placed his foot back on the ground as he continued breathing.

"I must admit... for Earthlings, who have just become Saiyans... these brats certainly proved to be a challenge."

He turned to Ben in his crater, who was lying on his back, with some blood on his face, along with a few bruises.

"Out of all of them, the boy with the Omnitrix is the only one to have ever damage me this much. Perhaps I've underestimated that watch before realizing it contains Kineceleran D.N.A., which is a mistake I won't make again."

He turned to find Dora laying on her stomach.

_Hmm. That girl... I wonder..._ He flew over toward her and then kneeled down. He checked for her pulse and noticed that Dora was still alive.

"Impossible! This girl's the weakest one here! How did she manage to survive my attack?!"

"Because I saved her."

The Saiyan turned around and spotted a familiar foe, whose left arm was covered by his cape.

"Now you'll have to contend with me."

* * *

**Four thousand words. I think that's good for today. Now, It's 8:30 AM and I have school, so I have to go.**

**State an issue if there is one, and I'll see if I can revise it, and I'll see you all later. **


	8. A Way Big Problem

**Yep, here we are. Another chapter, of this, not saying that it's a bad thing, but here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Way Big Problem**

* * *

Chuck was at the controls of the Thorndyke's family helicopter. He was flying himself and the grown-ups to the destination where Raditz and the kids were. Behind him, Dora's mother and father were in their seats, feeling worried for their daughter. Sitting across from them was Max, with his eyes closed and arms crossed, with Peter Pan next to him, with his arms crossed, and tapping them.

"I hope Dora's all right," Elena, Dora's mother said as she was about to cry until Cole held her hand and spoke. "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure Dora and the other kids will be fine."

Dora's mom managed to smile. Max opened his eyes and turned to Chuck. "Excuse me, Chuck. How long until we get there?"

"We'll be there soon, Max," Chuck chuckled, no pun intended. "The man that payed a visit to us all told us back at the mansion there was a huge crater in the Earth in this direction. I'm positively sure we're going the right way. Besides, I leave transmitters in all of Chris's shirts just in case he goes missing. And according to his signal, he and the others are still up ahead."

He turned around to see his passengers, who were showing silent widened-eyed expressions. Sure, Chris was in a rich family, but they didn't expect him to keep tracking devices on him, or actually believe he would run away somewhere without a guardian or anyone knowing.

"Hey, come on, cut me some slack, would ya? A grandpa comes prepared, you never know. Oh, and... do me a favor and not tell Chris or his parents about this."

As they were flying above an empty highway, a rocket car passed by below them at high speed. The awesome speed of the car pulled in the helicopter a bit closer to the road. Everybody on board braced themselves when that happened.

"Whoa! What was that?" Max yelled.

"It's Sam, the Leader of the Speed Team. It's a specialized unit of the Station Square Police Department that is usually brought in when normal police methods of stopping speeders don't work. They seemed to be really busy nowadays. "

The rocket car came to a drifting stop. Coming out of the car was a man in a red and white racing uniform and helmet. He waved at the helicopter as it was slowly making a safe landing. After landing on the ground, Max, Elena, Cole and Peter exited the helicopter and followed Chuck to the man. "Hello Sam."

Sam removed his helmet and revealed his orange hair and green eyes. "Hey! Haven't seen you in a while!"

"Who's this?" Peter asked as he caught up to them. Chuck turned around and held a thumb behind him, pointing at his son-in-law. "Everyone, as I have stated previously, this is just Chris's uncle and my son-in-law, Sam Speed."

"Just... your son-in-law? Please. I guess you've forgotten that I'm also the leader of the Hi-Speed Pursuit Unit. Or for short, the S-Team."

Max, Peter and Dora's parents waved.

"Hi."

"Hola."

"Ahoy."

Sam waved at them, seeing as they meant no harm if they were with Chuck, but now the grandfather of Christopher Thorndyke wanted answers.

"Alright Sam, care to explain why you're in such a rush as usual?"

"Glad to."

_Sam was shaking hands with a police officer while two other officers were escorting an arrested man to their car. While he was arrested, a tow truck was taking the man's ride away._

"You see, I was in the middle of arresting some hotshot, who thinks he can outrun me, the Highway Star. He actually thought he had a chance to become faster than me. Can you believe that?"

"Please get to the point," Chuck begged, as this was normal from his son-in-law. Bragging was sort of a hobby he usually had.

"Oh, right. Well, after that loser was arrested, I've decided to go for another daily patrol, when all of a sudden... I saw some kid... flying through the air."

_In the sky, Izzy was flying towards the destination Raditz was at. Sam hit the brakes and stopped his car once he saw the pirate girl flying above him, cladded in her red aura. He started rubbing his eyes._

"I couldn't believe my eyes at first, but then..."

_He stopped rubbing his eyes and continued to look at the sky. He was stunned to see Jake flying as well, surrounded by a yellow aura._

"I realized I wasn't going crazy. There were five other kids following her, and they were flying too."

_Chris, Dora, Ben, and Gwen were seen by Sam as they flew after Jake and Izzy._

"And get this... one of them looked exactly like Chris. When I decided to make sure I wasn't insane, I realized it WAS him!"

_He squinted his eyes as he looked at Chris, and widened his eyes from the sight of Chris, actually flying. No jet pack, or helicopter needed._

"So after that, I've decided to follow them and see what was up. I know that sounds like crazy talk, but you've gotta believe me. I know what I saw."

"We believe you, Sam," Chuck spoke, as Sam tilted his head a bit. "Wait, you really do?"

Chuck nodded in response. "Then how are those kids doing that? It's impossible, right?" Sam questioned as Max stepped forward. "We don't have time for a full explanation right now. Our kids are in danger, and we need to hurry. We're tracking Chris and the other kids down right now, so it's best that you follow us."

"Okay. Lead the way!"

* * *

On a very small island in the middle of the ocean, there was a small pink house with a red roof called the Kame House. Inside the house were four males. On the floor was a brown sea turtle.

Another male was an old man on the couch, reading a magazine. He was bald and had a moustache, a beard, and wore sunglasses. This was the legendary martial artist, and over 300 years old, named Master Roshi.

The third male was also bald and was getting a drink from the kitchen, and preparing some food. He had six dots on his forehead and wore an orange fighting gi, blue wristbands, and blue belt, and blue shoes. This was one of Master Roshi's greatest students, Krillin.

The final male was watching a news channel. His normal form is of a humanoid pig. Standing about four feet tall with pale pink skin, this was Oolong.

Since they weren't surrounded by anything except for water, their times of living here were very peaceful.

"Hey, Krillin. Those eggs are almost ready, right?" Oolong asked as Krillin nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. You eat about enough as it is."

"Hey! I pay rent here! I can eat as much as I want!" Master Roshi then stepped into the conversation. "Excuse me!? First of all, there is no rent to pay! Second-" They were then interrupted by the sound of a helicopter landing, and ten seconds later, a young lady opened the door and let herself in.

This girl had her hair cut short again, since her hairstyle changes quite frequently, and wore white shorts, blue socks, blue and orange shoes and a blue shirt that left her shoulders exposed underneath an open white coat. This was the daughter of the famous Dr. Briefs, Bulma Briefs.

"Hey guys! Guess who!" Bulma called as Krillin had just about finished cooking lunch and handing it out to everyone.

"Hey Bulma! Long time no see!" Krillin greeted as Bulma walked up to them. "I got your invitation, so here I am."

"Ah good! I wasn't sure you'd make it! It's been way too long!" Roshi spoke as he stood up as Bulma looked around the house. "I miss this place. Hasn't changed a bit."

"Well, don't be such a stranger. You don't always have to wait for an invitation you know," Roshi told the scientist, who then surprised the martial artist, who was drinking with a present, making him spit out whatever was in his mouth. "Here! I brought you some goodies."

"Well, that's sweet, but you didn't have to go through all that trouble." His eyes were fixed on Bulma's chest as he slowly crept towards her with his right hand out, being the pervert he was. "I mean... you could just give me a sample of those other goodies!"

In complete anger, Bulma threw her present at Roshi on the top of his head which exploded with pain. The beer from his hand had slipped off and bumped on his head as well. Roshi grabbed his head and groaned in annoyance. "I see you still can't take a joke!"

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Kame House Plays)**

Bulma was still positioned in her follow-through and grimaced. "And I see you're still a dirty old creep!" Krillin took the present from Bulma and spun it around his finger, perfectly balancing it as if it was a basketball. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, where's Yamcha? I thought he'd be with you."

Bulma was immediately irritated by the given question as she groped the sides of her lab coat tightly and growled before ranting. "Oh, Yamcha, that jerk! How should I know?! He could be out chasing every girl in the city for all I care, I'm done with him! I didn't even tell him we were getting together today!" Her irritated face was replaced with a smile. "But who needs that guy, right? We could still have fun without him!"

Oolong narrowed his eyes at the woman and commented. "You sure are noisy. All your screeching is giving me a headache."

"Guess nothing's changed with those two either," Master Roshi sighed as Krillin agreed. "Well, guess not."

"Anyway, why isn't Launch here?" Bulma wondered as Krillin responded. "Oh, she's long gone. She went chasing after Tien Shinhan five years ago." Krillin walked over to a table as he then opened the box of goodies, and took two, ready to eat them.

**(OST Ends)**

But before he could even take a bite, his face now had a stern look as turned to his right, confusing Bulma and Oolong, as well as the turtle. "What's wrong guys?" Bulma asked as Krillin questioned his old teacher. "Master Roshi, you feel that too, don't you?"

The bearded martial artist nodded as he replied. "Indeed Krillin. It seems Piccolo is there too."

Bulma panicked at the mentioning of the warrior from five years ago which who had been defeated. "What!? Piccolo!? He's not coming here, is he!?"

"No, but he's fighting someone else. And whoever it is, seems to have a humongous power level, and it doesn't feel right," Krillin replied as walked up to Bulma. "I say this is worth investigating. Master Roshi, you coming?"

Roshi nodded. "Of course, even though we don't know who this other powerful foe is, we may need some answers if Piccolo defeats him somehow." Krillin, Bulma and Roshi made their way to Bulma's helicopter, before stopping to ask Oolong if we wanted to join.

"Hey, Oolong, you coming?" Bulma asked as Oolong shivered up. "Come on, Bulma! Why did you have to go and tell me that? You know that I'm highly allergic to danger!"

Bulma, having enough to put up with the pig's cowardice, stomped towards him and pointed a finger at him. "Listen! I don't care what you are or are not allergic to, you are coming!"

"It's called having common sense! Call me a coward, but at least I have the brains to not run out on the battlefield! Besides, maybe I need to protect the house incase something bad happens to it!" Oolong countered.

Having enough of this drivel and realizing there was no point, Bulma threw her hands in the air and gave up. "Fine! Have it your way! Come on, you two! Let this coward stay and watch television!" she hollered as she readied the helicopter, with Krillin and Master Roshi following her, sighing.

* * *

Raditz and Piccolo stared at each other as shadows of the clouds above were passing by them, while the Namekian covered up his left arm with his cape.

"You are foolishly too naive, coming to the rescue to save these pathetic weaklings," Raditz sneered as Piccolo responded. "Don't get the wrong idea. Saving that girl was only a one time act. I don't intend on saving anyone else on this planet."

"Then, do tell me, why is it that you've come here, slug? By all means, surprise me."

"I think it should be obvious. I came to put an end to you once and for all."

Raditz chuckled in amusement as he unfolded his arms and raised his right palm. "Do you actually believe that you can stop me?"

"Heh. You're damn right I do. I'm not just going to stand around and watch you take over this planet. I intend to do it myself."

Piccolo tried to move forward, but was having a hard time. He fell down on one knee and began breathing heavily. His cape uncovered Piccolo's left arm, revealing his left arm was evaporated by the blast. Raditz widened his eyes once he spotted Piccolo's missing left arm.

"My, my, it seems my attack was too much for you to handle. Too bad there won't be any handicaps for you," Raditz taunted as Piccolo growled at the Saiyan. "Look at you, you look so pathetic. I highly doubt there's anything you can do to finish me off... with only one arm that is."

_That's what he thinks. He doesn't know that one arm is all I need to prepare a special attack that'll finish him off for good. I just need a distraction long enough for me to gather the energy for it._

"However, seeing as how powerless you are with only one arm, I'll save you for later. Right now, there's an even bigger threat than me that I must take care of immediately," Raditz spoke as Piccolo's eyes widened in shock. "A threat bigger than you? Surely you don't mean one of these children, do you?"

The Saiyan closed his eyes with a smirk and turned around and began walking towards Ben.

_What does he mean by a bigger threat than him? Wait, there's no time to think about that!_ He took off his weighted cape and turban and threw them aside. _I need to focus on gathering enough energy for my attack while he's distracted!_

He placed his middle finger and his index finger on his forehead. _I better hope for the best... that my attack will have enough power to finish him._

The Saiyan stopped walking and stared down at Ben, who was still laying on his back in the crater. After squatting down, Raditz used his left hand to grab Ben's left arm. Raditz then lifted Ben up by his arm as the Saiyan stood up, leaving the unconscious Ben facing away from him.

"I must say, you are the first Saiyan AND the first Earthling to have ever cause me any real damage on the battlefield. You are a true warrior, who is worthy of being called a Saiyan. And so, I will give you a death that is also worthy of a Saiyan. Starting with ripping the Omnitrix off your wrist, and I'll do it by ripping off your arm."

Raditz raised his right palm and powered up a white aura flowing around his hand. Meanwhile, Piccolo was still charging up his special attack. As he was building up energy for his attack, a blue aura surrounded his body and veins were pumping on his head, his hand, and his neck.

_Come on... just a few more minutes._

He kept charging his attack as his arm had a static yellow aura. Then, all that energy went into his finger tips. Meanwhile, laying on her back with tears in her eyes, Gwen weakly and slowly opened up her eyes halfway and turned her head to the side. She witnessed Raditz holding up her cousin as tears started falling from her face onto the ground.

"Ben... no... I can't... lose you too..."

Back with Raditz, the white aura around his right hand became even brighter. A tear fell down from the right side of Ben's face as he mumbled to himself.

"Mom... Dad…" Meanwhile, inside Ben's mind, he began thinking about the citizens of his hometown, Bellwood.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Anxiety and Unease Plays)**

_All the citizens of Bellwood were all screaming and running for their lives as the entire city was on fire._

_"Let's get outta here!"_

_"SOMEBODY HELP!"_

_A baby was even crying from the dangers that were occurring. Ben even imagined his parents running behind the crowd, while her mother tripped and fell to the ground._

_Carl ran to his wife and kneeled down to her. "Are you okay?"_

_"I twisted my ankle. Just.. go on without me," Sandra begged as Carl nodded his head side to side. "No, I'm not leaving you here."_

_As soon as they saw Raditz behind them, Carl comforted his wife and they held each other as Raditz stared down on them. He then gave a smirk. He raised his right palm at them and prepared an energy ball._

_Ben's parents screamed as Raditz's energy blast obliterated them from existence. Ben's dog ran up to the Saiyan and started barking angrily at him. Annoyed at the pest, he pointed his finger at Ben's dog and prepared to send him to the next world. Immediately, a beam from Raditz's finger shot down Ben's dog, killing it. In a flash of light, Ben dreamt about Vegeta, Tarble, Caulifla, and Kale on Planet Vegeta. It was the moment before they met their end._

_"Huh?! Caulifla, what is happening here?" Vegeta demanded_

_"I-I'm not sure, Prince Vegeta," Caulifla nervously said as Kale got behind Tarble and held onto him. "I-I'm.. so scared."_

_Moments later, lava spewed upwards from the ground under the four Saiyans._

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the four screamed, as they were engulfed in the lava, until finally, Planet Vegeta exploded._

**(OST Ends)**

After Planet Vegeta exploded, Ben shot open his eyes, which appeared to be normal. He made a fist with his right hand and swooped it around his shoulder, hitting Raditz in his right eye.

Raditz released his grip on Ben's arm and backed away from him. He grunted in pain as he covered his eye. Piccolo and Gwen were stuttered for words from that course of action. Piccolo then gave a smirk. _So, he was playing dead. D__irty trick, but effective kid._

Raditz groaned in agony rubbed his eye a bit before regaining his vision back. "HOW DARE YOU?! YOU'RE DEAD, BRAT!"

With a shadow covering his eyes, Ben gritted his teeth and shook his fists in anger. "No... you're the one who's dead, Raditz. Your first mistake... was taking the lives of so many innocent people.

He turned his head around to face the Saiyan, revealing his glowing green eyes. At the same time, an image of Vegeta appeared over Ben, making it seem like they're both sharing the same glowing eyes.

"The second mistake... WAS DISGRACING THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!"

Raditz hesitated and backed away a bit as Ben turned his whole body around. "I won't ever forgive you, or show you any mercy. You stole my honor, my pride... EVERYTHING!"

Raditz backed away some more with some fear in his eyes. "I promise you... I won't ever lose... to a lower-class warrior..."

Ben and Vegeta powered up with a huge green aura surrounding their bodies.

**"AGAAAAAAAAIN!"**

As they powered up, electrical sparks were crackling around their bodies as well. The ground started shaking with pebbles rising off the ground. Gwen shook with fear as she tried to keep her ground. _No... what's happening to Ben... it looks like he's losing control of himself. It must be the Saiyan inside of him!_

As soon as Piccolo stopped preparing his attack early, something clicked in his mind._ Is all of that energy coming from that one child? No, t__here's no way that should be possible! _

Ben still continued to power up with an evil smirk, with noticeable veins on his face and arms, his massive shining green aura, and his glowing green eyes.

"I won't just destroy you! I... will destroy..."

Ben raised his left arm up high in the air.

**"EVERYTHING!"**

Electrical sparks were crackling around the Omnitrix, somehow making the alien icons to change rapidly.

_The Omnitrix! What's it doing? _Raditz wondered as Ben made a fist with his left hand and punched his whole left arm through the ground under him. After, a huge bright green light occurred, blinding Raditz, Gwen and Piccolo While the light was dimming, Ben unleased a mighty loud roar once he revealed to be a colossal-sized monster with a fin on his head, blade things on his shoulders, and spikes on his waist.

Piccolo stared in shock at Ben's gigantic form. _It's that watch on the kid's arm. That must be the threat the Saiyan was talking about. It made him turn into this... beast. And it's power is off the charts. It's even more powerful than me._

Using a bit of her strength, Gwen managed to roll onto her stomach, but not to stand up on her feet. "Now he's gone and done it... he's got a 'Way Big' problem on his hands."

Raditz just stood in shock while Way Big gave another roar while beating his chest.

"NO! A To'kustar? This can't be! The power of those beasts rival those of the mighty Saiyan apes!" Curious, and in fear, he pressed the button on his scouter, which picked up Ben's current power level. Once it did, Raditz's eyes widened in shock.

"His power level increased ten fold! IMPOSSIBLE!"

Way Big roared as he launched his right fist towards Raditz, but he flew backwards through the air just in time before Way Big's fist punched through the ground. Way Big lifted his head up to see Raditz, who appeared to be floating high above the crater with his space pod in it.

"NO! I refuse to believe it! Whether you're a To'kustar, a Tetramand or a Kineceleran, you're still a weak Earthling child!" Raditz held up his right hand, while Way Big growled before he created an afterimage to vanish from sight.

The Saiyan began looking around for Way Big, but by the time he did, it was too late. The image of Way Big appeared behind Raditz with his giant hands cupped together. Piccolo stood in shock once he saw Way Big appear behind the Saiyan. He even removed his fingers from his forehead, but the spark in his fingertips was still there.

"Where'd he go?!"

Raditz heard Way Big behind him and decided to look up, but he didn't have time to react when Way Big used his hands to slam Raditz straight to his space pod down below. It was pretty clear that Raditz went crashing toward his space pod down below. When he did, a cloud of smoke appeared in the crater. When the smoke cleared, Raditz appeared to be laying on his back in the crater. He was even laying on some of the broken pieces of his durable armor as hacked and coughed. Raditz weakly opened his eyes and stared at Way Big.

"Why... you..."

Way Big launched his right fist inside the crater, striking Raditz with that one punch. After that, hen sent out a barrage of rapid punches at Raditz inside the crater. Piccolo continued to look stunned as he watched the display of power shown by the hero of Bellwood.

"Incredible! When he said he'll show no mercy, he wasn't joking. But still... there's no way I'm letting this brat destroy everything when that's clearly my job."

Way Big stopped his attacks and began to calm down through some deep breaths. As he was breathing, he stared down at Raditz, who appeared to be unconscious from all the brutal beating he took from him. He reached into the crater and grabbed a hold on Raditz in his right hand. He moved in closer and sniffed Raditz for some reason. By surprise, Raditz fired a Saturday Crush in Ben's face.

Piccolo and Gwen widened their eyes from the move Raditz pulled. Way Big covered his face as he let Raditz go, which made him lose his balance and fall backwards. Before there was any chance of anyone getting crushed by Way Big, a huge red light occurred in the air and he turned into his normal human self again. Laying on his back, Ben was catching his breath with his head to the side. He weakly opened his eyes and looked straight up.

Instead of the sky, he saw Raditz staring menacingly at him. Raditz appeared even more bruised and injured.

_He's still alive!_ Piccolo placed his fingers back on his forehead as he grit his teeth in annoyance, now having to recharge the attack completely once more._ Just great!_

Ben gave a weak laugh before Raditz lifted him up by his shirt.

"You... little... brat. Nobody... makes a mockery... out of me."

Ben gave another weak laugh. "Hey, why would I do that... when you do a better job yourself... Radish?"

As Ben gave another weak chuckle, Raditz growled before sending a punch across Ben's face. The impact sent Ben flying through the air. Gwen widened her eyes from the action. After hitting the ground, Ben slid his way next to Gwen on his stomach. Gwen gave a worried look and weakly lifted her left arm.

"Ben?"

She shook her cousin and Ben manages to slowly open his eyes to see her.

"Sorry Gwen, he's just... way too strong."

Gwen showed a bit of tears in her eyes. "Then I guess this is it, huh?"

Ben gave a warm smile as he spoke quietly. "Well... if it is... I just want to let you know that... even after all the fights we've had... you've always been my favorite cousin, Gwen."

Gwen widened her eyes from what Ben told her. "What... you really mean that?"

"Yeah..." Ben exhaled as Gwen gave a warm smile as well. "I guess... you were always my favorite cousin too."

Gwen placed her left hand on Ben's right hand as they kept their smiles as enjoyed a laugh as if it could be their last. Ben closed his eyes and became unconscious as Raditz caught up to them.

"Well, isn't this quite touching."

Gwen looked up at Raditz, who was staring down on them.

"Now... if you don't mind... I'll be taking that Omnitrix."

Using bits of her strength, Gwen held her cousin and shielded him with her body. "If you want it Raditz, you'll have to go through me."

"Very well then, so be it. I have zero problem sending you brats straight to hell." Raditz aimed his left palm at Gwen, as a blue ki blast started to charge up in his palm as Gwen was ready to meet her end, but fate had other plans, as the scouter on his face began to go off, as it detected a power level very close from him, and this also caught Gwen's attention, as both of them turned around and spotted Piccolo.

"Who is that?!" Gwen exclaimed, as the Saiyan's scouter went off once more. "Power level... 1,330?! Somehow he's concentrating all of his energy into his fingertips."

Piccolo's fingertips sparked with electricity as he was ready to unleash his charged up move as Raditz raised his left hand. "THEY'VE BEEN HOLDING BACK! THEY CAN ALTER THEIR POWER LEVELS AT WILL!"

"DIE SAIYAN! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

Piccolo fired two yellowy-orange energy beams from his fingertips. One beam was going straight while the other beam was coiling around the straight beam. Raditz was stunned to see the speed of the attack. Gwen reacted the same way. After Raditz regained his senses, the attack seemed to have broken off pieces of his armor. After that, the beams crashed into a mountain and exploded. The explosion caused a huge amount of blinding light. Gwen covered her eyes while keeping Ben safe. When the light cleared, a huge cloud of purple smoke appeared on the battle field. When the smoke started to clear, Piccolo saw a huge piece of the mountain missing. Then, he turned his attention toward Raditz, who appeared to be standing with a smirk.

"I almost forgot you were still here, green man."

"He... he dodged it..."

Raditz pointed to his right shoulder, which appeared to singed and his shoulder pad was broken off. "Congratulations, you actually managed to give me a little scratch. And for that you will pay dearly."

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: The Clouds of War Spread Plays)**

Raditz raised his left arm and formed a white energy ball in his palm. Piccolo shuddered in fear as he prepared for what was going to occur next.

"SEE YOU IN HELL!" Raditz yelled, but before he could fire his blast, Dora, Jake and Izzy began powering up, which caught the attention of Raditz, Piccolo, and Gwen as all three of them turned their attention toward the others, who appeared to be standing and powering up, which as a result, their auras combined into one huge aura.

"No... they should be down for the count," Raditz stuttered.

"This power... it's just like before..." Piccolo gasped as he remembered when Ben powered up before he turned into Way Big.

Gwen just gave a blank stare at the trio as they were done powering up. Their eyes were glowing pink, red, and yellow. Not only that, but their hair were flowing. Their bodies were surrounded by smaller but colorful auras. Each of their auras were the same color as their glowing eyes. Jake stood in between the two girls and spoke to Raditz in an angry deep voice.

"RADITZ!"

He slammed his right fist into his left hand before an image of Bardock appeared behind him.

"YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!"

**(OST Ends)**

* * *

**I think that's a good place to stop. Now then, next time, I'm positive you all know what's going to happen. **

**So again, review and let me know if something is wrong, and I'll see you all later.**


	9. Resolution

**I am so tired of saying this, but I always have too. And I'm starting to think this format of writing sucks, but hey, we're all unique, so there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows, or characters used in this story so far, and never will. Not in a year, not in two, not in a decade, not in a century, not in a millennium, never. The worst part, I have to repeat this every single chapter, so I actually apologize for making you see this over and over.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Resolution**

* * *

Raditz began to shudder with fear, all while Jake, Izzy and Dora were gritting their teeth, staring at Raditz with their glowing eyes while Piccolo sensed their power and was stunned.

"Their strength... they've increased their unimaginable power ten fold just like the other kid." Piccolo glanced at Raditz, who looked angry beyond belief. _And I don't think he senses it either._

Raditz began shaking his left fist, as the scouter gauged the strength of all three kids. _Damn it all! Thanks to that boy with the Omnitrix, he's decreased my strength dramatically. No matter, they're still just a bunch of brats. I don't care what this damn thing says, I refuse to believe they are stronger than me._

Trying to get her cousin to safety, Gwen weakly wrapped her unconscious cousin's right arm around her neck. She slowly stood up using every little bit of her strength she had left, and started walking herself and Ben away from the battle that was about to commence. "Ben... if you can hear me... I just wanna let you know... you really need to go on a diet."

She looked back over her shoulder and saw Raditz, who stood his ground against the three other children. While it was good news for her that his attention wasn't directed towards her and her cousin, it meant bad news for Jake, Izzy and Dora as it was obvious this battle wouldn't be won easily.

With a war cry, Jake dashed towards Raditz, who made a fist with his right hand and threw a punch as soon as Jake was close enough. Unfortunately, Raditz missed since Jake performed a front flip over him. He continued to do front flips before he ascended upwards towards the sky. Using both of his hands, Jake fired a barrage of ki blasts at Raditz down below.

Raditz kept running away as he tried dodging the blasts. The impacts made the ground shake, causing Gwen to drop to one knee, and she soon fell on both her knees and began catching her breath. Then, she proceeded to lay her cousin down on his back. After that, Gwen sat down on the ground to take a breath. "I guess we're pretty far enough anyway."

Raditz kept his eyes on Jake as he continued to fire energy blasts at him. Piccolo jumped out of the way to avoid any blasts. When Raditz turned his head forward, he saw Izzy right in front of him for a split second. During that split second, Izzy rushed in front of Raditz and launched a powerful kick up Raditz's chin. The kick sent Raditz flying up through the air. Piccolo and Gwen kept their eyes on Raditz as he was sent flying up. Izzy jumped into the air while doing front flip somersaults. Once she reached above Raditz, Izzy cupped her hands together, and slammed them down and landed a harsh blow on Raditz's chest, creating a crack on the chest area of Raditz's armor.

Raditz was sent flying down to the ground with his eyes closed. While he was falling, Dora charged some energy in her hands. She cupped her hands together and aimed at long haired menace, and fired a medium sized pink energy wave at him. While in midair, the Saiyan slowly opened his eyes, and spotted Dora's energy wave coming at him. Raditz dodged the blast with a flip and then fired an energy wave of his own at Dora. Dora gasped once she saw the energy wave coming towards her. She crossed her arms to try to block the attack, but it was so powerful, it sent Dora flying through the air.

She hit the ground and slid her way next to Chris on her back. After Raditz landed on his feet, Jake dashed behind him and prepared to punch him. Raditz quickly turned around and caught the boy's fist yet again. And with that, Raditz unleashed a powerful barrage of incredibly fast kicks and punches. Piccolo and Gwen looked helpless and were shaking while watching Raditz attack Jake.

"No... Jake..." Gwen mumbled as Raditz sent a roundhouse kick, which sent Jake flying a few feet away. He then fell to the ground on his stomach with a thud, with plenty of scratches and cuts all over his face, legs and arms. Then, in pure rage of Raditz had done to Jake, Izzy was flying down towards Raditz.

Raditz turned around and saw her approaching. Without wasting time, he formed his right hand into a knife jab sort of formation, and sent some ki into it, and drove it through and out Izzy's stomach with it once she was close enough. Once he drove the bloodied arm out of her stomach, she fell to the ground, as blood seeped through the hole in her stomach, and was immediately down for the count, for good. Worse, she didn't get to say any goodbyes.

Gwen couldn't take this. He wouldn't let Izzy's demise be in vain. It couldn't. But try as she might, there wasn't much she could do at this point, with her being almost as damaged as everyone else.

Raditz began breathing heavily after dealing with Jake, Izzy and Dora at once. While he was breathing, he moved his pupils to the corners of his eyes and then turned his whole body towards Piccolo's direction. "Now, where was I?"

Gwen gasped once Raditz, who smirked, turned to Piccolo. "Ah yes, I remember. Now that there aren't any more interruptions, I can finally destroy you before you can try any more tricks."

Raditz raised his right hand and began charging his Shining Friday attack. Gwen kept a straight face as she began thinking about Piccolo's attack from earlier. After she was done thinking, Gwen grew a determined look before facing her unconscious cousin.

"Goodbye Ben... I'll miss you..." With a smile, Gwen closed her eyes and released a single tear. She returned a determined look towards Raditz's direction, took a deep breath, and started getting up to her feet. Back at the battle that would soon come to a close, Raditz charged a mixture of purple and orange electricity in his hand, ready to bring Piccolo to his fate.

Meanwhile, feeling badly bruised, Gwen held her left arm as she weakly approached herself behind Raditz. Meanwhile, Chris twitched his closed eyes before opening them slowly. He slowly got up, and immediately, he noticed Dora's unconscious body right beside him. In a panic, Chris weakly pushed himself up to his knees and placed his hands on Dora's shoulders and started shaking her awake.

"Dora! Wake up!"

He continued to shake her, but Dora wasn't waking up.

"Dora, please be alive!" Deciding on another tactic, Chris placed his ear over Dora's chest. After a few seconds, he heard Dora's heart beating. After Chris let out a sigh in relief, he turned his head and noticed Gwen approaching behind Raditz.

"Gwen? What is she doing?"

Chris turned his head and spotted Piccolo, who was now sweating nervously as he was he was about to be at the receiving end of the long-haired warrior's attack. "And who's that?"

"Say your prayers! This is where it all ends!" Raditz yelled.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Destiny Plays)**

Piccolo grew angrier until he saw Gwen behind Raditz. She extended her arms forward and aimed both her hands at Raditz. She concentrated as hard as she could and a pink aura surrounded her hands. I sure hope this works! she thought, while in his palm, Raditz formed the electricity in a large purplish-pink energy sphere.

"TIME TO DIE, SLUG!"

"Appendage... A..."

Raditz was ready to throw his attack at Piccolo until...

"REGORIA!"

Before Raditz could turn around and react, his whole body was surrounded by a pink aura, completely immobilizing him, while his attack disappeared from his hand. "What in the..."

From behind, Gwen gave a smirk. "Surprise, Raditz! Remember my paralyzing spell? Well I figured... you were too powerful for it back then. Now that my friends... weakened you... you're trapped."

Raditz struggled to break free, but he couldn't move a single inch, and this managed to impress both Piccolo and Chris. "How did she do that?" Chris gawked.

"Hey, green guy! I don't know who you are, but you better charge that attack again while I got him!" Gwen hollered.

"Finally. I was hoping for a miracle," Piccolo laughed as he placed his fingers on his forehead and started charging his attack. He formed a yellow spark at his fingertips. "I don't know how you're doing this, but keep it up. This'll only take a few seconds, and try to stay strong, I only have enough energy to pull off this attack one more time."

Raditz continued to fight Gwen's spell, but he still wasn't able to move. "Struggle... all you want, Raditz. You won't... break free that easily."

Raditz moved his pupils to the corners of his eyes, as he tried to convince the girl to release him. "Are you really this stupid!? Let go! If you're behind me, when he fires, the blast will hit you too!"

Gwen closed her eyes and smiled. "Then I guess it's the way it's gonna have to be!" Chris widened his eyes once he heard what Gwen has said. She was really giving up her life to stop Raditz.

"WHAT!? Are you insane!? Don't throw away your life like this! Think about your brother!" Raditz tried to persuade, but it was of no use.

"I am! This is the only way to defeat you!" Gwen yelled.

Veins were pumping around Piccolo's arm as he kept charging up his attack, while he smirked as he was going to finally put an end to the Saiyan, but he also had something else on his mind. _So, you're going to sacrifice yourself, huh? How noble of you. It's not something any kid could do everyday. I must say, I'm impressed, I suppose I can reward you just this once by wishing you back with the Dragon Balls._

While Raditz continued to struggle, Gwen felt a twitch of pain in her left leg. But she was determined not to let go, so she toughened up and stayed on her feet.

"Hang in there... I'm almost ready!" Piccolo called as Raditz faced the Namekian and noticed a yellow aura around him. "Let me go... right now. If this attack hits, we're finished!"

From far away, Chris gave a determined and fearless look. _Not if I have anything to say about it._

Raditz moved his pupils toward the corners of his eyes. "Wait! Please, let me go! I... I was wrong, I'm sorry! Release me! I'll leave this planet!" Raditz pleaded desperately as Gwen chuckled.

"After all the... innocent people you've killed... you expect me to believe you? Tch... dream on!"

Chris saw Piccolo removing his fingers from his forehead. Before he got up, he gave Dora one last look, and smiled sadly. _Well Dora, I guess this is goodbye._

Chris caught his breath and stood up, ready to run, all while Piccolo finally removed his hands from his forehead, meaning the attack was ready to be launched. "Sorry to keep you waiting! Are you ready!?"

"DO IT!" Gwen yelled loudly for a few seconds.

"RIGHT!" Piccolo responded loudly as the moment finally arrived, while Raditz yelled.

"STOOOOOPP!"

**"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"**

**(OST Ends)**

Piccolo fired his Special Beam Cannon once more, and the blast pierced through Raditz, who screamed in pain as it went through him. The moment the attack made contact with Raditz, Gwen's spell automatically wore off. As Gwen closed her eyes completely and lowered her arms, accepting her fate, the beams had now passed Raditz and were headed straight for Gwen. She didn't even have enough strength to dodge the attack, or the time to fall to the ground, but Chris made time by running to Gwen as fast as he could, and jumped in the air and extended his arms.

At that moment when the beams were inches away from Gwen, Chris pushed Gwen out of the way, and as the unconscious Gwen fell to the ground to her side, the two orange beams pierced through Chris's chest instead.

Blood spilled from both of their mouths, and Raditz yelled with rage, fury, anger and denial... as the battle finally concluded.

"N... n... NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

After the beams pierced through their chests, Chris fell to the ground on his back. His eyes were shown to have no pupils at all, showing that the end of his short life had arrived. Raditz however, was still in the living world as he grunted, trying to cover his chest with his hand, but didn't have the strength to commence the action.

All he could do was wait for his fate to arrive, while stuttering slowly. "How did... this happen? How... could I lose... to these fools?"

Piccolo walked up to the dying Saiyan as he continued to mutter. "I-I didn't think... they'd do it... just... throw away their own... their own lives..."

"Don't worry, I doubt they'll stay dead for long," Piccolo chuckled.

"What!?" Raditz gasped as Piccolo began to speak.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Unforeseen Circumstances Plays)**

"You heard me. On this planet, we have these things called the Dragon Balls. Gather all seven, and together, they have the power to grant any wish." Piccolo then looked at Chris' body. "Even if that's bringing someone dead back to life."

Raditz growled in fury, knowing all of the brats he worked so hard to beat would be in perfect condition soon, and the ones who were killed would be seen again.

"Damn you all... damn you all to hell!" Raditz swore, before moving his pupils up. "Still, I... thank you for the information."

Raditz smirked as he knew everyone on Earth would soon meet their fate. "Everything... that's happened here today... has been transmitted to... my two Saiyan comrades... deep in outer space."

"What!?" Piccolo exclaimed, shocked at the fact they would probably now have to deal with more Saiyans as Raditz continued, with his final dying breaths.

"When they've learned that I've been killed... they..." Raditz then coughed up more blood as Piccolo continued to look sternly. "They'll come... to avenge me... they'll wipe you out... you... and every living thing on this planet... you won't have a chance... you're as good as dead already..."

"And the other Saiyans, when will they be here!?" Piccolo demanded as Raditz kept smiling deliriously.

"Four months... four short months..." he snickered as Piccolo trembled with fear, knowing he'd have to face more Saiyans. "Two of them... even stronger... than him..." the Namekian stuttered as Raditz kept chuckling.

"How sweet does... that victory taste now..." Piccolo kept growling as he kept listening to the dying Saiyan. "They'll soon have you writhing... in agony like the worms you are..."

Having enough of the Saiyan's taunting and chuckling, Piccolo decided it was time to end his short life as he raised his hand, and with a mighty yell, he put him out of his misery.

**(OST Ends)**

* * *

In the dining room of the Thorndyke Mansion, Ella placed on the table two plates of red beans, rice, with a side of cornbread for Dora's siblings, as well as Cubby and Skully who had received crackers.

"Gracias, Ella!"

"Thanks, Ella!"

And with that, the four started eating. Upstairs, Mr. Tanaka was in the middle of polishing some windows with the sunlight shining on him. _Master Chris, you have every bit of my trust that you will be safe._

Outside, Boots was laying down on a tree branch, staring up at the sky, keeping a straight face as he thought of Dora. _Dora, please be all right._

Meanwhile, Danny, Helen, and Frances were doing the same thing Boots was doing, except they were laying on the grass. Helen let out a sigh. "I hope Chris and the others are all right."

Danny was thinking about the current situation at hand for a moment. He finally thought of something and sat up.

"Everything's gonna be fine. We've got nothing to worry about," Danny claimed as Helen and Frances turned their heads to him.

"How do you know that, Danny?" Frances asked as Danny spoke. "Chris and those other guys are gonna beat the pants off of Raditz. I'm sure of it."

Helen and Frances stared blankly at Danny, as he decided to explain. "Think about it. Remember when that bright light fell from the sky and struck Chris?"

_Tarble's Saiyan Ray shot Chris in the chest, and an image of Tarble appeared over Chris's face as they both screamed. Chris barely stood up as electrical sparks were surrounding his body, and it was shown that the pupils and irises in his eyes disappeared and his eyes were glowing white. Chris slowly closed his eyes and in slow motion, Chris fell backwards into the pool with a splash._

"I bet that's what gave Chris and the others super powers, and that's how they were able to fly earlier. That may sound like crazy talk, but it still makes sense on what's been going on lately," Danny finished as he faced his friends. "So if you ask me, the fight is six on one. So the odds are in Chris's favor."

Frances smiled and nodded. "Yeah! You're right, Danny, those guys will show that meany who's boss."

Helen kept a worried look as she made a counterargument. "I'm not quite sure about that yet."

Frances and Danny turned to Helen while Helen stared at the sky again. "Well... I don't know about those other kids, but knowing Chris, he's not a fighter, but, I still have faith that they'll take Raditz down and save our world."

"That's the spirit, Helen!" Frances cheered, but Danny didn't utter a word. He just stared at the sky again, as he was still worried about his best friend. Not that Helen and Frances weren't, but Chris was the one in danger.

_Chris, we're with you bud. Good luck out there._

* * *

Chuck and the others continued to fly in the helicopter. Cole comforted Elena while Max went back to keeping his eyes closed and his arms folded, and the same went for Peter Pan. As for Chuck, he stayed focused on piloting the family helicopter.

"Alright, according to Chris's signal, he should be close by." Chuck pressed a button to contact Sam Speed. "Sam, did you get that? We're almost there."

_"Good. Let's crash this party!"_ Sam spoke over what seemed to be an intercom.

While Chuck and the others were riding the helicopter, Sam was driving his rocket car down below between a row of trees and bushes. Hang on, nephew. I'm coming.

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Piccolo was breathing heavily as he watched Raditz's dead body. Raditz's pupils in his eyes were gone and blood was drooling from his mouth. Piccolo placed his right arm down once he finished catching his breath.

"He thought that was funny, huh? Well, we'll just see who has the last laugh when it's all said and done."

_"Useless as always, Raditz. Couldn't even last long against a bunch of snot-nosed brats."_

Piccolo looked around for the gruff voice, until realizing it came from the scouter Raditz was wearing next to his ear. Then, the voice spoke again. _"I know someone's out there. Put the scouter in your ear, then we can have ourselves a little chat."_

In response, the Namekian bent down, grabbed the scouter and put it in his ear and spoke without wasting any time. "So, I'm guessing you're supposed to be one of the Saiyans your friend spoke of."

_"Your damn right we are. You only got four short months before we come! And we'll be getting those Dragon Balls as well!"_

Piccolo narrowed his eyes, not showing his surprise that they knew of the seven magical orbs. Furiously, he questioned the Saiyan. "How the hell do you know about the Dragon Balls!?"

_"I thought Raditz told you already not too long ago,"_ another voice spoke, but this one made Piccolo shiver in his boots. _"Everything that happened today was transmitted to us."_

_This man... he's nothing like any of the other two Saiyans! I can even tell from his voice he isn't taking any of this lightly!_ Piccolo thought, thinking of Raditz and the other Saiyan he spoke to just before the first one spoke again.

_"_Yeah,_ Kakarot and I are gonna give you hell when we come!"_

_"I believe you've spoken quite enough, Nappa,"_ the same second voice jumped in, and it almost made Piccolo shiver to how he spoke in his calm, yet very commanding tone.

"Look, forget whatever sort of vendetta you have here and-"

_"As far as I know, there is nothing stopping us from coming to Earth, so if I were you, I'd start preparing myself, and train the new Saiyans as well. And when we arrive, I'll show you... how a battle is really fought."_ The call ended, and Piccolo grumbled silently. He then took off the scouter and dropped it next to the dead Saiyan, and looked around the field and stared at all of the six Saiyan kids. Piccolo stared at Chris's dead body last and walked towards it.

"You kids all fought well... for amateurs." He stopped by Chris's body and got down on one knee and closed Chris's eyes. "Especially you. What you did was really brave of you, I'll admit."

Piccolo then sensed multiple low energy levels. Curious as to who could be approaching, he stood up and looked up into the sky and spotted the Thorndyke's family helicopter heading his way.

"Hey, look down there. We're here!" Chuck announced as everybody on the helicopter looked down below and Dora's mom gasped. "Oh no. Only one of them is still standing."

Chuck pressed a button to contact Sam Speed once again. "Sam, we're here. And it looks as if only one of them is standing."

_"Got it! I'm pulling up right now!"_

Sam drove over a little hill and then drove pass Piccolo in his rocket car. He kept his eyes on Piccolo while the Namekian did the same. While Sam was coming to a drifting stop, Piccolo began walking to his turban and his cape, and when he put them back on, he looked behind him and saw another helicopter, and in it was a certain someone he had fought long ago, and it looked like he had brought his friends.

* * *

People have always said the universe was a small place. At least, that's what Earthlings believe since they were never a believer of the concept of aliens. Every other planet however, were always aware since they were probably taught about it at whatever learning center they went to, or have been visited by extraterrestrial species frequently.

Most species were flourishing, with millions of them still around. The Saiyans, were now endangered, with very few, including the six children. In fact, the two who spoke to Piccolo earlier were now sitting on a rock on a planet named Gliese. On the planet we're two very familiar Saiyans, sitting on some rocks, meters away from to a wide open city, which was still visible.

One Saiyan was a tall, bald, muscular man with a moustache, who wore black and yellow armor with shoulder guards, thigh pads, and a crotch pad. He also wore armored boots, armored gloves, a blue scouter over his left eye, and he had a tail wrapped around his waist. This was Nappa.

Next to him, was another Saiyan, who wasn't as tall as Nappa, but was still considered to be tall. Like Nappa, he was also very muscular, had a very unique hairstyle had a red scouter over his left eye, and wore the same set of armor Nappa did, but with different colors. For the color set for his armor, go see the cover for the fanfic 'A Saiyan's Family'. This was Kakarot.

"I don't know why I'm not surprised Raditz failed," Nappa commented as his partner commented. "Neither am I. He was going to die sooner or later. I just didn't expect him to have his fate dealt by a bunch of children."

"Well, for a bunch of Earthling children, they are pretty strong. You think it's because of those Saiyan Rays?"

"Certainly. It's also because they can't control the anger of the Saiyans inside of them. I'm positive they'll be training to prepare for the both of us, and who knows, maybe we can get one of them to join us. Enough about that, did you catch the last bit? These Dragon Balls... certainly intrigue me."

"Yeah! They said they could grant any wish, right? Maybe we can bring Raditz back to life!"

Kakarot turned to his partner as if he was messed up in the head. "Tell me you're joking, there's no way I'm going to use a wish on someone like him. No... I have something... far more grand in mind."

Nappa raised an eyebrow as he listened to what Kakarot had to say. "If this little story is true, then we could have whatever we desire. Immortality, eternal youth! Think you could live with those?"

The large Saiyan smirked as he thought of all the possibilities his partner had brought up. "Living forever? I'd love that! We could keep getting stronger, and no one could stop us!"

"Exactly! We could be the most unstoppable force in the universe! But only, I can remain the strongest, remember that," Kakarot said, as he frowned. Nappa then decided to play with him.

"Look at you, a lower-class warrior, speaking on equal terms with an elite," Nappa teased, who was suddenly met with a backhand to the face.

The truth was, Kakarot had been promoted to the mid-class level some time before Planet Vegeta exploded, but Nappa still usually teased him about his previous status. Kakarot had always believed the placement of these classes held everyone back, made the lower-class Saiyans think they couldn't be strong, so Kakarot decided to prove them wrong by taking on some of the hardest missions with his squad, and as a result, he was promoted from his low rank status, which was very rare for any Saiyan. On Planet Vegeta, Kakarot had became a name everyone knew on the planet, as his power level was stronger than Prince Vegeta himself, who was supposedly stronger than his father, King Vegeta.

"My apologies," Nappa apologized while rubbing his face as Kakarot scoffed. "Never mind, let's just get to the ships." And he started walking, with Nappa following behind in deep thought. _Kakarot has always came close to death in almost every battle he had, and he soon became the strongest Saiyan to live. He's certainly a fearsome warrior, and a menacing individual. His own brother died and he doesn't even care. Then again, they didn't have a good history together so I don't blame him._

With that, the two made their way to their Attack Balls, and began their four month journey.

* * *

Back on Earth, the grown-ups arrived and took care of the Saiyan children's unconscious bodies. Chuck was with Gwen, Max was with Ben, Cole was with Jake, Elena was with Dora, and Sam was shaking Chris's body while Peter was shaking Izzy's body. All while Bulma, Master Roshi and Krillin were discussing the situation at hand with Piccolo.

"And how are we supposed to be sure you aren't lying?" Bulma questioned as Piccolo grumbled. "Take a look for yourself. The Saiyan is over there, dead." He pointed at the body of Raditz, which was now enough proof for the trio.

"Well, the proof is right there. So I guess we're gonna have to start training for these Saiyans, huh?" Krillin questioned as Piccolo nodded.

"Correct. So I suggest you get your little friends as well as there is a possibility we might need their assisstance, and for the time being, we're forming a truce. Once we've dealt with these Saiyans, we're going back to our old ways."

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai: Requiem - To Those Who Meet Their End Plays)**

Krillin nodded in agreement, and he and everyone else looked around and saw everyone tending to the children, and heard Sam and Peter yelling, for Chris and Izzy to respond, but it was to no avail.

"Come on, Chris. Get up! Please don't die!" Sam yelled as tears started falling out of his eyes. "DON'T YOU DIE ON MEEEE!"

His tears fell on Chris's face, while not very far, Peter was also mourning over Izzy, as he sobbed harder than the leader of the Speed Team. Sam turned to Chuck, who had his head down and shook it with his eyes closed. "I already checked the boy's pulse, I'm sorry. Chris is gone."

Meanwhile, Peter was still stunned and was shaking a bit. Elena showed tears in her eyes while Cole and Max had their heads down in sadness. Sam looked at Chris and gently placed him on the ground.

"I know... I know this isn't fair..." He stood up. "But that doesn't mean I'm not furious though."

Sam grew an angry look and turned his attention to Piccolo, who was still facing Krillin, Bulma and Master Roshi.

"YOU!"

**(OST Ends)**

Piccolo, who was still speaking to the other three, turned around to see Sam, who was stomping his way towards him, which caught everyone's attention as they all turned to Sam, curious of what course of action he would take. Sam finally stopped right in front of the caped warrior.

"My nephew is dead... and you were the only one standing around, green punk! Care to explain?!" Sam demanded as Piccolo paused for a second.

"I will." Piccolo turned his attention to Gwen while keeping his missing left arm covered by his cape. "Earlier during the battle, that girl over there was able to freeze the Saiyan you see dead now, giving me the opportunity to launch an attack that could finish the both of them off. But your nephew, the one you call Chris, pushed her out of the way and took the hit for her instead."

Everybody gasped as they widened their eyes.

"No way!" Max exclaimed, shocked that Gwen would actually give up her own life, just to put Raditz down. Then again, she and her cousin were righteous heroes, and were always willing to save everyone, even if there was a price to pay.

Sam had his head down with his fists shaking. "I can't believe this. My own nephew... but still..." He lifted his head up with fire in his eyes.

"You admit that YOU'RE the one who killed Chris!" Sam was getting ready to throw a punch. "And for that, YOU'LL PAY!"

Everybody grew more surprised about what they think was about to happen next. "If you so much as lay a finger on me, then you can forget about your nephew coming back to life."

Sam held back his assault on Piccolo, who was in shock that there was a way to get Chris back. "Wait... what?"

Chuck then ran up to them as he heard what the Namekian said, and spoke. "Hold on. Are you saying you can bring back my grandson?"

"Yes, there is a way to restore his life. But first, I have some news that you all should hear."

* * *

Nappa and Kakarot continued to make their way towards the Attack Balls, walking side-by-side while discussing their objectives and plans.

"Here's the plan. Once we force them to tell us where to find and use these Dragon Balls, we'll eliminate them, along with anyone else who dares to defy us, and once we gain immortality, we'll make sure to destroy them," Kakarot said, confusing Nappa, as to why they would want to destroy something so beneficial to them and their conquests.

"Destroy the Dragon Balls? Why would we wanna destroy something that grants wishes?" Nappa queered, while Kakarot did admit he had a good point, there was a downside to keeping them intact. "Because there's a slight chance that somebody will use them to wish our immortality away from us, or possibly erase us from the entire plane of existence; as if we were never born in the first place. Do you understand where I'm getting at, Nappa?"

"Yeah, I get it, Kakarot. Good point," the latter commented, before the shorter Saiyan put a hand under his chin, as they reached their pods. "Actually, there's something else that troubles me. According to Raditz, not only does one of the new Saiyans have Prince Vegeta's spirit in him, but this particular Saiyan is also currently in possession of the Omnitrix."

"The Omnitrix?" Nappa wondered, but he began to have a recollection of what the other Saiyan was talking about. "Oh yeah, that alien D.N.A. watch King Vegeta's old pal Vilgax was obsessed with, right?"

While having their own armies, Vilgax was an old friend, or rather a frenemy of King Cold, Frieza, and Vegeta the Third. They respected one another despite having their own individual armies, but Vilgax knows who are the true rulers of the universe, and wouldn't dare to oppose King Cold or his son. At one point, he told them about the Omnitrix during a meeting with all four of them, even Vegeta the Fourth was there, and in the later years, he informed his team about it, which both Kakarot and Nappa were in before Planet Vegeta exploded.

"Exactly. After one of our missions, Vegeta told us all about the Omnitrix. You were there too, so it shouldn't be too difficult for you to remember, and just like Vilgax, Raditz was a fool to try to claim something so dangerous for himself. If the self-destruct protocol for the Omnitrix were to ever go off, it would annihilate everything in the universe from existence."

"Oh, I get it," Nappa replied as he banged the top of his Attack Ball, causing the hatch to open, and climbed into it while speaking. "So all we gotta do is find the Dragon Balls, wish for immortality, then destroy them and the Omnitrix. Sounds simple enough to me."

"And not only that, Nappa, if it's possible, we could recruit one of these new Saiyans to join us, seeing as how they're all going to be stronger than my brother once we arrive," Kakarot added on, sitting in his own pod as well.

"Hehehe, I so can't wait 'til we get to Earth!" Nappa exclaimed in excitement, with his partner agreeing. "I share the very same sentiments, now let's get a move on."

The doors on the pods closed up, as they slowly raised from the ground, and in a flash, they boosted off into space, making their way to Planet Earth.

* * *

"Our children are aliens?"

"Two more stronger Saiyans are coming in four months?"

"These... Dragon Balls can grant any wish?"

Elena, Max and Peter were in shock as Master Roshi nodded. "Everything Piccolo said is true. We've known him for a long time and he doesn't see any sort of gain from lying."

Max then grabbed the brown monkey tail attached to Ben to examine it, and saw it was indeed real. "I suppose that explains these Saiyan tails."

Sam started rubbing his hair like he doesn't have a care in the world. "So much for my luck."

Piccolo grunted and decided to speak to Krillin, but before he could even turn around, the bodies of both Chris and Izzy completely vanished, only leaving pools of blood. Everyone became surprised from what they saw, except for Piccolo.

"Chris!" Sam exclaimed.

"Izzy!" Peter called.

"He disappeared! But how?" Chuck wondered as Piccolo grew a smirk and looked up at the sky. "I know. This is Kami's doing."

They all turned to Piccolo. "What was that? Kami?"

"You can say he's my other half... and he's the guardian of Earth."

Everybody widened their eyes, as Krillin raised an eyebrow. "Kami? Are you sure?"

"Yes, this is indeed his work. No doubt Kami has some special purpose in mind for those two. It must have something to do with the Saiyans, I'm sure of it."

* * *

Chris was shown motionless and was laying down somewhere, along with Izzy to his left, both laying on their backs. Both were now starting to regain consciousness as they groaned and mumbled quietly.

"Children... awake..." a voice spoke as Chris slowly lifted his eyelids halfway. Once his vision was clear, Chris saw an old green Namekian who looked similar to Piccolo. He wore a white robe and a blue cape, and also had a walking stick in his right hand. Once Chris had a good look at who was standing before him, he widened his eyes in shock, and slowly moved his hand and shook Izzy slowly to wake her up.

Once she opened her eyes, she mumbled silently. "Chris?"

The only reply she received was the boy slowly pointing at the man standing before them. Once Izzy got a good idea of what she was staring at, she shrieked. They both instantly backed away from Kami. When they stopped backing away, they looked down, only to realize they were on top of a yellow cloud.

"WHERE AM I?!" He pointed at Kami. "AND WH-WHO ARE YOU?!"

Kami raised his left hand beside his face as he tried to calm the children down. "Relax. Don't be alarmed, young Christopher, and Izzy. I do not wish to harm you."

Chris seemed to calm down a bit, but grew suspicious. "Wait... how do you know our names?"

Kami placed his left hand behind his back. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kami and I am the guardian of Earth."

Chris widened his eyes a bit. "The... guardian of Earth?"

"Yes. And as for where you both are, you are in Other World. Or as you may call it, Heaven." After hearing the last word, Chris and Izzy both moved their pupils up and waved their right hands above their head. They soon grabbed what they were looking for and gasped as Kami commented. "I see both you have found your own halo."

Both Izzy and Chris were freaking out and started shaking while letting each halo go, and soon the boy showed bits of tears in the corners of his eyes as he began to stutter. "Y.. you mean...?"

"W-we're b-b-both..." Izzy muttered as well.

"Dead? Yes, appears you are. All because you, boy... sacrificed yourself to save that young girl's life, and as for you girl... brutally murdered by that Saiyan."

Chris gasped once he started remembering what happened before his death. He remembered himself running to Gwen and jumping into the air while extending his arms, as well as pushing Gwen out of the way and the Special Beam Cannon attack piercing through his chest. As for Izzy, she remembered fighting Raditz until she managed to land a punch on her. She felt plenty of pain, but then it all came black for her. In emotional pain, Chris put his hands to rest on his angled knees and his head down. He even clenched his eyes shut while releasing tears, as Izzy consoled him, while sobbing as well.

"Do not worry, there is a way for the both of you to return to Earth alive," Kami informed. After a few sniffles here and there, Chris opened his eyes and looked up at Kami with a blank expression while tears were still falling out. "But how? I don't understand!"

"Come." Kami turned his whole body around. "I will explain everything along the way."

As Kami began to walk, the cloud under Chris and Izzy began to float up and follow the old Namekian, much to their surprise. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

The cloud carrying Chris and Izzy flew next to Kami as he explained. "This is the Flying Nimbus, the name of the cloud that's carrying you. Only those with clean minds and pure hearts can ride upon one, and it seems both of you meet the requirements."

Both Chris and Izzy freaked out and shook while keeping their grip on the Flying Nimbus. As they looked at each other, they knew something was bound to happen soon.

* * *

**I honestly was trying to find a good way to end the chapter and most of the ways were not... well, great. I think this is also a bit cliché, but I had to end it somewhere. This whole chapter is literally more than seven thousand words, so yeah, I think that's an improvement.**

**So, hope you enjoyed, be sure to review and from New York City, we'll talk to you all later.**

**Power Levels:**

Non Z-Fighters: 2-15

Weighted Piccolo: 332

Unweighted Piccolo: 408

Piccolo (Special Beam Cannon): 1330

Izzy: 312

Jake: 402

Ben: 290

Gwen: 250

Dora: 200

Chris: 416

Raditz: 1500


	10. Wilderness Survival

**Can we just take a moment so I can tell everyone, if you have something to say, leave a review. No PM's, please. I only use it for actual private conversations with authors I'm acquainted with. Also, update for COVID-19. All New York schools are closed until April 20, meaning I have much more free time to write this stuff. Now that I'm done, on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and none of you reading this do either. Admit it. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Wilderness Survival**

* * *

Back on Earth, the adults still comforted the remaining living Saiyan kids while they and Piccolo stayed silent. Sam Speed turned his attention to Piccolo. "So what sort of special purpose does this Kami guy have for my nephew?"

Piccolo gave a smirk and shrugged his right shoulder. "Who knows? I have no idea. And to be completely honest, I really couldn't care less. All I know is that Chris is dead either way, but he won't be forever, and the same goes for the girl."

"But, how did they know where we were?" Max questioned as Piccolo turned to Raditz and looked at the green scouter on his face. "With that device he's wearing attached to his face. Apparently it reads power levels and tracks their location."

Bulma began to look more curiously at the dead body, but mainly at the scouter as she began to have thoughts of what she could do with it. Meanwhile, Chuck turned his attention to Gwen, and as he stared at them, he felt bad for what Gwen and the others have been through.

"Poor kids. The thought of them going up against this monster was too nerve-wrecking. Not to mention... losing my grandson." He clenched his eyes shut. "Now knowing that there are two more Saiyans arriving in four months... I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Elena held her daughter tighter. "Well, there's no way Dora's ever fighting again."

Max stood up with Ben in his arms. "I agree. That goes for my grandkids as well, they have all been through enough as it is."

"So what are we suppose to do when the Saiyans arrive? We can't just sit around and do nothing, right?" Sam asked, hoping Max would have an answer, but the retired Plumber just closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know. Knowing what these Saiyans are capable of, it seems we have no choice... but to surrender."

Everybody gave worried looks before Max reopened his eyes. "There's really nothing us humans can do against a powerful alien race. They're just much more than a match for us. All we can do for now is to take these kids to a hospital."

Everyone soon heard grunting. Curious, turned around and widened their eyes once they saw Piccolo. The same went for Bulma and the others, as they couldn't contain their shock. Sam started backing away once he saw Piccolo's missing left arm. "Whoa! What the heck happened to your arm, man?"

Piccolo had no response as he kept grunting, and finally yelled. In just a split second, Piccolo's left arm fully regenerated with green slime covering it. Everybody was freaking out as their bodies were shaking. Piccolo started breathing heavily as he felt his left shoulder.

"Just like a lizard's tail!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Did... you see that?" Max stuttered.

"His arm regenerated... amazing!" Chuck said.

Sam covered his mouth with both of his hands. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Piccolo turned his attention to the grown-ups while massaging his left arm. "You should start looking for the Dragon Balls immediately. Wherever the two children are now, they'll still need you to wish them back to life. But, I have a request to make, and I ask all of you to put your emotions aside."

Piccolo was never one to fool around or make any jokes, and Krillin knew it. He was worried of what he might say, but he was very levelheaded, more so than his father and had full knowledge of what course of action he would execute. Krillin gulped, while Master Roshi and Bulma looked on with curiosity. Peter Pan, Max, Chuck, Sam and Cole listened closely, and they were going to be in for a shocker.

"I want these four kids to come with me for special training."

The adults gave shocking expressions. Elena then held her daughter even tighter. "You... want our children?!"

"You better think again, green dude!" Sam Speed growled before he got in Piccolo's way. "You just wanna eat 'em yourself for all we know."

"I DO NOT! I AM A FIGHTER, NOT A PREDATOR!" Piccolo yelled, frightening the leader of Speed Team, causing him to back away as Krillin spoke. "Look, why don't we all just calm down right now? While we don't have a good history with Piccolo, I think it's a good idea that we listen to what he has to say, I'm sure he has a good reason for doing this. I mean, after all, we're all allies now."

Everyone knew there was no point in arguing as they were heard what the young monk said, and even though they weren't acquainted with each other, they could tell he wanted their complete trust.

"Alright, just tell us why you want Jake and the others," Peter Pan agreed while Piccolo begun to speak once more.

"Earlier today, every single one of them were able to show Raditz how tough they were as Saiyans. And as Saiyans, they were indeed immensely powerful enough to give Raditz a lot of trouble."

He then took a look at the body of Raditz. "The only reason that was possible was because they weren't able to control the anger of the Saiyans inside of them. Their anger is what did all the work for them."

He turned his attention back to the adults once more. "How powerful these children become depends almost entirely on whether or not they receive the proper training. Four months from now, two more Saiyans will arrive on Earth. When that day comes, we'll need them to be ready."

Dora's mom and dad gave worried looks while Chuck, Max, and Sam looked surprised, as well as Peter Pan. Master Roshi, Bulma and Krillin stayed calm and collected, even though on the inside, they were just as shocked.

"There is little time and much to learn, so for the next four months, I ask for them to stay with me. It's certainly a long shot, but they are all possibly Earth's only line of defense," he finished, not counting himself, Krillin and his friends. The youthful martial artist himself knew Piccolo was keeping his word. _I know for a fact he isn't joking around. So these kids... they must've been the majority of those crazy powers we sensed earlier!_

Max, was still not convinced yet, as he gave Piccolo a straight face. "I don't believe I trust you yet."

"I never trusted you the moment I first saw you!" Sam yelled as he started shaking his right fist. "So if you want these kids, I suggest going through me first!"

Piccolo, not having time for this nonsense, immediately appeared just an inch away from Sam, causing the human to freeze for a second before backing away from Piccolo. Sam even sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Or maybe... at least asking us politely?"

"THAT IS NOT A REQUEST! THAT IS A DEMAND!"

They all jumped in fear.

"Look, I don't have time for this nonsense! If you decline, they won't receive the training they require to grow stronger, and once the Saiyans arrive, it's over for all of us! So it's either the lives of just a few brats, or everyone living thing on this planet!"

Piccolo calmed down after his outburst, and took a look around, noticing that everyone gave worried looks in defeat.

"He has a point." They all looked at Max, who closed his eyes with his head down and sighed, knowing there was no longer any point in continuing this useless resistance. "Alright, Piccolo. You win."

Piccolo gave a smirk. "That's what I thought."

Piccolo spread his arms to his sides and raised all his fingertips upward. Using the power of telekinesis, Dora, Jake, Ben, and Gwen's bodies began floating in the air, surprising the grown-ups.

"This is... freaky..." Peter stuttered as Piccolo kept his arms spread while their bodies started floating above him.

"Oh, and he won't be needing this." Piccolo then removed the Omnitrix off Ben's wrist with his telekinesis, and handed it to Max, who was in shock that it was actually removed without having to touch at.

"Also, if anybody asks, tell them the other two children are training with me too. They won't exactly believe you if you tell them they'll come back to life."

He began floating in the air. "Krillin, I trust you'll be doing the Dragon Ball hunting. I'm leaving this to you."

Krillin nodded his head as he replied. "Trust me, they'll be back before you know it."

"Hold on a second. We don't even know if you'll let them live!" Sam interjected as Piccolo grumbled. "Don't be absurd, we need all of them help we can get, I have no reason to dispose of them. I assure you they'll be within the range of your sight again."

Sam, Max and Peter kept watching as Piccolo stopped rising.

"Once four months is over, you'll see them all again... on the battlefield." And with that, Piccolo flew off with the kids floating above his head with his arms still spread out. Everybody stared at the direction Piccolo flew off at.

"Great. Now we gotta wait 'til more trouble comes our way," Sam complained.

While Cole comforted Elena, Peter fell down to his knees, trying to hold back his feelings, while Max gasped, catching their attention.

"Wait a second, I think I remember that name! Piccolo, as in the old King Piccolo!?" Everyone gasped, except Peter who was oblivious to who that was, knowing as how he had spent his whole life in Never Land, and had never been told of any events to occur in the real world.

Not blaming them one bit, Krillin decided to calm them down. "It's gonna be alright, Piccolo isn't the kind of person you think he is now. Truth is, I don't see him as evil now."

"Hey, Krillin," Bulma called, and the monk turned around to see her standing by the corpse Raditz, much to his confusion. "Come over here."

Krillin did that as they were now both in front of it. "Okay, now see if you can get that thing off his face for me," Bulma requested as Krillin flinched, afraid Raditz would somehow come back.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. But if he so much as twitches, I'm out of here." Slowly, and carefully without damaging the corpse, Krillin slowly lifted the corpse's face, removed the scouter from the eye and pulled his hand away as the head fell slowly to the ground again.

Bulma then attached the scouter to her left eye, and started pressing the red button as it made beeping noises. After a few seconds, she reached into her pocket and pulled out some sort of tool. Using the small screw on it, she pressed it against a very small button laying inside the scouter, and it opened up, showing plenty of mechanisms.

"Huh, well that's good. Looks like it's still got power at least," Bulma commented, tapping the inside over and over again. "Wow, this is some cutting edge stuff! It's a little banged up, but I think I may be able to do something with it."

"You really think so? That's awesome, Bulma!" Krillin congratulated, but Bulma wasn't finished. "Well, I haven't actually fixed it yet. I'll need some time to figure it out first, but if I can get it working, we can use it to find Yamcha, Tien and all the others."

Master Roshi, along with the rest of the adults walked to duo curiously as the martial arts teacher spoke. "In any case, I think we should head back home."

"Wait a second... Bulma, as in the daughter of Dr. Briefs!?" Max exclaimed as Bulma smirked. "You got it!"

"Well, this is too much. First, we find out our children are aliens, and now we're meeting celebrities!" Chuck still couldn't get over his shock, while Peter was still confused.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, now isn't the time. Come on, I think it's best if you follow me," Bulma said as she boarded the helicopter with her two friends following. Just a few short seconds later, the helicopter had taken off from the surface, and Bulma noticed no one had moved yet.

"HEY, ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT!?"

That seemed to snap everyone out of their trace as Peter Pan took to the skies, which didn't surprise Krillin and the other two, while Chuck and the others boarded the Thorndyke family helicopter. Sam Speed had just been notified his assistance was needed, so he took off to the city.

* * *

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: The Gods' Bolero Plays)**

"...and that is why these young children stand before you today. To make this one request, all they ask is to be trained. On their behalf, I beg you to allow them to call upon King Kai for guidance."

Kami, Chris and Izzy were now standing before a colossal-sized ogre who was in charge of deciding whatever dead spirit goes to Hell, or Heaven. He went by the name of King Yemma, and had redish-pink skin, a hat with two horns, a beard, a purple suit, a yellow tie and black shoes. As of this moment, he was now checking two files. One for Izzy and one for Chris, showing their history records, and all of the deeds they've done.

"He's sooo big..." Izzy struggled to speak, still in shock of how tall the ogre in front of her and Chris was. The said boy found himself nodding in agreement.

"Christopher Thorndyke, and Izzy, huh? I'm looking at both of their files and they're certainly impressive. So let me get this straight, even though these friends of yours are a shoo-in to get into Heaven, they still want to risk Snake Way just to meet with King Kai for training?" the ogre questioned as Kami nodded. "Yes, sir."

Curious, Izzy looked at the guardian and asked a rather obvious question. "So, this is the place where everybody comes when they die, right?"

"That's right."

"Aliens, too?"

"Yes. Every living being, human or not, comes here to be judged and learn where they will spend their afterlife."

Chris now had the courage to speak as he took a step forward and spoke. "Hey, did a big mean guy named Raditz happen to come here by any chance?" Shocked at how King Yemma was addressed, Kami began to scold the Saiyan girl. "Christopher, you do not address King Yemma like that!"

However, the ogre didn't seem to mind as he once again checked the files and scrolled through the pages of his book. "Yeah, I remember him. Says here, he's on his way to Hell now. Go figure."

"Did he give you any trouble?"

"He certainly did... well, tried, but I knocked some sense into him and he settled down." Chris was now starting to have other thoughts, seeing as King Yemma disposed of Raditz easily while he and his friends were struggling to match him, even when they were all ganging up on him. "Wow, and Raditz was tough! You must be really strong!"

King Yemma replied to the boy's compliment as he chuckled a bit.

**(OST Ends)**

"Hey! Maybe we'd oughta stick around and train with the big guy over here!" Chris suggested as he thought King Yemma could really be of some help, but Kami was against the idea as he silenced him.

"Keep your voice down. You must show King Yemma proper respect." He then leaned into the boy's ear. "Just keep quiet. Trust me, King Kai is much stronger."

King Yemma raised and eyebrow, giving off a mischievous grin. "You do realize I heard that, right? You shouldn't talk that way about someone who can send you to Hell!"

Kami jumped up in surprise and frantically waved his hands around in fear. "Ah, you heard that!? You must have the devil's own ear, sir! The devil himself! Appropriate, huh?" Kami started to laugh very nervously, before eyes billowed up and he smacked both of his hands over his mouth, realizing his slip-up. He and the two Saiyan children looked up at the massive man who simply had sweat dripping on his head, and leaned forward. "Kami, you think your funny, don't you?"

Kami waved him off as his cheeks grew red while chuckling a bit. "Noo..."

King Yemma just stared at the trio with a scowl, before finally responding. "Fine, if you wanted to be trained that badly, today is your lucky day, as King Kai himself is here picking up the mail. I shall send for hi-"

"Hi, King Yemma."

King Yemma, Kami, Chris and Izzy jumped in surprise as they stared to the left and saw the great King Kai himself, the highest deity in the northern quadrant of the universe.

"KING KAI, FOR THE LAST TIME, DO NEVER USE THAT TECHNIQUE TO COME HERE!" King Yemma bellowed as King Kai chuckled. "Well, who else am I supposed to go to when I'm done?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!? WHAT ABOUT THOSE PETS OF YOURS!? SURELY YOU CAN GO TO THEM!"

Kami had decided to take the opportunity to walk up to the blue deity, and motioned Chris and Izzy to follow him. Now, they stood in front of King Kai as the guardian of Earth spoke.

"Greetings, King Kai."

"Ah, so you're the guardian of Earth. Kami, if I'm correct. Just what brings you here?"

* * *

Back on Earth, there was a place with huge rocky structures, trees, caves, and a lake. All of a sudden, Piccolo descended and stood in the lake. He looked above him at the four kids he took with him.

"Alright, brats, you all have slept long enough and I healed your wounds. It's time to start your training. Now wake up, or I'll make you wake up."

He looked at the five kids and noticed that none of them are awake.

"Very well."

Piccolo wore off his telekinesis by placing both of his arms down, dropping the four kids into the water with their faces down. After a few seconds with their faces in the water, all four of them stood up, coughing.

"Aw man! That's a disturbing taste!" Ben coughed as he began rubbing the water out of his eyes.

Gwen couldn't agree more as she coughed out the water that managed to get in her lips. "Remind me never to go camping again."

Jake coughed once more before opening his eyes. "Hey... what happened? Any ideas, guys?"

The rest of them opened their eyes and glanced at each other.

Gwen shrugged her shoulders. "Nope!" She turned to Dora. "Dora, do you know what happened?"

Dora shook her head. "I don't know. I... can't seem to remember a thing."

"Save all the small talk. We don't have time for this."

The four kids turned around and saw Piccolo. They were completely stunned from seeing Piccolo until Gwen recognized him. "It's you!"

"Gwen, do you know this guy?" Ben questioned.

"Hardly. He's the guy who killed Raditz." Piccolo smirked at the comment, showing off he was far superior to them for the moment. Gwen then faced Piccolo once more.

"Who are you?" she questioned and begun to look around and noticed that Chris and Izzy were missing. "And where's Chris and Izzy?"

The other kids looked around as well. "Yeah, I thought they were with us," Jake said.

"I'll explain everything." They all paid attention to Piccolo. "But first, allow me to introduce myself, I go by the name Piccolo."

"Piccolo? You mean... like the flute?" Piccolo gave Ben a disgruntled look before Gwen wrapped her arm around Ben's neck and covered his mouth. "I apologize for my cousin's ignorance. Ahehe! Please continue."

"Very well, I'll let it slide for now. Now listen up, I'm only going to say this once." Gwen let her cousin go and then the four kids were all ears to hear what Piccolo had to say.

"First, the two of your friends were killed today." Every child was horrified beyond belief. Dora's face showed a completely stunned look as she felt her heart beating fast, and the same happened to Jake.

"I'm positive one of you remember some of what happened. In order to defeat the man you all fought, the boy sacrificed himself. As for the girl, her life ended, brutally."

Gwen remembered being behind Raditz when the Special Beam Cannon pierced Raditz's chest. "But how can that be? I was the one behind Raditz when you launched your attack. So I should be the one dead, not Chris."

"Yes, you should have died, if it wasn't for your friend. That boy, you call Chris, managed to push you out of the way and take the hit for you. He gave up his entire life to save yours."

Gwen could not form a single word from her mouth. Ben placed his head down with his hands in his pockets. "Aw man..." While it didn't sound like it, he certainly did feel really bad for the two. Dora and Jake's eyes both appeared to be watering.

_Izzy... no..._ Jake thought in sorrow as he remembered all of the great times he and the pirate girl had. While Dora felt like crying, she remembered the awkward moment between her and Chris. She remembered slipping on that piece of paper in the hallway.

_At the end of the small hallway, Chris turned to Dora and saw her about to fall. Using everything he had, Chris rushed towards her._

_"Hang on. I gotcha!" He was just in time too. Chris caught her in his arms by her waist while Dora wrapped her left arm around Chris' neck. But then, both of them were completely silent all of a sudden. For a moment, they gazed into each other's eyes before getting back up. When they did, they still held each other and their cheeks were blushing red._

_They slowly got their hands off each other, and then Chris shyly rubbed the back of his head._

_"Sorry about that, Dora. Are you okay?"_

_Dora rubbed her arm in a shy manner. "Well... I am now. Thanks for.. saving me," she thanked._

_Chris placed both his hands in his pockets. "No really. It was nothing."_

Her eyes started to produce more tears, but before she could even bawl, Piccolo yelled. "STOP RIGHT NOW! IF I EVEN HEAR ONE WAIL FROM EITHER OF YOU, I'LL SNAP YOU IN HALF!" This gave all four of them a jump scare as Jake and Dora calmed down, and all of the tears disappeared.

"That's better," Piccolo said. "Don't make a fuss, they won't be dead for long."

They all lifted their heads. "What are you talking about?" Gwen asked.

"Here's something I'm sure you didn't know. Here on Earth, we have these things called the Dragon Balls. When all seven are gathered together, they are able to grant any wish. And I know a group of individuals who are currently trying to gather all seven in the hopes of bringing them back to life, if they are vigilant."

The four kids looked speechless.

"Don't even think they're a myth. The Dragon Balls are indeed real. However, that is their mission. Not ours. In the meantime, you four are staying with me for training."

"Hold on, training? For what?" Ben asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The Saiyans inside all of you controlled your minds and your bodies. Their anger is how you all stood your own against Raditz and have no recollection of it. All of us together barely managed to defeat him, but before he died, he alerted two other Saiyans who will reach Earth in four months! And I have reason to believe they're even stronger than he was!"

The four kids were completely shocked.

"Four... months..." Jake stuttered.

"If that's true, none of you stand a chance, and neither do your dead friends! Not even if I were to help them. But if you all can be trained, your strength may give us the edge we need."

Jake had his head down and shook his fist in anger. "Are you kidding me?" Piccolo gave Jake a stern look while the others looked at him with concerned looks. The pirate boy lifted his head up and stared at Piccolo with anger.

"No... no way. You can count me out! You don't understand everything I've been through, and I don't just mean today! I never even asked to become a fighter like you! I just wanna live my life normally, and that's it! I fought today and I LOST A FRIEND BECAUSE OF IT!"

Jake's sudden outburst startled everyone but Piccolo, who was simply disappointed and thought of Jake as a spoiled brat. The truth was, in Never Land, Jake and his friends always solved things peacefully, and they rarely had to fight. That's how Peter Pan always taught them, but now, this wasn't Never Land. He had finally seen what the real world was like, and it wasn't a walk in the park.

"Is that so? Well you still can, but first you have to defeat the Saiyans when they arrive. If we can't defeat them, they'll wipe out everyone on Earth, then you won't be able to enjoy your happy lives ever again."

Jake was now lost for words. Piccolo had him at a good spot, but before he could even think of a counterargument, the Namekian spoke again. "Tell me, just what do you want to become?"

Jake was a bit confused by the question, but answered nonetheless. "Well, I want to become the greatest pirate to ever sail the Never Seas, not a fighter!"

Piccolo had no idea what that was, nor did he care as he finished his lecture. "So become one. Just do it after we've defeated the two Saiyans who you're going to prepare for. Remember, they plan to exterminate every living thing on this planet. If they succeed, then your future's not going to be worth-crap, now is it?"

Jake had now realized he was in no position to bargain anymore. He truly now had to fight. If he didn't, he wouldn't be alive, nor would Cubby, Peter Pan or Skully, who were the only friends he had left. He sighed in defeat, knowing there wasn't going to be any way of this.

Gwen held her hands out. "Okay, Piccolo. Let me see if I got this straight. After our training with you is complete, we'll have little hope in stopping Raditz's partners. And once they're done for, we can get on with our lives again?"

Jake looked away from everybody with his arms crossed while the other kids gave each other looks. Meanwhile, Piccolo smirked. This girl certainly had the brains, but not enough. "Indeed... after the Dragon Balls are found once more."

They all turned their attention back to Piccolo. "Once the Dragon Balls are used to bring your friends back, they'll scatter across the planet, and they won't be able to work for the next thirty days. Once they're active again, we can use their power to repair all the damage the Saiyans have caused. Everyone they killed can be brought back with one single wish."

The kids gave surprised looks while Jake's face showed a mirthful look. _So, everyone can be brought back? Even all the damage in Never Land can be reversed?!_ Jake thought in disbelief, thinking everything would be back to normal again.

_My friends..._ Dora thought, as she thought of everyone, Swiper, the Big Red Chicken, and all of her friends coming back. Everyone was certainly intrigued by the thought of the Dragon Balls. However, Jake found one thing confusing. _Wait a minute, w__hy couldn't they just wish back everyone at the same time with one wish? It wouldn't make sense to bring back Chris and Izzy first, and then everyone else one month later._

"Wait a minute, Piccolo. Why would you wait a whole entire months? Instead of going through all that trouble twice, can't you just bring everyone back, including Chris and Izzy, with just one wish?"

Oh, if only such a thing could happen, but that wouldn't happen. "Clever thinking, but that won't be possible."

They widened their eyes a bit. "Wait, why not?" Ben asked.

"There's a chance the approaching Saiyans will redo the damage Raditz caused. So... if all those people die again, they can never be resurrected once more. According to the rules, the Dragon Balls can't make the same wish more than once, which is why we're wishing back your friend's lives, and then the civilians who were killed."

Ben showed a struggling look. _So... if Mom and Dad die again, they can't come back?_

"It's your decision. It's either your own pathetic lives, or the whole entire world, it's your choice."

The kids began thinking for a moment. Ben and Gwen have been heroes for a very long time, so this was an easy choice. Dora was never one to fight, and neither was Jake, but they knew there wasn't a way to escape this path.

Gwen walked up to Piccolo, after finally making her decision. "Piccolo... I'll do it."

Ben smiled and rushed beside Gwen. "I'm in too. With us training, those Saiyans won't stand a chance. But, why couldn't we train with our parents?"

"Two reasons. One, they aren't strong, and two, I doubt any of them would be effective teachers. Unlike me, they don't have any guff for commanding respect, which is why one of you turned out to be such a snot-nosed brat."

While Jake was offended by Piccolo's snide comment, he ignored it, knowing Piccolo was someone he wouldn't want to mess with. While was thinking, Bardock's spirit appeared next to Jake, and his face had remained unchanged from their last discussion..

"Bardock, I'm sorry for your son. After everything that's happened today, I don't know if I can handle any more."

"I thought we already established that I don't care for whatever the hell happens to Raditz, now leave me be. My only advice is to take this as a lesson, and know what odds you're truly facing against." Jake turned to Bardock and nodded, who's spirit soon faded away.

"I'm in as well," Dora claimed as she walked up to the others and lifted her head up with a smile. "I'm not all for fighting, but... if it means saving the world, and bringing back our friends, then you can count me in too."

Dora nodded before everyone turned to the pirate boy with smiles. Jake noticed this, closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine." Jake moved passed the others and ended up in front of Piccolo. "But listen here, Piccolo. Once all of this is over, I want nothing to do with any of this fighting business anymore, alright?"

Piccolo smirked and crossed his arms again. "I hear you loud and clear, though, I will give you credit for having the right attitude of a warrior. That's something some of you may be lacking, so trust me, once you're finished training with me, you'll change your mind." Now, each and every Saiyan had a look of determination on their faces, meaning they were ready for whatever Piccolo was going to throw at them.

"Okay, Piccolo, we're ready to train with you, so what do you want us to do first?" Gwen asked.

Piccolo simply smirked at them. "For now, none of you have to do anything, just survive."

"Survive?" they all asked in unison, confused.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Desperate Situation Plays)**

"For two months, if each and every single one of you manage to stay alive, I'll teach you how to fight." The wind blew through the air, across Piccolo's cape, as there was only silence, with the squad of children taking the time to process the first step of Piccolo's training. Gwen was the first to speak.

"Are you crazy?! You expect me to survive for two months outdoors?! It's bad enough I had to spend an entire summer with this doofus!" Gwen complained, pointing a finger at her cousin, who placed his hands behind his head. "Well, I'm not so thrilled about it either, I want outta here."

Piccolo truly was starting to see them as spoiled brats, and was not pleased in the slightest. "QUIET! NO MORE WHINING!"

The four kids grew flinched and grew frightened, but calmed down soon. "We can't waste any more time thinking about ourselves. Two powerful Saiyans are on their way here to wreak havoc upon the Earth, and we have to be ready for their arrival and defeat them!"

The kids stopped and sighed as Piccolo unfolded his arms. "And don't think you can just fly your way around here. To make this even more difficult for you, I've sealed away your abilities to fly while you were unconscious."

"YOU WHAT!?" Gwen yelled. Ben looked at his hands, and in a attempt to prove the Namekian wrong, Jake and Gwen stretched upward and Dora jumped up a bit a few times, but it all proved to be pointless.

"Knock it off, it won't help. If you want to have your flying abilities back, you'll have to survive for two months, it's that simple."

Jake sent a glare at Piccolo which didn't faze him in the slightest. "I know this is a difficult time for you, but this is the only training you'll need in order to truly get stronger, both in body and in mind. If you want all of this to be over, you need to have faith in yourselves, be confident in your abilities."

Everyone now understood their mission, but Piccolo had one final word before he left. "Oh, and Ben if I'm correct, take a look at your arm."

Ben was confused. It wasn't as if he had anymore scratches or anything. Piccolo healed their wounds, didn't he? Curiously, he looked, and noticed the Omnitrix was gone, much to his shock and Gwen's.

"I took away your watch. I've witnessed what it's capable of. It's in the hands of your guardian."

"But... why did you remove it..." As far as the cousins knew, it was a difficult task for the Omnitrix to be removed by anyone, excluding the wearer.

"No one here is having any sort of advantage. You'll be getting it back once your two months are over. This is the path that fate has chosen for you all, the sooner you accept it, the better," Piccolo finished, turning around mid-sentence. And with that, Piccolo flew high into the air and flew away as the four young Saiyans kept their eyes on him. Jake's arms were crossed while they watched Piccolo disappear from their view. When he did, Ben was the first to speak, with his anger of Piccolo taking the Omnitrix washed away.

**(OST Ends)**

"So... he just left us? Just like that?"

"I'm afraid so, Ben. We're on our own now," Gwen said.

* * *

The Lookout, or otherwise known as, Kami's Lookout.

A place, very few have been to. It's an ancient platform in geostationary orbit in the skies of Earth, and directly above Korin's Tower. Also home to the guardian of Earth, Kami, and his assistant, Mister Popo, who seemed to be standing in front of each other, and the guardian seemed to have a troubling face.

"Kami, what is it? Is something troubling you?" Mr. Popo asked.

"It's Piccolo, I can still feel the evil in his heart, and yet, there seems to be a change coming over him, Mr. Popo. He's not acting like the villain I would expect."

"Ah, it is odd," Mr. Popo replied. "The old King Piccolo never would have been willing to train these extraordinary children."

"Yes, I found it equally surprising when he agreed to forge an alliance with Krillin and the others in order to fight the Saiyans approaching Earth, and help the children against Raditz. I realized he had his own selfish motives when doing so. But still, that does not change the fact that he chose to defend the Earth."

Kami had seen everything play out from his Lookout, from Raditz arriving, to Raditz being defeated, as every event occurring on Earth could be seen from The Lookout, and Piccolo's actions were certainly intriguing. Kami had already developed a thought of how those change occurred.

Kami believed it all started when Chris sacrificed his own life just to save another. It's not something just any ordinary child would do. Perhaps maybe his death was a blessing in disguise.

"And though it may seem Piccolo's true evil nature revealed itself when he eliminated Raditz along with young Christopher, we must not forget those children chose to make those sacrifices. Not only that, but they can be easily revived with the Dragon Balls. Piccolo knows that both Izzy and Christopher are certain to return, and while it is possible the reason he decided to bring them back was because of how noble he viewed them as, they could both be a potential threat to him, and yet he has still chosen to train the other four, a group that could one day grow to become powerful enemies in his own right."

None of it made sense, Piccolo wanted to train four children to defend the Earth, forge a truce between his enemies, and train children who could possibly thwart his plans. "When you put it that way, it doesn't make sense," Mr. Popo commented.

Kami looked up into the blue sky as he replied. "Perhaps it does, Mr. Popo. Piccolo may have realized as I have that in four months we will die."

There was a reason why Kami put his words like that. Long ago, the original King Piccolo had his life connected with Kami, and before he was contained one last time, he spit out an egg, which held the Piccolo we see now. Mr. Popo was horrified that his old friend was going to die soon. "No... Kami..."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Popo, but I have foreseen it," Kami apologized. "I do not know the exact cause of our passing, whether Piccolo will lose his life to the Saiyans, or if I will simply succumb to old age, but the result is the same. My life force is forever bound with Piccolo's. We are two halves of the same being, one cannot exist without the other."

Kami chuckled a bit. While he knew this outcome was unavoidable, he was not afraid to accept his fate. "You might say it's... a curse of foresight seeing the day of my own demise. If Piccolo has indeed sensed my mind, then... he may wish to pass his knowledge on before he dies, even if it's to a bunch of children with powerful gifts from above."

"Wait, what about... the Dragon Balls?" Mr. Popo asked. Kami had only one answer.

"I believe there is time for one more wish."

* * *

**I'm not actually sure if King Kai actually knows Instant Transmission, but he did have knowledge of it. So I'm going to say he does, and the reason there will be no Snake Way, because there's only four months, and it took canon Goku over that time period to finish the trip. Also, I'm not sure if you capitalize Hell in the Dragon Ball franchise, so it'll be a mix of both between location, and swearing. ****As always, I hope you enjoyed and**** I'll talk to you all later.**


	11. The Great Ape

**Anyway, we're back and the last chapter was probably our longest. Now, we move onto King Kai's training, and we check on Chris and Izzy and see how they are faring. And in case you all are wondering, yes, they still have their tails, and never bothered to wrap them around their waists, but they never knew how to in the first place. But they probably will be able to soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Great Ape**

* * *

In Other World, high above Snake Way, was a very small planet, King Kai's planet to be exact. On this planet at the moment was a monkey named Bubbles, simply minding it's own business. The planet was nothing but a grassy surface. There was also a car that resembled a 1957 Red Chevrolet Bel Air, standing on what looked like some sort of road that seemed to circumvent the planet, a few trees with some containing fruit, a well, a house and some other small building. The planet used to be about 100 times that of its current size, although it is unclear if this implies a higher gravity, but given the planet's peculiar size to gravity ratio, it likely was the same.

Then, out of nowhere, King Kai appeared right next to Bubbles, who jumped in surprise and screeched, and behind him were Chris and Izzy, who were immediately on their knees, for some reason. They assumed it to be the immense pressure of the planet, but that wasn't it.

"Yay... hey... no way!" Izzy struggled to get up, just as Chris did. It was as if both of their bodies were completely filled with lead.

After having a brief discussion with Kami, King Kai had agreed to train Chris and Izzy for four months to prepare for the two Saiyans approaching Earth. King Kai could tell they both had plenty of potential that could be unlocked, and could possibly master his techniques, but first, he needed to see if they could handle the planet's increased gravity first, and have a good sense of humor.

"Why... can't I get up!?" Chris yelled as King Kai chuckled a bit, watching them both struggle. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention my planet's gravity is ten times greater than Earth's. That's going to be one of the struggles you'll have to deal with."

Slowly, both Chris and Izzy managed to stand up, but were still struggling to hold their ground, Chris kept taking one step front slowly, and Izzy followed, but shortly after, she didn't have enough strength to continue as she fell on her knees, breathing heavily.

"Wow, I'm impressed. For children, you managed to take a couple of steps. That isn't a feat anybody can accomplish," King Kai commented.

"Heh, thanks… King Kai," Chris stammered, slowly falling on all fours, with sweat dripping down his face rapidly as he caught his breath, but not as fast as a waterfall. "But... I still... can't stay up..."

"Alright, both of take a seat for now," King Kai instructed, and the boy sat next to Izzy and he inhaled and exhaled to catch his breath.

"Now then, before I can train any of you, you must past my test." Chris and Izzy were ready for whatever the Kai was going to throw at them. "Alright, we're ready," Chris said. At this point, it was do or die... well, they were both dead, but the point was still intact. After a few short moments, King Kai announced his test.

"You must tell a clever joke that will make me laugh. I should warn you, my sense of humor is very refined."

Chris and Izzy were agape. A joke? A joke of all things?! Surely King Kai himself was joking about this test, right? He had to be! He was a god, who was going to train them, and he wanted to hear jokes? At this desperate time of need?

"You're... kidding, right?" Izzy chuckled nervously. "We... don't really know any good jokes..."

"Well, you'll have to try if you want to train under a master like me. And make it a good one, something I've never heard before." They haven't even begun to start and this was already proving to be more difficult then they both thought. Both Chris and Izzy tried their best to make up any sort of good joke. "Of course, if this is too hard for you, you can head back home right now!"

With all his might and willpower, Chris stood up and maintained his ground, with Izzy most impressed. This must have meant Chris had already thought of a joke to tell the overseer of the northern quadrant of the Seventh.

"The clock said... MY HANDS ARE TIED!"

Nothing was said. Izzy was silent, Chris remained in his position, sweat dropping, worried that the joke wasn't good enough, and King Kai just stared at him. King Kai was finally beginning to understand the joke. A clock has hands and they were tied up. He started to snicker, covering up his mouth, and Chris knew this was a good sign.

Alright, it's working! Chris thought in joy. But just for good measure...

"I sold my car... FOR GAS MONEY!"

"...!" King Kai's snickers were getting harder and harder to control and he couldn't take it anymore as he howled in a fit of laughter. Chris jumped up and down, cheering that he passed King Kai's test.

"I DID IT! YOU LAUGHED! THAT MEANS YOU HAVE TO TRAIN ME!" The deity in mind was still trying calming himself down while Chris yelled in excitement, as he couldn't contain himself any longer, jumping up and down thanks to the massive amounts of energy his newfound Saiyan blood had granted him, but King Kai was stilling rolling around in fits, as he even snorted a bit as well, banging his hands on the grassy ground of his small planet.

King Kai eventually calmed down soon afterwards while cleaning his sweat with a napkin. "You said you weren't good at jokes, but you really ARE good at it! Now, what about you, girl? I'm sure you have at least something!"

Chris looked back at Izzy who was sweating nervously. She was never usually one for jokes, and she tried her best to think of one joke that would satisfy King Kai.

"Come on now, I don't have all day for this. If you can't think of something, then I'll just have to train the boy and you can scram!" Those weren't the best words of encouragement as she was clenching her fists tightly, but not too hard for blood to be drawn out from them. After one full minute, she finally smiled and stood up slowly, getting accustomed to the increased gravity of the planet.

"Alright, knock knock?" King Kai nor Chris knew where any of this was going, but it would all make sense soon.

"Oh, it's this kind of joke. Alright, who's there?"

"Nobody."

"Nobody who?"

No further reply.

The three didn't speak, or even move. The ones at the receiving end of the joke just blinked. hat was all anyone could do at this moment, until King Kai started to snicker and snort. Bit by bit, he put the pieces together, starting to understand the joke. Soon, King Kai couldn't control himself as he dissolved into laughter, once again rolling around in the grass and banging his hand on the planet's surface. Izzy smirked pridefully, now she could be trained along with Chris. The friends both made a high five, satisfied.

After getting a hold of himself, he faced the two Saiyan children. "Alright, you both passed the test, so I shall train both of you. Now, for my first lesson, I'll tell you, my best joke yet!"

Chris and Izzy both comically fell to the ground. They had come here to train their bodies, not their funny senses. Chris got right into the divine entity's face and yelled. "WE DIDN'T COME HERE JUST TO TELL YOU JOKES, OR HEAR ANY JOKE! YOU SAID THAT IF WE TOLD YOU A JOKE AND YOU LAUGHED, YOU WOULD TRAIN US SO WE CAN BEAT THE SAIYANS! SO LET'S GET TO I-"

Chris was bonked in the head by the entity he was yelling at, and he was not very pleased. "NOW LISTEN HERE, CHUMP! YOU NEVER SAID MARTIAL ARTS TRAINING, JUST TRAINING!" King Kai then calmed down. "But, if you do want to train in martial arts under me..." King Kai then assumed into his own personal fighting stance. "Then try coming at me. I hope you are as good in fighting as you are in comedy." Izzy decided to sit this one out and wait for her turn, while Chris readied himself.

"Finally, this is what I signed up for!" Just when he was about to charge at the Kai, he found himself still, immobile. Not completely, but it was still very hard to move. "What's wrong, Chris?" Izzy asked.

"Well, it's just, ever since we get here, my body feels sorta heavy, I'm actually having a hard time moving."

"Heh, where did you two come from anyway? Oh yeah, Earth, right? That must be why. As I have said before, the gravity on my planet is ten times greater the Earth's. No wonder you feel so heavy. It's amazing you're standing at all. No normal Earthling can accomplish such feats, but then again, the both of you are Saiyans now, and their home planet's gravity was also stronger than the Earth's."

King Kai knew they wouldn't be able to spar anytime soon, so he decided on something else. "Okay, let's try something different. The both of you, try to jump as high as you possibly can."

Chris and Izzy both nodded, and obeyed as they jumped, and managed to get at least fifteen feet off the ground, but while off the ground, they tried their best to stay aloft, but they quickly fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Yay hey, no way. I doubt even pixie dust would help us here," Izzy complained as King Kai was awestruck. These two were just kids, yet they managed to get very high off the ground.

Woah, ten times their own planet's gravity and they can still jump that high? King Kai managed to produce a smile on his blue face, most amazed. Impressive, these two both show some promise!

"Sorry King Kai, that was about as high as we could go for now," Izzy apologized as King Kai didn't mind. "It's alright. It's your first day here, after all. You both need to start somewhere. Now, before we begin for real, I'll need to work out your training regimen. If I'm correct, Kami said you both plan on staying here for the next four months. And since the other two Saiyans are also planning to arrive on Earth within that same time, I would say you wouldn't have four months completely, but certainly at least three and a half at best."

"Wait, why less than four months? Surely we don't have to fly across Snake Way, you can just take us back to King Yemma with that technique you used," Chris queered. "True, but I only use it for important needs, like say, when I need to pick up the mail. Besides, by the time I'm done training you both, you'll make it back in no time!"

He wasn't wrong. Their speed would increase greatly after training, but they needed to know if they truly had four months left.

"That's awesome!" Chris exclaimed. "But, do you actually know where the Saiyans are?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I don't normally check on the universe, but I suppose I could do you this one favor to see where the Saiyans are now." Then somehow, using his two front antenna's, he searched his entire quadrant of the universe, where all the planets and space rocks passed, until two moving objects were found. They were the pods both Kakarot and Nappa were in, as they waited patiently to arrive at their destination.

"No doubt about it, that's them alright. Judging by their speed and current location, I'd say they're due to arrive on Earth in... 119 days."

Both Chris and Izzy were astonished. "That soon!? But, how could you possibly be able to tell that!?" Chris wondered as King Kai chuckled, and decided to make a joke of his student's question. "These antenna's get all the channels, baby! Like a TV, get it?" He started snickering and snorting at his own joke, while Chris and Izzy both nervously laughed, seeing as how King Kai didn't have the best sense of humor. "I just couldn't help being funny!"

"Well, all jokes aside, if you're sure they'll get to Earth in a hundred and nineteen days, we don't have a lot of time, don't we?" Izzy wondered.

"Well, I'd like more, but I still think we'll be able to make it work."

"Wait, how? I know four months won't be enough to know every one of your techniques. Plus, you'll be teaching the both of us," Chris argued, but naturally, he didn't understand much of this. "Think of it this way. It's like the gravity, everything is multiplied here. About 119 days here with me is worth years of training back on Earth. However, even the best training doesn't guarantee that you'll beat the Saiyans. Just know that now, in particular, the two who are on their way to Earth, are among the strongest and most ruthless warriors in the universe. To be perfectly frank, these Saiyans are even more powerful than me."

This was a major shock. King Kai was a god, yet he was weaker than other mortals? They always thought the gods are supposed to be reigning supreme in all classes, including strength. "Surely you're joking again, right? I mean, you're a god! There's no way they're tougher!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Believe me, I wish I was joking. If you both are to stand any chance of beating them, that means your powers will have to surpass mine, and by the time you leave here, your work is cut out for you." Both Chris and Izzy's bodies shook, not from excitement, but from anxiety. Even if they did surpass King Kai, there was a chance they wouldn't beat the Saiyans.

"Now, I suppose we should get started. Bubbles!" King Kai called as his pet monkey slowly walked up to him. But, why would they need a monkey for their training? It wasn't like Bubbles would know any sort of techniques.

"First things first, you'll both need to get accustomed to the increased gravity here, so Chris, your first exercise is to catch Bubbles. Now I warn you, you have to be quick, he's pretty spry. If you can't at least do that, you might as well just give up now."

The male child just stared at the monkey, awkwardly. This was all he had to do? "Sure, whatever you say."

"Alright, Bubbles, get moving!" Bubbles then walked around as if nothing was happening, while Chris tried to catch him, but had difficulty moving thanks to the increased gravity.

"Wait, what about me?" Izzy asked. "Don't worry, once Chris is done, you'll have your own challenge."

"Wait... slow, down..." Chris tried as he took step by step slowly while Bubbles wasn't affected the slightest, all while the other two watched. This was when the training finally began.

* * *

Back on Earth, the four Saiyan children were sitting side-by-side with their backs against a boulder. All four of them were had nothing to do and they had no way of getting home since Piccolo sealed away their flight abilities, but they still had their energy, so they could still fire blasts if they wanted to. Ben finally got up, having enough of boredom. He stretched up his arms and yawned.

"Well, I'm bored out of my mind. If anybody needs me, I'll be hitting the arcades." Ben then started walking away, even though he had no clue where the nearest arcades were, and he didn't consider the fact they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Ben, you don't even know where the arcades are, so it's not like you can go someplace anyhow. Besides, even if you did, Piccolo would just bring you back here and we would be less prepared for the Saiyans, and according to what he said, we barely managed to defeat Raditz."

Gwen walked up to her cousin as he kept listening. "And since these two Saiyans are stronger, we need to stick together and be ready for them."

"Well, what are we gonna do? Piccolo somehow took the Omnitrix and gave it to Grandpa, so there's no way we stand a chance." Truth was, Ben was probably the main reason they won the battle as he managed to inflict the most damage, allowing Gwen to trap Raditz in her spell.

"Well, we all have powers now, so I guess we won't be needing it for now." During this conversation, they were whispering so the other two wouldn't know about Ben being those alien heroes, but the truth was, since they never lived in urban cities, they actually never heard of the alien heroes, so they were pretty much lost as to why the two cousins were keeping secrets. After a few moments, both Ben and Gwen turned to Jake and Dora.

"Hey, have you guys heard of the alien heroes on TV, by any chance?" Ben asked, and to their surprise, they both nodded their heads sideways, meaning they never heard of them. Even though they had no idea, Ben and Gwen decided it was best to keep it secret.

"Well, in case you don't they're really strong, and maybe they'll be able to handle the Saiyans for us." Trying their hardest to keep their hero identities a secret, Gwen decided to make a counterargument. "I don't know, Ben. To my knowledge, I don't recall any of them helping us at all with Raditz. Besides, after everything he's done, I doubt those alien heroes have a shot against the two other Saiyans, which is why we're the only hope to stop these creeps. We can handle those Saiyans without our help, right Ben?"

Gwen gave her cousin a look to tell them even though Jake and Dora had no idea what they were speaking about, it was probably a bad idea to let their new friends know about the Omnitrix. Ben closed his eyes and softly breathed out through his nose.

"Yeah, we'll definitely win!" With his eyes closed, Jake stood up and walked away, which Dora seemed to notice. "Where's he going?"

Jake still kept walking, without any sort of care in the world. To him, not many things mattered now.

"Jake!" The pirate boy was surprised to hear his name called out as he turned his head around a bit, with his eyes looking a little bit lifeless, watching Gwen taking a few steps forward. "Where are you going?"

"I... I just... need some time alone. I'll be back with some firewood maybe, don't worry." Jake then walked away, but this time, no one stopped him, as they knew he would be back.

Ben was confused as to why Jake would need some time alone. He could understand some firewood, but still. "What's his problem?"

"Really, Ben? His best friend, Izzy, died today. How do you think he feels?" Gwen bitterly responded, disappointed in Ben of how he didn't figure this out sooner.

"Yeah, but they're being brought back though, right? With those Dragon Balls that Piccolo was talking about?"

"It doesn't matter! He lost his best friend!" Gwen looked at Jake, who was now almost gone from within the range of their sight. They could all still sense him, but they could barely see him. "Just let him be for now. He'll come back soon."

"Well, since we'll be out here, and Jake's getting firewood, I guess we should find some food?" Dora suggested as Gwen nodded and gave one simple instruction. "Right, both of you stay here, I'll find a tiger, or something." She then walked off while Ben and Dora simply watched.

Now, Gwen wasn't really afraid of any sort of wild animal, as she could simply destroy it with a small energy blast. But she didn't want to obliterate it, she could just have the body and burn it with some fire by shooting another small blast onto the wood Jake would supposedly bring.

* * *

Speaking of Jake, he finally stopped walking after a few minutes, and leaned on a medium sized boulder to reflect on what happened during the past month.

He was having the time of his life, which was always. Every happy day he lived was spent in Never Land, always on dastardly quests, awesome and daring adventures with him, Izzy, Cubby and Skully. Peter Pan would often visit as well, and Wendy and her brothers would visit on special occasions. He had just finished a fun day with them all when they saw two white rays, which were the Saiyan Rays coming for Wendy and John, and he and Izzy pushed them both out of the way and taking the hit for them, resulting in the two to go in a coma, leaving Cubby, Peter Pan and the others in drowned spirits.

A very long time later, both he and Izzy woke up, but had no recollection of the events when they got hit. And when they arrived on Never Land, everything was completely decimated. Never Land was covered in a sea of fire, without a single survivor. Then, they all found Raditz, who was responsible for the destruction of their home, and were ordered to meet in Station Square with four other kids who had been struck by Saiyan Rays, like him and Izzy.

Soon after, they both meet Gine and Bardock, who were spirits living inside them and said they were something called Saiyans, which was an alien warrior race, and found out Raditz was their son.

Later, he and his crew, along with Peter Pan finally arrived, and exchanged a few words between the other kids and adults and became friends quickly. Then, Izzy disappeared to fight of Raditz, only to find out they were all aliens now, and had grown monkey tails, which explained the powers they possessed. They all fought Raditz, and lost two of their friends, and now had to live out here, all by themselves for the next two months to prepare for the other two Saiyans.

Jake started to produce tears as they became harder and harder by the second. Izzy was gone. Sure, she would be back thanks to these Dragon Balls, but he wasn't strong enough to protect her. He was weak. He was a pathetic excuse for a pirate captain. He failed his friends.

He looked up at the sky, with small tears still streaming down his cheeks and falling down onto the grass as he thought of so many moments with Izzy. He missed her smile, her laugh, her everything, he missed her voice, her advice to calm everyone down. Things were just not the same without Izzy. He needed her back, and she would be back, but not for a long time.

_Izzy, I'm so sorry all of this happened to you. If I could and I would, I would switch places with you in a zap. I need you in my life, I can't live without you. Life isn't the same without you. When Piccolo said you did, I felt my whole world crashing down. You're the star in our crew, you light our crew up. Nothing's going right anymore now. When you come back, I'm going to stay right by your side. I'll make sure you stay safe. There's so much about the future I don't know about, but one thing I do know is there is no way I can make it without you._

After the inner monologue, Jake decided to finally find some firewood, and luckily, there was a tree a few yards away from him. He decided to produce small energy beams from his index finger, and drag it along long branches, so the wood could fall down and he could take it back to camp.

Then, he used telekinesis to bring up the pieces of wood he couldn't carry with his own two hands. And after a long journey, he found the rest, but they were staring at a large rock, and Dora was nowhere in sight.

Frantically, Jake dropped all the wood and ran to the duo. "Ben, Gwen! Where's Dora?" They both pointed up, and looked up and saw Dora, looking down on them on the ledge of a gigantic rock.

"Just how did she get up there?!"

"Well, long story short, she was being chased by a dinosaur, somehow, and when it tried to eat her, she found herself on top of there, and we don't know how to get here down," Gwen replied.

Jake only sighed.

* * *

That night, they all had some dinner, since they managed to slice up a part of the same dinosaur's tail, and cook it thanks to the firewood Jake brought. Since Dora couldn't get down, with their new profound strength, they threw some meat up to her, and happily took it, as it was probably the only thing they'd have. Now, they were all sound asleep.

Meanwhile, Piccolo was high above in the air, with his eyes closed, along with his legs and arms crossed, with his cape blowing across the wind as well. While he was going to train, he simply wanted to monitor them for the first day to see what exactly they would do. In front of him, many, many feet away was Dora on a very tall structure, trying her hardest to fall asleep. Then, she started to make some movement, with her first standing up, catching Piccolo's eye as he opened both of them.

Now, Dora was just fixing her pants, thinking about just how in the heck she managed to get on the top of what she was on now. While she was looking down, her shadow was shown right in front of her. She began to wonder why she still had a shadow during the nighttime, but then she turned around, and saw a full moon. In response, her tail started to wiggle slightly as she gazed at the full moon in wonder.

"Wow, that's the biggest moon ever! It's so bright!" Her tail kept wiggling as she kept staring.

"I don't think I've ever seen a moon that bi-" Immediately, she lost her smile, and her eyes became a color that looked like a mixture of red and pink.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: The Clouds of War Spread Plays)**

Heartbeats were heard as they were beating faster and faster as time progressed.

"What the?" wondered Piccolo as this development caught his interest and was curious of the outcome, and he was certain this wasn't going to be like Ben where he transformed into those monsters using his watch.

Dora's tail wiggled faster and faster, as her heartbeat grew faster and faster, along with her chest beating up and down as it seemed as if there was no end to it.

Her body started changing drastically. The hair on her head started to stand up, making it spiky in appearance. Her teeth started to grow into sharp fangs, as her pupils disappeared, but in their place, her eyes started turning red. She started growing hair all over his body. Her whole body started growing bigger and bigger and, in the process, her clothes became too small, so they tore apart. The parts of her body not covered by hair started turning into a grayish color, as her nails became black and sharper. And finally, to complete her transformation, her face became wrinkly, with her mouth slowly morphing into a long snout.

Once the transformation was complete, her stature was at least 50 feet tall, and let out an animalistic roar that could be heard from miles across.

"**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAR!"**

She had now become a Great Ape.

Piccolo could not contain his shock after witnessing the transformation occur with a mixture of envy, apprehension and awe, right before his very own eyes. Not far away, Ben, Gwen and Jake were slowly waking up after hearing that loud roar, and they were actually a bit shaken up.

"Umm... did anyone else hear that, or am I just hearing things?" Gwen asked as Ben nodded his head sideways. "Nope! I heard that too!" After looking up, they saw a giant ape, who was now Dora as the tall rock she was standing on collapsed due to her large mass.

"Shiver me timbers! RUN!" Jake yelled and that's exactly what the three did as the out of control Saiyan smashed another humongous rock with her left fist. Shortly afterwards, Dora screeched loudly as a white beam appeared in her mouth, and shot out of it, destroying multiple gigantic rocks.

**BOOM!**

Piccolo and the others had to shield their eyes from the bright light caused from the nearby explosion. Down below, the other three were still running away, but noticed they were one Saiyan short.

"WAIT, WHERE'S DORA!?" Ben hollered as they all ran while looking for her.

"I don't know! Wasn't she on top of one of the rocks!?" Gwen responded as another beam after another exited from said Saiyan.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! **

Piccolo even had to dodge one of them beams in midair before he was caught in it. And just like a monkey, she was beating her chest without any common sense, and started to fire one open-mouthed blast after another, after another and so on, without any signs of slowing down.

"If she keeps this up, the Earth will be destroyed before the Saiyans even get here!" Piccolo exclaimed, before Dora fired a beam that aimed straight for the Namekian, who dodged it in the nick of time.

**(OST Ends)**

"But how do I stop her?" Piccolo tried his best to think of ways to put an end to the madness of the wild Great Ape, but immediately remembered what Dora was doing before she became one. He turned around, and saw the reason behind the transformation.

_That's it! The full moon, they need the moon!_ Piccolo then decided what to do, as he gathered a tremendous amount of energy into his left hand as electricity cackled around it. And with a mighty yell, he fired the blast at the moon, which soon disappeared. With a binding flash, the moon exploded into millions of tiny pieces, with Piccolo and the other three children had to cover their eyes, so they wouldn't go blind from the bright flash.

Dora looked up and noticed the Earth's moon was completely nonexistent from this moment on. She immediately started to revert back to her normal form as slowly, she started to lose her hair and turn smaller, along with the hair on her head starting to return to it's original shape.

Bit by bit, she grew smaller and lost all of her body hair, and finally, she was a normal Saiyan again as she fell to the ground, out of commission for the time being.

By this time now, Jake, Ben and Gwen has just walked up to Dora, and were completely awestruck.

"Hey, dweeb... remember what Grandpa said back in the Rust Bucket?" Gwen slowly stuttered to her cousin. "Yeah, he said something about Saiyans being able to transform at a full moon."

"So... that giant ape thing... was Dora this whole time?" Gwen slowly stuttered out as Piccolo landed right next to them. "It would appear so, I never would have imagined a kid would have a transformation in her. Must be her Saiyan blood, as well as that tail."

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: A Wasteland of Tension Plays)**

"Somehow, it gives them the ability to transform at a full moon. If that's the case, it's probably for the best that I destroyed it." Piccolo then decided to examine the damage inflicted on the landscape, and it didn't even look close to what it was before. Rocks were on the ground, and most of the humongous rocks were obliterated.

"If a girl did this much damage, I don't even want to imagine what the other two Saiyans would have done when they arrived," Piccolo and the other three kept their gaze on Dora as she was still motionless. Well, she wanted to sleep earlier, and now she could. "But now without the moon, they won't be able to transform, and we'll be on a more leveled playing field," Piccolo continued. Gwen knew this was probably the best time to say this, as it could be useful information.

"Well, there was another thing about our tails. For some reason, when you tug it hard, it saps all of your strength," Jake said.

"Is that so?" Piccolo said looking at the pirate boy, then turning back to the nude girl. "That means we have an advantage now, because we know that their tails are a weak point, which means right now, that tail is only a liability."

Piccolo bent down and firmly grabbed Dora's tail, then pulled it out with ease. Now she looked like any other human being.

"Wait, we could have done that the whole time!?" Ben asked, looking back at his own tail which swayed back and forth at a slow pace. "It would seem so, I suggest you three get rid of those things as well. We don't want the other Saiyans to have any sort of an advantage over us."

"Actually, don't you think maybe the Saiyans who are coming know about this weakness? It wouldn't make sense for them just to let it remain as a weak point for the rest of their lives. They must have a way to counter it," Gwen predicted as her cousin rolled his eyes, about how his cousin always seemed to be a nerd at some times.

Piccolo didn't care much, but he knew they needed all weak spots covered, and if the other three could do that, then he would allow it. "Fine. You'd better train those tails of yours to overcome the pain. You have plenty of time for that," Piccolo agreed as he shot a beam at Dora, which produced new clothes for her. It looked like Piccolo's own gi, containing a small number of differences, with Dora's having a purplish blue color, a red sash around her waist, bronze grass shoes and a small white collar around her neck.

"No way, is there anything you can't do?" Ben wondered as Piccolo stayed silent and didn't respond. Ben took it as it wasn't the time to ask questions. The Namekian warrior was just about done here, so he decided to speak a few last words before going off to train on his own for the next sixty days.

"I've already done more for you all then I intended. I don't have time to babysit you any longer. I have my own training to do. Like I said before, if you could survive for two months, all on your own, you'll all see me again. Then you'll see what your made of when your real training begins." Piccolo began floating up before making one last request. "Remember, not any of you are to say a word of the events that transpired tonight, no matter what."

With that, Piccolo flew away at full speed, leaving the four kids all alone once again, and their second day of their wilderness survival, just a few hours away.

**(OST Ends)**

* * *

**And that's a wrap for this chapter. As much as I want to keep on going, ****I have remote learning for school, I'm in High School. So, be sure to favorite or follow, reply as well and enjoy the rest of your day, or night.**

**Power Levels:**

King Kai: 3500

Dora (Great Ape): 2000


	12. Recruitment

**So, just so we're clear, I'm trying to update Gohan's Escapade, but we're at a stuck place, so we apologize if you are angry.** **I will**** try to get it update ASAP, but we don't know how to continue it from here. If we can get some ideas, please review. No PM's, review. **

**Also, just in case you want to know how Jake knew about the weakness, last night, before they all went to sleep, Ben pulled a bit of a prank by tugging on it, which sapped all of Jake's power. I forgot to add that in the last chapter, but now you know. ****Now, without further ado, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Z belongs to Toei Animation, Sonic X belongs to TMC Entertainment, Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network, Dora the Explorer and Dora and Friends: Into the City both belong to Nickelodeon and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Recruitment**

* * *

_"W... what?"_

_All Jake could see was black. But, why was everything black? Was he in a dreamscape? Or did Bardock decide to speak with him again?_

_Then, every bit of black space slowly turned into what could be an imaginary scene, at least, that's what he thought. He saw himself, but his muscles where much more defined, and the same went for Ben. Gwen and Dora were there too, along with Piccolo and a few others who Jake didn't know. On the other side were two well-built men as well, one of them was a giant in size, and while the other one was a little bit smaller, he was much stronger. Standing in front of them were a group of little, green abominations, which Jake had no idea what they were, but each being on the battlefield were darting their eyes back and forth, watching a battle, which soon finished as a blue energy beam went straight for the ground, and formed a crater._

_Yamcha had now defeated one of the Saibamen._

_"Not again," the tall giant known as Nappa complained as Yamcha turned to them, smirking. "Hah, it looks like these little Saibamen of yours aren't nearly as powerful as you made them out to be," Yamcha mocked. _

_"Why, you..." Nappa growled, clenching his fist as his partner kept him calm. "Stay collected, Nappa," the smaller Saiyan advised as Yamcha turned to them. __"I'll save my friends the trouble and take care of the last ones by myself."_

_For some reason, the spiky-haired Saiyan chuckled. "Not that, I would like to see. Too bad I won't get the chance." Then, out of nowhere, the same one Yamcha had just defeated had grabbed on tight to him, in a somewhat full-nelson, much to the other's shock._

_"Get... off!" Yamcha growled, trying to get the Saibaman off him, but he couldn't. The smaller Saiyan knew what it was doing, and grinned deviously. Then, it glowed a bright white, and self-destructed, taking Yamcha with it._

_Jake had witnessed the whole thing, as his entire surrounding was now white. Just what was that scene? Did it have to do with the Saiyans? Did this mean they couldn't win? No! No matter what, Jake knew they would win. They just had to! Soon, his vision started to get blurry, and everything became black for him._

* * *

A day has passed since the events with Raditz occurred.

At this moment, Kame House was a little crowded at this moment to say the very least. Oolong was still watching television, mumbling to himself, Bulma was trying to make some modifications to the scouter with Chuck Thorndyke, both Krillin and Master Roshi were asleep on the couch, along with the turtle on the floor, Peter Pan was upstairs, simply thinking to himself while Max was doing the same thing standing outside, not near the door of the house, but at the other side. Dora's parents were taken back to Station Square to break the word to the rest of the residents and visitors of the Thorndyke Mansion, while Sam as stated before, had some work to do back at the Station Square Police Department.

By now, Bulma and Chuck were done fixing the scouter so it could show the language they were familiar with. "There, that should do it," Bulma said as she placed the scouter on her eye and notified her friends. "Hey guys! Hop to it, I think we got it working!"

None of them woke up. Each one of them were still sleeping, not counting Oolong still on the television. Bulma was now beginning to grow very agitated, and a few seconds later, multiple gunshots were heard, scaring everyone, and even the seagulls as they flocked away from the roof of the house.

Roshi and Krillin were wide awake, after being shot countless times, even though it didn't affect them, it still stung. Oolong was hiding under the table, Chuck's eyes were wide open at the shock of what Bulma actually did, but he was more surprised that the two martial artists weren't injured at all, or didn't have a single ounce of blood escaping from them. Peter Pan ran downstairs while Max jumped inside the house, wondering what just happened.

"Listen, we have been up all night, and I am a little bit irritable right now so you do not want to get on my bad side this morning!" Bulma yelled, putting away the gun and throwing off what seemed to be a robe after working all night with Chuck.

"Don't you think that was a little too extreme?!" Chuck hollered, as Bulma didn't seem to give a damn. "Oh, please. Do you see any of them in pain!? No, I don't think so!"

"But... you SHOT them nonetheless!" Max yelled. Bulma was not having any of this as she was almost near grabbing her gun again and aiming it towards Max, but controlled herself.

"Whatever. Now, let's try this again, hop to it guys," Bulma ordered Krillin and Master Roshi moving her finger up and down, while the two bald-headed fighters had no idea exactly what Bulma wanted them to do. "Uhh... hop where?" Master Roshi asked.

"Come on, stand up so I can put this baby through it's cases." Just like that, Krillin and Master Roshi stood up, while Bulma checked each of their individual power levels with her modified scouter, which now showed text they all could understand. "We just changed the characters in display to make it easier to read."

Master Roshi's current power level had now been calculated as the scouter showed the number 139. "Huh, 139."

"One thirty... Bulma, I'm pretty sure I'm much older than that," Roshi stated pointing a finger to himself as Chuck corrected the fellow elder. "It's not your age, it's your strength, your power level or whatever. Plus, 139 seems good enough for someone over 200 years old." They had all been acquainted with everyone last night and knew everything about each other. Krillin and Master Roshi of course, believed them, as they had been through crazy things as well. They were surprised at the age of Master Roshi, but when your grandchildren are alien heroes, this would probably be expected.

"I don't know which hurts worse. The lousy power level, or the commentary that goes with it."

Excited, Krillin jumped onto the couch and begged Bulma for his power level to be checked. "Okay, Bulma, my turn! What's my number Bulma!?" Bulma then pressed the red button on the scouter and this was the number that appeared.

206.

"How 'bout that? 206," Bulma said.

"Hey, I'm stronger than you! The student has surpassed the master!" Krillin boasted as Master Roshi was stunned, believing the readings were off, but this was Bulma Briefs, one of the most smartest minds in the universe. "Hold on! You're sure you fixed it!?"

"Not to brag, but I am sort of a wiz at this stuff," Bulma said as Chuck complained. "Hey, I helped too, you know. You should at least give me some credit. And, just curious, without these powers, what would say be the average power level of a normal Earthling?"

Bulma turned around a bit and decided to check for herself and scanned Chuck. After a few seconds, the number came out as 6.

"Well, I would definitely say under 20, since yours is 6 and you don't really train that much," Bulma said.

"HEY!"

A voice was heard outside and it was a quite overweight man with small, beady black eyes, long and untidy black hair, as well as an obi and a katana attached to it. Krillin went to open the door, only to scold him.

"Yeah, hey yourself. Who is that, you ever heard of knocking?" Krillin was now facing the man who was still staring at him, and replied coldly. "Shut up."

After taking a better look at the man with the katana, Krillin's memory sparked up. "Hey, I remember you now! You're, uh... umm..." Unfortunately, his memory didn't spark up enough to remember the visitor's name. "What was your name again?"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL IT'S YAJIROBE, NOW QUIT ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS!" he yelled. Bulma, Oolong, Master Roshi, Max, Chuck and Peter walked up as well, with the two just wondering who this was, and this caught Yajirobe's eye. "Hey, what the hell is this? You having a party or something?"

"What, no! Look, they're just visitors for the moment, what do you want, Yajirobe?" Krillin asked.

"Korin told me to tell you to come to the tower for special training," Yajirobe announced. Now, Max and Peter weren't sure of who Korin was, but they decided to save the questions for later, but Krillin was a bit surprised that the white cat living somewhere under Kami's Lookout would ask for them. "Wait, as in THE Korin?" Krillin asked.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Kame House Plays)**

Immediately, Yajirobe put on his best imitation of Korin, and starting imitating the white cat. "Hey, look at me, I'm know-it-all Korin. Yeah, that's the guy and he wants you to bring Yamcha, and Ten-somebody and uh... Chaou-whatever." He didn't even bother trying to remember their names.

"Oh, you mean Tien and Chiaotzu, right?" Krillin finished.

"Not me?" Roshi asked, disappointed he wasn't called for training. Yajirobe responded bitterly as he wasn't the nice kind of person, but meant well. "Did I say you? Just get over to the tower and stuff." He crossed arms. "I'm training with you too."

"What!? You're training with us!?" Yajirobe didn't usually fight a lot and was deemed to be quite a bit lazy, but he wasn't doing this by his own free will. "Yeah, crazy huh? I told Korin there's no way I'm fighting these stupid aliens and he went through the roof. I thought he was gonna kill me."

"Wow... and sounds like we don't have a choice." Krillin still had the same surprised look on his face. Having enough of this, Yajirobe turned back around and prepared to leave the island on the car he came in. "You don't. Well at least I did, but I don't care so do whatever you want."

Yajirobe stopped walking the second he was next to his car, as he just remembered one last thing to inform them of. "Oh, wait. I almost forgot. Don't wish those two kids back to life with the Dragon Balls until the Saiyans arrive four months from now."

Chuck immediately ran outside in front of Yajirobe, demanding an explanation. "And why should we wait to bring my grandson back to life? He is returning to life immediately the minute these Dragon Balls have been located and collected."

Peter Pan ran up as well, as this was one of his best friends they were speaking off as well. "Yeah, that's one of my friends you're talking about! I'm not gonna let her stay dead! Not when we have a way to bring them back!"

"Oh, shut it, you nimrods," Yajirobe sneered. "I wasn't even finished yet. They're both supposed to be doing some special training by the gods, or something like that. Some lady named Baba is supposed to come by and tell you the rest, so just ask her." He then hopped into his car and started it's engine.

Chuck and Peter were actually impressed. Were those two worthy to actually be trained by gods? Well, if it was gonna help them defeat the Saiyans, then they guessed they could wait a bit.

"Oh, and in case you didn't know, one of the kids that died was the son of some movie star. I think her name was Lindsey Fair, or something like that."

Yajirobe then speed off quickly, yelling, "Later, losers!" But the other still had questions about Baba, who was Master Roshi's sister, actually coming. But Krillin wanted to know who Lindsey Fair was, and sighed. "Well, at least we won't have to be training with Piccolo, that's for sure."

**(OST Ends)**

Krillin decided now was as good as any time to leave he decided to say goodbye to the rest. "Well, since I'm gonna be training, I might as well leave now, and get the others. I'll see you guys later," he said, but caught a glance at Master Roshi, who seemed to be drooling, a lot, drifting off into space.

"Uhh, sir. Are you there?" Max tried waving his hand around Roshi's face a couple of times to get his attention, but it proved ineffective, but he kept drooling like a mindless person, and out of nowhere, Master Roshi quickly grabbed Krillin and pulled him closer to his face.

"Krillin?! Do you have any idea who Lindsey Fair is?"

"Eh... just some movie star Yajirobe mentioned?"

Master Roshi grumbled, very disappointed with how Krillin didn't know about the beauty named Lindsey Fair. "No, not JUST some movie star you nitwit! Come with me."

Roshi grabbed Krillin and dragged him upstairs, with Bulma following who was curious as to what Master Roshi was going to do, not that it wasn't surprising enough. The old creep had plenty of magazines about girls, dirty or not. She also didn't have enough knowledge of the said movie star. Realizing something else, she turned to Chuck. "Wait a minute, what was your last name?"

"Uh, Chuck Thorndyke."

Bulma put her hand under her chin and started to rub, trying to recall where she heard the name Throndyke, and she finally remembered. "Oh, right! Chris Thorndyke, that's the name of the boy who died, correct!?"

"Please, don't mention it that way," Chuck was still somber after failing to save Chris from Raditz, and he felt as if it was his fault a bit his grandson wasn't alive. But now, he was training with his friend, ready for the next Saiyans to arrive.

"Well, I suppose I'd better see what Roshi's going to do." Chuck pretty much needed to investigate, seeing as how Lindsey was his daughter-in-law. Upstairs inside the Kame House, after reaching the top room, Roshi threw Krillin onto the floor and started wrecking the place to find what he was looking for. Meanwhile, Krillin was rubbing his butt after a rough landing with the others following.

"What exactly are you looking for, Roshi?" Max questioned as the said old pervert found a pink magazine and lifted it up in the air. "Ah, here it is."

He flipped through the pages, found the page he was looking for, and showed it to Krillin. It was a picture of Chris's mother, Lindsey Fair, wearing a white sunhat. Krillin blushed from seeing her beautiful appearance. "Oh, that Lindsey Fair!"

"Don't you get it? Lindsey Fair is the most hottest, most beautiful movie star ever! It's almost been my life's dream to meet such a hot movie star such as her. I don't even remember her modeling in bathing suits before."

He imagined Lindsey modeling in bathing suits, as he laughed like crazy, before Chuck Thorndyke walked up to him.

"You do realize this is my daughter-in-law your speaking of." Roshi immediately paused his laughter, and nothing was said. Krillin rapidly shook his head to snap himself out of it and crossed his arms with his eyes closed. "Yeah, Master Roshi. Wth all due respect, isn't she kinda married to that Nelson Thorndyke guy?"

Master Roshi didn't answer. "Master Roshi?"

Krillin opened his eyes and turned to Master Roshi. A sweatdrop appeared behind Krillin's head once he saw Roshi drooling and staring off into space, with the others simply looking in disappointment, and Oolong walking up, trying to slap him out of his trance.

"Well... I guess I better get going now." Not wanting to deal with this, Krillin awkwardly walked away, to get the rest of his friends to train with him.

* * *

Two Saiyans were seen chomping and gulping down large quantities of food.

Chris was still in the middle of his first exercise while Izzy was still yet to start her own. One thing they both learned about Saiyans is that they required large amounts of food, since they use up so much energy. But it almost looked like they had no manners while gulping down their food, but they tried their best to refrain themselves from acting like pigs.

King Kai just watched as the two children gorged themselves. _I can't believe the way these two just wolf it down. These two are going to eat me out of house and home._

Chris then what looked like two dumplings out of King Kai's bag and chewed on both of them. "Hey, are you trying to eat everything I have!?"

"No, I was just saving that for dessert," Chris said as he was chewing on his food.

"You're kidding, right?" King Kai questioned, only to see all the bowls were empty on the table, and Chris was on the floor with Izzy, both with full bellies, stuffed with food.

"That hit the spot!" Izzy said. "It wasn't as tasty as I thought it would be, but beggars can't be choosers."

"Wow, that's gratitude for ya," King Kai mumbled. "You could try showing some respect. You both are guests of my home, ya know."

"Well, yeah, but don't you ever get bored with this place, living here all by yourself?" Izzy wondered. "It's such a tiny little world."

King Kai simply took a look around, not fazed by the question as it was to be expected at some point. "Ah, youth. To the enlightened mind, this tiny little world contains a whole universe of fascinating diversions."

Somehow, King Kai got a magnifying glass and used it on the grass, and soon got on the top of a tree. "For example, I can study each part of the grass on my planet, marvel at the vastness of the bright pink sky. But the most recent hobby I've taken out..." he banged a hand on his red car. "...touring around in this baby." Immediately, he got in the car, and drove it around the planet, in one lap. "That was fun."

Chris and Izzy looked flabbergasted, but now training was about to resume again. "Break time's over! Back to monkey chasing! That is of course, unless you've both changed your mind about me training you in martial arts."

"Oh, our minds haven't changed one bit," Chris said ready to resume his exercise. While he was still uncomfortable, he got a little bit used to the tenfold gravity of the planet. The same went for Izzy. It seemed they would be ready for the real thing in no time, but they were wrong.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Both Chris and Izzy were confused. Chris still had his training to complete. Was there going to be another challenge during it? Then, King Kai came out with what looked like a martial arts gi. It looked very similar to the suit King Kai war, along with the symbol, and once he dropped them, they made a loud crash, shocking the heck out of the two.

"Before you go tearing off Chris, I want you to put on these weighted clothes on. It'll help you get more out of it that way."

"Weighted clothes? But... won't that slow us down? I can barely run as it is! If I put these clothes on, I won't stand a chance! Then it'll take longer for me to catch Bubbles!" Chris wanted to get this over with as soon as possible so they could immediately starting with their training, but these were the hardships they were going to have to encounter.

"Well, would you both like to know a secret? The world where the Saiyans came from, had roughly the same gravity as here. To them, what I've asked of you would be a walk in the park!"

Again, both the children were dumbfounded. If what King Kai said was true, then the gravity on their home planet Earth would be nothing to the Saiyans. "How else do you think they've built themselves up? Not to say that's all there is to it, of course. You see, Saiyans are born with an innate ability to fight. Almost a sixth sense for battle of you will. That's what makes them so remarkably dangerous."

Chris and Izzy took a look at each other and nodded. They both knew there would be nothing to worry about. "Hey, no worries King Kai. After all, we're Saiyans, too." They both wiggled their tails a bit, showing proof.

King Kai never paid attention to their tails, so he thought they were just some sort of accessory. Now he knew why Chris and Izzy ate so much food. "Wow... I guess that means the both of you are dangerous in your own right..."

* * *

At night, a baseball game was going down at Diamond Stadium. It was the Diamonds versus the Taitans. A Diamond player pitched the ball at the batter, but the Taitan batter swung and missed. Over by the Taitans's dugout, one of the players was sitting on the bench with his hat over his eyes. This was Yamcha, who had long hair, a long scar over his left eye, as well as an X-shaped scar on the right side of his face. Next to him was his best friend Puar, who seemed to be a blue furry animal that had the features of both a cat and rabbit. While Yamcha was sitting at the benches, his cat friend floated up to him.

"What's up, Puar?" Yamcha asked, wondering what his friend wanted.

"Gee, I thought you were snoozing. Aren't you nervous about winning the game?" Puar asked concerned, but Yamcha relaxed a little more, as it seemed to him there was nothing to worry about. "What's there to be nervous about? This is all too easy. Seems like every time I step up to the play, I hit a home run."

"Yeah, but that's a good thing, isn't it?" Puar wondered.

"I'm a fighter, Puar. I'm not a... ball player."

"Don't talk like that! Fighting doesn't pay the rent, Yamcha! You have to make money somehow!" Puar exclaimed, concerned. Yamcha covered his eyes with his cap. Meanwhile, the Diamond's pitcher landed a hard ball on the Taitan's new batter.

"Hey, Yamcha!" the manager of the Taitan's called as he rushed behind Yamcha to rub his shoulders. "You're up next, buddy. Go out there and give it a whirl, would ya?"

Yamcha stood up and sighed, finally ready to step up to the plate, literally. "Yeah! Sure!"

Yamcha picked up his baseball bat and started making his way to the field.

"Go get 'em, Yamcha!" Puar cheered on, as Yamcha stood his ground and readied with his bat. The Diamond's pitcher threw a fast ball. Yamcha swung his bat and managed to hit yet another home run. The crowd cheered once again for Yamcha while the pitcher grew very frustrated and threw his glove on the ground.

He began charging after Yamcha, but Yamcha sent the pitcher a roundhouse kick, sending him straight to the Diamond's dugout. Furious, the Diamonds began charging out of their dugout and charged after Yamcha. The Taitans did the same and charged after the Diamonds. When the two teams collided, they piled up onto each other and started fighting. Yamcha stood around and became surprised. Filled with excitement, he dropped his bat, and started to chuckle.

"This is what I've been waiting for!" Yamcha dived into the fight and landed a few blows on some of the Diamond players. A chop on the neck, a kick on the back, and a punch in the stomach. As he was giggling from having too much fun fighting, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see that it was his good old buddy, Krillin.

"Krillin!" Yamcha exclaimed. "It's great to see you again. What brings you here?"

"I've got some news to share with ya. But first, let's... go some place quiet."

Yamcha and Puar followed Krillin outside the stadium, where he explained everything to them. Krillin told them about Raditz's partners coming to Earth, Piccolo training four powerful kids, and the other two children being dead.

"Are you serious?!" Krillin took a moment and sighed before speaking. "Yeah, they're coming to Earth in about four months time! And once they get here, they're going to do some pretty unspeakable things. That's why we're going to Kami's Lookout to train."

"And... Piccolo? Of all people, why him?" Yamcha was never found of Piccolo. Fact is, no one ever was, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Plus, Piccolo was actually helping them out to defeat the Saiyans instead of trying to fight them. "Don't worry guys, I'm pretty sure Piccolo's training for the Saiyans as well, so I don't think he'll try anything."

"And... what about those poor children that died?" Puar wondered as Krillin faced them with a smile. "Hey, you don't have to worry about them. We're going to bring him back with the Dragon Balls soon. Oh, and get this. That little boy who died? He's Lindsey Fair's son."

"Whoa, WHAT!?" Yamcha immediately lifted Krillin off the ground and brought him to his face. "Wait, hold on, Krillin, you mean like the movie star actress, Lindsey Fair?"

"Uh, y-yeah, t-that's her," Krillin stuttered, uncomfortable with the fact that Yamcha just lifted him off the ground. Yamcha soon dropped him, and went crazy after hearing the name of Lindsey.

"Krillin, she's like the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world!" Yamcha started to think of all the possibilities that could happen after the Saiyans were defeated. Maybe he could get a thing going on with Lindsey. "Hey, maybe if she hears that I beat the Saiyans, her eyes are gonna be on me!"

Yamcha gave an excited look while Krillin just crossed his arms, closed is eyes, and sighed. This was why Bulma dumped him and never told him about her getting together the other day. "Come on, Yamcha. You're starting to sound like Master Roshi. Don't you know she's married already? How could they have a son if they didn't?"

Krillin opened his eyes and noticed Yamcha waving and waiting for him by his hovercar. "Come on, Krillin. Time's wasting!"

Krillin gave an unamused look with a sweatdrop on his head and moaned. "I rest my case." Now they had to pick up another old friend for training.

* * *

Silence was among the clear blue sky.

The only sound that was heard were the currents of the water, flowing down a waterfall, from a very large lake. Everything was peaceful. It was all perfect as nature intended it to. There were plenty of small mountain landscapes in the horizon. This was a place very far away, isolated from any city, for hundreds of miles. In the perimeter, under the waterfall was a warrior who went by the name of Tien Shinhan, or better knows as Tien. Tien was a tall and very muscular bald-headed man. His by far most prominent feature is his third eye, which was indeed real as he was part of a group of people, called the Three-Eyed People, and Tien seemed to be the last one alive.

Along with him was his life-long friend, Chiaotzu, who was very short, and was white-skinned. He even had two very visible red cheeks. Now, they were both under the same waterfall mentioned earlier. Now, they both moved out of the waterfall, and stood on a rock that was on the waterfall.

"YAAAA!" With a mighty yell, Tien raised both of him arms, and managed to stop the waterfall from flowing down. Now it looked like a lake that was tilted 90 degrees. Tien finally lowered his arms, and the water came back crashing down.

It was a very big accomplishment, but it wasn't enough. Both Tien and Chiaotzu knew they needed more training to defeat another bald-headed friend. Tien was in deep thought as he furrowed all of his three eyes. _Krillin, I hope your training is going well. You're going to need it._

He could still remember the previous World Martial Arts Tournament as clear as day, as that was the second one he won in a row, and the one where he defeated Piccolo Junior, and he, along with the others had vowed to become stronger.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Rapid fire was aimed straight above them, and it came from an SMG. Both of them turned around, and saw a woman with yellow hair and green eyes, who had a sort of weird disorder which caused her to switch between two different personalities each time she sneezed. The side she was showing now, was an angry and trigger-happy woman who committed crimes for money and was usually quick to respond with gunfire when angered. Her other personality, a blue haired woman, who was sweet, pure-hearted and cheerful and was always ready to help.

"Hey, come on, it's lunch time!" Launch called. "You better get it while it's hot, cause I don't deliver! So let's go, you two! Get in gear!"

The two had completely blank faces on them, completely dumbfounded. But they knew better than to argue.

Once they got inside the dome-shaped house, there was a whole table, just filled with dozens of delicious edibles, that could be mistaken for a Saiyan's lunch. There was even a carrot cake in the middle.

"Wow, there's so much food," Chiaotzu said in wonder.

"Did you make this all by yourself?" Tien asked, actually surprised this version of Launch did all of this hard work, especially considering her condition, and it was simply to tell what it was by looking at her stomach, which wasn't at the point of swollen, but he was soon proven incorrect. "What are you, crazy? I hired a bunch of cooks to do all the work! I'm not working when I'm carrying a baby here!"

To Tien's right, were about a dozen chefs, with downright perturbed faces, as they have already witnessed Launch's nature, and did not want to provoke her. "These guys are the best in the business and they only use the freshest ingredients. Right?" Just as she asked a simple question, they all jumped, showing just how frightened they were.

"And just how much did this all cost?" Chiaotzu wondered.

"Don't worry about it, I just happen to come across a lot of dough lately." She then picked up a plate and brought it to the tall martial artist. "Here you go, Tien! So how long are you gonna be training for anyway."

"He won't stop training until he knows he can beat Krillin," Chiaotzu replied. Launch saw this as pretty much a joke. They have all seen Krillin's feats, and it was almost as if he could never be beaten. Each time he was defeated, he crawled back up, ready to fight again. Krillin was always very persistent, and found the good in people, and changed them for the better. Tien was a perfect example, since he used to be a cold-blooded assassin.

"Yeah, right. Like that's ever gonna happen. These are peaceful times, there's no need to pump yourself up so much if you don't really have to fight. Besides, you're strong enough, Tien." Launch thought Tien was always training too much and saw no need. No danger has happened yet since the defeat of Piccolo Junior, which was at the World Martial Arts Tournament so long ago. But Tien still didn't think he was strong enough, much to Launch's disappointment.

"I'm not strong enough. I know if I train hard, I will beat Krillin someday, but this world is small and full of many people. Each one might try to challenge me, and that is why I must train, and push myself to go beyond my limits constantly."

Launch decided to take this good opportunity to try to talk Tien into an offer. "Well good for you Tien, but why don't you put your strength to good use and come work with me? You'll get rich," she convinced in a sing-song voice.

"Just think, with your brawn and my brains, we could pull off some major bank heists! It would be so easy and in no time we'll be living like royalty for sure! Cause money does buy happiness! Look, robbing banks is the way to go! It's so exciting when you take control, you fire one shot in the air and everybody scatters like mice! So... come on! What do you say you and I give it a shot!?" Unbeknownst to her, Tien didn't pay much attention to her advice, as he was lost in his own thoughts about training. He put down his food, and began to walk out the door.

"Chiaotzu, let's go!" Tien ordered, much to the little man's disappointment as he was eating some of the food. Launch on the other hand, was very cross. "Doesn't he know it's an offer he can't refuse!?"

Chiaotzu began to walk out the door, but before he could even say goodbye, he and Launch heard a whirring sound. They both knew it wasn't Tien's doing, Chiaotzu would have known if it was. They all walked outside, and saw a car approaching the area, with Yamcha and Krillin inside it. Launch's first idea, immediately shoot it down, and that's just what she did as she starting firing bullets nonstop with her submachine gun.

"HEY, GET LOST!" she commanded, with her voice as loud as a military sergeant, as the floating car rocked side to side. While the two passengers weren't affected, the car did rock sideways a bit, before it finally landed.

"Alright, what the hell, Launch!? It's just us! You don't have to go crazy!" Krillin scolded as Launch just growled. "Well why don't you send us a postcard or something, telling us your coming!?"

Krillin shook his head in annoyance. How were they supposed to send letters if they lived out in the middle of nowhere?

"Well, it's nice to see you guys and all. So is there anything you want?" Tien asked as Krillin calmed down, and sat down on a nearby rock. "You might wanna sit tight. It's gonna be a long story."

* * *

**For some reason, I keep forgetting how to spell Chiaotzu every now and then. And, right now, I'm not sure if there's anything for me to say right now, since there isn't much to say, but I will say this though. **

**Tien and Yamcha were actually really good and strong in the original Dragon Ball, and Launch was great for comedy relief, as well as kid Goku. Tien got some of his spunk back in the ToP, but he was eliminated quickly. If you're reading this and haven't watched Dragon Ball Super, we won't spoil anything for you. There's no fun in that. And what the hell ever happened to Launch? Before, we saw here drinking in the Saiyan Saga, and the next time we saw her was in the Kid Buu Saga. Why? Toriyama said he forgot. Well, we're all human. No one's perfect. And yeah, Launch is obviously pregnant with a kid, Tien's kid and is a few months due, but that doesn't make her any less fearsome.**

**And about the first scene, remember Planet Kanassa from the Bardock special? Now Jake has visions since Bardock's spirit is in him.**

**So anyways, make sure you're all protected from COVID-19. But don't go crazy. There are people who are buying a shit ton of toilet paper. What are we worrying about, America? Less than 2% of our country's population has the virus. Calm down! Anyways, we hope you enjoyed, stay safe through this epidemic and we'll see you all later.**


	13. The Race Against Time

**Yeah, so, for the first twelve hours, no one read the latest chapter. Surprising? I don't think so, considering I'm not a big writer, but fanfics like Son Gohan the Destroyer, at least 25 readers the first minute a chapter is published, which also is not shocking considering the fact which is that particular story having over 1500 followers. Also, in case some of you have noticed, the poll for this story is gone. All chapters will be posted through here.**

**And also, some scenes won't be happening in the same place and time. Some might be now and some might be later, like how Yamcha was picked up at night and Tien was visited the next day.**

**So, there isn't much to say now, except we hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Z belongs to Toei Animation, Sonic X belongs to TMC Entertainment, Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network, Dora the Explorer and Dora and Friends: Into the City both belong to Nickelodeon and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior. It is mandatory to say this every time so we apologize if this is bothersome.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Race Against Time**

* * *

Misery.

That was the only feeling that flowed through the atmosphere of the Thorndyke Mansion as Dora's siblings, Chris' best friends, and Cubby were around the mansion, staring off into space. Just two days ago, they had just found out their friends and family were now part of an alien race, and were no longer human. What's worse was two more of these aliens, who were the partners of Raditz, were coming to attack Earth in four months for these Dragon Balls, which had the power to grant any wish. They were also informed that the six of them would be away training for the entirety of the next four months with someone named Piccolo, to hone their new powers. One crucial fact was locked away from their minds.

The fact that Chris and Izzy met their demise. The info they were given was they were also training with Piccolo. Mr. Tanaka was disappointed in himself that he was never able to keep Chris safe, and his friends felt bad for him and the others as well, but no one was as devastated as the plump little boy, Cubby, who was sitting down among the large grassy field within the perimeter of the mansion.

He had lost everything. His home, his friends, and all he had was Skully, and Peter Pan, who had just arrived a day ago, along with everyone else they felt they weren't needed in the Kame House anymore. Besides, there was also explaining to do for Ben's and Gwen's parents, Max had to leave with the Rust Bucket quickly.

Life was changing dramatically for all of those who were close to the new Saiyans.

"Cubby?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw one of his only friends he had now.

The small boy then looked down to the ground after staring into Peter's warm brown eyes for a few seconds. Truth be told, he was very frightened. This whole alien thing changed his entire perspective of the world, as well as the universe. He thought Never Land was the most magical thing to exist, but now? There were so many planets with extraterrestrial species, that they didn't even know about.

"I'm scared, Peter. Jake and Izzy are gone, and they're not human anymore, and there's more aliens coming to kill us... I... I'm just so scared..." the dark blond boy choked out, who was on the verge of tears. Everything seemed hopeless. He guessed these so called aliens had the power to destroy this entire planet. He was certain they were done for. Now, silent tears started to stream down his cheeks. Peter started to feel guilty about not telling Cubby the truth about Izzy, but he didn't want to upset him any further.

"We're goners, P-P-Peter. T-they c-c-can't... win! They c-ca-"

"Don't you dare say that!" Peter suddenly shouted.

Cubby gasped as he looked up to see him Peter Pan staring at him with an unrelenting resolve.

"Look, Jake is the best pirate leader I know, and him, you and Izzy are the best pirate crew I know. You are all very strong and brave. We are going to get through this. We are not alone. They have their new friends. I have complete faith in them, and I know they'll win. We just have to believe in them, like how we believed in Never Land."

Cubby sniffed and rubbed his teary eyes and looked at Peter with them.

"Do... do you really... mean that? Do you really believe it?"

Peter Pan smiled and nodded. "I do. They're going to win for sure."

Cubby's face now beamed as he hugged his taller friend tightly. "Thank you. That really means a lot to me."

Peter hugged back. "Any time. After all, what are friends for."

"Everything."

They both looked back to see Chris' friends walking up to them. "Hey, Chris is one of the best guys we know. If anything these Saiyans are done for when he fights them!" Helen cheered.

They knew everything would be just fine.

* * *

"To think we'd actually get tangled up working with Piccolo of all people."

Krillin had just finished the story to Tien, of how the kids fought Raditz along with Piccolo, and they had to go to Kami's Lookout for training to prepare for the Saiyans. If it was anyone else, they wouldn't believe him at all, but for Tien, he had witnessed and been through plenty of extraordinary events in his life, so this wasn't as much of a shock to him. He was still surprised, but when you live on a planet where there are walking dogs who can talk amongst you, you wouldn't think it would be less crazier than that.

"So let me guess, I'm useless?" Launch complained. She never really had the ability to use ki, and weapons were her only source of defense, which she already knew were useless enough as they were.

"Yeah, it's just gonna be us, Piccolo and six other alien kids, and one of them is the son of that movie star, Lindsey Fair, who I'm proposing to once we beat these big, bad Saiyans!" Yamcha boasted, as Launch rolled her eyes. "First of all, she's a bitch. Second, she's already married so you can't propose to her, idiot."

Yamcha grumbled slightly. "Well, you coming or not, Tien?" he questioned as the three-eyed martial artist nodded. "I'll be happy to help. Let's get going."

"But Tien, we can't leave here," Chiaotzu complained, turning to Launch. "You know..." Right now, the girl in mind was reloading her gun after she wasted plenty of rounds shooting down Krillin and Yamcha.

"You know Tien, it doesn't matter where you go, I'll follow you everywhere, even if you're on Kami's place, so don't even think about trying to forget me!" Launch yelled, startling Tien a bit. But now, it didn't matter, as Tien was filled with plenty of new resolve. They had some aliens to defeat. _Alright. I'll train as hard as I can with Kami. We'll defeat the Saiyans, and we'll show them we won't go down without a fight._

* * *

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Tranquil Times Plays)**

"WILL YOU STAND STILL!?"

Chris had just passed his first exercise a few minutes ago, which didn't take very long. All he had to do was go the other way around the planet to immediately catch Bubbles by surprise. Shockingly, it worked, and now Izzy was doing her part. In her two hands, was a giant hammer, and she was using it to try to hit another one of King Kai's pals, a bug named Gregory. The hammer was actually very heavy, and it took plenty of willpower and strength for her to actually have a good grip. But it was still hard. She actually managed to break the glass on King Kai's car and even smash the top of it, almost flattening it.

"You keep mocking me and I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU LIKE THE BUG YOU ARE, GREGORY!" Izzy yelled in frustration as she kept missing each swing as Gregory dogged every swing.

"Well, I'm still waiting for that to happen!" Gregory taunted playfully.

On the benches near the house, Chris and King Kai were both simply watching Izzy fail miserably, while simply chatting like old friends. "And then the drunk said that he could have them both!" King Kai chuckled as his own joke wasn't really in Chris' mind. Right now, he was in deep thought, of how he met Raditz, and he heard the Saiyans were only few in numbers now, as their home planet was destroyed.

"Hey, King Kai," Chris finally spoke as the deity turned to him. "Yeah, what is it? If you're going to say you wanna start training now, you're gonna have to be patient until your friend manages to touch Gregory."

"It's not that. You see, before we died, the Saiyan that attacked our home, said he couldn't go back since his home planet was completely eradicated, and... I always wondered aside from them being ruthless murderers, I just wanted to know what their history was, how it led them to this path. So, you think you can tell me about them? I mean, you've lived here for a long time and know everything about the universe."

**(OST Ends)**

King Kai stared at the dead boy who had a look of complete curiosity. He didn't see any reason not to. After all, these children had also become Saiyans due to the Saiyan Rays, so he thought an explanation was due for the boy.

"Well, I suppose I could tell you their origins. You'd better sit tight. It's gonna be a long story." Chris had been through long stories before. He read plenty of books at school, so this wasn't going to be much difficulty. "Don't worry, I'm all ears."

King Kai nodded as he began telling the tale. "There were two tribes that lived on Planet Vegeta. There was the race you are a part of now, the Saiyans, and the other tribe was known as the Tuffles. Now, the Tuffles were a so-called advanced civilization. They had cities much like the ones on Earth, and enjoyed all of the modern conveniences such as air travel, and shopping malls. They had long ago grown out energy sources which polluted their planet, and were enjoying wealth and prosperity, a bit similar to Earth, but your planet still has energy sources which pollute your planet, but back to the topic."

Chris had his ears open the whole time. While the Tuffles weren't really important in his opinion, maybe this part is what lead to the Saiyans to become what they were. King Kai kept speaking. "Not far from the big cities, in the baron wastelands of Vegeta, the Saiyans lived in primitive fashion. They were much larger in size than the Tuffles, but much smaller in number. One thing all Saiyans had in common was that they all had tails. Another was their brutal and violent nature, and their love and urge to fight. But because they were so few in number, the Tuffles never worried about the Saiyans. That is until one day, they attacked."

_In a Tuffle city, smoke appeared out of an explosion, which came from what seemed to be two cars. Standing over them were the brute Saiyans, smiling wickedly._

"And so, the great war of Planet Vegeta had finally began, after so very long, with the element of surprise in the favor of the Saiyans, as they quickly gained a strong foothold in the war against the Tuffles."

_All of the Tuffles were seen running away from the giant Saiyans as they grabbed them into bear hugs, smashed their cars, and broke glass from supermarkets, shopping malls, and etcetera._

"The Tuffles had technology on their side, as they had devices that scanned an enemy's power level, and advanced weaponry which they used to hold their ground against the Saiyans and keep them at bay."

_Scouters attached to the Tuffles' faces went off in alien script, as one of them yelled to fire, shooting multiple rounds of bullets and taking cover. They even had a large tank in the middle, as the Saiyans shielded themselves as they were hit by the oncoming bullets and missles. It seemed to be a success and a guaranteed victory for the Tuffles' but that victory was short lived, as the giants came out completely unscathed._

"Though few in number, the Saiyans' strength was so incredible, that they too wanted their fair share of the battle. And just when it seemed there was no end in sight to this horrible war, something happened on Vegeta, that happens on Earth about once a month, but on Vegeta, only happens there once every 8 years. There was a full moon, a decisive factor in the war for Planet Vegeta."

_Giant apes appeared in the city out of nowhere, but those giant apes were actually the Saiyans, as this was one of their abilities._

"You're probably wondering why the moon is a pretty big deal here. It's because Saiyans with tails have to transform into huge apelike creatures when the moon is full."

_Plenty of Oozarus were roaring after the demolition of the Tuffle city, but the battle was still going on. The Tuffles kept shooting at the apes, but it proved ineffective, and soon, all of the cities were destroyed._

"It didn't take long for these monsters to destroy the Tuffles, and their advanced civilization, and in time, the Saiyans took over Planet Vegeta quickly, and increased their numbers as well. But, they still weren't satisfied, so they went off into space to fight even more. However, since the Tuffles were exterminated, further development of their civilization was slow to occur. They realized even though they wanted to fight more, they didn't have the technology to travel through the vast distances of the universe. So they joined forces with rich and advanced alien civilizations, and in exchange for furnishing planets to these aliens for use in developing vacation estates, they were able to obtain technology and money."

Chris was already mind blown. They weren't even forced into this sort of stuff. The fact they were very settled with carnage was infuriating to the boy. Sure, he didn't understand much of this, but he knew these Saiyans were just extinguishing planets for money. These were innocent lives, babies, the elderly and the infirmed as well. They had little remorse for anything.

"For the Saiyans, this was killing two birds with one stone. They their activities escalated swiftly, and they even started sending babies to many other worlds. They had already came up with long-term plans, whereby once the baby grew up, it would exterminate the planet's population."

On a planet, King Vegeta, a very young Prince Vegeta and many other Saiyan elites were in the middle of a crossfire with a barrier protecting them from the onslaught of the species of the unknown planet, and without mercy, King Vegeta sent out a blast, killing them all. Soon, the entirety of the planet was destroyed, with nothing left of it. The other 2 nearby planets were caught in the explosions as they were also invaded.

"If you ask me, that's awfully overbearing." Chris was already familiar with how these Saiyans were after the info he received long before he died.

"But, just like Planet Earth, Planet Vegeta had it's own guardian, like Kami," King Kai continued. "He couldn't bear the Saiyans' evil deeds, and using his own powers, he pulled close a few gigantic meteors, which collided with Planet Vegeta and caused it to explode."

_A caped figure, watching over Planet Vegeta, used his powers, as stated, to attract meteors to hit the planet. Then, they call came crashing down, literally, and just like that, the lives of the Saiyans to an end as Planet Vegeta was glowing a bright orange, and out of nowhere, it exploded, with space rubble floating everywhere._

"Only three Saiyans survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta, as well as the six Saiyans who became these Saiyan Rays, that made you and your new friends pure Saiyans." And that was the story of the Saiyans. Chris had actually gained some knowledge of the Saiyans during the story, and how the universe worked. It was a very cruel way, unfortunately, as these aliens that gave the Saiyans space travel, and seemed to rule this whole universe, were downright malicious, and black-hearted. What he didn't know was that King Kai had lied about the true fate of Planet Vegeta.

"Even though I have Saiyan blood, I'm not sure if I should even call myself one," Chris murmured, clenching his fists in and out. "I'm not cold-blooded killers like them."

King Kai smiled at how pure the boy was. It was fortunate he and his friends were going to use these new powers for good. "Well, I'm sure you've heard how old sayings go. There's one in every family, and Izzy's spirit is a perfect example, as she was a Saiyan who didn't want to destroy."

Chris was indeed surprised. After seeing just how cruel Raditz was, he assumed this was how all Saiyans were as black-hearted as he explained, but like King Kai said, there's one in every family, meaning there was always an oddball in one group.

"I DID IT!" Izzy announced. Both Chris and King Kai snapped their heads to see Izzy walking back to them with the hammer in her hand, with the floating grasshopper next to her, which was proof she wasn't lying. If she was, Gregory would have said so by now.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Destiny Plays)**

_Amazing, with just under two three days, they managed to complete the first exercises. Could these really be the ones? The students I've been waiting for who can master my techniques? _King Kai thought as Chris congratulated Izzy, with Gregory still rubbing the bump on the top of his head. _Not only do they possess the strength to perform the Kaio-ken, they both have the purity of heart required to wield my most powerful attack, the Spirit Bomb!_

"Hey, you're still gonna keep your promise, right?" Izzy reminded.

"Make no mistake, you two, this training will be more strenuous than you could possibly imagine! So are you both ready!?" King Kai bellowed.

"You bet we are!" they both replied. All three of them could hardly wait to start the rigorous preparations. "Very well then, you two. Expect nothing less from yourself than to be the best! I want you both to aspire greatness, you hear!? Greatness!"

Both children had determined looks. There was no more games from now on.

"It's a deal!"

**(OST Ends)**

* * *

"Sister, I'd really appreciate it if you could tell us the future of the Earth."

It was the same day Chris and Izzy had passed the first exercises and on the small island, Master Roshi, Krillin and Bulma were both outside, facing Master Roshi's older sister, Fortuneteller Baba. Now, her job was painfully obvious, but the price was expensive if you wanted to see your future. If you couldn't pay, there was an alternative, but it was very difficult, but we're not going there for now. "Sure, no sweat. Easiest thing in the world."

"You don't have to look that far, just the next four months," Roshi asked as Baba obliged and she got off her crystal ball which she used to get around. "Fine then, but you're gonna owe me."

It took a few moments, but Baba finally foresaw the future, but there was none. "This is surprising. Either my crystal ball is acting up, or the Earth has no future."

Bulma knew this meant they were doomed, but Master Roshi hasn't given up hope. It was possible to overcome the odds, and rewrite the future. This had been proven multiple times throughout their adventures.

"So... we're gonna die!?" Bulma yelled frantically, as Master Roshi calmed her down by hitting her in the head with his stick. "Look, Bulma. I'm sure it's acting up. We have plenty of advantages here. It's two against nine. Even if they don't have plenty of strength, they could always team up."

Bulma could only hope he was right.

* * *

"Good. They're all improving faster than I thought."

Two months had finally passed. Not a word was said about when Dora became a giant ape, and when she asked about her tail, Ben said he accidentally pulled it out in his sleep, and he assured it would grow back. But he actually didn't know if they could, so they would have to wait and see. And for the new clothes, they all said they forgot, but Dora didn't mind as she pushed those thoughts aside.

As time progressed, it had become much easier to survive in the wilderness. The four of them managed to find a cave to sleep in on the first week, and have been sparring time to time, and as Jake said, they trained to overcome their weakness when their tail was groped. They haven't completely got the hang of it yet, but they've made some progress. They'd even learn to wrap it around their waists, but sometimes they like to let roam around freely. Also, as they learned to use their energy better, it became easier to get food. Gwen usually did it every morning, by chasing some dinosaur and once she either stopped it in it's tracks or it became worn out from all of the running, she'd cut up a part of it's tail with an energy blade from her hand, and cook it for everyone, the same way they did it the first time, which was getting firewood, and firing a small blast to start some fire and cook it.

So far, things have been going very well for them. They all got along, knew almost everything about each other, and have developed very strong friendships, and as they sparred, their individual power levels rose to new heights, but it was still close to nothing compared to the Saiyans. But for the two boys, they did look much more muscular, and grew a few inches, and the same went for the two girls, without the muscle mass, but they all they did get stronger.

Jake, was able to mentally prepare himself well, compared to how he was on the first day, something Piccolo took notice of while watching them all high from the sky. Still, down below, Gwen had been counting all of the days, and she knew today was the day Piccolo was supposed to come back to start their real training.

"What's on your mind?" Jake asked Gwen, as they chewed on some dinosaur meat. The first time they tasted it, they weren't fond of it, but it was better than they expected it, and overtime, it started to taste really good, depending on how well it was cooked.

"Well, it's been two months now, so Piccolo's supposed to come back today and train us for real," Gwen responded.

"Well, he'd better come soon. I'm not waiting another day for him to be lazy," Ben complained.

"Lazy, aren't I?"

They all jumped, and saw Piccolo staring at them while descending slowly to the ground. "If you haven't already noticed, my power has risen much higher than all of yours combined during this session. That is, if none of you are suppressing your strength."

Truth was, they all were suppressing their power, but none of them were even 75% of Piccolo's current power level. "I must say, I am impressed. When I first met the four of you, I saw you all as spineless and spoiled brats, but two months have passed, and I can see all of you have learned a lot in that time. But, none of you are still fighters, your real training begins now!"

"Well, can you at least wait for us to finish eating?" Ben asked.

"Yes, por favor?" Dora asked. Piccolo's eye twitched, but he supposed he could wait a little bit longer. "Fine, but don't take too long, or I'll simply destroy whatever food you still have left," Piccolo barked as he floated back up to meditate for a few minutes.

"Wait, you have my watch, right!?" Ben yelled out loud, as Piccolo growled, close to actually crushing the Omnitrix in his right hand he got from visiting Max earlier that very morning, but now he was starting to regret that decision as it seemed that Ben was still as spoiled as ever in his point of view. "Impudent little brat..."

* * *

Kami's Lookout had it's five warriors, Tien and his companion to the left, and Yamcha, Krillin and Yajirobe to the right, all speaking amongst themselves. All of them even had changed into their martial arts clothing for this occasion. After all, they had to look the very best for Kami.

"Tell you what, with all of us fighting together, these Saiyans don't stand a chance in hell!" Yamcha boasted, as Tien couldn't agree more and chuckled a bit. "That's right. We'll be ready for 'em, especially after we train with Kami."

Krillin could only nod in agreement, as the five waited for the deity of Earth to exit the insides out of the Lookout and meet them outside, along with Mr. Popo.

* * *

Down below, all of the kids were ready to charge at the Namekian warrior, with each one of them in a battle stance, Piccolo's to be exact, and after much convincing, Ben finally got his watch, and promised not to use any of it's powers, and as promised, they all received their ability to fly back.

"Now, let's see if each and every one of you has what it takes to be a warrior," Piccolo commented as he readied himself. While the kids have grown in strength, Piccolo trained much more intensely than all of them. He even made a double of himself to train with.

Jake and the others knew this was going to be much more difficult than the past two months. They could tell Piccolo had no intention of holding back, even on children.

_Alright, so what should we do, guys? He's obviously more skilled than us, so this is gonna be pretty hard. _As time progressed, this was another skill they gained.

Telepathy.

Just now, Gwen spoke to all three of her partners through telepathy so Piccolo wouldn't know of their plan. Ben didn't have much ideas, and Dora wasn't much of a fighter, so the same went for her, and neither did Jake. Gwen simply sighed. _Alright, let's just charge him all at one. If he flies up, me and Ben will do that attack we created._

"I hope your strategy isn't to stay idle and wait for me to attack! But if none of you are going to, then I'll gladly make the first move!" Piccolo informed, as immediately, all four of them charged at Piccolo. The Namekian sighed at their amateurish tactic, as he jumped high up, but Gwen was right above him, and did a double-ax on his head, sending him down, but he managed to catch himself in the air, but he didn't have any time for breaks as Jake then kicked him right back to Gwen, who kicked him to Ben, who was next to him, following by a punch, sending him down as the two cousins charged their energy into both their palms, as they both yelled.

"DUAL STRIKE!" Soon, two blasts fired from both of them, Ben's green and Gwen's blue and were moving at a rapid pace, as they soon made contact with the caped warrior, creating a small smoke cloud.

It wasn't false that Piccolo didn't take damage, but it wasn't much. He was impressed, though. _So they already created their own techniques. _

This was admirable that they've already developed their own moves. Piccolo didn't have much time to praise them because out of the smoke, Dora charged at him, but his energy senses were much sharpened since two months, and as a result, he caught her hand with no problem and sent her flying into a rock with a hard punch.

"What's wrong?" he mocked, chuckling as the smoke cleared and everyone was visible. Jake had was helping Dora get up while Ben and Gwen were growling in frustration, disappointed that their attack had little effect on their opponent. Once again, they all charged at him, but this time, Piccolo vanished into thin air.

The kids looked all around to look for Piccolo, but one by one, he kicked and punched all four of them into the ground, disappearing and moving quickly between attacks so they wouldn't be able to pinpoint his location.

"Never lose sight of your target, even if they're moving faster than your eye can track," Piccolo scolded as they all got up again, and Ben complained. "But that's no fair! We can't see you if you're moving too fast!"

"Your eyes will lie. Try to feel it," Piccolo advised, as Ben rolled his eyes. That sounded like complete nonsense to him, but he knew he wasn't going down again.

"But I did feel it, that's the problem," Gwen groaned as she rubbed her head, which was still a bit sore from the landing, but unfortunately for her, Piccolo showed no mercy as he immediately fired two narrow blue beams from his eyes, which both hit Gwen, and seemingly electrified her, as her whole body darkened, and fell.

While Ben had to admit it was pretty humorous, even he had his boundaries. "Hey, don't you think you're going too far!?"

Piccolo had absolutely no time for this bickering, as he began ranting. "Do you think the Saiyans will give you any time to recuperate?"

"B... but this is training! And in training-"

"If I held back and not have made this a realistic combat situation, you wouldn't have learned to fight properly!" Piccolo cut out Jake's sentence. "Listen, do you _really _want to defeat the Saiyans?!"

The other three kids understood what their teacher was implying, and nodded firmly. Piccolo felt a little bit better now, knowing he managed to get the message through to their heads. "Good, from now on, you all will have to put your best effort into your training, because every day for the next two months, we'll be pushing our limits! None of you are going to hold back, and neither will I!" It was a lie. If Piccolo had actually gone full power, without his turban or cape, he would have heavily damaged all of them in the first blow he would land, and training was usually more efficient if both opponents had similar power levels, so he had to hold back a bit to fight more equally.

And soon, they were back at it.

* * *

Night came.

All four of them had their own opinions of Piccolo's methods of training, and himself.

Jake thought Piccolo was a little bit harsh, but he meant well.

Gwen thought he was a very strict teacher.

Ben saw him as someone who wants everything his way.

Dora however, saw him as someone grumpy, but was really nice.

In fact, only Jake and Ben were asleep, as a fire was still lit around them. They all had plenty of bruises and red marks all across their skin, but Gwen got the worst from the eye beams from earlier. Piccolo simply watched all of them, as Dora then sneezed a bit.

"Well it seemed the last two months have run the spoiled brats out of you at least," Piccolo commented, as Dora chuckled a bit, but had a question. "Hey, is it really true you're the Piccolo that almost took over the world?"

During the first day, Gwen had realized Piccolo had the same name as Demon King Piccolo, so she put two and two together and it wasn't that hard. "That was my father. I still plan on resuming those plans, after once the Saiyans are defeated, IF they're defeated, I intend on picking up where I left off, and making sure I finally kill those who stand in my way."

"You know, I don't really think you're all that bad. You're not evil, you just seem more grumpy." Piccolo growled at such a heinous suggestion. Nothing was going to change him, or so he thought. "Stop rambling and go to sleep! Your friends have already done the same! If you think today's training was hard, wait until you get a load of what I've got in store for you tomorrow!"

Much to Piccolo's anger, Dora didn't find Piccolo's outburst the least bit scary, as she only smiled and replied before drifting off to sleep. "Okay, buenas noches..."

Piccolo's eye twitched in annoyance. How pure this girl was made him sick to his stomach. "So... do you know anything about the Saiyans that are coming?"

Piccolo now looked at Gwen, who was still up. "Aren't you going to follow?" he questioned, mentioning Dora going to sleep.

"Well, surely you must know something about them. Can you at least give us their names?" Gwen requested, as Piccolo just replied, only so he could get himself out of this mess and get the brats to sleep. "All I know is that they're getting closer by each minute we waste, now go to sleep!"

"Yeah, well what about you?"

"I'll sleep when I'm dead."

"Wow, that's very reassuring," Gwen murmured silently, hoping Piccolo wouldn't hear, but he did, all thanks to his enhanced hearing, a trait known to all Namekians, but he chose to ignore.

As far as he was concerned, he didn't care for these three brats, but Dora... was more than just some brat. Just what was she to him?

No, there was no time for such trivial thoughts. There was still training to do.

* * *

Finally, all four months had passed, and the training has been going exceptionally well for everyone. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe had finished their training with Kami and decided to do some more on their own, since there was nothing left to teach, Piccolo had went through a great deal of trouble into molding Jake, Ben, Gwen and Dora into powerful fighters, and after every battle their power level rose significantly thanks to their strength increasing after healing from injuries, and Chris and Izzy were just about to go through their final day with King Kai. In fact, they were both taking a break and chatting amongst themselves, and they also didn't have the weighted clothing since it wasn't required for them anymore.

Just now, Chris was about to stand up, when a tire came flying out nowhere, and Chris immediately had to duck to get out of it's way. This caught Izzy by surprise too, but she didn't get up at all.

"Jeez, watch where you throw those things, King Kai!" complained Chris, who was standing back up.

A loud, throaty laughter rang through as the deity himself walked towards the two. "Sorry, Chris. I guess you can say I almost... knocked you dead on that one!" he joked, covering his mouth to hold back his growing laughter. "Get it! Because you're already _are_ dead!"

There was silence.

King Kai awkwardly cleared his throat. "Anyway, sorry about that. I was just fixing my car because Bubbles decided it would be a good idea to lift it to test his strength," he said pointing at the direction of his pet monkey, who was now minding his own business.

"Well, that's okay." Chris began to stretch his arms and crack some of his stiff bones as he moved his neck around a bit. "Man, I feel so ready now!"

"I have to say, the both of you have done an excellent job mastering the Kaio-ken and the Spirit Bomb. But remember Izzy, your body wasn't fully trained to handle the Kaio-ken as much as Chris was, so don't even think about using it for a long period of time, or doubling it's power. Only Chris has proven to me he was capable of such feats, but the same goes for him. He can't go over a certain multiplier, or his body will break down. I hope you understood that, Chris." Chris had soon great difficulty trying to get a hold of x2 Kaio-ken, but now he could hold it swiftly. But it was still dangerous for him to go over that. "But other than that, I don't think there's really anything else to teach you."

"Don't say it like that." Chris waved a dismissive hand at King Kai. "There's still room for improvement for the both of us."

"Well, I do think the both of you could improve in the joke department," King Kai snorted.

They both laughed, until they're expressions turned solemn. "Well anyway, do you think you can tell us where the Saiyans are now?" Izzy asked.

King Kai nodded before turning around. His two large, black antennae twitched, denoting his concentration as he tried to pinpoint the location of the two pods in space. His antenna finally sparked violently, causing King Kai to fall on his back. This meant they were finally located, but King Kai's face had a look of horror. "Oh, no! This is very bad! Judging by the speed the pods are traveling at, they'll arrive on Earth today!"

Chris and Izzy both jumped. "Today? We have to get going, NOW!" he exclaimed as he got up, but King Kai stopped him. "Now wait just a minute! You're still dead, so you can't enter the living realm until your friends bring you both back with the Dragon Balls."

"But, how are we supposed to let them know?" Izzy wondered.

King Kai turned, giving them both his back. "Easy, one of you has to place your hand on my back, and try to reach to them with your mind."

Chris nodded and did as directed. "So like this, right?"

One nod.

Chris shut his eyes, trying to focus on where his family and friends were. He narrowed down his concentration to his home, Thorndyke Mansion, where everyone was now. _"Hey... Grandpa! Can you her me? It's me, Chris!"_

Back on Earth, the old man in mind jumped. Grandpa Chuck looked around, making sure he wasn't hearing any voices. Right now, he was relaxing next to the pool. "Say, either I'm going crazy, or I just heard Chris," he said, before he was proven correct. _"Yeah, it's me! Long time no see, Grandpa!"_

"Chris!? But where are you? I don't see you anywhere! Aren't you dead!?" Chuck exclaimed, frantic.

_"Yeah, I'm still dead, but I'm talking to you through your mind. Anyway, the Saiyans are supposed to be here today, so what I need you to do is get the Dragon Balls and bring me and Izzy back!"_

Chuck almost fell out of the beach chair. "TODAY!? FOUR MONTHS PASSED ALREADY!?" Apparently, Chuck actually did lose track of time, so he needed a memory jog.

_"Yeah, so you gotta hurry!" _Chris replied, as sweat was trailing down his forehead. He was very concerned for his old and new friends. What if his new friends weren't fully prepared?

"Alright, alright! Thanks for informing me, I'll go right away!" Chuck then jumped out of his chair, and ran into the mansion to find Peter, who thankfully was in the living room. Everyone else was upstairs, thankfully, so they couldn't find out that Chris and Izzy were dead.

"Well, looks like we gotta wait now," Chris said as he sat down.

"I suppose so, but while your friends wish you back with the Dragon Balls, why don't I do you all a last minute favor," King Kai offered, as the tips of his antennae both glowed, and the same went for the children's clothing.

Both of their clothes were completely fixed, with no cuts, scrapes or rags, and there was a new addition. On the back, was the same symbol King Kai had on his tunic, and a small hole had been planted for their tails to go through as well..

"Yay hey, yes way! This feels much lighter now! Thanks!" Izzy exclaimed, expressing her gratitude. "No need to thank me, and not only does it feel lighter, it's made out of incredibly strong fabric, which means it can even repel minor attacks."

"Thanks, King Kai! You're the greatest!" Chris thanked as well. "You know, I thought we were gonna be seen in some stupid suit like yours, but this is much better!"

"Your welcome," King Kai grimaced, his voice clearly showing how annoyed he was by that comment.

* * *

At the Kame House, Master Roshi had already knew today was the day the Saiyans were supposed to be arriving, and right now, he, Bulma, Puar and Oolong were outside, with the Dragon Balls right in front of them, as they glowed. He took a step forward, and raised his arms high into the air, and cried out to the sky. "NOW, SHENRON, COME FORTH!" And immediately ran back to his companions.

The Dragon Balls, now were making an ominous sound, amazing them to no end, as the sky darkened, and lighting struck down, confusing the kids that were training with Piccolo.

"Hey, what's going on? It shouldn't be night in the middle of the afternoon," Gwen stated, as Piccolo looked at the direction of the Kame House with a scowl, but he wasn't mad at all.

Lighting struck more back at the little island, as in fear, Oolong held on to Bulma, who tried to push him off. "Get your hands off me, creep!"

"This... never gets... any easier," Oolong stuttered, as a yellow ray shot out of the seven magical orbs, with the top taking the shape of a dragon's head, and shot up into the dark clouds seen above, with lighting still hitting the water fiercely, and then, came a roar that echoed across the sea, and then, the mighty wish granting dragon finally appeared, with it's stature over thirty stories. He had brown antlers, sharp teeth, green scaly skin, red eyes, four toes on each foot, a long serpentine body, two long flowing whiskers, a long snout, crescent-shaped nostrils, and flowing green hair on his cheeks.

At this very moment, Peter Pan, who was just half a minute away from the Kame House, had just seen the dragon appear from nowhere, and knew the wish was finally about to happen.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: A Power That Cannot Be Defied Plays)**

**"You who have gathered the seven Dragon Balls, speak your wish now,"** Shenron's loud voice boomed, as the mortals down below shook nervously, and Oolong began to stutter again.

"Okay, well, what if we just wish for Shenron to destroy the Saiyans before they even get here," he suggested. "That way, we wouldn't have to even fight them."

Bulma was not taking this lightly. "Are you serious? What kind of stupid idea is that? What about those two children? You want them to just stay dead?" she countered as the pig shook again. "No, that's not what I meant! I figured it'd be easier! Besides, we could always bring those two back next time, right?!"

**"You have requested an impossible wish. I was created by the guardian of Earth, Kami. I cannot grant any wish that exceeds his power," **Shenron announced, which was actually good news, because they could actually bring back Chris and Izzy.

"Well, in that case, forget about the Saiyans! Just bring the two Saiyan children who were killed by Raditz four months ago!" Master Roshi pleaded, and fortunately for them, it was a possible wish. **"Very well, old one. It shall be done."** Then, both of Shenron's red eyes glowed, making their color appear lighter. They all watched in awe. And soon the wish was made.

**(OST Ends)**

_It would seem the boy's and the girl's resurrection is underway. But that would only mean one thing! The Saiyans were scheduled to arrive on Earth today! _Piccolo thought in his mind. He knew four months had passed, but he thought he'd have much more time left before they actually came.

And back on King Kai's planet, the haloes on their heads completely vanished, much to their amazement. "Alright! Your haloes have disappeared! That means your both alive!" King Kai announced as both Chris and Izzy cheered, jumping up and down. Even though they were Saiyans, they still had the spirit of a human child.

"Now, there's no time to lose. Remember, the Saiyans are as evil as they are powerful, don't underestimate them! You can't let your guard down, not even for a second!" King Kai instructed for what might be the final time.

"And try not to end up back here. Next time, it's forever!" Gregory warned. Now, the conversation was coming to a close as Chris and Izzy turned around to take their leave.

"Hey, thanks again for everything you taught us both, King Kai. We'll make you proud, just you watch!" Chris told the deity as he and Izzy immediately took off the planet, but King Kai tried to stop them.

"WAIT, I CAN TAKE YOU BACK THERE MYSELF!" he bellowed, remembering his Instant Transmission but they were too far now. Speaking of which, he never got the chance to teach it to any of them, really. The blue-skinned deity sighed, as he truly hoped they would arrive in time.

_I wouldn't have believe someone with their level of strength at their age existed, that someone could have such a pure heart of I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Chris, Izzy, I know you'll defeat the Saiyans. You just have too._

* * *

**There were a lot of time skips in this chapter, huh? Hopefully this will be the longest chapter I will ever write, because I'm not ready for 7000 words and over yet, or close to 8000 words. I just wanted to find a good ending.**

**Anyway, we appreciate all the support, and we'll see you guys soon. And if any of you know the beginning of Dragon Ball Z very well, you'll know what's gonna happen in the next chapter.**


	14. D-Day

**V: Hey, if you can, you can imagine some of the sentences I write, not dialouge, but in the voice of the Dragon Ball narrator, Doc Morgan, like the last sentence in this first segement of the chapter. I think it actually suits it well.**

**W: Bro, we got people telling us to do other fanfics.**

**Hamza: I told you, we're stuck on the Gohan story, and my other main focus is your own story! Be grateful.**

**W: Whatever, hey, if you were a girl, I would call that old fucker Roshi and tell him where you live, so he can-**

***slap***

**W: OW! JESUS CHRIST!**

**Hamza: And now, back to the story. Sorry that you had to see this. And also, Kakarot/Goku are the same person. Soon, it'll just be Goku, and yes, the human Z-Fighters are all stronger than their canon counterparts, because they never had Goku to aid them here.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I wouldn't be here. I would be surrounded by a bunch of beautiful girls!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: D-Day**

* * *

_Frieza's own personal room on the main Frieza Force ship, consisted nothing. Just a very large window to watch over the universe, and in that circular room, were five aliens, with two being Saiyans, and the other three, Frieza and his two right hand men, Dodoria and Zarbon._

_"For a child born with a very low power level, you're certainly quite a rare breed. One might even say, exceptional," Frieza spoke to both Bardock and a very young Kakarot who were both kneeling down. Although Bardock loathed Frieza, a trait that hasn't been passed on to his second born yet, they both had to show respect, just so no problems would occur between him and the king._

_"Now, if I am correct, you Bardock, a low-class Saiyan, are just like your son, a rare breed. Your power is almost on par to your very own King Vegeta, a most impressive feat. And as for your son, Kakarot, his power has also risen, to the point where he has become one of the strongest Saiyan children to live to this day."_

_The two palm-tree haired fighters felt no praise from Frieza's congratulations._

_"Now, Kakarot, unfortunately, and by chance, we already have another soldier with the same given name, so your monkey kind can call you whatever you please, but as long as you work here, you will be approached by me differently."_

_Kakarot frowned deeper. Who was he to change his name? Bardock could already tell his son wasn't liking this one bit, and he didn't blame him. Truth was, he couldn't think of any Saiyan that likes Frieza._

_"So, as long as you work in the force, you will be dubbed as... Goku. It certainly fits you, and it's definition is emptiness, and empty means nothing, which is what you Saiyan monkeys are. Nothing..."_

_Both he and his two men chuckled, as Kakarot stepped up to the alien in his floating chair, worrying Bardock._

_"Hey, you're not my mom or my dad, so you don't get to-"_

_Without even lifting a finger, Frieza sent Kakarot flying to the wall, and crashing into it. Bardock gasped, and growled in complete anger, and pure unadulterated rage, as Frieza once again chuckled, while Kakarot heaved himself out, with the help of his father._

_"You see monkey, you have no say in the matter, whether I am your father or not, you answer to me. I trust you've etched that into your little skull."_

_Kakarot snarled. It was at this moment, just like his father, he grew to loathe Frieza._

"Kakarot."

.

"Kakarot!" The spiky-haired Saiyan opened his eyes, slowly. He had that stupid dream again, a memory that he just couldn't get rid off. He rubbed his eyes before talking to his partner via his scouter.

"What do you want, Nappa?" he grumbled.

"We're here," his partner replied, as both Saiyans got a good look at the blue and green planet in front of them.

Kakarot no longer felt drowsy, as he smiled deviously. After four long months of being cramped in a pod, he was finally ready to get himself moving again, and get his wish.

_Immortality, here we come._

Even as Chris and Izzy began their return to Earth along the million mile Snake Way, Kakarot and Nappa's four month long journey across the galaxy was nearing it's end. Because that very day, at 11:43 AM, terror descended upon the Earth.

* * *

In East City, it was just a normal morning in the booming metropolis all of the townspeople were enjoying their daily lives, as everyone casually strolled past one another and into the city, walking down the many streets, each on their own agenda. A little girl spoke to her father, as they were both carrying bags after coming back from a shopping mall to get ready for a vacation they would take to see the rest of their family members who lived far away from the country. "Daddy, when's lunchtime?"

The father then looked at his watch to check the time, which indeed say it was 11:43 in the morning. "It looks like it's noon, so I guess we can go eat later."

"But why not now? At school, we have lunch at noon," the daughter complained.

"Now Stacy, that's school. Besides, your mother's cooking for us today, but I forgot what it was, so give me a minute to remember." Something had ruined his train of thought. Both he and his black-haired daughter looked up, as they thought they heard something, and sure enough, something came into view. Perhaps it was a jet leaving an airport that was at a low altitude, or a helicopter flying by, but that was unlikely. Everyone turned up to identify just what was in the clear sky.

"What in the world is that?!" one of the several onlookers shouted as two circular objects began to descend from the sky. They were moving too fast to be a plane.

"Are those blimps?"

"They're too small to be planes."

"Are we being invaded?!"

"It's headed straight towards us!"

"We have to run!"

By then panic had completely washed over the crowd as the two objects crashed through a building. Grabbing his daughter's hand, the father began a mad dash away across the sidewalk, hopefully away from where he predicted those things would land at. Whatever was coming would be there in seconds.

But before the two could even get a yard away from the commercial neighborhood, a large tremor knocked them off their feet. The objects had finally landed. Every car alarm was brought to life as an aftershock rattled the streets. With a pair of painful groans, the two rose to stand with the father helping her daughter.

"Well, at least we weren't hurt," he relented as he dusted himself and his daughter off, but they were both scared as they turned to face growing crowd surrounding two gigantic craters. Miraculously nothing had been damaged, save the now ruined road.

"What do you think it is?"

"Is it from outer-space?"

"I bet they're aliens!"

"Aliens?"

"No, they can't be aliens. This is probably some kind of government experiment gone wrong."

"A government experiment that just happened to land here? I doubt it."

"There's another pod over here!"

The chattering of the onlookers halted immediately as the door to one of the pods opened. Steam from the hatch leaked out, briefly obscuring the sky as it's occupant finally stepped out. A spiky haired man quickly ascended from the hatch, along with his giant of a partner. They all made their presence, as the Z-Fighters, Piccolo and the kids paused what they were doing, and noticed the two monstrous power levels.

"So, the Saiyans are here," Piccolo grimaced as the others looked along with him. "And they're a lot stronger than we are, aren't they?" Gwen wondered.

* * *

"Tien?" Chiaotzu squeaked, nervous, unlike Tien, who was ready for this. "Well, here they are. Right on schedule."

* * *

Krillin shuddered just from feeling their energy, and he wasn't even near them. "Come on, pull yourself together. Remember everything you've done to prepare for this," he spoke, trying to calm himself down.

* * *

Yamcha, was also trembling from the humongous power levels. "Damn, I knew they were strong, but that's just... that's just crazy!"

* * *

"Pitiful," Kakarot spat in disgust as he viewed the calculations from his scouter. Even the weakest of Saiyan children would have been able to slaughter the pathetic crowd gawking before them, in sheer amazement of how they floated out of the craters, and their giant size.

"There's no way these are the weaklings who killed Raditz," Nappa said as he scanned the power levels of the Earthlings, and all of them were below the reading of 20.

"They had better not be, Nappa. It would only further showcase what an imbecile my big brother was, dying on a backwater planet like this. I'm surprised this planet never showed up on the Frieza Force's radar to be cleansed of all life here."

"Don't worry Kakarot, we'll locate them and destroy them, and maybe we can even get one of those new Saiyans to work with us," Nappa quickly reassured. The trip here had been fruitful, it's duration alone demanded something of value in return.

"Halt where you are!"

Confused eyebrows rose as the Saiyans were confronted by the police, and a military convoy rolling down the street, with two tanks along with them. Quickly pushing past the civilian onlookers, the squadron of soldiers and officers made their way to approach the unwelcome visitors. A protective barricade was set up as the military attempted to distance themselves from the public, urging all non-combatants to leave the area immediately.

"Alright, whoever you are, we can do this either the easy way, or the hard way. Surrender peacefully and come with us, or we will fire!" the chief of police spoke through a megaphone, as neither of the two budged. All Kakarot did was chuckle.

"Well, look at that Nappa, they even made a welcoming committee. I know you've been wanting to have some fun for a while, so why don't you let loose on these mongrels," Kakarot offered, as Nappa stood up to the plate. "With pleasure."

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Anxiety and Unease Plays)**

With each step Nappa took, they all fired more bullets, as all of the tanks, SMG's and assault rifles went off, and had little to no effect on the giant. It was as if he was invincible. Now they kicked it into overdrive, with the intention to kill, as the squadron of soldiers began to fire off photon cannons. They also began to amp their guns to maximum levels as the troops unleashed everything they had. Salvaging lives was not part of the directive here. Seething light irradiated their vision momentarily as they poured volley over volley of bullets onto the invaders.

"CEASE FIRE!" the chief of police ordered as he gave them brief reprise to observe their handiwork. His jaw dropped as Nappa was completely unscathed.

"Wow, what astounding weakness. No wonder you guys have such low power levels, you use toys to fight!" Nappa taunted. "And I can tell, without your weapons, you're all vulnerable!" Nappa then proceeded to materialize right in front of them, shocking the Earthlings with his speed, and effortlessly crushing their guns, folding them as if they were all pretzels.

They all continued to fire at the Saiyan, but to no avail as every bullet harmlessly bounced off his armor. Eventually, Nappa grew tired of their annoyance and sped off to collect their weapons as well. A hazy blur was all that was seen as Nappa snatched and crushed all of the guns.

A look of clear annoyance was planted on the giant's face, even though he wasn't hurt, he was getting tired of the futile resistance the military put up.

"I've grown tired of this annoyance. Goodbye." Slowly lifting his hand into the air, Nappa outstretched two fingers, with both pointing down. Seeing that very familiar position his partner was taking, Kakarot knew full well what he was about to proceed through as he slowly ascended into the air.

_What the hell is that guy doing?_ the chief of police wondered, as a malicious grin was the last thing he and his men all saw as Nappa raised his hand with his two fingers pointing up.

**(OST Ends)**

**BOOOOOM!**

* * *

**BOOOOOM!**

Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu could both see the explosion from very far away, as they both had to shield their eyes from the binding light the shape of a semicircle, and so the incoming dust being blown towards them wouldn't get in their eyes.

"H-how the hell!?" Tien exclaimed. Their power was awe-inspiring. Master Shen's former students had trained to the best of their abilities, but that little display was beyond what either of them had ever fathomed.

Stirring from his thoughts, Tien turned to his best friend. "Chiaotzu, no matter what happens we'll get through it together. I promise," he finished with a thumbs up for reassurance.

Chiaotzu smiled in response. "Don't worry Tien, I've got your back!" he replied, mirroring his friend's thumbs up.

"Good. Let's go then, we have some Saiyans to deal with!"

* * *

**BOOOOOM!**

Yamcha could also see the explosion from where he stood, and the strong winds even reached to him. "I-it's unreal!" Yamcha stuttered, blocking his eyes from the dust. As soon as everything calmed down, Yamcha dropped to his knees, feeling the amazing power. For him, leveling a city was no small feat, but he knew for the Saiyans, it was lightwork as he knew they used just the bare minimum of their strength.

Jumping to his feet the former bandit sparked his energy as he prepared to take off. He couldn't allow any more lives to be unnecessarily taken.

_We'll show those bastards just what us Earthlings can do!_

* * *

**BOOOOOM!**

Not even Krillin was safe as he had to grab onto a large boulder so he could prevent the strong winds from blowing him away.

Krillin hands shook uncontrollably. He felt it. Every single life that was taken, he felt it. The sheer power radiating from Metro East was terrifying. The whole city was illuminated by that... power! The sense of dread Krillin felt increased as he unearthed a startling fact; the Saiyan who generated the blast was the weaker of the two. The chances for Earth's survival were already looking slim.

"No!" Krillin shouted as he slumped to the ground. "No... there's no way! The whole city... gone!" Tears escaped Krillin's eyes as he lamented over the destruction. Sadness quickly changed into calm, hidden rage. Gripping his hands he silently swore to seek out justice. "Those Saiyans are gonna pay."

* * *

**BOOOOOM!**

"Did you see that?"

The Namekian simply nodded from Dora's questions as he broke his meditation. Rising to his feet, he frowned as he sensed, and saw the level of destruction that had just taken place. Right now, they were a bit far away from the wasteland where Piccolo left them for the first two months, but not too far.

"It's gone! Completely gone!" the astonished child gawked as she turned to face her teacher.

"The Saiyans just wiped out a whole city." Piccolo's fists balled as he felt the immediate drop in energy across the planet. "They did it with such ease too." Due to being a reincarnated version of his father King Piccolo, he acquired many memories of his father's last reign. One memory that stood out was his father destroying a city jam-packed with civilians, and feeling all of the humans in East City annihilated, reminded him of that.

Neither he, Dora, Ben, Gwen nor Jake had sensed a noticeable buildup of ki. One second everything had been fine, and the next everything had been blown to smithereens.

"All of you," Piccolo began in an unusually concerned tone. "Your training is complete. Your powers will finally be put to the test."

Ben paused as he gazed at his hands. He and his friends had been training all of these months for this very moment. He was sure of his abilities and skills, he had fought aliens before, and this was no different. But he couldn't remember the last time he engaged in a fight on this scale, maybe Vilgax, but they leveled a whole city without effort. They truly were as every bit as evil as Raditz had described.

"If you're afraid you'd better suck it up. The battlefield has no place for cowards." Piccolo was never once to mince words. He was right though, this was going to be a battle for survival.

"We won't let you down Piccolo, we promise," Jake confidently admitted. He couldn't afford to. This was for all of his friends. If they couldn't defeat Raditz on their own, then these two would surely settle.

* * *

Nappa had reduced Metro East to rubble, as well as wiping out everybody who was in it. The dust was also kicked up thanks to Nappa's Volcano Explosion. A light breeze fluttered by his face as he marveled at the destruction he caused. The pitiful city they landed in had been reduced to smoldering bits, but the pods were still intact somehow.

Kakarot scowled. "As much as I enjoyed you toying with your prey, I didn't expect you to act like a fool and pull off a move like this, your thoughtless actions could have cost us dearly." Nappa paled at his superior's calm, yet menacing tone. "We came here for the Dragon Balls, correct? Now what would you say if one of them was in this very city you just obliterated?"

Nappa blinked incredulously, now just realizing his mistake, and lowered his head slowly and slightly. "S-sorry, guess I really wasn't thinking straight. It won't happen again."

"Never mind, what's done is done. For now, let's just focus on locating the highest power level on this pathetic mudball. Finding the one who killed Raditz should be as simple as that," Kakarot said as he clicked the red button on his scouter. Mimicking his partner's actions, Nappa activated his own, and the portable computer ticked as it scanned for the greatest energy signal, and after a few seconds, multiple of them were located and pointed at their direction. "There they are, five of them all together."

"Good, let's get moving," Kakarot commanded. "They won't know what's about to hit them."

* * *

_"The cause behind the large scale earthquake is still unknown to authorities at this time. Reports are flooding in that attempts to contact Metro East, which was in the epicenter, have been unsuccessful, causing grave concern for those within the city. What we do know is that there were two unidentifiable flying objects that crashed into is vicinity before this earthquake."_

The news channel was playing at Thorndyke Mansion living room, with a portion of the gang, horrified after hearing about the destruction of the metropolis. Dora's friends and family were most concerned for said family member, who was soon going to have to put up a fight against the monsters who caused this very event to transpire.

Cubby was also most worried for Jake and Izzy, and the same was said for Chris' friends, Mr. Tanaka, and the others who lived in the mansion, who was worried about their orange-haired friend.

Whirring was heard, as a helicopter landed within the perimeter of Thorndyke Mansion. Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar were in it, along with Peter Pan standing on top of it, and even Fortuneteller Baba was there as well, even though this wasn't the original plan.

Everyone in the Thorndyke Mansion had come outside to see the commotion, and by everyone, that meant Max, Cubby, Mr. Tanaka, Frances and Danny. Helen stayed inside since she was on her wheelchair. Patiently, she waited, tapping her fingers on the wheelchair, just thinking about everything. The adult Saiyans that just arrived were a band of space pirates, coming here to cleanse all life, and avenge Raditz, who was ultimately defeated. But, it wouldn't make sense. If these Saiyans were as ruthless as the long-haired warrior described, she doubt they would care over the death of their comrade.

She was pulled out of her thoughts once she saw her friends coming back, along with five unfamiliar figures, and some were arguing.

"Did you not hear what just happened?! There's no way I'm going with you!" a masculine voice hollered, as a feminine one argued. "Oh, be quiet! For once, can you be brave, Oolong?! Besides, if these Saiyans are as great as I've heard, I wanna see them for myself!" Bulma argued.

"It's as if you wanna go on a suicide mission! Sure, I'll go because I've had enough of life!" Oolong joked terribly, with his voice obviously showing how annoyed he was at Bulma.

"Sooo, who are these guys?" Helen wondered as Chuck begun to explain everything, including the truth about Chris and Izzy.

* * *

Piccolo and the others arrived on the mountainous, prairie land. It was almost identical to the place they had called home for the past many weeks. Landing softly, the five fighters began to prepare themselves for the upcoming battle. Piccolo took the lead, removing his weighted clothing, with the others stretching and cracking any stiff bones. As they began stretching they suddenly sensed four large power levels converging towards their location.

"This can't be right, there can't be two extra Saiyans!" Piccolo grew very worried all of a sudden, but as the energy signature grew closer, he quickly realized who it was. "Krillin... I don't know why I'm not surprised."

"Hey, Piccolo!" Krillin smiled as he rushed to greet his temporary ally. "Wow, you've haven't been slacking off." The Namekian simply scoffed as the former monk turned his gaze towards him. He hadn't seen him since the last World Martial Arts Tournament. For all of their sakes, he hoped Krillin had been training.

"I hope you're prepared Krillin. I know you felt the energy radiating from those Saiyans. I won't be there to save your sorry behind if you're not up to the task."

Krillin scowled at Kami's evil half as he then grinned, flexing his muscles. "Of course, I am. Can't you feel the energy surging from me?" Piccolo's eyebrow rose as he examined the former monk. It was true; his power level had grown considerably since the previous World Martial Arts Tournament. The bald man was at least somewhere near the power level of Raditz.

"I guess you have been training. Just don't get in the way of the real fighters." A smug grin crossed Piccolo's face. "These kids and I have been intensely training these past months. I don't expect anyone, except those adult Saiyans to match us."

"I guess we'll really find out when the Saiyans get here." Krillin simply paid him no mind. Piccolo was as much of a prick as he remembered. Not much, outside his power level, had changed. Deciding to change the topic, he got a good look at the kids, but one just ran up to him with sparkling eyes.

"Wait a minute! You're Krillin from the World Martial Arts Tournament! I saw how you went up against Piccolo! It was so awesome and-" Ben immediately went into some sort of fanboy mode, as the bald martial artist sweat dropped awkwardly, and Piccolo clobbered him on the head. "Will you get a grip?!"

Ben rubbed his head in annoyance. "Sorry, it's just that I've heard of these tournaments, and I remember how Krillin beat you badly! He was so awesome!" Apparently, Ben had actually watched the recordings of the WMAT's that had taken place years ago.

Krillin awkwardly laughed. He thought everyone had forgotten about those tournaments, but it seemed he was wrong. "Well, I mean, he was trying to kill me. So..." Krillin soon got a good look at Ben, and then realized who he was.

"Wait a second, are you that-" Ben immediately covered his mouth, and whispered into his ear. Ben still hadn't told Dora and Jake about what he really was, even though they had no recollection of him, nor ever heard of him in the first place.

"Oh, sorry. Well, you and your cousin are still crazy strong, so I'm pretty sure we're gonna win this!" Krillin had now just found out Gwen was Ben's cousin, not that he knew earlier, but he had seen them together a couple of times when he watched TV at the Kame House. "Now we just have to wait for the Saiyans to come so we can kick their butts!" Ben agreed.

"What if I told you we were already here?" a cold, sinister voice said, driving fear into all of the children.

Hesitating for a brief moment, the green-eyed boy slowly turned around and noticed two armored men floating above them, each grinning evilly. One had black hair that stood up straight with four spikes in the front and three bangs in the back, seemingly defying the laws of gravity, and the other was a giant bald man who looked like he spent his free time destroying things. These were the Saiyans that they had spent so long training for.

An eerie silence filled the battlefield. For the Saiyan invaders, a sense of excitement rushed through them as a fight was about to start. For the Saiyan children, the feeling that ran through them was one of fear and partly excitement as well. Like Piccolo had pointed out before to all of them, they would soon enough learn if their training was enough.

"So… you must be the Saiyans that we've heard so much about," Gwen said, breaking the silence.

"And you must be those children that were hit by the Saiyan Rays," Kakarot replied, as he and Nappa descended to the ground, slowly. Piccolo paid no heed to their short conversation as he stepped in. "I'll say this once, forget whatever business you have here and leave this planet. This is your first and last chance to get out of this alive."

"That voice..." Kakarot interrupted. "I see, you must be the lucky one that killed Raditz and started our little chat."

Piccolo's stoic face immediately changed to a grin. "Heh, you're damn right I did, and I won't hesitate to do the same to you!"

Unexpectedly, Kakarot started clapping, mockingly. "Well done of ridding this world of my big brother. He was only getting in the way, and his death was greatly deserved."

The four kids clearly had never known about their relation and how they treat their comrades and it was obvious by the look of their faces. "But... he's your brother? Don't you care about him?!" Jake exclaimed, shocked at how uncaring these Saiyans were.

"I cared little for that weak fool, he was always an annoyance, a pathetic excuse for a warrior and if you all could stand up to him, then that means he was more of an weakling then I thought." Jake was absolutely stunned, and rage started to boil within him. He knew they were cold-hearted, but their value for the sacredness of life was practically nonexistent. If they treated one of their own with such disregard, how badly would they view humanity?

Just now, Nappa had noticed something about Piccolo, and spoke to his partner. "Hey Kakarot, I think the green one's a Namekian."

"Indeed, Nappa. There's no doubt about it, it almost makes sense in a way that Raditz would have a difficult time with the likes of him," Kakarot replied.

"Okay, so what's a Namekian?" Piccolo asked, obviously confused. The former Demon King have never been referred to such a term before.

"You really don't know? Not only are they known to have above average power levels, Namekians are said to have mysterious, hidden abilities as well."

_So, I'm one of these... Namekians?_ Piccolo thought in wonder as Kakarot continued. "I also heard that a chosen few are capable of performing tricks, almost like some sort of magician. So my hunch is, you must be the one who created the Dragon Balls. Aren't you?"

The kids looked at the growling and shaking warrior in awe, while Krillin had the courage to speak up to the invaders. "Wait, you guys know about the Dragon Balls?!"

"We not only know about them, it's also one of the main reasons we're here. Now just hand them over nice and easy. Your friend here may be Namekian, but you're all bugs to us, and you're gonna be crushed by our Saiyan power," Nappa boasted, as Piccolo regained his calm demeanor.

"Heh, is that right? I guess I should start by thanking you for teaching me about my origins and ancestry. But, you're wrong about two things. Firstly, I had no hand in making the Dragon Balls. As you can see, I'm more of a warrior than just a simple magician, and you're wrong if you think you're Saiyan power will save you from me!"

* * *

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: A Power That Cannot Be Defied Plays)**

Up above, Kami and Mr. Popo were listening to the whole conversation, and they were most intrigued and surprised.

"Oh, Kami..." Mr. Popo stuttered.

"I... I had no idea. For the first time in my life, I had heard about my origin. Now I know why I have always possessed special powers. Yes, it's true I was the one who created the Dragon Balls, a very long time ago. It all makes sense now, I attempted to create the Dragon Balls, and answer to a deep yearning. When I finally succeeded, I felt as if I made it home, or rather, as if a peace of home had found it's way to me."

* * *

Back down below, Nappa was checking each of their individual power levels through his blue scouter. Piccolo received a reading of 1220, Krillin's was 1083, Jake's was 1052, Ben's 1103, Gwen's was 1102, and Dora's was 981. Nappa then began to taunt them of how they could actually succeed with their puny power levels, until Kakarot removed his own device from his ear.

"Hey, Nappa, take off your scouter," Kakarot demanded, much to Nappa's confusion as his eyebrows furrowed. "Let's try not to forget they all have the ability to concentrate their energy, and raise and lower their power levels in response to their opponent. So these figure are pretty much useless to us now."

Nappa fully understood as he commenced the action. "Yeah, good thinking Kakarot. Now I remember, that's how your weakling of a big brother got himself killed. He saw that their power readings were low and he lowered his guard." He finally dropped the scouter right in front of his giant feet, but made a mental note not to crush it.

"Wait, Raditz? Wasn't he the Saiyan that you all fought, and were just barely able to beat him? They're calling him weak!?" Krillin wondered in partial shock. He knew Raditz gave them a tough time, but surely he wasn't that much of a weakling. Piccolo only growled in response.

**(OST Ends)**

"Alright, enough talk, let's see how they all handle themselves in action. Nappa, get the Saibamen ready, we should have six of them left," Kakarot ordered as Nappa chuckled. "Ah, you and your twisted sense of humor."

"S-Saibamen?" Krillin stuttered a bit.

"What are those?" Dora wondered, tilting their head a little bit as Nappa took out what seemed to be some sort of tiny jar, containing small green orbs. "Actually, there's still eight of them left."

"Good, maybe they can persuade them to tell us the whereabouts of these Dragon Balls," Kakarot predicted as Nappa immediately got to work, by poking small holes in the ground, and planting the eight green balls in them, and dropping what seemed to be some sort of green liquid. "Oh, I think that can be arranged."

"Uhh, what are they doing?" Ben wondered, as Gwen rolled her eyes. "Obviously they're planting something, idiot."

"Yeah, but what ARE they planting?"

"How should I know?" Gwen retorted, but right before Ben was about to sprout out an argument, Piccolo held his hands out, with his ki fluctuating, as a warning to stop their chatter.

Soon after, where the seeds were planted, cracks started to appear in the ground, and eight green abominations came crashing out of it, with all of them chuckling with they're creepy red eyes. These were the fearsome Saibamen.

"Wow, they're gross. But at least they're shorter than I am," Krillin noted as all of the Saibamen turned to their masters. All they did was nod, and that was the sign that allowed them to immediately attack the defenders of the Earth.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Scampering Battle Plays)**

Now, the battle began as one Saibaman went for each fighter. First, Piccolo elbow smashed on one of them, but it blocked his attack, then attempted to punch the Namekian's face, but he blocked it as well. Krillin tested his strength against one of the other Saibamen in lock mode, while Jake threw a punch at another one of them, but it blocked his punch with his arms. Not far away, another attempted to kick Ben in the ribs, but the young alien hero blocked it with his arms.

Meanwhile, Gwen went behind the two she was engaging in combat, and attempted to uppercut the back of the first one she was fighting, but it disappeared and the second got behind Gwen, and it tried to do the same like Gwen did, but she then dodged by heading up the air, with both of the abominations following her.

All while this was occuring, Dora was standing at the same spot she was in, completely stiff frozen. As previously noted, she was never much of a fighter, and this wasn't like the battle with Raditz, this was the first time a battle had real stakes. All of them were all over the place, Dora just couldn't keep track of their whereabouts, since they were all moving too fast for her.

Then, one of them came out of nowhere, and landed directly behind her. Nervously, she slowly turned around, and chuckled, like a very timid mouse, and decided to try to be friendly with it, by slowly waving her hand.

"Hola," she greeted, and the Saibamen did the same with his claws. Dora thought this was a good sign and it was actually friendly, but all hope had been dissipated as the bio-weapon terror lunged at Dora, and elbowed her in the face, sending her a few feet back. And another one came into the fray as they both charged, but Piccolo got in their way, much to their annoyance.

**(OST Ends)**

"Dora, don't lose your nerve," Piccolo advised, as Dora slowly got back on her two feet. Now, all of the Saibamen were together, and the defenders of Earth were on their own side of the battlefield. "I believe it's time we go on the offensive."

"Hey, Krillin!" a voice was heard in the distance, much to the invaders annoyance, and they all saw both Tien and Chiaotzu landing.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Destiny Plays)**

"Tien and Chiaotzu, you're here!" Krillin cheered, as the kids looked on in confusion, as they haven't seen Tien in their lives either, except for Ben and Gwen as they've seen him in a recording of the 22rd and 23rd World Martial Arts Tournaments.

"I was under the impression there were only two Saiyans," Tien said with a scowl, looking at the Saibamen, as they still had their smirks planted on their faces as he, Kakarot and Nappa watched the conversation play out, with no one having the intention of intervening.

"Well, a lot's happened, now we have the advantage in numbers," Krillin stated, but it didn't matter. "Numbers make no difference to me." Tien then turned his gaze to the Saiyan children. "So these are the kids, huh?"

"Yup," Krillin nodded. "Piccolo's been training all of them real good." Tien grinned for a second, before sending a scowl to Kakarot who simply sent one back. Suddenly, another warrior joined the fray, and it was a certain baseball player for the Taitans.

"What's up? Sorry I'm a bit late," he greeted.

_Just how many fighters are there?_ Kakarot pondered to himself.

"Hey, Yamcha!" Krillin cheered, as the palm-tree haired Saiyan counted all of the fighters. "1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8 and 9. Interesting, that's almost the exact same number of Saibamen we have. Why don't we have a little game, eight of you can take turns in fighting one of our Saibamen one by one. I'm sure that'll provide some form of entertainment for us," Kakarot proposed.

A vein grew in Piccolo's forehead as he growled fiercely. "We're not here to play your stupid little games, and we're not going to fight on your terms! WE'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON AT ONCE!"

"Why don't you calm down a bit, Piccolo?" Gwen advised. "Besides, maybe it's not such a bad idea after all, and we do need to buy some time for Chris and Izzy to get here anyway."

Ben agreed as he stepped up, ready to go first, cracking his fingers. "I'm up for it. These little creeps don't scare me, and I could use a good warmup to take you guys down."

"Haha, that's the spirit! Fresh meat for the grinder! But give it a minute, you won't be so cocky when you see what these little creeps can do!" Nappa laughed, trying to intimidate the others, as the games were about to initiate, and unknown to them, they were being recorded live.

**(OST Ends)**

Kakarot gave a look to one of the Saibamen, and started to give out his orders. "You'll be going first. Hit him as hard as you can, and don't hold anything back. Got it?"

The green abomination nodded, as it also took a step forward, and everyone simply waited for the first move. Kakarot didn't see anything special about Ben, besides the fact Prince Vegeta was the soul that inhabited him, but once he got a good look at his arm, he spotted a watch that he had heard of from Raditz, when he listened to everything just a few months ago.

_That watch... it's the Omnitrix, isn't it? No wonder Raditz was easily defeated. If I had to guess, he used it to turn into a To'kustar to easily gain the upper hand._

Immediately, the bio-weapon lunged forward, but was unable to hit it's target as Ben created a sonic boom, sending it back. He didn't give it any time to catch it's breath as he kicked it into the air, and charged his energy, flying straight towards it. While he was on the side of good, he certainly acquired the ruthlessness of Vegeta.

The Saibaman, seeing Ben heading straight towards him, split the top of his head and shot out acid, which was shooting down, headed straight for the bystanders, as the dodged immediately, with the portion of the surface melted because of the acid. This meant the plan unfortunately backfired for the small green alien as Ben punched it straight in it's gut, and sent it back down with a double axe handle, which managed to put it down momentarily.

"You did it!" Jake cheered, as the human Z-Fighters were more than impressed with Ben's strength and speed. "That'll show them!"

"Increíble..." Dora muttered, in awe of just how all of this serious fighting worked as Nappa stared at the injured Saibamen, infuriated that it would lose to a brat. "Hey, what gives!? Saibamen all have power levels of 1200! Every one of these guys is supposed to be about as strong as Raditz was!"

"All that means is the boy here is stronger, and it just confirms my hypothesis that they were all suppressing their power," Kakarot stated.

"But... but I..." Nappa was lost for words as Kakarot didn't seem to be infuriated, frustrated or anything of the sort, he was actually grinning. "A simple miscalculation is what it is, nothing to fret over."

"But the data said..."

"Our data was no longer useful anyways, Nappa. Besides, if anything this should make our game even more entertaining." And without mercy, Kakarot destroyed the green henchman by firing an invisible blast from his left index and middle fingers, which ultimately shocked everyone but the Namekian. Even the other Saibamen were flabbergasted at the course of action taken. All that was left of it was it's remains, including it's splattered insides, hands and it's head.

"K-Kakarot… what was, that for?" Nappa stuttered. These were the only Saibamen they had, they couldn't afford to throw them away, but his partner didn't seem to care at all. "He made the grave mistake of underestimating his opponent, and I believe I specifically told him no holding back. Did I not?"

"Man, that guy's a creep," Krillin said in his own opinion, and he wasn't the only one, as Gwen had the exact same thoughts. "I agree with you completely."

_He's ruthless. If this is the way he treats his allies, I don't expect him to be showing any mercy to his enemies,_ Piccolo thought, as something like this did not affect him in the slightest.

"Now, who's going to be next?" Kakarot questioned, as Krillin stepped up to the plate and took a step forward. "Yeah, I'm ready for ya!"

"Hold on, Krillin," Yamcha interrupted, which stopped the bald-headed monk in his tracks. "Let me have a crack at 'em. I think it's time I showed these thugs that no one comes to Earth and pushes us around."

"But Yamcha, I'm just as capable of-"

"You've already been wished back with the Dragon Balls before. I haven't, so if anything bad does happen at least we know that I can be revived, right? Let me take care of this one. I'm gonna wipe out all seven of them at once."

Yamcha indeed prove a well thought out point. Now, Krillin was in no position to argue as Nappa mocked them. "Ah, look at the friends, how precious." He looked at one of the Saibamen and gave it the order to go. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Alright, let's get this over with, come on!" Yamcha challenged as the next fight was about to start.

* * *

**Hamza: Once again, over seven thousand words. And also, in the same week. Now remember, there is no schedule for my updates, so we apologize in advance.**

**W: I'm sure you do.**

**Hamza: Well, gotta make sure they aren't kept waiting, you know what I mean?**

**W: Sure... you just keep being-**

**Hamza: Just stop talking for now. So, hope you guys all have a good day, good night and good luck during the pandemic out there.**


	15. Grief and Power

**Hamza: So I'm pretty confident there's gonna be no school this year, so that's good for me. But there's still remote learning, so we're not exactly off the hook here.**

**V: Ya damn right, so let's just hope we keep these chapters going, and you know what, we might as well have seven to eight or nine thousand words. It seems good. We seriously went overboard with this chapter.**

**B: Bro, don't worry about it. It's cool. Anyways, let's start the chapter, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai belong to Toei Animation, and the other cartoons belong to their respective owners**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Grief and Power**

* * *

The Thorndyke Mansion living room was crowded at the moment, to say the least. Everyone had their eyes glued to the television set just a few feet in front of them, where somehow, some news network managed to locate the arena where the battle deciding the fate of the planet was taking place.

_"It seems these are the fearsome Saiyans that have plunged us into the depths of terror, and it looks like the Earth's Special Forces are ready to defend the planet!" _the reporter exclaimed as the footage showed Kakarot, Nappa, the Saibamen, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Jake, Ben, Gwen and Dora. Puar was on top of Oolong's head and cheered once he saw his best friend stepping up to fight the Saibamen. _"Wait a minute, I think I remember some of these faces from the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. There was Tien Shinhan, Krillin and Yamcha. And either my eyes are deceiving me or I'm seeing the face of Piccolo, the old Demon King!"_

"Alright, go and show them how it's done, Yamcha!" Bulma cheered while the reporter was speaking.

"You're trying to take him again, aren't you?" Oolong chuckled as Bulma backed off and blushed as the footage switched to every warrior, and Dora's mother was shocked when she saw her own daughter, in what seemed to be in new clothing, and if anything, looked very fierce.

"My... Dora..." she immediately fainted, as her husband ran to her aid, and decided to take her upstairs to give her some rest.

Max could tell both of his grandchildren had been working very hard, and Ben's muscle mass and taller height was proof of it. The same went for Jake as this took Cubby, Peter and Skully by surprise. They already knew Izzy nor Chris were there since they were trying to arrive at the battlefield as quickly as they possibly could. They all knew they would be of no help at all, so all they could do was believe, pray and hope for the best.

_Ben, Gwen, if you two were able to face Vilgax and win, I know you'll be able to achieve victory against the Saiyans! _Max thought in his mind.

* * *

Yamcha was the first one to make a move as he rushed at the Saibaman and once they both made physical contact with each other, they seemingly vanished!

"Wait, they vanished!?" Dora exclaimed, and Piccolo was not happy with her accusation, as he scolded and instructed her. "Wrong, Dora. They're just moving incredibly fast. Try to feel out their energy like I taught you!"

"Feel out their energy?" Dora wondered, confused while everyone else was following through with ease, as they darted their eyes up and down, left and right, and even moved their heads slightly. "Come on, you're the only one who can't see them." Even the other children were following through with ease.

"What!? Everyone but me?" Dora didn't want to miss another minute of the battle so she concentrated her ki very hard. "Concentrate. Let your body take in your surroundings," Piccolo instructed, as Dora made no movement, and listened carefully. Right now, no one, nothing existed but her, the landscape, Yamcha and his opponent as she tried to scope them out.

Soon, she began to hear some noises that grew louder and louder the more she focused on the battle. She searched for them for a long amount of time, until she gazed upon a small blur, which was Yamcha and the Saibaman clashing.

Piccolo could tell his student felt it. "See them now?" he questioned as the clash went on without any interruption, but it was still a small blur, but it would soon be very clear.

Dora nodded while watching Yamcha repeatedly clash with the Saibaman, and soon she was able to follow their trace, everywhere they went. "I see them!"

Yamcha and the Saibaiman hit each other with everything they could while defending themselves. Yamcha swept below it's leg, then kicked it in it's face. After quickly recovering, it handsprung on the floor and back off from Yamcha. Suddenly, Yamcha appeared behind it, and attempted to punch straight at it's back, but the green bio-weapon managed to block his punch, and then grabbed his arms, and spun him round and round multiple times before throwing him up to the sky. Yamcha went back down and tried to kick it at it's side, but the small green alien jumped to dodge Yamcha's kick.

Yamcha jumped to follwed up to Saibaiman, and shouted, "You're not getting away!"

The Saibaiman landed on the top cliff, then charged at Yamcha, but the moment the Saibaiman tried to catch Yamcha, he disappeared and went behind it. The scared fighter cupped his hands, then launched a Kamehameha straight at it, and crushed him onto the ground.

* * *

"Alright!" Grandpa Chuck rejoiced.

"Way to go, Yamcha!" Bulma cheered.

"That oughta show 'em!" Frances shouted.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Oolong bellowed.

"They're awesome!" Cubby praised.

Everyone cheered back at the Thorndyke Mansion as they witnessed Yamcha defeat the bio-weapon, and seeing as how they were so many of them, they knew they had a higher chance of winning, and would probably emerge victorious before Chris and Izzy even arrived.

* * *

"You did it!" cheered Krillin.

"Awesome..." Dora said as the others cheered, while Yamcha landed on the ground next to the small crater and stared down at the Saibaiman. Even some people from the news station were cheering from the top of a rocky structure.

"Not again," the tall giant known as Nappa complained as Yamcha turned to them, smirking. "Hah. It looks like these little Saibamen of yours aren't nearly as powerful as you made them out to be," Yamcha mocked. "I'll save my friends the trouble and take care of the last ones by myself." Unbeknownst to him, one of the Saibaman's claws twitched.

For some reason, Kakarot started to chuckle. "Now that, I would like to see. Too bad I won't get the chance." Then, out of nowhere, the same one Yamcha had just defeated had grabbed on tight to him, in a somewhat full-nelson, much to the other's shock.

"Get... off!" Yamcha growled, trying to get the Saibaman off him, but he couldn't. The smaller Saiyan knew what it was doing, and grinned deviously. Then, it glowed a bright white, and self-destructed, taking Yamcha with it.

**BOOM!**

All of the Z-Fighters were in shock to see the Saibaiman's self-destruction. "Yamcha, no!" cried Tien as the smoke was still swirling around the crater that was made.

"There we go, now that's more like it," Kakarot chuckled.

"T-the thing's insane! It just blew itself up!" Piccolo exclaimed, not expecting that to happen at all. As soon as all of the smoke cleared, they all saw Yamcha, on the ground and showing no signs of movement on the small crater that was formed from the explosion, and the only thing that was left from the Saibaman was it's claws.

"D-did he die?" wondered Jake as Krillin ran to the collapsed Yamucha and checked his pulse. He heard nothing. Not even a single heart beat.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Requiem (To Those Who Meet Their End) Plays)**

"Guys... we lost him..."

Kakarot laughed upon Yamcha's death, amused at how overconfident and careless he was. If there was one thing he learned, it was if you defeat an opponent, made sure he had no chance of getting back up.

The Saiyans have claimed their first casualty.

* * *

Bulma and others watched the footage of Krillin crouched next to Yamcha collapsed on the ground. "W-what's wrong with Yamcha?" wondered Bulma. She looked at Oolong, and questioned him. "What happened, Oolong?"

"I-I'm not sure. I can't hear what they're saying," replied Oolong. Puar however, had immediately realized what happened to his lifelong friend as he went and cried on the television and banged on it several times. "Yamcha! Yamcha, no! Tell me it's not true! Please, Yamcha, get up! Please! Yamcha! YAMCHA!"

Bulma tried her very best to calm down after seeing Yamcha's death as she even grabbed her hair, but it was no use as the tears were already starting to escape from her eyes. Roshi put his hand on Bulma's shoulder, and stared at her with the sad look on his face. "Bulma..."

Bulma went to cry on Roshi's shoulder, and the old man sighed as he patted her in the back, as he too was hurt by the loss of Yamcha.

* * *

Krillin squatted down and stared down at his dead friend. "You must've had a feeling something like this would happen, huh? That's why you insisted on going before me!" Krillin realized, trying his best not to break down, as he felt as anger grow out of it.

"Damn it! Why'd you have to go and get yourself killed, you stupid jerk!? What am I supposed to tell Puar and Bulma, huh!?" While he was insulting his friend, he didn't actually mean it as he was very mad at the moment. All the kids just simply looked down, feeling sorry for Krillin, even though they just met him.

"What in the hell was that Saibaman thinking?!" growled Nappa. "I don't wanna see a draw! I wanna see a win, so come on! Let's go to the next round!"

Kakarot watched the bald midget who checked on Yamcha, and attempted to deal with his partner's impatience. "Calm down, Nappa! Let's give them a moment to clear this trash off the battlefield."

Krillin stood up, and glared at Kakarot and others. "You dirty bastard!" Then he looked at his friends.

"Get back, everyone!" he ordered and looked behind him at his dead friend and spoke to him. "Yamcha, this one's for you, I won't let you down!" He glared at the Saiyans, and the remaining Saibamen. "It's time I show you the results of my training!" He then raised his hands, as they began to glow while glaring down at the Saibaimen, Kakarot and Nappa.

**(OST Ends)**

"Go!" Kakarot ordered one the Saibamen next to him, and soon it ran towards Krillin, as he fired the large blast that rocketed towards their direction. "What the? What's with the slo-mo blast?" wondered Nappa.

All of the Saibamen soon realized the blast was headed their way, so they all jumped clear so they wouldn't make contact. Now, it was headed for both Kakarot and Nappa, but none of them dared to even move, or flinch.

"We gotta move, now!" cried Gwen, as everyone was trying to get out of the way of the attack. As soon as the blast got close to the Saiyans, Krillin sent up it into the air as it scattered around by splitting into smaller, but faster ki spheres that attacked the foe at medium speeds. The blast destroyed every Saibaimen no matter where the hid, and eventually, it struck down at the two interstellar invaders.

Piccolo was in shock, but soon smiled at Krillin for his handiwork.

"Heh, to think he would be this powerful!" Gwen commented, impressed.

"I-incredible!" Dora stuttered.

Ben nodded and smiled. "Awesome! You beat them all, Krillin!"

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Gwen as Krillin walked forward and chuckled, while breathing a little bit hard. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I missed one of them."

Suddenly, before Dora could turn her head behind her, the lone Saibaiman approached her and try to attack her, and she screamed in fear, ready to accept the incoming pain. But before it could even make contact with her, Piccolo came out of nowhere and grabbed the creature's arms, and he punched it in it's stomach and threw it into the air before blasting it with a yellow mouth energy wave, obliterating the creature.

All of the Z-Fighters, and Piccolo's students saw the Namekian obliterating the creature and were in shock. Both Tien and Chiaotzu were in mid-air as the three-eyed warrior chuckled. _Just what you'd expect from Piccolo. _He glanced over his shoulder at Piccolo._ I like him a heck of a lot more now that he's on our side. I shudder to think about him becoming our enemy again someday._

Dora walked toward Piccolo and smiled at him. "Thank you, Piccolo. You saved me."

Piccolo stood up straight, and chuckled. "You can keep your thanks. I wasn't trying to save you. It was just a warmup for the marvelous battle that's about to get underway."

"Assuming that's the kind of fight it turns out to be..." said a voice. It was indeed Kakarot's voice, as the smoke cleared and both of them came out unscathed. All of the defenders of the Earth were completely stunned.

"How... that's just crazy!" Ben exclaimed.

"S-shiver me timbers!" Jake added on, as he too was horrified of the Saiyans' might.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Unforeseen Circumstances Plays)**

They stopped walking forward. Kakarot chuckled. "Don't tell me that's the best they can actually do... if so, this is going to be a breeze." Nappa took a step forward, and laughed. "Crushing these bugs is gonna be easier than I thought it would be!"

_Impossible! It had hardly any effect on them at all! They were hit dead-on!_ thought Ben._ H-how the heck did they not take any sort of damage?!_

_They took that hit like it was nothing! They're not even breathing hard!_ Tien's left eye twitched as he made no movement.

"You did use everything you had in that, right?" Gwen wondered as Krillin nodded. "Yeah, I didn't hold a single ounce of power back!"

"So that's what a Saiyan is, that's just crazy!" Jake exclaimed as the Saiyans casually strolled towards the Z-Fighters, as they changed into their personal battle stances. "So if you're all done, why don't we get started? There's no need for us to drag this out," Kakarot chortled.

"Let me go at 'em, Kakarot. I promise you, this'll be over real soon," begged Nappa, then they stopped walking. Kakarot wanted to have some fun himself but agreed anyway, feeling that he'd need to save his strength for possible upcoming battles. "Sure, go on and do as you like. However... I'm not finished yet with the Namekian so let him live for now. We'll need to get him to tell us about the Dragon Balls," said Kakarot.

"Yeah, I hear ya loud and clear," obeyed Nappa, then walked toward the Z-Fighters. "So it looks like I can take my time and enjoy myself."

**(OST Ends)**

"So I'll start with..." His first glance was on Krillin, and chuckled as a decision was immediately deduced. "YOU, PIPSQUEAK!" He charged toward Krillin, but Piccolo immediately got in the way, as he wanted to take matters into his own hands for a very long time ever since these two arrive. To start off the battle, he fired a blast that traveled at very high speeds, but Nappa simply leaned to the side to dodge it, as it destroyed the tall rock behind the bulky maniac.

Piccolo was stunned to see that Nappa dodged his blast, but he didn't have time to stop and think as Nappa appeared behind him, but to play games with him, he kept vanishing into thin air which was starting to drive Piccolo crazy, and as much as he tried to keep up, he was always a second late, but the games were soon over as Nappa as he delivered a kick to Piccolo's stomach, sending him flying into a nearby rock and crashing into it.

"Piccolo, are you okay?!" cried Jake as Nappa landed on the ground and approached them. "It looks like this is gonna be more fun than I thought!"

Piccolo emerged from the rock, and growled in frustration. _As if this monster could grow any stronger! His power level is already high enough as it is! _he thought, as his theory was proving correct, unfortunately. Nappa had now began to power up as his ki started to skyrocket to unimaginable heights, lifting the rocks from the ground, and causing earthquakes on the battlefield.

"W-what the!?" shocked Jake.

"What's going on!?" shocked Ben.

"Damn! I've never felt a power like this before!" Tien exclaimed while he tried to maintain his ground as Chiaotzu made an attempt to use his telekinesis to stop Nappa from growing stronger, but it was proven to be ineffective. "I-it's no use!" He noticed that the ground beneath his best friend's feet started to crack. "I'm trying to hypnotize him, but he didn't even blink!"

"T-this is bad! This is really bad!" exclaimed Krillin. Dora tried her best to maintain her ground while Nappa was powering up, and she was doing a good job so far as she actually managed to get on her feet and started to stumble towards her teacher. Piccolo glanced over his shoulder at his student, and demanded, "Stand firm, Dora!"

The ground creaked beneath her. "B-but-" whimpered Dora, but her teacher was having none of it. "Control your energy! Don't let yourself be browbeaten by this level of power!"

Dora stood up and nodded. "R-right!" She finally controlled his ki, and stood firm on the ground as it continued to quake. _Damn! I knew these Saiyans were strong, but this... this is ridiculous!_ Piccolo thought as he grit his teeth.

Nappa's energy continued to skyrocket as the ground begun to shake even more violently. With each passing second, more rocks continued to float up over him. Yellow lightning started to cackle around his arms and his entire body as the floating rocks were now starting to fly everywhere as they hit all of the fighters, and they all blocked their heads with their arms to protect their eyes, and as if it couldn't get any crazier, every time Nappa raised his ki even more, the wind speed around the wasteland increased, and it even begun to push Piccolo and others even harder.

A yellow aura started to glow around Nappa as his power level grew stronger by the millisecond. Chiaotzu once again, tried his best to use his telekinesis on Nappa, concentrating harder than ever as a blue aura appeared around him.

"Chiaotzu! Keep your eyes open!" warned Tien as Nappa was starting to get annoyed by the midget's interference, and showed no mercy as he fired an energy wave from his mouth at the white-skinned Earthling, sending him crashing into a nearby rock. Now he was able to focus on raising his ki higher and higher once again.

"Here he comes!" shouted Piccolo as Tien prepared himself for the worst and raised his left arm to defend himself from the mighty Nappa.

"Careful! I'm pretty sure he's ready!" Gwen alerted as their opponent looked at every one of his possible targets, from Tien to Chiaotzu, to Krillin, to Piccolo, to Jake, to Ben, to Gwen, and finally to Dora.

"Now then, which one of you shall I take care of first?" Nappa wondered to himself as he thought of all of the pain and torture he could inflict on any of his opponents. After plenty of thinking, he finally chose his victim, and charged towards Tien at inhumane speeds that any normal person would gawk at. Soon, Nappa made the first strike with a knife-hand swipe, which Tien dodged by ducking, and soon both Tien and the brute's elbows clashed, but due to Nappa's immense power, the three-eyed warriors hand glowed a very dark red, and was burning with red electricity, but he wasn't done yet as he jumped up.

"Tien, watch out!" Piccolo alerted as the giant brute came crashing down, and once his punch was delivered on Tien's left arm, it was immediately destroyed. It didn't explode, it didn't vanish into a million pieces, and neither was it incinerated. It was just gone.

"TIEN, NO!" Chiaotzu squeaked in horror as Tien began to experience what could probably be the most agonizing pain he'd have to live through. To Nappa and Kakarot, they simply saw these Earthlings as fragile as tainted glass.

Gwen covered her mouth as felt really nauseous from seeing the events that transpired in front of her. "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Before Nappa could even attempt to destroy the other arm, Tien leapt into the blue sky, trying to prevent himself from losing both arms on the same day, in less than a minute. He then gathered as much energy as he could into his other arm and attempted to fire it at the bulky barbarian, but before he could gather enough energy, Nappa flew straight towards him moving double Tien's speed, and sent him down into the green wastelands with a devastating kick.

"NO! SOMEBODY, STOP HIM!" Dora yelled frantically as everyone growled, unable to stop Nappa's reign of terror, but Krillin's patience had now dissipated. "I don't care what any of you say, I've had enough! I'M COMING, TIEN!"

Krillin ran to his former enemy without a care in the world. The only objective in his mind was to come to Tien's aid, and he couldn't be persuaded.

"Wait, you can't save him! Stay back!" Piccolo ordered, but Krillin didn't listen as he yelled back to the Namekian. "JUST SHUT UP!" Up above with his aura still flowing around him, Nappa noticed Krillin running to his friend's aid, and there was no way in hell he was letting that bald midget spoil his fun.

"Mind your own business!" Nappa yelled as he raised his right hand with his index and middle fingers up, and quickly he brought his right arm to his left side, and moved his arm back to the right, unleashing his Blazing Storm technique.

The color of the environment around them changed into a purple color as the destructive explosion appeared as a red color, and started to destroy the ground below it. The Z-Fighters, Piccolo and the kids had to shield their eyes so they wouldn't be blinded by the bright color radiating from the explosion occurring right before their very own eyes. Nappa chuckled deviously, proud of his handiwork. Luckily for Krillin, he managed to survive, but had to take deep breaths to prevent himself from hyperventilating. The result of the Blazing Storm, was a giant, gaping hole that was over 50 meters long, and the bottom was nowhere near visible to the naked eye of anyone.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: A Tough Struggle Plays)**

"He left a crater so deep, I can't even see the bottom! I can't even begin to fathom the amount of energy that must've taken!" Piccolo exclaimed, unable to contain his shock. Krillin looked around and saw everyone was accounted for. Everyone but a certain white-skinned Earthling.

"No... Chiaotzu! CHIAOTZU!" Krillin called as he looked around, and Tien had just noticed his best friend was nowhere to be seen. He refused to believe Chiaotzu was gone for good.

"Hey, Nappa! You might want to look behind you!" Kakarot warned, as Nappa turned to him confused. "What? Why?" he wondered as he was just about to find out. Out of nowhere, Chiaotzu latched on to Nappa's back and clutched on tightly.

Nappa now realized what his partner was tried to grab Chiaotzu and growled, "Why, you! When did you get back here!?" He tried to find many different ways to get Chiaotzu off of his back, but he couldn't. After latching onto Nappa, his body was covered in a white glow.

"What the... hey!" Nappa was starting to get very agitated by Chiaotzu's interference so he tried to break free by smashing his back into a boulder but he didn't budge. It as if he was stuck there, attached to him like glue.

"Chiaotzu! Get away from him!" demanded Tien, but the Jiang-Shi ignored his orders and held on for dear life. Nappa smashed his back into the boulder about four times in an attempt to shake Chiaotzu off of him, but no matter what he did, he still didn't let loose of the barbarian.

Dora trembled after witnessing Nappa smashing his back into the boulder. "Chiaotzu! Get off him, por favor!" she pleaded, but it was to no avail. She then looked away as she couldn't bear to witness the absolute brutality of Nappa as continued to smash his back onto the boulder.

Tien got on his knees, and shouted, "Chiaotzu, no! Get off! Get out of the way!" Suddenly, Chiaotzu began to commuciate with his best friend, telepathically. _"__Tien... listen to me. Thank you... for always being such a good friend."_

"W-what the heck are you talking about? Chiaotzu! Get out of there, now! While you have the chance!" Tien exclaimed while watching Nappa ascend higher and higher. _"__Please... don't forget about me Tien... I'm gonna miss you..." _Chiaotzu spoke as his eyes began to glow a bright blue color, along with his body.

Tien soon realized what his best friend was planning, as he started to panic. "Chiaotzu! Hold on! Don't do something you're gonna regret!"

Nappa flew toward some spiky rocks in an attempt to impale Chiaotzu and rid him of this annoyance.

_"Goodbye, Tien. Whatever you do, stay alive for me, okay?"_ Suddenly, Chiaotzu covered Nappa in a white glow as well, and once he noticed, he began to panic even more once he noticed the white glowed around him, so he rushed to the spiky rocks as fast as he could. Chiaotzu closed his eyes, knowing death was coming; the best friend of Tien refused to look at him in the eyes.

Tien raised his right hand, and cried, "Chiaotzu! Don't!" But it was too late as the very moment Nappa was too close to the spiky rocks, an explosion occurred with pink smoke floating everywhere.

**(OST Ends)**

**BOOM!**

Everyone was in shock except Kakarot, who was smirking upon Chiaotzu's self-destruction down below.

Tien stared at the dust floating in the air as he remembered everything. All the time spent together with Chiaotzu since he first met his dear friend, the person whom he loved as a brother, if not a son. Back then, he still had occasional nightmares of him being brutally murdered by the pickle colored monster that was King Piccolo, and once they had started training on Kami's Lookout, he had vowed everyday that he would help take out these Saiyans, or die trying, because he refused to let his best friend die again, but that vow was broken today.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tien screamed to the heavens as he mourned over the loss of Chiaotzu.

Being a Z-Fighter - the name Krillin had bestowed upon the Earth's defenders - meant you did all you could to prevent evil from achieving victory. One could say because Chiaotzu lost, he failed, but in reality, he risked his own life, knowing he could never be revived again if he were killed, to save his friends and family. It was not a loss. It was a pure, hard earned win.

"Good thinking, sacrificing himself to take out a Saiyan. A little extreme, but it got results," Piccolo praised as Dora was shaking to the core with tears appearing at the corner of her eyes, and Ben and Gwen simply had their heads down, acknowledging Chiaotzu's sacrifice, while Jake walked up to Tien in an attempt to comfort him.

"Sir, are you alright?" Jake asked in a worried, and very concerned tone. Tien couldn't even bear to look at anyone, knowing he failed his best friend. "Hey, I may not have known him for as long as you have, but I know he wouldn't want you to cry over him, he'd want you to keep fighting."

Tien started to calm down after hearing the Saiyan boy's encouraging words, and knew what Chiaotzu said to him before he self-destructed. "Thanks, kid."

"Well, the good news is, we only have one Saiyan to worry about!" Ben noticed as he started to grow more confident. With Nappa down, their chance of victory was assured, but Kakarot was still smirking. "Actually, you still have to worry about two," Kakarot corrected, pointing up into the sky, and everyone looked up, and they became stunned.

Floating above them in the clearing smoke was a lone figure, an armored figure, who seemed completely unscathed. To the Saiyans, it was as if Chiaotzu was an annoying mosquito.

"Well, that's one less Earthling to kill! That squirt gave up his life for nothing!" Nappa chuckled, wickedly.

"But... that's impossible! He's not even scratched..." Krillin gasped in complete horror. Chiaotzu's suicidal move was for nothing. It was all in vain. The triclops still couldn't believe his eyes, nothing happened to Nappa. No! He would not let Chiaotzu's sacrifice be in vain, but it was already proven to be. "No... damn it all! Damn it all! You're going to pay for that!"

"If you still don't realize how pointless it is to try and battle a Saiyan, I'll give you one more demonstration! Unfortunately, it'll be the last thing you'll ever see!" Nappa hollered, floating up in the air.

"W-what are we supposed to do!? He's too strong! There's no way we can beat this guy!" Krillin shivered in anxiety and fear as Nappa descended onto the ground, ready for the next round. Tien was still mourning, as he couldn't even find the strength to stand up.

"If you're worried your friend will be lonely in Hell, you'll be joining him soon enough!" Nappa joked, in his dark sense of humor. All of the fear in Tien quickly washed away as he found new resolve, and another reason to fight. "I-I'll kill you! You'll pay for what you've done!" And blindly, Tien charged towards Nappa, with all of the kids protesting and calling him to stop, but vengeance was the only thing on Tien's mind.

The triclops unleashed a multitude of attacks on Nappa, but none of them hit their target. Then again, he only had one arm to fight with, so he also had to use his legs to try to trip him to the floor and make sure he was unable to attack that way.

"What is he thinking!? He's gonna get killed if he keeps doing this!" Gwen exclaimed as Tien was kicked into the air, but he landed back down safely and continued his futile assault on Nappa, who either dodged, or blocked every attack that was sent his way.

"Grr... at this rate, Tien won't be able to fend for himself, unless we go and even the odds," Krillin said as he began to run to his friend's aid, before Piccolo stopped him. "No, Krillin. Once he moves to make an attack, we'll all strike together, not before. It's the best chance we have. Ben, Gwen, remember that moved you first used against me during training? Now will be a good time to put it to the test."

Both of them nodded, shaking, not from anxiety, but from anticipation, as they were ready to perform one of their ultimate moves.

"That sounds like it might work." They all froze, shocked at how the smaller Saiyan heard their plans. "For your sake, you'd better hope it works. You only have one shot at this."

Ben smiled a cocky smile, as he inherited Vegeta's arrogance. "Is that right? Well just you watch us. Besides, it won't be too much longer before Chris and Izzy get here, and they'll wipe that smirk off your face."

"Oh, really? Well, all you've done is pique my curiosity. Am I to assume they're both your aces in the hole?" Kakarot questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Goku. I promise you, they'll beat you before you even see them coming!" Gwen chuckled as the Saiyan raised an eyebrow. It seemed she knew that name too. Probably from that Namekian, but it made no difference anyway. Meanwhile, Nappa was beginning to grow tired of this trivial game and decided to put down Tien for good with a gut punch, sending him crashing into the rocks. Jake was also trying to assist the triclops, but he was also defeated easily.

"I'm starting to get kinda bored just tossing you around, aren't you? Why don't we just end this!" Nappa exclaimed as he was ready to end both Jake's and Tien's lives, he commended them for their bravery though.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: An Isolated Warrior Plays)**

Nappa continued to ascend higher into the air slowly as Tien writhed in agony and pain.

"NOW DIE!" Nappa charged towards the two with no mercy, ready to deliver the final blows, completely oblivious to the opportunity that was presented to his opponents.

"EVERYONE GO, NOW! SCATTER!" Piccolo ordered as he, Krillin, Ben and Gwen jumped into the air, with Dora watching in surprise.

"SAY HI TO YOUR LITTLE RUNT FRIEND FOR ME!" Nappa yelled as Tien awaited his fate, but fortunately, he would never received it for the time being, as Piccolo immediately appeared right below Nappa, much to his shock, but he wasn't given any time to attack as the Namekian kicked him towards the air, where Krillin and Gwen were awaiting him. As soon as Nappa regained control of himself. Krillin kicked him to the side as he was sent flying up again once more, and not two seconds later, Gwen then kicked him to the left, where Ben was waiting and once he arrived, he received a sledgehammer from the alien hero. Nappa was then sent flying down as Ben and Gwen charged their attacks, ready to fire on their teacher's command.

"DORA, DO IT! HIT HIM NOW!" Piccolo ordered, but she was too afraid to move. She was stiff frozen, distraught from all of the death and destruction that took place. "I'm... too... scared..." she stammered. The four of them kept yelling at her to attack, but she was completely immobilized by fear.

She couldn't handle all of the stress being put on her, and was still horrified of all the death and destruction she had seen. Unable to control herself, she ran to the rocks, hiding like a coward.

"Grr... YOU'RE WORTHLESS!" Piccolo growled as he charged his energy into his hands.

"DORA!" Krillin yelled as he cupped his hands and prepared to launch a Kamehameha.

"BEN, GWEN! FIRE, NOW!" Piccolo ordered as the both of them nodded firmly, with their hands already glowing with pure energy. No time was wasted as they all fired.

"DUAL STRIKE!" The blue and green beams rocketed towards Nappa, and thanks to their blazing speeds, they hit their marks before Nappa even had the chance to dodge them, along with Piccolo's Masenko and Krillin's Kamehameha.

**(OST Ends)**

A mushroom cloud of smoke was created from the devastating blast. This had better have worked, as they put almost everything they had into those blasts.

"Alright, I think we got him..." Gwen said as she floated closer to her allies. Sure, the attacks made their mark, but she wasn't sure if it was enough to inflict any sort of pain on Nappa. After all of the attacks that were shown in display, Nappa took them all like it was nothing, like he was literally a tank.

"With all four of those blasts combined, he should have taken at least a considerate amount of damage. If he didn't, your two friends are the only hopes we have. If not also them, me as well," Piccolo said, catching the attention of the others. "I still have another technique in my arsenal, but I prefer only to use it when it's absolutely necessary."

The Saiyaness couldn't have been more pleased to hear they had other ways of winning besides waiting for Chris and Izzy to arrive. Sure, the attack she and Ben created had it's ups, but it's down was they had to make sure they caught their opponent off guard, or made sure he wasn't able to dodge the attack. Soon, the smoke cleared, and Nappa was shown, with plenty of scratches on his armor, veins appearing on his forehead, blood trailing down his lip, with both of his arms crossed in front of him. Once he lowered them, his face showed pure, unadulterated rage. He was beyond pissed off, as it has been a very long time since he had felt this kind of pain.

"You... DAMAGED ME!"

Kakarot had to give them some credit. it was a very well thought out move and they actually managed to pull it off, and in the process, anger Nappa, which wasn't very easy to do. But he could already tell one of the Saiyan children didn't belong in the battlefield. Then again, she was carrying the soul of the most cowardly Saiyan to have ever lived.

"I... I can't do it... I'm sorry, I just can't!" Dora stammered, still very frightened.

"I hope you're all happy, because I've decided to change the order I'm gonna kill you in! SO SAY GOODBYE!" Nappa hollered as Piccolo and the others readied themselves.

* * *

"What is it that's bothering you, Kami?"

"It appears that my life will soon be coming to an end, Mr. Popo," the guardian of Earth admitted to his assistant whom he also saw as a friend. "My death is upon me. I can feel it." Kami had been watching the entire fight from above The Lookout, as he witness the battle between the Z-Fighters and the Saibamen, Yamcha's death as well as Chiaotzu's sacrifice.

"But if that's true... that means..." Mr. Popo didn't dare think of the possible outcomes. "That Piccolo will be killed," Kami finished for him as Mr. Popo gasped. "And so will everyone else."

"But... what about the two children?"

"I still cannot sense their presence, and they are running out of time."

* * *

Tien was still struggling to stand up. It was clear to him he was running out of time, just as Kami said. Tien's life was coming to an end very soon. _Chiaotzu... we've faced so many challenges, and we've always come through them... together! But this time..._

The memory was still clear in his head.

_"Please... don't forget about me Tien..."_

**_BOOM!_**

Tien closed two of his eyes, and thought in sorrow. _Chiaotzu..._

"Hahaha, too bad you won't live long enough to learn this," Nappa taunted. "So, which one of you should I kill first? Anybody but you, Namekian. I'm not allowed to put you out of your misery just yet, not until you've told us everything about the Dragon Balls, that is." All four of them were at fault for damaging him, but he couldn't kill the pickle colored freak, since his partner still had some business to finish with him. Sure, he was angry, but he needed to stay coolheaded so he could focus and concentrate. He couldn't allow himself to be caught off guard again.

Down below, Tien still hadn't lost hope, as he still clung on. "Chiaotzu, I won't let your sacrifice be in vain. I promise!"

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Destiny Plays)**

"Either this Saiyan goes down right now, or I'll be with you again soon!" he yelled as he put every single ounce of energy as he could muster into his only arm, for one final attack. Electricity cackled in his arm, as Dora, Jake and Kakarot watched him charge up, and raise his arm up, aiming it towards Nappa. The taunting above was interrupted by a shrieking wail as the instantaneous wall of soared through the air and rammed towards the bald brute.

**"TRI-BEAM, HAAAAAAA!"**

Nappa turned around in confusion to see what the commotion was about, but before he knew it...

**BOOOOOOM!**

Nappa screamed as he was hit by the gigantic yellow blast, while all of the warriors had to cover their eyes so they wouldn't be blinded, and they had to hold their ground so they wouldn't be blown away by the sheer force of the attack. The tremendous amount of energy that was put into the attack had greatly shocked everyone, even Kakarot as he, Dora, Jake and Piccolo watched while the others still had to cover their eyes.

If you were watching the television at the Thorndyke Mansion, all you could see was yellow and orange for the next twenty seconds.

Tien could barely stand enough as it is, but he was determined to see this through, see what sort of damage he caused. The moment, was finally revealed, and sadly, all he did was destroy the shoulder pads on Nappa's armor, as well as his upper leg and crotch guards, and give him a few scratches. "That wasn't half bad," he commended.

Krillin couldn't believe his eyes. That attack was one of the strongest ones he has ever witnessed in his short life, but it looked like it didn't even tickle the Saiyan. "It... didn't have any effect..." Gwen stuttered, also deeply horrified.

"It's like... nothing can stop him!" Jake exclaimed from down below. Now, all of the energy was expelled from Tien from that attack, and he didn't have any strength to move at all, and he finally fell. "You... bastard..."

The wind blew as the warrior's fallen body didn't move an inch, and Dora and Jake stared at him, not able to spit out any words from their quivering mouths, with tears appearing in their eyes.

There had been too much death on the battlefield so far - first Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and now Tien?

"What a fool," Kakarot spat, smirking. "Really, he could have just stayed down and play dead, but he had to go and be all noble. Although, he did die a warrior's death, I'll give him that."

Krillin's body trembled as he looked at Tien's body, with Jake shaking as well. Tien was the one of the only friends Krillin had left in this world, he couldn't afford to lose him. "Tien, no... you can't be dead too... you can't... we needed you... everyone's dying and I don't know how to stop it..." Krillin fought his best to avoid crying, not to let emotions overcome those desires, but that didn't make him feel any better.

Jake couldn't take it anymore. All of this death and destruction. It needed to cease, now! The bloodshed needed to stop! Jake screamed to the heavens, hoping they would hear him. "WE NEED YOU, IZZY AND CHRIS! PLEASE, GET HERE! PLEASE!"

**(OST Ends)**

"Those names again..." Kakarot pondered. They've been saying those two names for a while, and the carrier of Prince Vegeta's soul did say they were supposed to be their aces in the hole. Plus, according to the data, there were supposed to be six Saiyan children, not four. _I wonder..._

"Hahahaha!" Nappa chortled. "Okay, that's three of yours dead! You should consider fighting back soon!"

"We need to get him back on the ground. If we fight him in the air, he clearly has the advantage," Piccolo said, which unbeknownst to him, Nappa heard the whole thing. "You really think that'll make a difference? Whatever you want." Soon, he and the other three lowered themselves to the ground, and waited for Nappa to charge at them.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Daimao Appears Plays)**

Nappa soon powered up and charged towards everyone, as they all braced themselves, ready to take on the worst. Dora of course, shielded herself by putting both her arms over her head, obviously frightened. But he wouldn't even be able to attack as his partner yelled at him.

"NAPPA, WAIT! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

**(OST Ends)**

The giant barbarian stopped in his tracks, very confused as to why Kakarot wanted to halt the battle. "Hey, why'd you stop me? Let me at 'em!"

"How many times have you been told to be patient by multiple people, Nappa, besides, I have a question for them. These two people, Chris and Izzy, they're supposed to be the other two Saiyan children that are missing, correct?"

"Yeah, and when they come, they'll beat your butts, big time!" Ben boasted, as Kakarot began to chuckle. "You actually think they can save you? They both died to Raditz, and he wasn't even half as strong as Nappa is, so what can they do against the two of us?"

"They're both stronger now, you'll see! You'll both be dead meat when they get here!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Oh, really?" Nappa laughed. "Then why haven't either of them showed their faces here? I might believe you if they weren't so scared!"

"Hey, that's my best friend, you'll see what happens when you mess with Izzy! When they get here, you'll both wished you never messed with us!" Jake replied, ferociously, offended that this brute called his best friend a coward, and Kakarot began to get tempted, and made an offer. "Is that so? I'll tell you this, you've certainly intrigued me. How about this, we'll take a break from the battle for the next three hours. That's all the time they have to arrive."

"Grr, that's ridiculous! I'm not waiting for anybody!" Nappa complained as he went back to charging at the insects below, as they cowered and readied themselves once more, but luckily, they were saved.

"NAPPA, DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DEFY ME?!" Kakarot hollered, as Nappa once again stopped in his tracks, but this time, he was a little bit frightened. "S-sorry, Kakarot. I got a bit carried away there for a second." He then floated back to his partner slowly, fearing that if he actually attacked, Kakarot would injure him severely.

"Your two friends won't be able to save you, but they did just buy you three more hours of life." Krillin and Piccolo snarled before walking away to a few feet, and sitting down where the kids were.

With that, the wait for Chris and Izzy began.

Later that hour, Dora was literally on the verge of tears, as she felt like she let Piccolo down, which she did, but her friends tried their best to defend her.

"Come on, it's not her fault. She's never been in a real fight before," Krillin said.

"Yeah, you need to ease up a bit." Piccolo growled at Gwen's ridiculous suggestion. How could they calm down in a situation like this?

"I can't believe I wasted my time for you. At least the others had the will to attack, but you didn't! I was a fool for expecting more from you." Piccolo's insult was deliberately directed towards Dora, who already had small tears in her eyes, and they were about to fall down.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Piccolo. I-I was just... so scared... I-I can try again, right?" she sobbed. Piccolo wasn't even paying attention to her as he was thinking about Kakarot. _This is a problem. The way that big guy was cowering a second ago, does this mean Goku is even more powerful than he is?_

"Look, how about we just get outta here while we still can? It's obvious we can't beat them, I say live to fight another day!" Krillin suggested. Never in a million years would he ever see himself on the same side as those bastards.

"You imbecile," Piccolo spat. "Don't you get it? There won't BE another day for us, or for anyone else to fight these monsters. These freaks intend to eradicate all of humanity!"

"Damn it," Krillin swore, as he turned to Ben. "Where are your two friends? Aren't they supposed to be here by now?"

"Yeah, they have to be here soon, right?" Jake wondered, as Piccolo made an honest reply. "Who knows? In the meantime, I suggest we devise a strategy so we can inflict a little damage on them ourselves. The big one has already taken some, but he isn't really all that fatigued, while the second one hasn't even interfered, which means he's still at full power, and he's the stronger of the two!"

"Well, what about we use this time to train a bit?" Dora said. "Maybe we can get a little bit stronger while we're waiting!"

"I've done what I can to train you and as I have said before, it was a waste of time! Just go home, you aren't needed here!" Piccolo spat.

"But you said..." Dora couldn't find the will to say another word as she then walked away slowly, sobbing silently. The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint her master, but it seems she already failed that task. Not only that, she left her friends behind to face Nappa alone. She let down everyone.

Not very far from them, Nappa was almost about to fire at her, but Kakarot made sure he didn't intervene, because she couldn't leave even if she wanted to, her friends were going to make sure of that. There were those emotions these humans carry that somehow help their fellow allies and friends when they are in need of encouragement. Besides, right now she was sitting against a rock crying, four yards away from them.

Jake had to admit, Piccolo could be very harsh at times, so he decided to console Dora, while Piccolo immediately spoke to Ben, regarding his powers. "Hey, kid. What about that watch on your hand? You could've used it this whole time and we wouldn't have to struggle like this."

"Well, besides us here, they don't actually know about who the alien heroes really are," Gwen responded for him.

"So what, it's that secret identity crap? Don't tell me your going to refrain from using that the whole fight, you could have used some of those forms you took on during your fight with Raditz," Piccolo sneered.

"Yeah, I know, but that time, they all couldn't really see me, or were awake, so I was in the clear," Ben replied. Truthfully, he was planning to reveal who he really was after the Saiyans were dealt with.

What they didn't know was that Kakarot has always been wondering about the species shifter himself, and always wondered about the whereabouts of the Omnitrix. He was completely oblivious to the fact he was right in front of him, but he would find out soon enough.

"Look, trust me. I know we can do this, and you can help to. Don't listen to what Piccolo says, well not all the time. Sure he's harsh and grumpy, but he means well," Jake consoled as Dora wiped away the remaining tears in her eyes. "Yeah, we'll win this."

Much later, three hours was almost up, as alien script appeared on Kakarot's red scouter, which alerted him of how much time was left. "Ten minutes left. I suggest you all start saying your prayers," he advised as they all growled at him, when immediately, Piccolo stood up even though ten minutes hasn't come and gone yet.

"W-what's that power!? It's tremendous, and yet it's emanating from such a great distance, how could it possibly be so strong!?" the Namekian exclaimed as the other kids stood up as they felt it too, much to the confusion of their opponents.

"It's... it's Izzy! It has to be!" Jake now had a strong sense of relief wash over him. "They're finally here!"

"Don't tell me it's actually possible for you all to somehow detect their presence, or are you just bluffing?" Kakarot wondered as he pressed big red button on the side of his scouter, as alien script came through once again, and after a few seconds of beeping, he immediately shook, something Nappa took notice of.

"What is it?" he wondered as Kakarot turned to the left. "I don't know if it's one of them, but something is on the way, and the scanner indicates it's about 7,000!"

"S-seven thousand!? That's... impossible!" Nappa exclaimed, but it seemed he overreacted as there were two power levels. "Hold on, two power levels, with both of them at 3,500.

"We can't let them have the advantage, we have to kill them all now!" Nappa immediately stood up and looked as if he was ready to charge at them, but Kakarot stopped him. "NO! As much as I hate this, we made a deal, three hours! Unless they don't make it within that period of time, you can attack them the very first second!"

"That's not going to happen!"

* * *

**V: This is legit, the longest chapter we have ever wrote, so we apologize for the wait. And right now, we're just bashing on Dora, but what did you expect? The characters from the other cartoons actually have engaged in fights, while she has never.**

**B: We did say update times were going to be random, but it seems this story and the Team 6 one we star in are the main focuses here. While the pep talk was happening, Nappa had destroyed the media station where they were getting the footage from the battle.**

**W: So, if you guys enjoyed, thank you, and we'll see you all in the next chapter.**

**Hamza: And for the record, I do NOT have COVID-19, in case any of you are worried.**


	16. Saiyans Duel

**V: Jesus Christ, that last chapter was soo goddamn long. And this might be longer, we'll see.**

**Hamza: And another note, sadly, dbzfreak60 has retired from writing! Very sad, well not really... but hey, no offense, but out with the old and in with the new. Plus, if you like his fanfic, here's my version but I won't be abandoning it! And yes, surprise, surprise! They arrived during the three hours!**

**V: And if you recall from the last chapter, Piccolo claimed he had his own ace in the hole! But just what is it? We'll find out soon enough. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Saiyans Duel**

* * *

_High above Snake Way, Chris and Izzy were flying at breakneck speeds to reach the battlefield as quick as they possibly could. While King Kai did get a bit caught up in their training so much he forgot about when the Saiyans were actually coming, neither of them were mad at him. This wasn't his fault, as they would have probably been caught up in their training as well, and now it was finally time to see if it was all going to pay off. While their Saiyan blood was boiling with excitement, they were also very nervous, but didn't show it. Besides Raditz, they were now really fighting for heavy stakes, and their opponents were not afraid to kill them off._

_As Chris was flying, cladded in his white aura, he could tell Izzy seemed to be a bit distraught, and he didn't blame her. From her stories, she never had to have any sort of fights to the death, and neither did Chris, but he was aware of things like these and how they played out sometimes in the shows he watches on television, but this was real, and the stakes were also real._

_Izzy meanwhile, was in her own thoughts, while cladded in her yellow aura. She was thinking about everything she could have possibly put Jake through, even though he knew she would be back soon. What would happen if they failed? While Jake would be able to come back, Izzy wouldn't and the same went for Chris. Her other friends would be devastated, or dead as the Saiyans would happily finish them off without a second thought._

_"Hey, Izzy... you alright?"_

_She was shaken out of her thoughts, not literally as she looked at her friend who she got to know about for the past four months. "I'm just scared. I mean, look at you... you're so calm and all, as if you were born ready for this... but I never had to fight someone, we always solved things peacefully, and-"_

_"You're not the only one," Chris cut off, confusing Izzy by his statement. "I might look cool now, but I'm actually shaking in my boots, and not only from excitement. Listen, if we lose, everyone we know is gonna die. Grandpa, Danny, Frances, Helen, Mr. Tanaka, everybody. I'm sure there are some people who are important to you, and I know you don't want to lose them either."_

_Izzy was still a bit nervous, but was a little bit calmed down now thanks to Chris. "Thanks. You know, Jake is usually always there to help me out, but I've really enjoyed being with you to."_

_Chris blushed lightly, before noticing something up ahead. "There it is! We've finally made it!"_

_In front of them was the Check-In Station, and once they reached the head of the snake, they landed and ran as fast as their legs would let them, and luckily for them, Kami was waiting inside._

_"You've made it! Quickly, grab on!" Kami urgently asked as they both did just that, and disappeared without a trace, much to the shock of King Yemma to them actually managing to get back across Snake Way. "Wow... I'd never... that is to say I never would've put money on them both being able to make it back!"_

_A millisecond later, the trio arrived on Kami's Lookout. "It's best the both of you hurry while you still can, and make sure to stop by Korin's tower to fetch some Senzu Beans!" Kami requested as they both nodded._

_"Best of luck to both of you!" Mr. Popo encouraged as Chris and Izzy sped off headed towards the tower located down below._

_Right now, the white cat himself was waiting for the two children to pick up the only six Senzu Beans they had left. "Here they come! I can only imagine how worn out they must feel!"_

_"HEY, YOU'RE KORIN, RIGHT!? THOSE SENZU BEANS, PLEASE!" Izzy called from afar as Korin retracted his right arm which held the pouch carrying the Senzu Beans and threw them. "COMING RIGHT UP!"_

_With her immense speed, Izzy caught the pouch and she and Chris left towards the battlefield, but not without expressing their gratitude. "THANKS A LOT! WE WON'T LET YOU DOWN!"_

_"GIVE 'EM A GOOD THRASHING FOR ME!" Korin called out, as Izzy gave Chris one of the beans as they both chewed their own, and their strength and energy was immediately restored. Without wasting any time, they flew as fast to the battlefield as they possible could._

_They already sensed everyone's individual power levels the moment they saw the ground, and now flew straight towards them, and arrived to hear the shorter Saiyan order the big one to kill them all, as without hesitation, Chris protested in defiance._

_"That's not gonna happen!"_

Descending right in front of them were two more children, much to the anger of Nappa, and while Kakarot was a bit displeased, he was curious to see what they were made of.

"Izzy, you're back!" Jake cheered as ran over and hugged his best friend tightly. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here!"

Kakarot was starting to get tired of their affection and care for others. Sure, the Saiyans did sometimes look out for their comrades, but they never made physical contact such as whatever they were doing. It didn't matter. Now that they were here, the real battle could finally begin.

"Glad to see you two could make it," Kakarot said as he grinned. "Though I hope you haven't arrived with any sentiment of defeating us, have you?"

"Actually, if you don't mind, give us a minute, will ya?" Chris requested as he walked to his friends, with his back and wagging tail facing the adult Saiyans. The general growled, not liking to have to take orders from a child, even if he did carry the spirit of an elite. "Why, you..."

Nappa was just about to charge at them until Kakarot stopped him. It was painfully clear and shown a very long time ago he had an incredible amount of patience, unlike his partner. "Let them be. If we waited three hours, we can wait three minutes."

Chris ignored the two of them briefly, not including his earlier request, walking over towards Piccolo and the others, and even got a look around the battlefield. He didn't need to check for a pulse; once glance at the bodies told told him that they were was dead. He proceeded to scope out the battlefield, and saw Yamcha's fallen corpse, and Tien with only one arm. Even though he didn't know them, he knew they were on his side to defend the Earth. He knew they would be soon brought back with the Dragon Balls after all of this chaos had come to an end.

"Sorry for being late. You guys all did great," Chris apologized as he reached into his shirt, pulling out the last four Senzu Beans, and looked at his best friends. "We made a quick stop before we got here. I don't have one for all of you, so you'll have to decide."

"Umm, what are these supposed to be?" Ben wondered.

"They're Senzu Beans, from Korin's tower," Krillin explained as he took one. "They restore you energy completely."

"Well, if that's the case, if anything, Jake's the one who needs it the most." Chris could tell Jake had been damaged greatly by the attacks from Nappa while trying to assist Tien and during other times. He then walked over to him while the boy in mind broke from the hug he had with Izzy, and he held out the wonder drug in his hand.

"Take it. I promise it'll help," Chris assured as Jake grew a little skeptical, but if Izzy wasn't protesting against it, then he knew it didn't mean any harm. So without any reluctance, he took the bean from Chris' hand and popped it into his jaw, and chewed it a few times before swallowing it.

"Umm, is something supposed to-" Suddenly, he felt a strange sensation. The burned and aching skin on his body knitted back fresh skin, his grumbling belly was sated and the pounding in his head had disappeared. Moving his arm around up and down and sideways, he felt better than ever, and stronger than before thanks to Saiyan Power, which meant each time a Saiyan recovered from great injuries, or struggle during battle, their performance in combat increased.

"Wow... I'm back at full steam! Awesome!" Jake cheered. While he cheered, Chris got a good look at Piccolo and remembered that he was the one who killed Raditz. Without words, they simply made brief eye contact, without any movement, both knowing their objective. Piccolo seemed to be in good shape for the moment, so he didn't need a Senzu Bean right now, so he put the last two away in his pocket. He still had the same shirt from when he died, with the symbol on the back being the only difference.

Soon, he turned back to his friends. "Wow, you guys have all really improved. You're barely recognizable," he acknowledged as Dora walked up to him, blushing. "Y-you too..." she stuttered. Chris simply chuckled and engaged with the friend he had held back in the mansion four months ago in a hug. Dora found herself blushing madly, before accepting it and hugging back smiling. "I'm so happy you're here."

"As much as I'd hate to break up the reunion, we have a battle to commence," Kakarot interrupted as his patience was now starting to grow thin. Chris glared as slowly, he let go of Dora and slowly took about five to ten steps towards the Saiyans, with Izzy right behind him.

"Come on, there's no way these two could beat us!" Nappa said, pressing a button on his blue scouter which he had just put back on, as a myriad of alien script appeared on it. "Both of your power levels are 2500! The only way you can actually beat me is if you somehow teamed up!"

"They're suppressing their power levels Nappa, don't tell me you forgot my scouter's earlier readings. They must've thought that they could take us by surprise by making us think that they were weaker then they are. Now, how about you do us a favor and show us your full power!" Kakarot asked. Chris smirked as he stepped forward and looked at the spiky-haired warrior dead in the eyes.

"Well then… if you want to see our full power, then so be it! Izzy, you ready?" Izzy nodded as a red aura and a yellow aura surrounded both Chris and Izzy as they began to power up and show what their true power was. The reason Chris' aura was red instead of it's usual white was because he was now showcasing one of his new techniques he picked up from King Kai. In fact, his entire body was dyed in a crimson color.

"Here we go... the moment of truth!" Ben said loudly as he and the others watched their two friends continue to power up. Like they said, they were supposed to be their aces in the hole, so with them around, their chances of victory had dramatically increased, if not, were assured.

"The scouter has to be broken! It's saying that the girl is at four thousand and the boy is at six thousand! How could she be as strong as me?" Nappa wondered, and he had every right to worry. How was it possible that a low class was as powerful as the Saiyan general, especially one that had no memory of his heritage! For what he and his partner knew, the spirit inside the girl was Kakarot's mother, Gine, who was a relatively weak Saiyan who never had much of an enjoyment of fighting. As for the boy, it would make sense for him to be so strong since he carried the spirit of Tarble, who was the younger brother of Prince Vegeta, but he wasn't all that strong either. It didn't make sense! "And the boy's... his is still going up!"

"HAH!" Chris screamed, feeling the power rush through his veins.

"Six thousand... seven thousand... eight thousand... it's over nine!" Kakarot furiously pointed out as Chris' power level continued to rise without any signs of slowing down. The Saiyan invader was shocked and he wanted to crush his scouter in his hand out of pure anger, but he would wait until Chris was finished just so that he knew exactly what his power level was. "Ten thousand... eleven... twelve..."

"This is unreal!" Nappa said weakly, feeling the urge to collapse on one knee. Krillin, Piccolo and the other children shared the same sentiments, but they kept quiet, amazed at the power that their friends were giving off. Both of their power levels together were higher than Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Piccolo combined. The Namekian in mind had always been astonished by the bursts of strength his students gave off during their training sessions, and he did grow a little jealous and infuriated, considering they could prove to be his enemies after they were done dealing with the Saiyans, but Chris' power was staggering, enough to make Izzy, not to mention the others, look like nothing in comparison.

"Holy crap..." Krillin whispered, stunned.

"No way..." Ben stammered. How was it possible they had gained such a huge increase in power over the last couple of months? They were both training for four months! Well, two if they don't count Piccolo's wilderness survival training, which didn't count in his opinion.

"Yay hey..." Jake breathed, stunned at the power of Chris and his best friend, or girlfriend.

"FOURTEEN... FIFTEEN THOUSAND... AND STILL RISING... SIXTEEN... SEVENTEEN... EIGHTEEEN!" Kakarot screamed, as Chris screamed louder than ever as the size of his red aura increased triple, and wind blew in every direction, knocking all of the Saiyan children off of their feet, while Kakarot, Nappa, Piccolo and Krillin were still able to stand firm. The explosive power burst also managed to destroy every scouter on the planet, meaning Bulma's scouter also went haywire and exploded in her face the moment Chris' power level exceeded eighteen thousand. How had a weakling elite like Tarble, who was inside a weak child who had difficulty faring against Raditz, become just as powerful as Kakarot, who was proclaimed as the strongest Saiyan to live?

"That's insane! How could he be as powerful as you are, Kakarot?" Nappa started to ask, but the Saiyan had ignored that question. He had no answer for the brute, because he too was shocked beyond words. He then quickly regained his composure as he spoke to his partner.

"Nappa! I want you to take on the girl by your lonesome! I will take on the boy! Whatever you do, DON'T DIE!" Kakarot commanded his fellow Saiyan after a minute of silence as his ki flared, as he took off to the sky, and motioned Chris to follow him. Without any patience in him, he powered up and flew off.

"Izzy... good luck out there. Make sure you win," Chris encouraged before he too flew off in the direction of the strongest warrior of a near-extinct race.

"Guys stay out of this! This is my battle only!" Izzy told her friends. While they all wanted to chip in and support, and in Piccolo's case defeat and destroy the Saiyans, they would adhere to what Izzy asked. They all were familiar with Saiyan pride at this point as it was difficult to accept, that they were one of them now.

"Alright, you low-class scum! It's time for me to show you and your friends the true wrath of Nappa!" Nappa screamed as he took off what was left of his armor and while he began to power up, with electricity once again, cackling around him, shocking the others to no end! Nappa had still been holding back this entire fight and they were struggling!

"Show me what ya got!" Izzy replied.

"You sure love to talk big, don't ya?" Nappa asked while he powered up.

* * *

Kakarot and Chris flew pell-mell through the air, coated in vibrant white ki, as Chris was not using his new technique for the moment. The adult Saiyan spotted a rocky, barren wasteland, and motioned the child down towards their new venue. He knew nothing would get in the way of the battle, so it would be ideal for him and the boy to fight in. The two broke off, landing apart from each other atop two separate jagged plateaus.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: An Unfamiliar Menace Plays)**

They haven't even begun to fight and Kakarot was already impressed. The ability to control one's power level was not a given for everyone. For a planet as backward as this, it was quite the accomplishment meant. If anyone was required to join him, it was certainly this boy.

"Boy!" Kakarot spoke after a minute of silence. "Listen up, because I won't be repeating myself. I have a proposition for you."

Chris didn't know what to expect, so he heard him out. "I want you to leave this pathetic planet, and stand beside me in this conquest. With my weakling of a brother Raditz gone, we could use some aid. Think of all the possibilities, and even your little friends can join in if they have the desire to do so! Nothing would be out of our grasp!"

Chris' orange hair blew through the wind as he stayed remotely silent, listening to Kakarot's invitation, until he finally came up with a response. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll have to say no! I have everything I could ever want right here on Earth! Plus, I'm pretty sure I'm too young to have a job, don't you think?" It seemed he had momentarily forgot that even Saiyan babies had jobs to cleanse out planets, while on Earth, you had to be at least a teenager to be employed.

Kakarot was a bit disappointed that the boy refused his offer, but it couldn't be helped. It was his funeral. "Then so be it. Hehehehe..."

He then crouched, spreading his legs into a squat, with his right arm held out into a tight fist while the left formed a clawing motion perpendicularly in front of his forehead. This was a traditional Saiyan fighting stance. Chris' stance had his left arm out with a fist while having his right arm bent back with his right hand in a palm that was turned upside down. His left leg was pointed had his foot pointing at Kakarot ahead of him, while his right foot was turned to the right.

A dry bitter wind rush through the wasteland as both pairs of eyes were transfixed on each other, with none of them daring to blink.

The two disappeared from where they were standing, moving faster then the speed of light. Underestimating each other, both fighters were equally shocked when they saw that the other fighter had grabbed their fist mid attack, ending the attack halfway through. Despite his surprise, Kakarot managed to let a smirk show on his face.

(OST Ends)

"Looks like I might have some fun after all."

* * *

The battlefield was dead silent as Izzy's foe, the massive bald Saiyan Nappa, finished his power up and relaxed his body. Like what Nappa had said before, the girl could sense that the two were about dead even in terms of power. The now shirtless giant Saiyan smirked at the look on her face, taking it as fear and awe of the Saiyan's mighty power.

Nappa cracked his neck. "Any last words, wench?" To all of the children watching, it was clearly apparent that the thuggish man was trying to strike fear into their friend, not to mention Krillin and Piccolo. But, Nappa and the others didn't know Izzy as well Jake did, because he knew that her feeling fear was almost near impossible, but in reality, she was shaking in her boots, afraid of the possible outcomes of this battle.

"Listen, if you leave this planet now and don't come back, I'll allow you to live. I won't deny the fact that you're a monster for what you do on a daily basis. Heck, you just killed millions of innocent people in East City just now! I don't understand how you can take pleasure in destroying the lives of others! But, I never have or wanted to kill anyone, especially someone like you to be the first," Izzy stopped, feeling disgusted at herself for even admitting that they were from the same race. She thought of himself as an Earthling, not one of those monsters! "And that is why I'm offering you the chance to leave." Izzy's reply was soothingly and surprisingly calm. Truthfully, she didn't want to let either of the Saiyans live, or at least escape before suffering for what they had did, but it wasn't in her character to kill them outright without even offering mercy. No, that would make her just as bad as the Saiyans. That's why she made the peace offering.

Nappa frowned. "And if I were to decline?"

"Then I'll have to defeat and destroy you, which I don't want to do. Make a choice, because if you choose to stay and fight, I won't be as merciful," Izzy responded, glaring daggers into her foe. She was seriously hoping not to kill anybody today, or ever in her lifetime.

"Hah! That's funny lady! I wasn't aware that spineless brats like you could be so funny, but I guess it's been way too long since I've had to deal with one as foolish as you," Nappa grinned.

"Now, it's time to die wench!" Nappa began to charge a yellow ball of energy in his palm upon realizing that Izzy wasn't going to make the first move. Oh well, it seemed that she would have to die as a result of going against the Saiyans.

"Now you can taste one of my signature attacks-" Nappa started before feeling an elbow being driven into his chest. The giant Saiyan looked down to see Izzy with her right elbow extended into his stomach, a small hint of a smile showing on her face.

Nappa tried to speak, but being in huge amount of pain as a result of being hit with the surprise attack like that prevented that from occurring. Where was this girl's Saiyan honor? Taking a foe by surprise like that was pathetic!

Now that she attacked, Nappa would have to retaliate, and he wouldn't go easy on her at all. During battle, age and size didn't matter. Nappa then shot eye beams at Izzy, causing her to recoil as soon as the ki attack connected with her pink clothing. The fighter distracted, Nappa used a ki wave to propel Izzy away from him.

"That's right, brat! I'll teach you to take me by surprise like that!" Nappa angrily exclaimed as his opponent was starting to get back up again. It seemed that Izzy's elbow packed more of a punch then it would appear to. "I promise you, that's the last hit you'll get in on me all day!"

"Big talk coming from someone who doesn't seem to be winning! Why don't you stop talking and show me what you're really made of?" Izzy asked, jumping back and stretching.

"YOU WANNA SEE MY POWER? FINE, THEN!" Nappa yelled, beginning to power up with bio-lightning starting to surround him. Izzy just looked on with a curious look on her face; presumably eager to see what Nappa's real power was. That was the Saiyan blood rushing through her veins that made her want the best fight she could get. Upon finishing, Nappa vanished from sight, not even leaving any remembrance that he was there behind. Izzy looked around, but was too slow to avoid a kick from Nappa, which sent the Earth-born fighter sprawling to the ground.

"All too easy!" Nappa remarked as he extended an arm out and prepared to blast Izzy to the next dimension. Quickly, she barrel rolled out of the way and propelled himself upwards, using her extraordinary speed to return to where her opponent stood and land a punch to the unknowing Saiyan's back, then following with a kick and another, even more powerful punch.

Ignoring the urge to yell in pain, Nappa turned around and blocked Izzy's next attack. The hairless Saiyan brought his leg around in a roundhouse style and caused Izzy to hit the ground once more; it seemed that Nappa had a lot of fun making sure that his enemies were always brutally sent to the ground.

The bald Saiyan flew over and tossed her into the air nonchalantly, grinning as he did so and used his speed to catch up to the spiraling Saiyan, who was unable to halt himself and gain control. Smirking, Nappa dropped an elbow onto Izzy's chest, making one of the Earth's strongest defenders cough up a little bit of blood as she was landing. The contact from Nappa's elbow sent her flying to the ground yet again.

"IZZY!" Jake yelled as his friend rocketed to the ground, landing with a thud. Sand and grass were sent up upon the collision taking place, and Izzy's body jumped up a little bit as a result of hitting the ground.

"What's wrong, little wench? Weren't you going to stop me?" Nappa sneered as he touched down and looked at the ground-ridden Saiyan.

"Who said... I was done?" Izzy inquired as she stood up and brushed dirt off of her pink shirt. It seemed she was very resilient and wasn't going to give up so easily. "It's go time!"

Izzy brought both shoes up and kicked Nappa in the face, making the elder Saiyan fall back and put a hand over his cheek. The two Saiyans rapidly exchanged punches with neither showing any signs of stopping or letting up.

"Hah! You think that you can beat me?" Nappa taunted, trying to bait Izzy into giving up his guard. Unfortunately for Nappa, she reared back and brought his fist forward, connecting with Nappa's tan nose.

Nappa couldn't even let out a cry of pain as his opponent jumped up and connected her boot with Nappa's face, specifically his eye.

"AH! YOU STUPID BRAT!" Nappa yelled, blindly trying to headbutt Izzy, who phased out of the way and struck the large Saiyan in the back. She then followed up with a sledgehammer to the head, sending the brute to the ground in a similar manner to how she was knocked to the ground just a couple of minutes prior.

Izzy brought her hands in the air and twisted to the side just as Nappa hit the ground with a THUD. There was no time to screw around; she had to help out Chris, as he knew that other guy would prove to be a huge challenge.

Nappa sighed angrily as he looked up at the girl, who had somehow managed to turn the tide in the fight. Not having his scouter equipped was a huge disadvantage that Nappa had as he was aware that they could control their power levels at will and scope them out, and make their presence unknown, which was something that Nappa had no knowledge of.

"Here we go!" Izzy yelled, as she retracted her right hand and charged a red energy beam in it. This would have more then enough power to incapacitate Nappa and hopefully even put him down for the count, which would let Izzy go and help Chris out.

"Wait... what's she doing? I can't allow her to use that attack on me!" Nappa said, extending an arm of his own as he started to charge a Bomber DX. Without a doubt, this would destroy this wench because no one had ever survived a Bomber DX attack.

"RIOT JAVELIN!"

"DIE!"

The Bomber DX and Riot Javelin collided in mid air with a bright light, each fighter trying to make their attack win the beam struggle that had started. During this time, Nappa was able to get up from the ground so that he could have an easier attempt at putting more energy into his attack.

"I... wont... give up!" Izzy yelled, desperately wishing that there were some kind of power up that she could use to overcome the stalemate. Oh well, the thought that her friends, not to mention the planet, would be destroyed if she failed was all that she would be able to use.

* * *

Kakarot completely ducked under Chris' right cross, slamming his left foot into the rival Saiyan's stomach. He followed up with a powerful elbow blow to Kakarot's face. The child Saiyan was winded, and in immense pain as his opponent showed no mercy and placed a palm in front of him, releasing an invisible ki wave that sent Chris hurtling back in a bundle of force.

Spiraling towards the ground, Chris saw his chance to recover, forcing himself upright as he landed on one of the jagged platforms. He immediately took to the air, only to see an immense flash as Kakarot was rushing upwards after him. Chris somersaulted out of the way as best he could. The blast barely grazed him, but he could feel complete and utter shock. He hadn't seen it coming.

Kakarot wasted no time, and pursued Chris into the air. His style was ferocious, and he and Chris began to exchange blows; perhaps this wasn't a fair statement. The most Chris could do was fend Kakarot off. They weren't exchanging blows in the slightest, but instead, Kakarot had Chris completely on the defensive. Kakarot wore the face of a maniac, slamming a powerful uppercut into Chris' chin. The blow was followed up with a barrage of punches Kakarot bombarded his opponent with.

"Surely this isn't the best you can do, boy! With a power level as high as yours, you shouldn't be struggling this much! With this power, you could toy with Nappa as if he was a ragdoll!" Kakarot taunted as he continued to bombard Chris with a flurry of punches as he tried his best to either block or avoid them.

Soon, Kakarot sledgehammered the boy down to the rocky plains, as he crashed into a giant rock, causing it to collapse into many pieces. Chris felt his head in pain as he started to get up, but the second he looked up, he saw a fast, thin red beam headed towards him. At the last second, he jumped high into the air, landing on another rocky structure, now a bit tuckered out.

"If that hit me, I would've been as good as dead," he panted as he took some deep breaths. It seemed despite his best efforts, he was always becoming overwhelmed! "Guess that means I can't play around anymore." Kakarot landed on another rocky structure that towered over the boy, as he waited patiently for him to make the next move. Then, steam began to billow from the boy's body as his skin tinged itself into multiple colors at once, radiating as if it was a rainbow. Then, there was an explosion of aura, with red energy bursting all around his body in a vibrant flame. The energy completed the image, dying his entire body, clothes, hair and all - a deep and threatening crimson.

Chris had now activated the Kaio-ken technique.

Kakarot was a bit surprised, witnessing such an abrupt change in the boy's appearance, but didn't show it as he held his composure. Now that he had powered up, he waited for him to retaliate, which he did very quickly.

Chris leaped forward as he tried to land an uppercut to the jaw, but his opponent sidestepped to his left and kneed him straight in the gut. But Kakarot wasn't finished yet as he then grabbed the boy's arms and proceeded to swing him around multiple times before throwing him into the air, and taking off after him, flaring his ki. Luckily for Chris, he stopped himself from going any higher and once Kakarot appeared right in front of him, he then landed the punch he intended on doing so earlier, and slammed him to the ground with his heavy tail, but not before doing some aerial flips to get above him.

Kakarot was starting to become impressed by the strength the child wielded. This was a fight he had longed for ever since Planet Vegeta exploded, someone who was truly strong, someone to push him to use his maximum. He then rocketed towards his opponent, as Chris charged towards him too, with each of them having a fist in front of them, both cladded in ki, and both of them made their marks.

Both Chris and Kakarot only received a scratch, with no blood tainted yet. Both of them managed to let out a chuckle, with the oldest of the two beginning to speak.

"For a kid like you, you sure pack quite a punch, so I guess you aren't all talk then. As a reward, allow me to show you something before I finish you, the overwhelming power that will soon send you and your friends into oblivion!"

Kakarot's body began to shake, and ki flickered and shone off his body, emitting a bright blue glow. Fierce winds began to blow, and Chris could see the clouds darkening overhead. To him, he felt as if he were caught in the middle of a storm, and it was pulling everything towards Kakarot. He let out a mighty battle cry, and in an instant, dispersed everything, the thunder, the floating rocks, and even every cloud nearby. Chris shook and trembled feeling Kakarot's ki shoot ever higher, and trembled at his opponent's massive power level, and the fact he made all of the clouds disappear.

"Are you shocked to meet someone stronger than you?" Kakarot queered, smirking as Chris still had no words, and only gazed at him with open eyes, and a bit of his teeth showing. "You're a Saiyan. You should be happy about it."

Chris made no verbal counterattack.

* * *

The beam struggle between Nappa and Izzy continued; both fighters putting all of their available energy into winning and defeating the other. The Saiyans, Krillin and Piccolo watched from not much afar, each holding their own thoughts as to what they should do.

"This is crazy! Should we help Izzy?" Jake asked, wanting to just jump in and distract Nappa so that Izzy could beat the brute. When the pirate boy stepped forward, Ben put an arm out to hold his friend back.

"I don't think that's a good idea... that's not fair to her for us to intervene; it's her fight after all. If things get really bad, we'll step in, but right now, they're dead even!" Ben told his ally, who took a step back and sighed. Then, Ben decided to tease him a bit. "Plus, I don't think you should make your girlfriend angry..."

Jake heavily blushed, considering they were actually related in a term since the Saiyan spirits they were holding were actually married, as Raditz did say they were now his new parents as some sort of joke.

"Not funny... but I don't want Izzy to die when she's the strongest out of all of us! Well... aside from Chris, but he's off dealing with that Goku guy!" Jake replied. "But, I guess you're right, we still need to have some faith in her. I can't even remember a time she let me and my friends down before."

"Yeah, and look at him. That guy's getting really frustrated that she's even standing up to him and holding her own, and like Piccolo taught us, when you get angry, you can't control your emotions and it blinds you," Gwen noted speaking with wisdom speaking far beyond her age of her tween years. It was funny that Gwen spoke of anger and emotions because their true power came out when they was angry, as evidenced in the fight with Raditz four months ago. That was the whole reason why the Saiyans were even here.

Piccolo smirked and looked at the girl. "We'll see kid. I hate to admit it, but all of you do have a point – your friend does know what she's doing. Part of me does hope I get a chance; I'm the first one that should partake in this if she for some reason needs to drop out."

Dora frowned at her fellow friends. Why weren't any of them just going to interject into the fight and help their friend out? "I don't understand you guys! If your friend is losing, why not get into the fight and try to take the big guy out, like Jake said!"

"You're a fool! What part of honor don't you understand!?" Piccolo yelled at Dora, who almost came up with an argument before Krillin stepped in the middle and tried to prevent the allies from turning on each other.

"Hey guys... maybe we should, ya know, focus!" Krillin said. Both fighters stepped back, but Piccolo crossed his arms, and glared at his least promising student.

"HAHA! TIME TO JOIN YOUR FEEBLE SON IN HELL!" Nappa screamed, talking about Raditz, attempting to use his lightning aura power up again. Feeling this, Izzy frowned and cursed to herself at the fact that she didn't possess a power up like the other Saiyan did. What that meant was he wasn't having to face any consequences from using it.

Now, Izzy figured that she may have to use it, but it'd be incredibly painful and could possibly kill her on account of him not using it in so long. Well, her friends and the planet's well-being was much more important then her well-being…

Now, there was no going back once she said the action and performed it. "This might kill me... but I can't let you win!"

Red ki erupted from her body. **"KAIO-KEN!"**

* * *

Both warriors were still gazing at each other after Kakarot had powered up immensely just seconds ago.

_Sure, it's the first time I'm shaking this much, but it's not a bad feeling. Maybe it's the Saiyan blood! I have to admit, I am a bit excited!_ Chris thought, but he wasn't given a single miniscule of a second to think or move a muscle as a fist drove into his face, as the invader rocked the boy with a few hits of his own, and it was clear the boy was struggling to block them. Soon, Kakarot managed to knock him to the ground momentarily, but the injured fight jumped right back up and into the action, and continued to struggle as he was knocked away again with ease.

Then, there was an eruption of light.

**"KAIO-KEN TIMES TWO!"**

The adult Saiyan was pushed back a bit, but that didn't stop him as he created an energy sphere that looked exactly like a fireball, and shot it at the boy, who managed to dodge it just before it made impact, but it managed to scorch a part his shirt, showing his new muscles.

_Darn, his speed and power are unreal! Even with using the Kaio-ken x2, he still managed to scorch me!_ Chris though as he and his opponent landed on other rocky structures. Now, thanks to the multiplier, they were now equal in terms of raw power. _But that doesn't mean he's stronger than me in this state._

To think now he would actually have to try in this fight. Then again, this actually made him a bit happy almost. He had been wanting a challenge.

"Do you think this little change in your aura will help you?"

Chris simply smirked. "Why don't you find out?"

Chris suddenly charged forward, extending his fist along the way. He was left alone and bewildered as his fist past through... nothing. Kakarot afterwards appeared behind him out of nowhere and attempted to land his own punch, but Chris too, created an afterimage. Kakarot growled and immediately attempted to find Earth's would-be hero. He turned around, only to be met with a sharp kick to the face.

Reeling, but still maintaining ground, he dashed forward, launching a kick of his own. A shockwave reverberated as his leg crossed paths with Chris' own appendage. He frowned and quickly detached his foot, bringing his other leg forward to fill the void.

Once again his attack met the same results, with Chris' other leg blocking it. Teeth were ground as he engaged in a battle of strength with the boy who was born into wealth pitting his shin versus shin. He quickly realized he was outmatched when he was sent flying back from Chris' kick to the face.

Wiping the blood from his nose, he glanced up to view Chris' fist mere inches from him. He cursed under his breath as it struck, propelling him through several stone pillars. But his recovery was immediate, summoning his aura to life as he burst free from the debris, powering up at the same time.

Not wanting to give his enemy any chances, Chris charged towards Kakarot who simply remained put. He frowned as his knee to the chin was easily evaded by a slight turn of the neck. With a subtle body movement, he re-routed his motion and launched a punch aimed directly at Kakarot face. It collided, but instead landed in Kakarot's grip.

Chris snalred as he squirmed, struggling to escape his grasp, serving only to amuse his opponent. Cocking back his other free fist, Chris thrust it forward, hoping to capitalize on the opening Kakarot had created. It was quickly slapped away, serving to further aggravate the low-born Saiyan.

Now that he was stronger, Kakarot decided to go on the offensive and slammed his head into his opponent's face, causing a gasp to escape his mouth. Jumping high up into the air, he gathered energy into his fist, before he thrust it forward, completely impaling the child. Chris was left clutching his stomach, as he collapsed to the floor, coughing up blood.

Unceasing, Kakarot lashed out with a supersonic kick, catching the ill-prepared Saiyan off guard. The child flew several yards, crashing through several rock formations before he slid to a halt.

An explosion rocked the surrounding area, as Chris disintegrated the stones.

"Fine! You're pretty tough, but let's see how you handle this!" Chris yelled as he was starting to get a bit annoyed and frustrated, which was like him a bit. He then unleashed a luteous wave of energy from his palm. Kakarot's aura flashed once more, as the beam crashed into him. An explosion of rainbow-colored light followed as the blast exploded.

Kakarot survived, barely harmed, and quickly realized the attack had been a distraction. Glancing around he scanned for Chris' power signature. His eyes widened, jumping to the side as he narrowly escaped a kick.

Spinning around, he came face to face with Chris who had rematerialized. They glared at one other before dashing off with cocked arms. A shockwave reverberated as they met mid-way between each other.

Both warriors were sent flying back as their fists collided with one another's face. Quickly composing themselves, they charged once more, again meeting halfway. The results were completely different this time, as Kakarot ducked under Chris' fist. Jumping back up he brought his weight, along with his fist towards the boy's chin.

Chris winced as he elevated into the sky. Kakarot was unrelenting and continued with this pace, a fist submerging deep into his chest. The speed of attack was too expeditious, not even allowing Chris the chance to cry out in pain. His assault ended with a sledgehammer to the back. Chris was now pretty damaged, but he could still hold on, as he stopped himself from flying under control, and landed on a rocky formation, panting hard with Kakarot who was frowning in disappointment, landing on one parallel to him, but was taller. He had expected much more from this boy.

Chris was speechless. Kakarot's power was out of this world, literally. He was positive he had him on the ropes with the Kaio-ken, much less in it's double multiplier. Now, desperate times called for desperate measures.

"I guess I only have one other option left. It may destroy my body, but hey, it's better than dying at least." He then took off and threw away whatever was left of his shirt and was now ready to go beyond his limits. But there was something holding him back a bit, as he remembered a lecture he received during his training.

_"You see, boy. You may grow at an extremely fast rate, much faster than I would've ever expected, but I'm afraid that there is a problem with it," he said._

_"Oh really? What is it?" Chris asked, looking to the Kai as he finished his stretches._

_"You see, Chris, you're still a mere child, and if you go through normal training means, you're eventually going to be handicapped by your own body; disadvantaged until you get older. You may think you're at a higher levelled fighter's capability, but that's ultimately useless if you can't compress your abilities within your body, as it is now," King Kai explained._

_Chris regarded his current teacher's advice and looked all over his body, and saw he was right. Ever since he started training here, he knew that he was eventually build up some muscle mass, and upon inspection, that proved to be the case. Every rock that he lifted, distance that he ran, and every second he was under this planet's gravity, he grew stronger._

_His biceps bulged slightly more than they used to, and his chest felt kind of hard to hit. He didn't have something like a visible set of abs, but his waist was well-toned. Each time his muscle fibers broke down, they were built back up, stronger than ever._

_And therein lied the problem. If he kept going like this, he was eventually going to end up becoming one of those bodybuilders!_

_If he was being honest, if King Kai had a way to compress the fruits of his training into his body as it was now, then that would be really useful. Just because he wanted to get stronger didn't mean that he wanted it to actually show. Not only would it get enemies to underestimate him, but he just thought he looked better without being all muscly._

_"Which also means, by pushing the Kaio-ken past it's limits, I believe that's pretty explanatory, so only do so if it's an emergency."_

_"Right, I'll keep that in mind!"_

Chris remembered that conversation all too well, but it looks like he'd have to go against those words.

_I'm sorry King Kai, but I have no other choice!_

* * *

King Kai himself had been watching the battle between one of his newest pupils and the strongest of the two Saiyan invaders with amazement and a measure of trepidation. He had truly hoped that the Kaio-ken wouldn't have been needed to be pushed past the initial multiplier, much less to x2. Now Chris was proposing something absolutely ludicrous.

"What is he thinking?!" muttered the incredulous god. "I told him! Times two should be the absolute limit! His body can't take anymore than that! Though I don't think he can win without it. I didn't think the Saiyans would be this strong. The situation might be hopeless." He remembered every instance in which Kakarot had turned the battle around, or simply overpowered Chris. "Boy, I hope you know what you're doing. The same goes for you too, Izzy."

* * *

King Kai was indeed correct that Chris couldn't emerge victorious It was his only option at this point.

"Come on, surely this isn't the best you can do," Kakarot taunted, as Chris simply closed his eyes, and let his arms down with his hands clenched and inhaled deeply, focusing his energy, and prayed his body would be able to take this. Kakarot grew curious, as he waited, only to see Chris' muscles begin to bulge out and expand. Standing was beginning to grow very difficult, but Chris endured as he grit his teeth and growled, trying to calm and control himself and his energy.

The red inferno had wrapped itself around Chris' body again, his skin a deeper red than it ever had been. He felt his blood rush through his veins, which were beginning to throb at the surface of his skin. The power that coursed throughout his body was something he had never experienced before in his life, and the force of his aura was creating a permanent gale of wind around his body. Never had he had to go through something like this. White, thin lightning bolts cackled around the boy's body as the wind speed around him picked up.

Kakarot took a step backwards, amazed. He couldn't sense ki, but he could practically feel this.

**"KAIO-KEN..." **

The rocky structure Kakarot was on began to crumble and crack.

**"TIMES..."**

The pillars of rock finally broke down and begun to collapse as Chris' boots dug deeper into the rocky surface.

**"THREEEE!"**

Chris' aura flared as he launched himself towards his shocked opponent with his fist balled, and punched him away towards the ground in blazing speeds.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: The Braveheart Challenges the Strong Plays)**

Giving Kakarot no time to recover, he flew up over the spiky-haired Saiyan and down behind to double kick him further up into the air. It happened faster than he could possibly register. One second his opponent was still powering up and the next he was sent crashing down.

Kakarot had to stop himself being knocking away from Chris. He looked down at the boy who was still charging towards him, but once he got a few feet away, he took a detour around him and went high into the air. Kakarot then threw a ki blast at the boy, but it missed it's target as Chris disappeared and hook kicked him, knocking him many meters away into a mountain. The clouds of smoke surrounded the rocky mountain, and mere seconds later, it was completely destroyed, with an angry Saiyan emerging, forcing himself out quickly.

"Damn you..." he growled as Chris charged forward.

Kakarot forced himself out of the ground at surprising speed, and thrust his open hand forward, shooting an energy wave. Chris, who had been flying towards it, vanished entirely. He reappeared, flying forward and connecting with a crushing kick to Kakarot's face that lifted the Saiyan from the ground, careening through a multitude of formations. Chris pursued his target, arriving in time to see Kakarot force the rubble apart with ki alone once again. He increased his speed again, and practically materialised in front of a surprised Kakarot.

He attempted yet another strike, but the boy cladded in crimson mimicked one of his earlier motions in the battle, and ducked beneath Kakarot's jab. He rose, ramming his fist with as much force as possible into Kakarot's trunk to cause a considerable amount of damage. Kakarot, despite the pain, gained some distance, by floating while summoning as much strength as he could muster. He then landed on a rocky structure and fell to the ground clutching his stomach. His anger was now starting to rise, and his veins were reaching a limit to their prominence. Normally, he wouldn't get this hot-headed, but in this case, a child was making a mockery out of him, something he simply could not accept. At the bottom of the rocky plains that were damaged during the midst of the battle, Chris took deep breaths, feeling the toll of pushing the Kaio-ken past it's limits.

**(OST Ends)**

_Man, I knew I was taking a huge risk, but I don't think my body can last much longer like this. Guess I'll have to be really careful from now on!_ Chris mentally told himself. So far, this Saiyan had already proven to be a great challenge, showing power he didn't think even existed before.

Above him, Kakarot started to get up, and blood was shown trickling down his lip, as he wiped it off him. How could this be? He knew for a fact; out of all the Saiyans in the universe, he alone stood at the top! He was the strongest! With that title, he saw himself as even ABOVE the highest echelon of the most elite warrior class the universe has ever seen. But here was this boy, managing to match him, and surpass him. Not only had he forced him to shed his own blood in battle, but he had eclipsed him in strength, even if it was only for a mere moment. Kakarot now couldn't help but actually smile. This was the fight he had longed for. His body was trembling. No matter how much he fought, he couldn't ever get bored of this. As much as he was enjoying this, playtime was over.

It was now time to show this boy what he was truly capable of!

Then, he and Chris both heard a deafening roar. One that could be heard from miles across the land, far and wide.

* * *

**W: This was long overdue, and we apologize for the wait.**

**Hamza: Now, get ready for chapter ten, coming soon! We don't know when, but we guarantee it will be this month. Plus, I had to celebrate my younger brother's b-day today. Anyways, we hope you enjoyed and we'll see you all later.**

**V: And to those who are wondering, where's Piccolo's ace in the hole? Don't worry, it'll come next chapter, and you'll love it, and if you think you know what it is, leave a reply. Try to guess! Probably the only people who will get it will be fans who watched a certain filler saga will know what it is, and the original Dragon Ball. Now then, enough of my talking. It's nighttime for me, so good night to you all, and stay safe during this pandemic, and in case some of you are curious, I do NOT have COVID-19, and I doubt I'll be getting it anytime soon, or ever. **

**B: So yeah, we bid you all goodnight, or good day.**

**W: Wait, is it good night, or goodnight?**

**V: Doesn't matter, how did you get here, Basically?**

**B: Uh, Hamza brought me here.**

***Hamza chuckles nervously***

**W: Bro, really!?**

**Hamza: Look, you guys always had the spotlight anyway! Let the other guys come in!**

**V: He's not wrong you know.**

**W: Shut your dumb whore mouth, Vanoss.**


	17. Giants' Strength

**Hamza: Yep, we're back with the twentieth chapter. But we're STILL in the Saiyan Saga? At this point, it should've been over, but it'll probably end in the next or the following chapter. That, I can guarantee. And to all of those who are confused about Jake mentioning the name Shawn, go to the Jake and the Never Land Pirates fanfiction section and there will be a story called 'Day of the FOOT', hopefully that will catch you up to speed.**

**V: And also, Saiyan Power is the official name for Zenkai Boost on the Dragon Ball Wiki. We don't play the Roblox games for the anime, so I hope this doesn't confuse any of you. Not let's get to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter 20: Giants' Strength**

* * *

**"KAIO-KEN!"**

The red attack currently coming out of Izzy's right hand seemed to almost double in size if that was even possible, while a flame-colored aura flared around her. After a few seconds of the stalemate continuing, Izzy was able to push the Bomber DX back, even as she felt like her body had caught on fire from the sheer amount of energy she was using. The light radiating from the blast was blinding, enough to make the others want to cover their eyes as if they were hit with a Solar Flare.

"It's unreal! How is she generating this much power?!" Piccolo asked, feeling horribly insignificant in power to this other child. This was becoming an occurrence that was happening far too often, but the Namekian was a bit too wrapped up looking on in awe to even react angrily to the gap between the two.

Jake grinned and raised a fist triumphantly; his gut was telling him that his best friend would win the fight. "Do it Izzy!"

"I don't believe it! This is impossible!" Nappa yelled as he realized that the Riot Javelin had completely pushed the Bomber DX back.

The combined attack of the Bomber DX and the Riot Javelin seemed to engulf Nappa completely, and the last thing that the Saiyan could do was let off a scream of incoherent gibberish until he found the energy to yell one last thing. "DAMN YOU!"

A huge BOOM echoed through the area as the Riot Javelin hit the ground, creating a massive crater that would be seen as soon as the smoke that was generated was able to pass and evaporate. There was no immediate sign of Nappa, however, and Krillin, Piccolo and the other children all assumed that their friend had managed to obliterate him.

"Did I... did I do it?" Izzy asked as he fell to the ground, drained of a good chunk of his energy. The tumbling Saiyan fell into the arms of Ben, who huffed a little bit upon catching Izzy.

"Awesome job Izzy! Yo ho, way to go!" Jake exclaimed, jumping up and down, unable to contain himself.

_Damn it... at this rate, I'll be left in the dust and all of them will have surpassed me!_ Piccolo thought to himself, his normal personality characteristics returning. The Namekian crossed his arms and frowned as he looked at the smoke cloud billowing in the air. "You're sure that he's dead? We can't be too sure, as these Saiyans have proven to be very tough at times."

"Aw come on Piccolo, relax! I can't even remember the last time Izzy failed me," Jake said with a smile.

_Nonetheless, you must always keep your guard up!_ Piccolo thought to himself. "Well, I'm pretty sure that Chris is still fighting that Goku guy, so I say that we go..." The sound of laughter made Jake stop talking, and color drained from his face. Everyone snapped their heads around and turned to look at the smoke filled crater. The laughter increased in sound as the smoke evaporated, showing a lone figure levitating just above the crater – Nappa.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Unforeseen Circumstances Plays)**

"W-what? How did you survive?!" Krillin asked, horrified.

Nappa smirked as he landed and walked over to where his blue scouter lay on the dirt. The bald Saiyan was badly cut and bruised and had blood on his chest, but nonetheless was able to survive that attack. Bending down and outfitting the scouter, the brute walked back over to the children, some of whom got into fighting stances. Those who didn't were either too horrified or too amazed that he survived to do so.

"I have to give you some credit, girl! That was a pretty powerful blast! Luckily, I managed to avoid that explosion once I saw that my Bomber DX was getting pushed back, by getting the hell out of the way! If I hadn't done so... well, I wouldn't be here right now," Nappa revealed. Izzy stood up weakly, as she didn't have as much power as she previously had due to the strain of the Kaio-ken from before, even though she only used it for a brief few seconds. Now she didn't have the strength to activate it.

"Fine then, if that didn't beat you, then I'll just have to find another way to." Despite the situation and her reduced energy, Izzy shot an uncharacteristic glare at Nappa, who simply smirked again. No doubt that Izzy's foe would show a little bit more of cockiness and arrogance because of his escape from death.

"Haha! Well then, let's play," Nappa suggested, flying towards Izzy and driving a fist into her gut. As Izzy doubled over, Nappa brought his other fist forward and connected it with Izzy's face, causing her to hit the ground hard. Some dirt even kicked up from the collision, and Nappa laughed manically.

"Now then... tell me how ya like this!" Nappa grabbed Izzy by the leg and tossed him into a plateau. Thanks to the speed at which she was thrown, she went straight through the plateau... and was met by a Double Axe Handle by Nappa. The young female Saiyan landed on some rocks, allowing the rocks to be destroyed as a result of the collision.

"Haha! A little punk like you doesn't stand a chance against the mighty Nappa!" Izzy heard as she stood up. She needed a way to gain energy back, and fast! But Chris had the other Senzu Beans, and he was still fighting that other Saiyan!

Nappa wasted no time as he phased behind Izzy and kicked her into the air. The bald Saiyan flew to his rapidly moving opponent and proceeded to punt him like a football even higher. Izzy felt an elbow being driven into her chest as she was knocked onto the top of a rock structure.

"Yay hey... no way. I'm not... losing," Izzy said to herself as she leapt up and flew towards Nappa. Unfortunately for one of the Earth's newest protectors, Nappa had much more energy than her at this point, and was able to dodge Izzy's punch with no effort at all.

The brute countered with an elbow to Izzy's neck, and once again, she coughed up blood. Seeing an opening, Izzy weakly sent a fist into Nappa's chest and landed a hit in, causing Nappa to scowl and smack Izzy, causing her to scream, and hold her red cheek.

**(OST Ends)**

Jake was now beginning to grow enraged, much more mad than he had ever been. This brute was practically torturing Izzy, which was something he couldn't abide and stand by for, but he wasn't going to be of much use here. But with how Nappa slapped her hard, he was going too far, and he was near the limits of his patience as his ki started to slowly rise by the second, with his tail wagging fiercely. As each second passed, his urge to step in grew, but he tried to fight it, knowing he wanted to let Izzy handle it, and acknowledge her request, but she was getting tossed around like a toy.

"Who said that we were finished?" Nappa questioned as he grabbed Izzy by the arm and nonchalantly chucked her into another small group of rocks behind them.

"I can't stay here... IZZY NEEDS MY HELP!" Jake yelled as his power level exploded into heights of which the likes Krillin, Piccolo and the other Saiyan children have never seen before, excluding the adult Saiyans. He then charged towards Nappa without holding back, much to the brute's surprise.

Jake started off with a right hook, which Nappa managed to block. He then grabbed the boy's arm and threw him high into the air. He then flew up to the boy and sledgehammered him down to the ground, then charged his ki, and shot him down to the ground even faster than before with a small, but powerful blast, which made a direct hit.

By now, Izzy had now gotten back on her knees, barely hanging on, but not ready to give up, as she retracted her right arm one more time, which started to glow red just like before, but not as much, indicating this one was much weaker than the first. Izzy knew how drained she was, but there was one last thing that she would try. If this didn't work, she had failed in his job to defend her planet, and that was what hurt her more then any of Nappa's attacks.

"Aw man, you're really gonna try this again?" Nappa skeptically asked. Hadn't this moron learned that he was unstoppable by now?

"I... won't let you win."

The tired fighter's attack shot quickly towards Nappa, but the muscular Saiyan put a arm out and deflected the energy wave with minimal effort, sending it onto a nearby rock formation. Izzy fell to one knee again, exhausted mentally and physically.

"Well then, looks like you finally understand that no one can beat me!" Nappa laughed as he grabbed the tired Izzy by her shirt. Izzy was too weak to fight back, and deep down inside, she knew that she had failed. "You and your spirit are a disgrace to all Saiyans, goodbye you low-class trash!"

CRACKKK!

* * *

"Roshi, do you know what's going on out there?" the blue-haired genius asked. Bulma and Roshi, along with Cubby, Skully, Peter Pan, Oolong, Fortuneteller Baba, Puar, Helen, Frances, Danny, Chuck Thorndyke, Max Tennyson, Cole, Elena, Boots, Guillermo and Isabella were still in the living room, and now had to rely on the old martial artist as he was their only source on what was happening during the battle.

"Yes, and while it's not as strong as the other one from before, this worries me. I fear that our friends may be in serious trouble," Roshi said seriously, making everyone look at him and give their full, undivided attention. The normally jovial and fun face Roshi had was nowhere in sight. "Krillin and the others have never failed us before, but with the way that this fight has been, I'm not sure as to what exactly is going to happen."

"So shouldn't we go and help?" Max nearly yelled, but it was at about the same voice level as Master Roshi. The elder martial artist sadly shook his head. Unbeknownst to Max, Roshi was debating the exact same thing. He wanted to go and help as well, but he knew that in reality, he would be of no help at all. His time had came and gone and if he had gone out to the battlefield, he would be annihilated before he could blink.

The realization of that fact came when Raditz attacked four months ago, and when Roshi had sensed out his power level, he knew just how outclassed he was. Roshi had always been one of the, if not the most powerful, martial artists on the planet, and he was quickly becoming outclassed. The one thing that made him happy was that it was his students who were defending the Earth in her time of need and it was his students who were outclassing him.

That's not to say that he felt it in a selfish or arrogant way. The old man had come to, and admitted to, loving each of them as students, friends, and sons. All of them, Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan and even Tien, even though he was a student of the Crane School, he respected him greatly after the 22nd WMAT. That pleased Roshi so much, and it's what made him wake up with a smile on his face in the last few days before the Saiyan invasion.

While some have fallen, hope wasn't lost just yet. He knew they'd win, they just had to!

* * *

Nappa dropped Izzy and put a hand to his neck, wondering who had dared to attack him behind his back. Turning around, the shirtless brute was shocked to see the the same brat he had just dealt with only moments ago, ready to battle again, now that he was stronger than before.

"Guys, I want you to get Izzy out of the way. I'll be taking over from here," Jake commanded in a soft voice, but within it indicated rage that boiled inside him. With his orders clear, Ben ran up to the damaged Izzy, and helped her get up.

"You alright?" Ben questioned as Izzy gave a pained look. "Not really... but... I'll manage."

Without wasting any time, Jake flew up to Nappa and stepped on his body with both of his boots, making Nappa fall back to the ground, almost where Krillin and Piccolo, along with the other Saiyan children stood.

"Everyone get out of the way!" Krillin ordered, and everyone ran in different directions to avoid being flattened by Nappa. Ben jumped high up onto a tall structure while still carrying Izzy, and put her down softly as they watched the battle carefully.

"Wow, Jake's gotten so strong!" Dora said, watching the pirate boy land and dodge a punch by Nappa. He then countered with an energy blast the size of his arm.

"Yeah, but that's either because of the massive powerup he's gotten, or that his friend weakened the Saiyan a bit from earlier," Krillin deduced as they continued to watch the fight from their own points of view. "Either way, this battle is in our favor now!"

Jake then brought a fist to Nappa's head, preparing to strike again. Knowing that this other fighter had a clear and easy shot to kill him, Nappa began to struggle and move his arms and legs all around. Jake held on tight, but when he felt a kick land in his chest, Jake had to let go.

"It's time for you to perish!" Nappa ran like a battering ram at Jake and knocked him to the ground. Stopping, Nappa did the exact same thing as soon as the boy got up, making both warriors extremely woozy.

_Rusty anchors, this guy's tough. Let's see, what can I do that'll take him out for good?_ Jake wondered as he just barely managed to avoid yet another punch from Nappa. The former Never Land pirate captain extended a hand out and without words, he fired.

The yellow blast was sent towards Nappa, who deflected it just as he had done with the Riot Javelin beforehand, but he had used it as a feint; the boy appeared behind Nappa and punched him several times in his back, making him cough up saliva and blood each time.

"Smart move!" Nappa complimented as he fell on one knee. "But, I can't let you beat me!" Nappa ran towards Jake and engaged the the boy in pure physical combat. For every punch Nappa landed, Jake responded with a kick. If Nappa dodged an attack, Jake would counter with a dodge of his own.

"This can't go on forever! When will you and your friends realize that you're ants compared to us!?" Nappa exclaimed as he brought his leg upwards to try to apparently behead Jake, but the pirate Saiyan grabbed it and started to spin Nappa around in a fashion that seemed as if Jake was the inner part of a spinning top, and Nappa was the outer part.

When Jake decided to finally throw Nappa, he did so and made Nappa collide with a cliff. The boy then phased out and combated the Saiyan on the cliff. Nappa, continuing to be blinded by anger, attempted a punch directed at his face, but it passed through nothing but an afterimage.

"What the?" Nappa wondered, but Jake snuck up behind him and landed a kick in. Growling, Nappa turned around and used a kiai of his own to propel Jake backwards. "Time to die maggot!" Nappa raised two fingers up and a blue light surrounded where Jake was. As he started to try to escape, he noticed that the surrounding area all became covered in that blue light.

_What the?_ Jake wondered to himself.

"GOODBYE!"

The explosion shook the area, and the ground beneath Jake separated. All that could be seen where the ground used to be was black. If one were to jump in this hole, they would probably travel downwards the Earth's core for a long period of time before ultimately reaching their death.

"Hahahahaha! That's what you get, puny runt! Looks like someone shouldn't have messed with me!" Nappa grinned before feeling something poke his shoulder. Turning around, Nappa saw Jake rear back his fist and connect it with his face. A cracking noise was heard just as Jake's fist landed on Nappa's nose.

"GAAH! My nod!" Nappa yelled. Jake simply gazed at the man who was now feet away from him, and while he didn't show it, he was relishing in his opponent's pain. It's exactly what he deserved for the pain he inflicted on Izzy.

"You know, back then you were always talking about how high and mighty you and your friend were, but now that we're winning, you don't seem to be happy at all don't you?" Jake mockingly questioned, smirking which began to infuriate Nappa greatly, while the boy slowly rose into the air and stopped after a few seconds. This was highly unlike the kindhearted boy he and all of his friends from far back knew, as he always treated everyone with kindness and compassion. Not even Captain Hook was excluded from receiving kindness, even if he was always taking their treasure, but these were monsters who took pleasure in taking other people's lives, something they had no right to do, and they did it just because it was fun, and just to sell these planets so other alien species could reside in them. They were entirely different.

The giant brute was now more angry than ever, as he began to grow desperate and without warning, quickly charged up as much ki as fast as he possibly could, and the second he opened his mouth and shot out a Break Cannon that aimed for the boy, but Jake immediately vanished out of sight, as the Break Cannon attack shot into the sky disappearing into the dusk sky. Nappa was shocked beyond belief. This prepubescent child was faster than anything he had ever seen. No one had ever been able to block his ultimate move, much less evade it.

THACKKK! In a action almost identical to the beginning of the previous battle, Jake phased in front of Nappa and buried his elbow into his chest and smirked. Ah, how good it felt to be restored back to full energy. Then, without giving him any time to recuperate, Jake phased out of sight once more and kicked Nappa directly in his back, almost piercing directly through the skin as a matter of fact.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Desperate Situation Plays)**

Nappa staggered over, coughing up blood as he fell onto one knee. Jake, or brat as the Saiyan had referred to him, had just delivered two painful blows to him. The brute was still confused to how this boy had recovered in such a quick amount of time; could it have been that stupid bean that he ate earlier when the other two children arrived?

"Why you!" Nappa hollered, jumping up and running towards Jake with a closed fist extended. Jake made absolutely no attempt to even move from the looks of it. All he did was stand there until Nappa's attack collided with his face. Much to the dismay of Nappa, he had gone straight through an afterimage.

As Nappa tried to calm himself and focus before he became blinded by his emotions, he heard that stupid, mocking, voice behind him. "Looking for me, tough guy?!" Jake asked before phasing out of the way from another attack courtesy of Nappa.

"Hold still, dammit!" Nappa screamed at the top of his lungs, charging a smaller but still moderately powerful Bomber DX in his hand and chucking it at the child that carried the spirit of his partner's father. Because it wasn't as powerful as the ones he had used before, this was one traveled much quicker, which could spell serious trouble. The yellow energy attack shot towards the bandana wearing fighter, who simply stood in place with his arms crossed.

"Jake, look out!" Dora screamed, having seen the dangers of Nappa's favorite attack. They had already lost those other three people Krillin and Piccolo knew, and Dora didn't want to see her new friends die as well!

"Calm down," the brown-haired Saiyan looked up to see her Krillin put a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, your friend seems to know what he's doing; he's been dominating this guy! I'm sure he'll be ok, I promise."

Just as the Bomber DX was about to hit Jake, the powerful Saiyan disappeared from sight. Nappa looked around to spot his opponent, but little did he know that he was in the air, preparing an attack of his own. Jake had phased behind him, jumped up off the ground, and planted a kick firmly into his back causing a loud CRACKK to occur. The noise was so ear-piercing and painful to hear, that Piccolo had to cover his ears for a brief moment, because of his enhanced Namekian hearing.

The bright yellow Bomber DX, with it's intended target no longer where he used to be, continued to spiral until it crashed into a rock formation, making it explode with a loud booming noise. It was a waste of time, and energy, from Nappa to even fire it with Jake being as strong as he was.

"Where's all that energy you had when you were fighting Izzy? I gotta say, I was expecting more of a fight," Jake stated as Nappa leaned over, clearly in pain and seething with rage.

**(OST Ends)**

Bleeding from all over, Nappa slowly rose up again, his face starting to take a yellowish color from all of the bruises that began to form. "Boy... this has gone on long enough! I hope that you're ready to see my full power!" The brute exclaimed, about ready to rip Jake's head off from his body because he was so angry. How dare this stupid child do this to him!

"Quit acting tough. I can tell just by sensing you, you're already at full power. You have nothing to hide from me!" Jake swiftly replied, believing Nappa was simply trying to buy himself some more time to live, but he was wrong.

"That's what you think! I have something that'll make me even stronger," Nappa revealed, his frown turning into a malicious smirk; Jake's eyebrows shot up, but soon lowered themselves as Jake realized he was talking about the moon, which they have gotten rid of months ago, so now they couldn't turn into giant apes.

"Really, then how about you look up," Jake suggested, with a voice that proved he was taunting him.

"I don't need to look up," Nappa claimed, as he created a white ball which started to glow in his hand. "I hope you're ready to experience the true power of a Saiyan elite!"

Before Jake could even make a move, Nappa threw the ball into the air like a quarterback throwing a deep pass downfield to his wide receiver. Seeing the confused looks on the faces of the defenders of Earth, Nappa smirked; it had been way too long since he had pulled this little trick out.

"BURST OPEN AND MIX!" With that, he closed his arms, as the Power Ball exploded, now shining exactly like a moon. The barbaric Saiyan began to laugh maniacally, feeling the power flowing through him as his body started shaking, with plenty of heartbeats heard, and immediately, he grew, and grew, and kept on growing as his pupils vanished, his body becoming a deep and colorful brown while his teeth enlarged into fangs that looked like they could cut through even the hardest metal in the universe. The whiteness of Nappa's eyes was replaced by red that was like the color of blood, the same blood that he wanted to draw out from these stupid brats.

"No... not again! NOT THIS AGAIN!" Gwen exclaimed, too stunned to move.

"H-his power... it's skyrocketing!" Krillin whimpered, starting to shake in his boots. Meanwhile, Jake was horrified at the sight that he was witnessing. He was a little scared as well, but he knew not to give up; that would be worse then death.

"LISTEN EVERYONE! FIRE YOUR STRONGEST ATTACKS AND AIM FOR THE CHEST! WE CAN'T ALLOW HIM TO TRANSFORM!" Piccolo ordered everyone on the battlefield, as he began to charge up his signature technique, and while it wasn't going to be at full power, it would at least do some decent damage since he wouldn't be the only one attacking. He was deeply shocked that they possessed an ability to create their own moon. He was sure when he destroyed the Earth's moon, they would have the advantage, but it seemed he was mistaken.

"G-GOT IT!" Krillin replied, immediately cupping his hands to his right, charging up signature move of his master.

"Kaaa... meee..."

Gwen soon jumped next to Ben, who was charging up with both of his palms facing forward, comprised with green energy, and Gwen mimicking her cousin's actions, thrusting her arms forward and charging her palms up with blue energy.

"Haaa... meee..."

From down below, Jake prepared a Final Spirit Cannon in his right hand, a move he attained from Bardock, while Dora summoned a small pink energy ball in her right hand, and the second everyone fired, she waved her hand forward and sent out multiple energy spheres.

**"HAAAAAAAA!"**

**"DUAL STRIKE!"**

**"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"**

One Kamehameha, one Special Beam Cannon, a Dual Strike, a Final Spirit Cannon and a Trap Shooter all shot towards Nappa, who continued to grow massively. The attacks hit the ape with a loud BOOM, making smoke shoot up and surround Nappa's ever-growing body.

Sadly, all the attacks did was nothing, because Nappa took the hits like a champ and the energy waves were unable to stop the change. With a loud roar, it was evident that Nappa had finished his transformation.

**"RROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRR!"  
**

As the smoke cleared, the fighters' jaws all dropped as they looked at the menacing ape form of Nappa, whose brown skin was only covered by the black undergarment he had worn before going Great Ape. The elite Saiyan grinned, showing all of his fangs in one simple action.

**"HA HA HA, WHY DO YOU ALL LOOK SO SCARED?"** Nappa's voice boomed, sending fear into the Saiyan children, Krillin and Piccolo. This was going to be much harder then they originally thought.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Kakarot wondered, while his much younger opponent wondered the exact same thing as they both stared off into the distance. The Saiyan invader was confused when he heard Nappa's roar from a mile away; it sounded like the roar of a Great Ape, but why would that be? Why would Nappa even need to become a Great Ape?

Chris, however, knew his friends were in for some serious trouble. His ki sensing ability told him that Nappa's power was undergoing a massive boost. It was like an electric jolt ran right through his brain; the muscular child Saiyan wanted to fall on one knee because that sudden rush of pain was so strong. Unfortunately if he did that, Kakarot would be able to move in for the kill.

While Chris wanted to assume that Nappa was becoming a Great Ape, he was very confused as to how he was able to undergo the transformation. The moon was nowhere in sight, and like King Kai had told him, the only way a Saiyan could become a Great Ape was from either a real moon or a projection from their pod, but it had to be night outside for the projection to show; the sky was starting to shift from a light blue to a darker blue, but it was still close to dusk from where they were.

"That's your friend fighting Izzy and the others. I know Izzy was out for the count for a while... but just what the heck's going on? I know that you can't sense it, but his power just skyrocketed! It's like he used the Great Ape transformation, but that's impossible! And the roar even sounded like one too!" Chris exclaimed, starting to worry.

Kakarot chuckled at the boy's feeble mind. Instead of preparing an attack, he crossed his arms and smirked. "You really don't know? Surely you must have learned most things about the Saiyans in the afterlife, and all this time you never learned about the Power Ball technique? Pitiful," Kakarot spat, finding it ridiculous that this boy had no idea that a Saiyan could become a Great Ape without the moon out or a projection from a pod. Even though Saiyan Rays don't exactly give their targets complete knowledge of their race, there was their spirits, and surely they could be able to communicate with each other and learn of what they were now.

"Power Ball? I never even heard of that until now!" Chris exclaimed, the sense of worry growing by the second.

"Is that right? Well, allow me to educate you. The Power Ball is a technique that creates a sphere of condensed blutz waves by combining ki with the planet's atmosphere, thus creating a sort of replica of the moon. Using this, a Saiyan can achieve the Great Ape transformation even when a full moon isn't present. Long before Planet Vegeta's destruction, we realized we were at the mercy of the moonlight on whatever planet we were on, unable to control the length of day or night. It was completely unpredictable and held our power at a disadvantage! That is, until we discovered a way to create our own moonlight!" Kakarot revealed, making Chris freeze in place, horrified. He was more than fairly certain his friends had lost the advantage in battle because of this predicament.

Kakarot on the other hand, was confused as to why Nappa would resort to using such a technique when they were sure the girl was dead even with him, but then he remembered how they were able to suppress their power levels, so maybe she was still holding back more than they thought.

"NO! They'll get crushed!" Chris exclaimed, cladding himself in his red ki once more, and taking off, much to Kakarot's annoyance, as he sped towards him and blocked the boy's way.

"Get out of my way now!" Chris demanded loudly, but Kakarot didn't budge an inch from where he floated.

"If you want to help your friends, you'll have to finish what has started. Meaning you'll have to get through me first," Kakarot sneered.

Chris tried to stay calm and not lose control, but his rage suddenly took over. Without any mercy and delay, Chris snapped and his power shot up. Time seemed to stop as he swiftly drove a fist into Kakarot's gut. Having not expected the attack, he doubled over in pain, spitting crimson colored blood out on the way.

"You're actually going to run away... from a fight? What kind of a Saiyan are you?" Kakarot wondered out loud from his bent over position in the air.

"You think I'm running away? No, I'm going to help my friends before yours kills them all! And I'm not letting you stop me!" Chris sent an elbow into Kakarot's chest, making him shoot out blood once more.

"You're not saving anybody, boy!" Kakarot remarked as he brought both boots up and kicked Chris higher into the sky.

As Chris traveled skywards, Kakarot flew up and attempted to bring an Axe Handle down on the boy, but he moved out of the way and extended a hand out and shot a yellow colored energy attack out that Kakarot barely dodged. The attack did hit a small part of Kakarot's shoulder plate. Big mistake.

"This is where you draw your last breath!" Kakarot proclaimed, crossing his arms as the two levitated near each other in the air.

"Just try and kill me," Chris growled angrily, starting to feel a powerful hatred for Kakarot. Not once in his life, had he genuinely hated a person. Sure his parents didn't spend much time with him, but it was because of their work, and he never genuinely despised them in any manner.

Kakarot lunged at Chris, but all he hit was an afterimage. The real Chris ferociously planted a boot into Kakarot's back upon phasing behind him; the blue-eyed fighter smirked as Kakarot let out a pain-filled moan.

Kakarot was left unable to defend himself for a moment, so Chris took advantage and brought his fists down on his head in an Axe Hammer style. "Not so easy now, is it?" Chris spat.

With his opponent briefly incapacitated, Chris grabbed Kakarot by the back of the neck and threw him down to the hard ground below. Kakarot collided with the dirt with a ear-piercing THUD; the collision made one of his crotch guards snap off his armor and break.

Without making any sort of loud declaration, Chris shot several powerful energy blasts at the ground below as fast as he could. Each of the yellow colored attacks were aimed straight towards the fallen Saiyan's body, and the majority of them ended up hitting Kakarot, who let off a scream as he felt the attacks pierce his armor and bruise his skin.

Chris wanted to end this very quickly and aid his friends, so he wasted no time as he began to charge a giant white ball in his right hand.

Kakarot wasn't scared, though, despite the overwhelming pain he was in. "You're a fool, boy! Your attack will be weak and pathetic, just like you and your entire planet! Once you fire that, you've sealed the death of this pitiful mudball! I PROMISE YOU! I DON'T NEED THIS PLANET ANYMORE, AND YOU ALL WIL DIE, NO ONE IS GOING TO LIVE!" Oddly, Kakarot made no mention of the Dragon Balls or any of the other Saiyan children, despite the fact they were both of the main reasons why they had even taken the time to come to Earth.

"HERE! HAVE IT!" Chris screamed, throwing the attack at the ground where Kakarot lay. The white colored ball shot out like a cannon towards the rocky surface below. As much as he wanted to move out of the way, Kakarot couldn't. It seemed that Chris' last few attacks, which had been intensified in power by his rage, had really done a number on him.

_No! This can't be happening_! Kakarot thought as time seemed to stop again. Feeling a sense of worry about how powerful the attack might be, he extended a hand out, attempting to repel the blast. But unfortunately for the aforementioned warrior, he could already tell Chris' attack was way too fast, faster then he expected, and it finally hit the palm-tree haired Saiyan.

Kakarot let off a scream of pain, feeling the full effects of Chris' attack. Horrified at the amount of power in the attack, Kakarot screamed and damned his opponent, but luckily for the armored-fighter, that would not be the last thing he said, as he was covered in smoke as a result of the explosion, that wouldn't kill him.

As Chris remained in the air, he looked down at the ground and sighed as the explosion occurred; he was unable to sense Kakarot anymore, but he knew he wasn't dead. As much as he wanted to go and check it out, Chris knew he had to go and help the others. With Kakarot down for the count for the time being, they just had to eliminate Nappa, and time would be bought for them to recuperate.

But he noticed just how wound out and exhausted he was. Definitely from the Kaio-ken x3. Luckily, they still had two more Senzu Beans, so without thought, he snapped one in half, and plopped it down his mouth and began to chew, and soon met with exceptional results. The power boost wasn't all that high, but it would do for now, and all of his injuries were healed as well, which meant he was back at a hundred percent.

_I just hope I'm not too late... we've come so far back on King Kai's planet, it'd be awful if it turned out to be a waste of time!_ Chris thought, flying as fast as he could to his friends. There was no time to waste, so he sped up, cladded in a white aura, deactivating the Kaio-ken.

* * *

**"WHAT'S WRONG?! YOU WERE SO COCKY BEFORE?! AND NOW YOU'RE NOT TALKING?!"** Nappa roared, sending fear into the defenders of Earth that stood below him, mouths agape at the beast Nappa had became.

"Holy crap... his energy is enormous!" Krillin noted loudly, while Jake got into a fighting stance. "This'll be tough for sure, but I'm ready for him! I'll just have to give you everything I've got ya big ape!" the pirate boy exclaimed.

The flame-haired Saiyan quickly turned to his fellow Saiyans, his teacher and Krillin who by this time had all gotten in fighting stances as well. "Anyone got any ideas? This isn't going to be easy; we already tried to use our most powerful attacks, and it did nothing!"

"I do have one idea – it's an attack that I've been working on for a little while now," Krillin informed the others, making everyone look at him. "The only thing is that it's not…well, it's not a beam or anything that we're used to, it's a disk; it's an attack that if it hits, it's a instant kill."

"How long do you think it'll take to make the attack, Krillin?" Piccolo asked, as he was intrigued by the attack that Krillin had in his disposal that apparently could take out Nappa.

"Not too long, but it needs perfect aim. If you can distract him and get him standing perfectly still, I should be able to hit him and take him out no problem. I think you'll like it. It's a really unique attack, and it's pretty cool!" Krillin replied, smiling, despite the situation at hand.

"Maybe you could just try to hit a spot that will make him lose the transformation, but not kill him – like maybe you could hit his tail!" Jake offered. He didn't like Nappa, but he didn't want to resort to killing his opponents.

"Are you serious, kid?! He killed Tien, not to mention all those people in East City, and you want to let him possibly live? I know you guys all have some sort of moral code and all, but you really think that he should live?!" Krillin yelled, becoming more and more shocked by the actions of these children, then again, they always lived peaceful lives and never dealt in the ways of violence before. "I'm taking out his tail and end it here!"

"But he'll kill you on the spot before you even start charging up!" Ben exclaimed, bringing Krillin back to his senses as he regained his composure.

_Be smart! You've trained under Korin and Kami, what would they think of your decision right now? Our best plan is to work together; teamwork is the only way to win this battle!_ he thought to himself. The wise words of the bald martial artist made him calm down, and went into thought of devising a strategy, but Nappa had already heard his plan, thanks to his enhanced Saiyan hearing.

**"Oh no you don't!"** Nappa laughed before he began to charge energy in his mouth. The Great Ape walked as he did so, relishing his new power. Once he thought that he had enough energy gathered, the elite Saiyan shot it at where the lone human warrior stood.

"Get out of the way!" Krillin yelled, and everyone dove and dodged as the attack dug a deep crater into the ground. Luckily, everyone survived, much to the anger of the giant ape before them, but he wasn't finished just yet.

**"ROARRRR!"** Great Ape Nappa roared as he started to power up and form a little bit of energy in his hand. The near-naked monkey jumped in the air, causing the ground below him to shake and crack; Nappa had easily caused an earthquake that made most of the children almost fall over. Dora and Gwen actually did fall down, and if the situation weren't as serious as it was, Nappa would have laughed and taunted them. Instead, he had to focus on killing the other pests, and then he could laugh all he wanted.

"I have a plan," Krillin said quietly, but loud enough for his teammates to hear. "Once I make my move, hit him full force."

Nappa put Krillin into his sights and prepared to fire the energy attack, which surely would kill the bald monk. The orange gi wearing short fighter had put both his left and right hands over his head, seemingly starting to ready a technique of his own.

**"I have you now, baldy!"** Nappa yelled as he brought his hand back before he heard two words that would change the battle.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Krillin screamed, closing his eyes and putting his hands out in front of him. The hairless warrior was risking his life by doing this, but it was for the planet and his friends, not to mention Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu, so it was all right and worth it. Besides, if Krillin could come through with his attack, they'd be a step closer to victory and saving the planet. As soon as he spoke, he flew away to a nearby rocky structure and rose his right hand up to the sky with energy charging up above his palm

As the attack was intended to do, it blinded Nappa, and it made the ape's energy attack vanish. Nappa covered his eyes and shrieked in pain; the Solar Flare could hurt even more then some physical energy attacks due to the pain it inflicted on someone's eyes.

**"You stupid human! Maybe I should kill you instead of your friend!"** Nappa yelled as he covered his eyes, still expecting a reply from Krillin, but a burn on his back was the next thing that Nappa felt, and that came from Piccolo, who's body started to grow, to a size just as large as Nappa's, much to his shock, and everyone else's.

Now, he had taken the form of a Great Namekian, and while his power level didn't increase, he did become more durable without impacting his speed. His physical strength was also increased exponentially.

**"H-how is this possible!?" **Nappa gasped.

"NOW MAYBE YOU'LL THINK TWICE BEFORE UNDERESTIMATING OTHER RACES YOU SEE BELOW YOURS!" Piccolo's voice boomed as his giant leg sent a kick towards his side, which he blocked quickly, but was unable to deflect the swift punch that was sent towards his snout, which caused it to bleed and make him stagger back, but not too far back where he would hit the rock formation Krillin was on. Nappa groaned in pain as he held it, luckily it didn't bleed too much.

"Holy cow! I didn't know he was hiding this!" Gwen exclaimed, mesmerized by Piccolo's astonishing transformation and strength, as was her friends.

"No kidding! He's just as tall and strong as that creep!" Ben agreed, much more pleased they had the upper hand when it seemed hope was slowly vanishing trace by trace.

**"That's it! I'm going to finish all of you off here and NOW!"** Nappa yelled, letting energy surround his body and then shoot out as he used a powerful Explosive Wave to propel everyone far away, making them faint or become buried under rocks after colliding with rock formations. For now, all of the children were out of the battle. Meanwhile, the Great Namekian held his ground very well, and he knew he was a good match for the monstrosity that stood before him.

**"Dammit! Well, I suppose it's a good thing you're still with us since we aren't finished with you yet."**

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU OR YOUR FRIEND ANYTHING!"

**"You don't have a choice! We came here to get the Dragon Balls, and that's exactly what we're going to do!"** Nappa said cocking his fist back, and sending it forward quickly, but Piccolo caught it, and the roles were reversed as Nappa caught his punch, and they were caught in a fierce clutch, as they pushed each other back with their tremendous strength.

**"I highly suggest you quit now while you're at it! While this copycat form of yours is impressive, it's still no match for our Saiyan might!" **Nappa boasted, showing his white, menacing fangs.

"SAY WHAT YOU WILL, YOUR SAIYAN MIGHT WON'T BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU FROM ME! THE GREAT DEMON KING!"

The giant Saiyan and Namekian both budged very little, as they seemed to be dead even in terms of physical strength. Nappa was starting to get very irritated, and decided to finish this by implementing his right leg into Piccolo's gut, causing him to stagger back. Nappa saw this as an opportunity to finish him with one last attack. He opened his mouth again, and fired a Break Cannon, which sent him flying into plenty of rocks, hundreds of meters away.

Now, Dora had gotten up, and it seemed she managed to take the least amount of damage out of everyone else who was propelled and unfortunately, she had the honor of witnessing her teacher being blasted away into many pieces of the rock's debris. Now that he was damaged, his transformation worn out as he shrunk down to his normal size.

"MR. PICCOLO!" Dora hollered, wanting to run over and see if he was okay, but she soon heard laughter from behind her as she stared up at the menacing Great Ape in fear.

**"Don't bother. He's going to die, kid, and once we know all about the Dragon Balls and wish for immortality, we'll take you off this filthy mudball and join us. Who knows? Maybe it can be another one of your friends, or the whole lot of you instead!"**

"I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!" she rebutted, quickly cupping her hands and firing a pink wave of energy, only to have it deflected into the air by Nappa with minimal effort. It didn't even damage him in the slightest.

Tears threatened to make their way down Dora's face. She was a fool to even charge an attack in the first place. If Piccolo failed, how could she possibly have any way of inflicting damage? It seemed Piccolo was right, she was a failure, a pathetic excuse of a fighter.

**"So, you think you're tough, don't you?!"** Nappa taunted. **"Even though it didn't hurt, you aren't**** getting away with this! I'll be sure to have lots of fun with you!" **Slowly, he bent down and clutched onto Dora firmly, who tried squirm and wiggle her way out of the ape's giant hands, but it all proved to be futile. **"I hope you're ready to become a Saiyan warrior like us. This is your initiation!"**

BZZZZZZZ!

**"What the?"** Nappa asked. Out of nowhere, a razor sharp yellow disk had appeared from the upwards direction and cleaved straight through Nappa's tail, and once the disk ,made contact with the ground, it completely vaporized.

**"Dammit! Where the hell did that come from?" **Nappa question in anger as he held his heart, letting Dora fall to the ground and staggered backwards a bit, while staring at the Power Ball. **"No, you fools! You don't know what you've done!"**

Slowly, but surely, Nappa had begun to shrink in size, as his skin begun to return to it's original color, as well as his eyes turning white once more with his eyeballs regaining themselves. Once the reversal was complete, he fell to his knees, breathing heavily. While still on all fours, Nappa then held his right hand out, and clenched it, destroying the Power Ball in a binding flash, to prevent the children from possibly transforming as well. Now, every child had witness what happened, and were most surprised that he was back in his normal form.

Right above where Nappa's giant stature used to be seen, was the bald monk himself, smirking.

"THAT was your attack?" Jake asked, flabbergasted. Despite being covered in cuts from the Explosive Wave and having a bit of a limp, Krillin grinned and ran over to where Jake was.

"Yeah! You like it? It took a lot of time to perfect, but I'm pretty happy with the result... obviously. Haha," Krillin laughed, and then his laughter stopped when he looked at Dora. "Damn, she took a beating, huh?"

Jake nodded and went to Dora as he bent down and held her head up, as she slowly regained her senses, but was still heavily wounded. "J-Jake?"

"Yeah, it's me," Jake replied, happy that his friend was still alive, safe from the tailless brute, growling. "I... never would've thought it would ever have to come to this, just to beat you little runts! But it's been fun."

Everyone grew confused, until he spoke. "I will show you all, in my final moments, the prideful death of a true Saiyan!"

Soon, he rushed towards them as they prepared themselves, but to their confusion, he stopped in front of Jake, and spread his arms out.

"Let's fight again... IN HELL!"

With a mighty yell, Nappa became covered in a white flash, and soon exploded, knocking everyone way and spawning plenty of smoke, which stretched across the land for about 100 meters.

Dora was thrown into a giant rock became much more bruised than she was before, Jake was pushed back plenty of feet as he was able to hold his ground, Ben, Gwen and Krillin were blown into the air, but soon gained control and stopped midair, while Piccolo wasn't affected the least since he was still in the debris far away, as he begun to come back to his senses.

"What... happened?" he wondered as he slowly levitated back to them, clutching his right arm while doing.

Once the smoke dispatched, they saw Nappa once more, but something was much different about him. His body was completely comprised of stone. He had blown himself up, releasing every ounce of energy that his body had in him. Now he was nothing more than a statue.

Nappa, the Saiyan general, who had served the royal family of Vegeta for decades, and worked alongside many other Saiyans during their rough times with Frieza, and the man who was above all else loyal, was dead.

"Did he blow himself up?" Piccolo asked upon seeing the stone body, and receiving a nod from Jake and Krillin, smiled. It seemed it was himself that led to his own death. In Piccolo's eyes, the brute was too prideful to let himself be killed by children. Gwen was now most relieved. More relieved than she had ever been. Not including Vilgax, this seemed to be the only battle they had no hope of winning.

"Well, looks like... hey, Chris is coming back!" Gwen exclaimed, seeing Chris surrounded in his milky white aura, landing right in front of them.

"Woah! What happened to all of you?" Chris wondered, as he sensed plenty of power levels increasing and decreasing on his trip back here.

"Well, to put it bluntly, that Saiyan over there turned into some sort of giant ape, but luckily for us, Piccolo had an ace in the hole which bought me time to use a move that would cut off his tail, and turn him back to the way he was before. But I guess he couldn't handle being beaten by us, so he blew himself up, hoping he would take us with him," Krillin briefly explained as simply as he could.

"But, I thought Saiyans couldn't turn into those big apes unless there was a full moon, and Piccolo destroyed it," Gwen mumbled, until Chris gave a quick and brief explanation of what Kakarot had told him. "Well, thing is, they knew about this for a very long time, so they made their own way to create a moon in case there never was one."

"Well, good news is, we can all go home now and wish our friends back, right?" Izzy said, now feeling cheerful that they could bring their friends and all of Never Land back to life without any danger lurking around, but Chris didn't have the same relieved faces they had, as he stared down at the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ben questioned, as Chris turned to them, silently for a few seconds, until speaking again. "Our fight isn't over."

"What do you mean? We beat both of them!"

"Actually, the other one isn't dead. He's way too strong for me to kill him, and he'll no doubt be back soon. But we still have some time to heal up a bit, so I'd say we don't have to worry about him right now."

Piccolo was now more frustrated than ever. Just how strong was that other Saiyan? It was as if he was indestructible.

"Well, since we'll be waiting for a while, which three of you are hurt the most?" Chris asked, as he pulled out a Senzu Bean and a half from his pocket, breaking the complete one in half. Krillin, Ben and Gwen seemed as if they could manage, while Izzy looked like she really needed one, especially from the beating she received from the brute earlier and no doubt because of the aftereffects of the Kaio-ken.

Without delay, he threw one of the halves to her, and she swiftly caught it, and put it in her mouth and begun to chew on it, letting it's magical healing effects take place. He also saw Piccolo was near towards a critical condition, so he repeated his earlier actions, and saw Dora more banged up than anyone else, so he walked over to her and handed over the final half, as she chewed and swallowed.

"Well, you guys all did really good, the fact that he had to resort to transforming shows how strong you've all become."

"So how'd your fight go with that other Saiyan anyway?" inquired Ben, curious to know how the fight went. It was obvious that it was Saiyan blood coursing through him, the love of fighting, that made him ask that.

"Well, you know that technique Izzy used?" Chris questioned, much to their surprise. How was it possible that he even acquired the knowledge to know of the events that transpired earlier. He wasn't even present to witness it. "Wait, how do you know she used whatever that was?" Gwen wondered.

"I was able to sense her using it. Anyway, it's called the Kaio-ken. By controlling every ounce of energy in your body, everything increases, speed, offensive power, defensive power, hearing, and even vision. The downside is that it has the possibility to destroy your body if you aren't careful. That's why Izzy was badly hurt when she used it, she still wasn't used to that sort of strain and power. I was however, but because the Saiyan I was fighting was so strong, I had to push it to triple it's power, and it almost destroyed me, but hey, thanks to those beans, we're stronger now, so I'll think we'll be able to manage."

"That's awesome! As strong as you already are, you mean you can make yourself even stronger just like that?!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Well, it is pretty-"

A loud crash caught all of them off guard, as Nappa's stone corpse broke down into hundreds of pieces. Standing behind them was a lone figure, an armored figure who was missing all of the crotch guards he previously wore. The dark-colored armor was a bit torn in some places and cuts showed on the exposed portions of his skin. The most distinct part was the hair in the shape of a palm tree and the sneer he wore on his face; it was very taunting.

Much to the shock of Chris, as well as the others, Kakarot had recovered quickly, and he wasn't in the mood for games any longer.

* * *

**V: Yeah, we're pretty much just bashing on Dora a lot, and we're sorry for that, but I don't like her. Simple as that. Also, if you're a smart Dragon Ball fan, you'll know that in one of the sections about everyone at Thorndyke Mansion, I'm talking about Grandpa Gohan, and he was basically Goku for a part of the original series, traveling with Bulma and all, until he was killed during the King Piccolo saga, so it was him who died instead of Krillin. Also, I want to know if it really matters if we capitalize ki, because some people do it and some don't. **

**Hamza: Also, about the fake moon, how about this, since Nappa in his Great Ape form is ridiculously tall, his body blocks it, so they can't even see it. So yeah, this is almost ten thousand words, so, hope you enjoyed and we'll see you later.**


	18. Knockdown

**Hey, it's me again, and we're back with the next installment of Dragon Ball X, and this might be my longest chapter for the saga. Also, ****in case some of you want to know when this takes place, here.**

**Ben 10: One year after the original series.**

**Dora: About two years after the original series, which means Dora was 10 before the 4 month time skip.**

**Jake and the Never Land Pirates: After Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew and before Captain Hook's Last Stand.**

**Sonic X: Sonic and his friends never interfered, so right now, he is 11 years old, and I think that's how old he was at the beginning of the series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Knockdown**

* * *

Kakarot's taunting smirk seemed to send fear into everyone, as they were beyond shocked that he recovered so quickly. Kakarot adored the look on every one of their faces, except for Chris and Piccolo, who weren't scared in the least, who prepped themselves up. Piccolo didn't intend to show any sort of cowardice, and Chris had already fought him earlier, and while he wasn't afraid, he was surprised he was able to get up from those consecutive blasts so quickly. If that didn't heavily damage him, what would?

In Kakarot's right hand, was a small part of the statue that used to be Nappa, and had fit his whole hand, and before crushing it, he gave him the closest thing to a compliment he could muster. "We both know I said not to die, but in the end, not a bad way to go... partner."

He then directed his attention towards the others. "As weak as you all are, I have to say I'm very impressed. You all have shown true ingenuity I wouldn't have expected from any of you, so let me be generous enough to congratulate you all in your combined efforts in defeating Nappa, as well as resorting him to transform."

"Wait, the bad guy is complimenting us?" Ben wondered in a confused tone before turning to Gwen, who seemed to be just as confused as he was. "I'm not sure. It looks like it."

"Who cares if he's complimenting us?! He's still going to kill us all and destroy the planet!" Krillin screeched. Piccolo scowled, it was shameful how easily they got distracted within the midst of battle.

"First you kill Raditz, who deserved to die for getting beat the way he did, and then you kill Nappa, the Saiyan general and the only other Saiyan left besides us. If you think I'll be joining them, you're badly mistaken. As powerful as Nappa was, his strength was infantile and pales in comparison to mine. I suppose now is a good time to let you all in on something. I am the strongest member of my race, leagues above the other two!" Kakarot spoke, surprisingly calmly as he held out a clenched fist.

"Will you quit it with all of that talk?! What race?! If I remember correctly, your planet is gone! It exploded! We're the only ones left, there's nothing to be boastful of!" Gwen fired back, and a gloved hand clenched as Kakarot heard that insult, but regained his composure.

"Yeah! Weren't you and your friend saying everyone from Earth was all puny and weak?! One of our guys took out one of yours and forced him to explode! So all we gotta do is take you down and we win! Easy as that!" Ben taunted, speaking to everyone on the battlefield.

Kakarot's piercing eyes met Ben's as the two stood parallel to each other. It didn't matter if he carried the spirit of Vegeta IV, just what was with him? How dare he have the audacity to speak of him in such a manner, when this boy's power level wasn't even three quarters of his!

"Hey, why aren't you talking?! I know why! Because you're so mad that you're going to end up like your friend!" Ben continued to taunt, much to the displeasure of everyone, as it seemed pissing off Kakarot wasn't a good idea. "Hey, cut it out! What do you think you're doing!?" Gwen scolded, not wanting to see her cousin get hurt, afraid their foe might overreact and cause another fatality, until he decided to fire back, sparking an argument.

"What does it look like I'm doing?! We're winning right, so-" All of them were too busy with the argument, trying to break it up, which made them unable to notice the rage intensified Saiyan lifting his right hand with his index finger pointing at Ben's most vital organ, his heart.

Without a word, he fired as the finger beam moved at a rapid pace towards Ben, and for a split second, it looked as if the attack would his heart. He desperately wanted to duck, but it seemed like the attack was coming at him way too fast. Time stopped; Ben, the heroic species-shifter was frozen in place. A grin came over Kakarot's face as it appeared that his newfound wish of killing Ben would come true.

Unfortunately for him, seeing the trouble his new friend was in, Chris risked his own life and tackled Ben to the ground like a football player. The two preteen Saiyan fighters fell to the sandy ground below with a THUD. The red beam continued to travel until it hit a rock formation in the distance.

Kakarot was now most displeased. That cocky fool deserved to die! Now that boy he had battled earlier ruined his shot. Speaking of him, Chris slowly got up along with Ben. It seemed that the experience had been sobering of sorts for Ben, because his cocky, playful facial expression was replaced by one of shock and fear.

Ben was about to physically respond to Kakarot's attack, but Chris put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "Ben, you have to be smarter with what you say. If I hadn't pushed you of the way, you'd be a goner right now!"

"Yeah... thanks, and sorry about that." Sweat had begun to run down Ben's tired face at this time. The sweat wasn't from him being tired; rather, it was from the realization he almost died. Ben tried to explain his actions, and Chris could tell that his apology was sincere. The brown haired Saiyan smiled but the expression quickly disappeared as he looked towards Kakarot. "You know, for all your talk of the Saiyans being prideful, that wasn't very honorable."

Kakarot spat and clenched his fists tightly once more. The fighter shot Chris a ruthless, menacing glare to even out the look the boy gave him. "I could very well ask you the same question of why you interfered!"

"I did because that was my friend you almost killed!" Chris shot back loudly. "Sorry that I'm not like you and I actually care about my friends and teammates."

"I strongly recommend you watch yourself... between you and most of your friends over there, you've pushed me over the edge. I hope that you're happy, because at long last, you'll be able to see my true, FULL POWER!" Kakarot smirked, attempting to intimidate everyone. Much to the dismay of the armored Saiyan, they wouldn't be scared so easily, but it seemed Ben decided to be cocky once more.

"Your full power, huh? Well, let's see it," Ben responded, taking a step forward. Silence and disbelief filled the battlefield after Ben's comment.

"What the hell are you doing? He's strong enough as it is, and you don't stand a chance against him currently! Stop provoking him!" Piccolo yelled at the top of his lungs. As much as he wanted a good fight, he wanted to be the one to fight this Saiyan and show him he was not to be trifled with. Ben would be annihilated if he fought Kakarot, and the pickle-colored alien wanted to have his fair share of the fight without being outclassed once more. But it was too late.

"As you wish, my prince," the adult alien replied with an obvious mocking tone in his voice, before crouching and clenching his hands, and gritting his teeth.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Unforeseen Circumstances Plays)**

Kakarot's energy started to flare, pushing the human, Namekian and Saiyans back. Dust and rocks started to swirl up around the palm-tree haired warrior, almost seeming to form a shield around him, while the ground started to shake and crumble. A similar white aura to the one that Chris had used before formed around the armored adult, showing the power up he was going through.

"How is he doing this!?" Gwen shouted, shielding her eyes from any possible sort of debris, dust, or any sort of rock. Chris knew things would be very dire if his opponent reached full strength, so he ran towards Kakarot, extending a fist out in hope that he could stop him. When Chris got close enough, however, he was pushed back by Kakarot's aura; the aura seemed to work like a barrier of sorts.

"Chris!" Dora yelled, running over to where the shirtless Saiyan lay. Chris smiled weakly and waved his friend off; the brown haired fighter rose and his smile quickly turned back into a frown. Kakarot's energy blast had almost blown him away and that was just a Kiai fired nonchalantly; Chris started to wonder just how strong was Kakarot becoming? Or... how weak was Chris in comparison?

"His power is shooting way up!" Krillin exclaimed, his sweaty, clammy palms becoming even wetter.

"And the ground is shaking too!" Jake exclaimed, trying to hold his ground and not fall.

Kakarot let off an animal-like cry as his head rocked back and forth involuntary, his pupils momentarily disappearing. The sky turned black and a loud BOOM rang through the air, reminding the children of thunder. When Kakarot's face snapped back forwards, his onyx pupils were clearly gone. But, they returned a second later, and they helped shape the look of one angry, pissed off, powerful young Saiyan adult.

* * *

Even the residents and visitors at the Thorndyke Mansion were thrown off as the building began to shake, and all of them were thrown off balance, and kept trying their best to get up. For Peter Pan, he simply floated up and brought Helen with him since she was still on her wheelchair. This interrupted many events, with one being Bulma, trying her very best to fix the broken scouter, but it was being very stubborn and wouldn't fix anyway.

"What's going on?! It's like the entire planet is shaking!" Bulma exclaimed.

"I knew it! We're screwed! Dead!" Oolong cowered, running out of the room within the best of his abilities in an attempt to hide, assuming the Saiyans had won against Krillin and the others.

"Is it that Saiyan causing all of this?!" Max exclaimed, also finding it difficult to stand up as he fell on his bottom.

"C-c-c-c-coconuts!" Cubby stuttered as he body wobbled across the ground on his two feet.

* * *

**"RHAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Kakarot screamed, his aura increasing one final time before dispatching soon afterwards, finishing his power up as the Earth's defenders looked on in shock, each able to feel how much powerful Kakarot had become. Sure, he looked the same on the outside, but it was obvious how much more powerful he was if you took a second to sense it.

"There's one thing I'd like to tell all of you before we get to fighting," Kakarot said, slowly ascending into the sky in a taunting manner. The Saiyan's brown tail wagged out from behind him. "Any chance that you had of winning against me is about to go flying out the window!"

**(OST Ends)**

"Well done, Ben! Because of you, we'll be dead in a matter of moments!" Gwen scolded, as Ben made no movement, as he was still completely shocked by the level of power Kakarot was showing. Chris out of everyone was the only one who stepped forward, as it seemed the only way he could hope to match Kakarot's full power was if he pushed the Kaio-ken to it's limits once again, and that was something he hoped to prevent.

"Now then, you have two options. Give me the Dragon Balls, or I'll kill all of you, and I'll make sure your deaths won't be swift and painless."

"Is that so, Saiyan trash? It would not be smart to underestimate me!" Kami's evil half began to retort. "And if you think I'll help you find the Dragon Balls, you have another thing coming your way."

"I have many different ways of extracting that information, so whether you want to talk or not, I'll get you to speak," Kakarot grimaced as his left hand sparked with energy.

"Then I suppose it's time I let you in on something myself, the Dragon Balls have gone dormant now. You came far too late to use them," Piccolo spat back.

"What do you mean?" Kakarot's jaw tightened as the energy in his hand fizzled out. "I demand you to elaborate your answer right now."

"With pleasure! We used the Dragon Balls to bring back the children who were killed by Raditz!"

"And just how does that make any sort of difference?" Kakarot questioned.

"We used the Dragon Balls to resurrect them following their death at my hands, due to your brother. The Dragon Balls can only be used once per month. Now that we've used them today, it's too late for you and whatever plans you had."

Kakarot was now absolutely stunned. The trip to Planet Earth was wasted, there seemed to be no purpose in coming here. "You... YOU LIE, NAMEKIAN!"

"I'm telling the truth! Even if you kill us all, your wish will never be fulfilled! There's no hope for you now!" Piccolo smirked at Kakarot's dismay and display of outrage while everyone else was thankful for the Dragon Ball's time between use.

"Damn you all... DAMN YOU ALL!" Energy surged around Kakarot as he screamed to the top of his lungs, having an episode. A violent wind spread across the battlefield as ki crackled around his body. "I NEEDED THAT WISH! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Now, everyone began to grown scared stiff, and petrified, knowing an onslaught was about to commence. "I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD OF YOURSELF NAMEKIAN! I HAVE NO USE FOR YOU ANYMORE!"

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: A Moment for Shuddering Plays)**

Everyone was left gawking as Kakarot suddenly vanished. None of them had seen the enraged Saiyan even fidget in the slightest. As they warily glanced around, eyes darting in every possible direction, their gaze was diverted to their backs as Piccolo screamed in anguish. A hard arm materialized, ramming into Ma Junior's gut as Kakarot arrived.

A sly grin formed on the Saiyan's face as he immediately followed the strike with a kick that sent him into one of the many rocky formations, and proceeded to unleash barrage of punches to the face. Piccolo's head was treated as a punching bag as each deft blow landed. Throbbing pain barraged the one-time demon king as Kakarot's knuckles became blurs. Blow after blow shredded his green skin as Kakarot remained unrelenting. The force of each consecutive attack reverberated across the landscape, shattering nearby rock formations.

Krillin and and the others watched in horror as their comrade was savagely beaten, nearly breaching the edge of unconsciousness. Having had enough, surprisingly, the most timid female prodigy jumped into action, sparking her aura as she blasted skywards. Krillin followed in hot pursuit, trailing the young child as they charged to greet Kakarot. Not very far, his eyes split from the battle at hand as the duo engaged him. Wild blows were thrown as both Dora and Krillin lashed out with their full fury.

The Earthlings were at a height disadvantage but managed to offset it by aiming high and low. Krillin's hands moved rapidly, firing with the force to crumble mountains, as he aimed the Saiyan's head. But with his left hand, Kakarot lazily blocked every single strike. A smiled stretched from ear to ear on his face as he watched the former monk's frustration mount.

Dora wasn't fairing much better as her blows, aimed at Kakarot's abdomen, were parried by her knees. She began to focus, pouring more strength into her attacks, but the result remained the same. Kakarot's muscle control was impeccable. He was simultaneously defeating the both of them with ease! Finally having had enough of being the victim, he immediately summoned his aura, flinging both combatants back.

Lunging back into battle Kakarot lashed out at his nearest opponent. Krillin happened to be the unlucky winner and was promptly struck by an open palm to the face. Stunned, Master Roshi's pupil stumbled back before a chop to the neck put him completely out of commission. Dora's immediate thoughts turned to her comrade as she quickly dashed towards him, hoping to catch Krillin before he crashed. She, however, wasn't given the chance as Kakarot gripped her from behind, taking hold of her skull.

"Focus on the task at hand and not your pitiful allies," Kakarot cruelly whispered into her ear before dashing off towards the nearest mountain.

Dora's eyes expanded in fright as she neared imminent collision with the formation of stones. A painful cry escaped her lungs as Kakarot slammed her, face first, into it. Every jagged rock was felt as he dragged her through. As the mountain finally began to collapse upon them, Kakarot released the girl, allowing the full weight of the boulders to crush her. He, however, escaped in the nick of time, flying out of harm's way before a single pebble could even scratch him.

**(OST Ends)**

"That's it? Already? I expected more out of you both!" Kakarot shouted across the plain, to the now fallen warriors. "Where's all that ego now?!"

Wiping the blood from his burst lip, Piccolo struggled to his feet. It seemed Krillin and Dora's distraction had potentially saved his life. Without their interference, Kakarot surely would've sent him to meet Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu. Soon enough, the other children rushed towards him and stood before Kakarot, ready to defend their ally, not that it would make any sort of difference.

"Sorry for stepping in, but if you die, then the Dragon Ball cease to exist permanently, and we wouldn't want that, would we?" Gwen reminded, remembering how Piccolo told them of the life link he shared with Kami, his counterpart and the Dragon Balls.

"It's a real shame. In all honesty, I was really hoping you would have considered joining me. We would have been the most unstoppable force in the universe!"

"We've said it before and we'll say it again! We'll never join you heartless murderers!" Jake fired back as he lunged forward.

Without a further word, Jake charged, but wasn't met with good results. Jake grunted as his opponent's fist submerged itself in the confines of his stomach. A spit-laden gasp escaped the pirate boy's lips, as oxygen vanished from lungs. His pain intensified as Kakarot finished his combo off with a tremendous ki blast. It exploded harshly against his skin, sending him rocketing towards the ground below. A clap of thunder echoed as he landed, embedded in a crater. Quickly, Jake jumped to his feet as he saw him descend upon him.

Tightening his fingers into a fist, Jake mustered energy to his hand. A large red energy blast rocketed towards the Saiyan, who simply smiled. He swatted it away, sending it soaring into a nearby mountain, which instantly collapsed as it made contact. Turning his attention back to the battlefield, he discovered his opponent had vanished. He frowned briefly before he settled himself mid-way between the sky and the ground.

This was a reoccurring event in the battle with the Earthlings. They would simply disappear and reappear seconds later; all Kakarot had to do now was wait. His assumption was proven correct as Jake reappeared behind him, launching a fist at his seemingly unprotected backside. The Saiyan instantly turned around, latching onto his arm, squeezing it hard enough to cause the boy to cry out in pain. Turning, he violently tugged the boy's arm along with him.

Gaining enough velocity, Kakarot threw the ebony haired boy high into the sky and rocketed off to meet him. He had no time to recompose himself, as the adult instantly appeared in front of him. He barely saw the Saiyan's arms move, but suddenly felt pain echo throughout his face. A forearm scraped across his face, sending him flying across the atmosphere. His flight never stopped as Kakarot appeared on his side, bringing his hands together and slamming them down on him, sending him to the floor as fast as a shooting star.

"CUT IT OUT!" Gwen hollered as she and her cousin jumped in to join the fray, but all it took to stop them in their tracks was a knee and a punch to each of their stomachs. With that, Kakarot grabbed both of their heads, and banged them into each other, granting the both of them a slight concussion as they sunk to the floor.

Next were the two trainees of King Kai, who also weren't fairing well as Kakarot blocked, countered or dodged every strike. Izzy didn't have it in her to use the Kaio-ken once again, and Chris was in it's double multiplier state, as he too didn't want to break his body.

Izzy was defeated without difficulty as well, since Kakarot sent out a complete onslaught of attacks on her, with his feet, knees and fists, damaging her in every spot possible, and it seemed she would be out of commission for the rest of the fight, so now, Chris was left to fend for himself until the others could find the strength to get back up.

His foot, coated in the vibrant red ki which had before covered his entire body, rose upward in a powerful kick; his entire aura was centered around that one limb. In response to the kick, Kakarot immediately moved his arm forward to block the attack, and was successful. In response, Chris spun on his heel, taking to Kakarot's back, only to receive a powerful elbow strike directed towards him. With both hands, the young boy repelled it, leaning back to avoid a striking front kick aimed for his head.

Leaning on his right hand, he countered with another kick of his own, which Kakarot leapt over entirely, landing behind the boy, and with a powerful two-palm press, forced him from their spot, a blow that should have broken anyone's back, but Chris wasn't simply anyone. The ground erupted from this show of force, Chris propelled along the scorched ground, his legs digging into the dirt. The young boy steeled himself with the flow of ki to his feet, stopping dead.

Turning to face Kakarot again, Chris began to leap agilely in place, stretching his muscles with swift punches into the air. Kicking off from the ground, he burst forth, the ground exploding beneath his feet from the weight of his movement.

Kakarot's incoming straight punch phased through a flickering image of Chris, props to the Afterimage Technique, followed by the gentle wafting of crimson light. The true body of Chris was gripping his wrist tightly, extending his hand in a finger-gun motion. His fingertip glowed with a sphere of ki, pulsating akin to a heartbeat. There were no following words, and the explosion as the blast expanded massively in size, engulfing Kakarot entirely, yet never touching the surface of the planet; a testament to the immense control his teacher had beaten into him.

Chris' feet touched down again, letting his hand go limp. The smoke that enveloped Kakarot waned quickly, quickened by the scratched hand that reached out, pulling the smokescreen away and revealing Kakarot that was uninjured. Had the attack been used while Chris was using the triple multiplier, it would have done at least something. The Saiyan dusted his body off, grinning.

Tightening his fists at his sides, the ground crackled, bristling with bio-electric tendrils, extending outward from Chris' feet. Then, he let loose a powerful shout. His body became engulfed in a pulsating aura of ki, gentle like a flickering ember before expanding into a conflagration. The energy spiraled like a storm before settling and adopting the shape of his body, clinging as a vibrant attachment.

Kakarot watched the boy, gesturing to the shimmering cloak of light around his form. In an instant, he moved. With ease, Chris reappeared within a blur before Kakarot, raising his left leg swiftly. This, however, wasn't a simple kick; following the arc of his leg, he released a massive blast of ki, surrounding Kakarot in his entirety and shooting high into the sky.

This was a first since their battle had begun, the force of the blast lifted Kakarot off his feet and into the air. He felt it push against him, and the adult Saiyan pushed back, cleaving the blast in half; by that point, however, he was already floating above the ground, with the Kaio-ken user nowhere to be seen. This was rectified, however, when a streak of light came rushing Kakarot. Chris' body seemingly blending with his aura, the young man's body became truly visible when he came to a halt mid-air, swinging a hook towards Kakarot's face. Anticipating the strike, he avoided the blow, striking Chris with his elbows just as the boy slipped by him.

Chris spun in mid-air, his foot connecting with Kakarot's face in a powerful blow. Shrugging it off with a grin, he responded with an attack in kind; a powerful strike to Chris' jaw; repayment for how the fight began and more. In another instant, the two clashed. Fist struck against fish, knee collided against knee, each blow creating a shockwave which reverberated across the planet. Kakarot's smile showed that he was having a time befitting a Saiyan in battle, whilst Chris' expression betrayed only righteous fury. Even though he was a Saiyan himself, he was taking this more seriously as many weights were on his shoulders, should he lose.

Enlarging a sphere of ki in his palms, Chris thrusted the orb at Kakarot, causing it to engorge further, shoving he from the air into the ground, tunneling deep under the ground. His body coming to rest in a crater of rubble, Kakarot pushed the debris off of him before standing back up, peering out towards Chris, who floated well above the crater.

A quick jab was all that sufficed to create a barrage of ki bullets from Chris' fist, raining down towards Kakarot. Unfortunately, he maneuvered through this hectic rain with ease, avoiding each and every solitary bullet without fail, launching himself into the air and using his own head to offensively assault Chris. The blow winded the boy, staggering him; Kakarot followed up with a sharp combination of a hook and a kick to the chin, only exacerbating the damage caused. Gripping both hands, he slammed them into Chris' chest, forcing him through the air at breakneck speeds. Pursuing with ease, Kakarot appeared above Chris, adding the unnecessary flourish of a spin to the following strike; the blow collided with crushing force, and Chris fell to Earth like a meteor.

Getting up slowly, the shirtless boy panted hard, obviously damaged by the attacks, and the toll from the Kaio-ken multiplier. Just how were they supposed to beat this guy? It was like he was invincible! They couldn't get him to stay down!

**"KAKAROOOT!"**

Both warriors turned to where they heard the yell, to see that it came from none other than the combined voices of Ben, who now only had half of his shirt remaining, and Vegeta the Fourth, as the green aura surrounding them intensified as the color became combined with a purple tint to it.

The purple tint, as well as the hands with curled fingers to the side seemed to give a hint of the attack that would soon be launched.

"You have mocked me, the Prince of all Saiyans, for the very last time! If you truly believe you're strongest, and brave enough to try and stop it, BE MY GUEST!"

Chris was stunned beyond comprehension. Ben seemed to be just as strong as he was now, maybe stronger, but still not strong enough to take down Kakarot, who showed no signs of fear. In fact, his expression morphed from one of surprise, to amusement as he chuckled lightly.

"Once again, your arrogance is a wonder to behold. Alright then, go ahead."

Both Ben and the image of Vegeta smirked.

"Galick..."

Kakarot then braced himself as Ben and Vegeta both thrusted their arms forward, and fired a giant purple energy beam.

**"GUUUUUUUUN!"**

The enormous blast rocketed towards him, as it prepared to inflict massive amounts of damage, but with a single punch, he managed to stop the attack in it's tracks.

Ben was surprised, but that didn't stop him from trying as he kept putting more power into the Galick Gun, almost overwhelming Kakarot. Now, he knew he was unable to deflect it, so as an alternative, he sent it upwards into the emptiness of space, shaking his hand since it actually felt pretty numb from the attack.

"H... how?" Ben stuttered, with the image of Vegeta shivering as well.

_The Galick Gun, the technique only the Prince is allowed to use. To think this boy would be able to pull it off. Maybe he did inherit the fighting sense of Vegeta. Impressive!_ Kakarot thought.

Both Ben and Vegeta began to shake once more, now very aggravated.

"No... I refuse to accept this! While you may have stopped my Galick Gun, I WON'T STRUGGLE AGAINST THE LIKES OF YOU! YOU ARE STILL NOTHING BUT LOW-BORN TRASH!" Then Ben rocketed off the ground as Chris tried to verbally restrain him and get him back to his senses, but he was still blinded by anger.

"H-hey! Calm down a bit!" Chris hollered, but Ben didn't pay attention as he threw a punch towards Kakarot, who blocked his punch, and countered with his own, sending Ben back to the ground once more. But showing spirit, Ben continued to have will, but not results as he threw a barrage of consecutive punches, which were all dodged or blocked.

Having the desire to quickly terminate this farce, Kakarot caught Ben off guard by kicking his side, and a loud CRACK echoed across the plains. Because of this, his barrage of attacks ceased, and not only that, the image of Vegeta disappeared back into him again. He then floated backwards slowly to gain some space from him, clutching onto his now numb and broken arm, and to his dismay, it wasn't the one that had the Omnitrix attached to it, so now he couldn't get himself to transform into anything if he couldn't get a hold of the watch.

"What do any of you know of struggle? As powerful as you are, the conclusion to our short-lived battle was decided before it even begun. There is a fundamental difference between us, as well as your friends that no amount of raw talent can cross."

Ben slowly descended to the floor, and fell down on his stomach, writhing in absolute agony, resisting the urge to scream and cry out in pain, as Chris stood by, charging up an attack in both of his hands, watching Kakarot descend as well, walking towards Ben. "You've never fought with your life on the line before! You don't know what it's like to give your SOUL to defeat your enemy! Low born I was, I risked my life, day and night to gain the power I have now. That very thought is what made me stronger. Someone as gifted as you wouldn't understand."

Ben made no retort. Now, he was nothing more of a liability. He thought the events with Raditz were bad, but this was on a whole other level. He couldn't even move at this point. The Saiyan then pointed a finger at him. "And now to rid of you, along with the Omnitrix."

Chris now had to hope for the best, as two white colored energy balls were in both of his palms, charged up. But before he could even get the chance to fire them, Kakarot had already figured out his plan to attack him while he wasn't looking, and he wouldn't stand for it. No sooner was an uppercut under the jaw that only managed to send him a few feet into the air, before skidding across the dirt for a meter or two, extinguishing his two white energy balls. All while Piccolo could watch, knowing there was only one way to take this Saiyan down.

He didn't think he would need the Special Beam Cannon even once during this, but they had to end the Saiyan's life quickly. It worked with Raditz, so there isn't any reason it shouldn't kill his younger brother. Quickly, he put his middle and index fingers on his forehead as his arms grew veins, and began pumping as electricity cackled around his forehead.

Now, both Krillin and Dora had begun to come to their senses, as they awoke and slowly stood up to the sound of screaming, seeing Kakarot's boot planted onto of Chris' chest, pushing it down hard.

"Oh, man... this is bad!" Krillin exclaimed, knowing just how outclassed he was from everyone here.

_No... Chris... _Dora watched helplessly, still frightened. Every second he screamed was like a punch to her gut. With that, she began to snap. All restraint whether it was mentally or physically, vanished. Anger surged through her with every second making her rage grow. Chris was going to die, again, and he couldn't be brought back if he did. She couldn't let that happen. A pink colored aura began to glow around her body.

"Déjalo, EN PAAAZ!" (Leave him ALONE!) Dora cried, with the shout alone laced with ki as she took off, catching everyone off guard, including Kakarot as she began to make an assault on him with punches everywhere. From this, it seemed all of Piccolo's lambasting from earlier before Chris and Izzy arrived was proven wrong, as the Namekian himself stop charging his attack up and gawked at the sheer power of what he thought was his least promising student showed. To end her assault, she roundhouse kicked the armored Saiyan into a massive boulders, clearing the plains of more giant rocks as they crumbled down into smaller, but still big pieces.

_No way! She knocked him back! _Chris thought in amazement, as slowly, he began to gather the last bits of strength he had, and it was still plenty. But he wouldn't be able to get back on his feet for another minute or less.

Dora took some light breaths, as it seemed that attack took more power out of her than she thought, but it was all worth it. But it was short-lived, as the rocks above Kakarot were blown away, to reveal his face of pure fury. Why was he so angry? Because this puny, weak, cowardly girl, holding the spirit of a puny, weak, cowardly Saiyan, managed to inflict damage on him, and this was something he couldn't allow to go by.

"DORA, RUN! GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Chris yelled frantically as rocks began to levitate around Kakarot, meaning he was charging up an attack. In his left arm, showed white energy, becoming more lethal by the second. But Dora couldn't hear him as she was still too paralyzed by fear, and with a yell, Kakarot thrusted his arm forward, firing, but before the torrent of energy was released, someone jumped in the way, summoning the last remaining bits of his energy.

Piccolo had practically materialized in front of Dora as the wave of energy consumed his body, the pain incinerating intensively. It was as if his flesh was set on fire as he shouted with great pain. His manly cries of terror and anguish were heard throughout the lands. As soon as all of the dust was blown away from the antagonizing event, Dora didn't dare to open her eyes, she hated to see of what happened to her mentor, but once the thud was heard, she couldn't bear to stand by as she scrambled over to Piccolo, tugging his shoulders.

"No... Piccolo, stay with us! Por favor!"

Krillin was shocked to his core beyond belief. He expected many things from this battle, but an act of nobility from Piccolo wasn't on his list. As for the others who were still there, Jake couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't think Piccolo would commit such an act seeing as how they were treated during their training, and the same went for Ben, but he knew what this meant. Izzy was also relieved Piccolo had saved her, even though they had just met today, but she didn't know the cost of his sacrifice.

"It's too late... for me..." he gasped, coughing out blood horribly. He was already knocking on death's door, and at best, he had half a minute left of life. "What a sorry excuse I've become... me, Piccolo... laying down his life to protect some whiny little girl..."

Dora couldn't suppress her tears as small droplets begun to stream down her cheeks, which would get bigger as time passed. So did Piccolo, as Dora sniffled and whimpered. "No... you can't leave..."

"You know... these past few months... weren't so bad... I took you all in... on a chance... but in the end... you've made me proud..."

The Namekian slowly felt his demise coming, as he bid his final farewell. "I'm sorry... if only I... was stronger..." With those final words, Piccolo passed on, along with Kami, with Mr. Popo on the Lookout to witness it. Dora sobbed with uncontrollable tears, that became harder every few seconds, streaming down her cheeks from her red and puffy eyes while staring at the stationary corpse her one-time kidnapper and mentor.

_No... damn it! _Krillin thought in fury. Now they wouldn't be able to bring back everyone who died today with the Dragon Balls, because they all have now gone inert.

Kakarot now at this point, couldn't care who he killed. The Namekian wasn't of use to him anymore, anyhow.

_This needs to stop! I can't let anyone else die!_ Chris thought in rage as well, getting up and clenching his fists. This man wouldn't stop until everyone on the battlefield was nothing but either ashes, or a lifeless body. "You monster... that's four of our friends you killed today, and I won't let anyone else JOIN THEM!" Chris yelled, his Saiyan side taking over as his emotions showed and marks started to show on his palms from how hard he was clenching his fists. No more would he be holding back. His muscles bulged again once more, as the red aura flared around him, signaling the activation of the Kaio-ken x3. But he knew even that wasn't enough, as with this, they were both equal, and they would have been both clocking at a power level of 21,000, if it wasn't for them being both weakened because of the damage they each received during battle.

But he knew he had to keep fighting. For his mother, his father, Danny, Helen, Frances, Grandpa Chuck, Mr. Tanaka, Ella and many others.

_Alright, from what I know, this shouldn't be too much of a drawback. All of them were damaged meaning their power levels have __significantly__ decreased. But this one will prove to be an issue. But I can't leave this planet without destroying the Omnitrix. This trip will NOT be wasted! _Kakarot thought as he became surrounded by a white aura that was a Saiyan trademark.

"Well then boy, if you're ready, let us commence the second round!" Kakarot hollered to Chris, who responded in kind, only with evident fury. "I was thinking the same thing!"

Chris jumped off of his back foot and drove a fist into Kakarot's gut, which, surprisingly, actually hurt the alien invader. Maybe hurt was too strong of a word, but it definitely caught him by surprise.

Kakarot, dealing with the effects of the pain still, ignored it and brought his fists down in an Axe Handle manner, hitting his shirtless opponent across the head. The attack sent Chris flying down into a rock formation, but the resilient child jumped right back up, not even minding the pain coming from his head.

"He's certainly resilient," Kakarot laughed quietly. Chris floated up and glared at his foe, their eyes meeting each other's.

No time was wasted as Chris then seemingly materialized behind Kakarot, punching him as hard as he could in the back, making him repeat the same action as Chris had done a second before. Except, instead of falling onto the ground, the blood hit Chris' exposed chest. Kakarot looked behind him and saw the frowning face of Chris looking at him with a look of quiet rage on his face.

Kakarot growled as he flipped over Chris, once again ignoring the pain. "You really think I'm going to let you best me?" he said as he now got into hand-on-hand combat with Chris, matching each of his blows with one of his own. Mini shock waves were generated when their fists met each other's.

"I know that you won't let us, but that doesn't mean that we won't! All you've done since you got here is just go on, and on, and on about how you won't let us win. Well, how about I show you that we CAN win!" Chris brought his left fist up in an uppercut manner and connected it with Kakarot's jaw, the sound generating a THUMP noise as he did so.

Kakarot kicked both of his feet forwards, hitting Chris across the face, but the child Saiyan regained his footing and flipped over Kakarot. Chris then crouched and had the same red aura surrounding him as a scowl came over his face.

Without wasting any time, he proceeded to rush his opponent, knocking the Saiyan into a large rock formation, but Kakarot's falling body didn't break the formation. Rather, he used energy to land on it, and glared at the lone Saiyan who remained levitating in the sky.

"Give up!" Chris demanded, loud enough so his hated opponent could hear.

"Over my dead body!" Kakarot flew at Chris, spread both of his gloves out, started to charge energy in them, brought them together, and fired. A purple-blue beam shot directly towards the boy who was born into wealth, who dodged with ease.

"You're outclassed, Kakarot, just give up! None of us here want to have to kill you!" exclaimed Chris, who phased behind Kakarot.

"Heads up!" Chris called out, and punched Kakarot to where Gwen was, who, using whatever strength she still had, flared her aura, flew over Kakarot and used an Axe Handle on him in a mirror image of what had happened before. Kakarot spiraled towards the ground and hit the Earth with a loud BOOM!

"Yeah..." Ben cheered, still down on the ground, but for once, was proud of his bookworm of a cousin. "Keep it up..." As much as he wanted to help, he too was in no sort of position to fight.

Kakarot rose from the ground, a look of pure murder on his face. Blood started to run down his face and his shoulder, which were the two areas affected the most by the onslaught by the boy and girl. Both of his shoulder pads were destroyed as well.

He wouldn't allow himself to die at the hands of brats! He didn't need this planet anymore! He had made a decision, he was going to crush these children, along with the rest of the Earth!

Kakarot opened the palms in both of his hands, and drew them backwards a bit as he began to charge them up with scarlet colored ki. It seemed he wanted to settle this with one final energy beam struggle. Chris and Gwen were both agape, as they calculated the exact volume of ki Kakarot was letting of. It was enough to reduce Earth to ashes. In fact, his entire body was surrounded by a spinning spiral of red energy, but without any lines.

The scarlet energy continued to hum in Kakarot's hands; an aura of the same color surrounding him, as he began to charge what was probably his favorite attack, which he dubbed, the Gyoza Gun. The blood running down his face and body from his injuries seemed to stop, freezing in place. The scowl on his face, however, remained, growing as the seconds went on.

Why put so much energy into the attack? Well, Kakarot wasn't going to use the Gyoza Gun to destroy the Earth. Rather, it would be used to eliminate or incapacitate Gwen and Chris – preferably the first option – and then find a way to destroy the Omnitrix as soon as possible. After that, the invader would retrieve his pod, travel into the atmosphere, and destroy the planet from there. Besides, the two young fighters had been so resilient thus far, therefore Kakarot needed to give all of his energy to the attack.

Was it running away? Was it giving up? No, but there was no point in keeping the planet intact, in Kakarot's opinion, and there was certainly no point in keeping anyone alive. Chris phrased it perfectly: the proud warrior was outclassed by the duo of Chris and Gwen, who, unbeknownst to Kakarot, had both raised their power levels thanks to the work of their attacks that were also charging up.

Kakarot was no idiot. If he wanted to live, which he did, he would need to come up with a logical plan that was completely foolproof and would work. He had failed - the whole point of the mission was to come, kill a couple of children hopefully run off with one or more, wish for eternal life with the Dragon Balls, and destroy the Omnitrix, which was still possible. Kakarot hated to admit it, but even he, one of the strongest Saiyans in history, couldn't have predicted how formidable they'd become. As a result, he had been bested for the first time in a long time.

It had been a good fight, an irritating one, but it was a good fight that made Kakarot's blood pump at an all-time high because of the exhilaration. Aside from the fact that he had been beat up badly and his pride had been damaged, no one had ever given him a fight this good. But, once he killed every one of these annoyances, his pride and honor would be reclaimed. All he'd need to do next was reach the plateau he'd been trying to reach for many years before Planet Vegeta met it's demise – becoming a Super Saiyan.

He'd have to do it alone, though. Raditz was dead. Nappa was dead. There was a slight chance he could still take one of the kids with him, but it'd be tough. All of these children were too far in the light and it'd take a miracle for them to adapt to the ways of the Planet Trade Organization. Plus, it was looking more and more like each and every one of them would die with his planet. A damn shame, because not including the weakling holding the spirit of Kale, all of them were strong, and had potential.

Regardless, the time for more thinking could come later on. It was time to end this; it was time to destroy Planet Earth.

Down below, both Chris and Gwen knew what was on their way, and thought Kakarot was crazy!

"Yeah, he's completely lost it! He thinks his only solution is to destroy the planet!" Gwen exclaimed. After sensing Kakarot's power charging up from this attack, he was liable to do so.

"We can't let him! That'll be billions of lives that'll never be brought back!" Chris cried as they knew what had to be done. This was the one to end it all, a single, giant energy struggle. Without anytime wasted, Chris flared his crimson aura while Gwen flared her own cladded in blue.

"Here we go, ready?!" Chris exclaimed, twisting his hands to the side and cupping them as a red energy ball appeared in it, slowly getting bigger.

"I was born ready!" Gwen responded, extending her arms hastily, a green-blue cacophony of energy beginning to coalesce between them.

Kakarot laughed at the thought of them using custom techniques instead of the ones from the original Saiyans. "HA! You plan on using low-level Earth techniques?! What hope could that have of winning?!" he taunted, as he fired his Gyoza Gun down to the ground, by clenching both of his open palms and moving them in front of him, with his right on the top, and left on the bottom. "SAY YOUR PRAYERS! I WILL DECIMATE THIS WORLD!"

The two tailed children below responded in kind as they shouted to the heavens and fired their own personal attacks.

**"CRIMSON CANNON!"**

**"SHINING AURORA!"**

All three of the giant shimmering waves of light shot forward, with Chris' Crimson Cannon and Gwen's Shining Aurora combining into one, creating a violet colored attack, as the blasts met halfway, creating a simultaneous explosions of light with the colors of violet and scarlet, as the wind blew and howled harshly, pushing Dora, Ben and Krillin and the unconscious Izzy, as well as the bodies of Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha back a bit.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Destiny Plays)**

This epic and intense energy clash could have many names for itself, but no matter what it was called, it was hard to dispute the beauty and intensity of the fight.

Up above, Kakarot was actually surprised at the fact the duo managed to stop what was probably his best attack.

_They stopped my Gyoza Gun! _he thought as Chris and Gwen kept pushing, giving it all their might to emerge victorious in this tough struggle, all holding their ground. The energy began to meld with the sound of the blasts going off, and rivulets of energy shot off at odd angles. Electricity formed within the epicenter, and tore into the ground as it snapped away from the two techniques. These techniques seemed to be equal in strength, but Kakarot had an ace in the hole as he begun to reveal it. "I admit, maybe your attacks aren't as weak as I thought they would be, but unfortunately for you, this technique has a second stage to it!"

Immediately, Kakarot spun his hands around side by side, bit by bit for a few seconds, until the Gyoza Gun itself, seemed to start spinning like a spiral itself, adding a rotation effect to the attack, becoming obvious that the adult warrior had the upper hand.

Chris and Gwen responded by pushing harder and harder, but it was of no avail as the spiraling Gyoza Gun began to overcome the combination of Shining Aurora and Crimson Cannon, evidenced by the scarlet beam pushing the violet beam, slowly and bit by bit. The two child Saiyans felt themselves losing energy fast, their bodies telling them to give up as well, but they wouldn't. The fate of the Earth rested on this final clash!

"HAAAAA!" a voice called, as Chris and Gwen looked to their left and saw Jake, battered and bruised, on the last of his legs as well, shooting a Final Spirit Cannon from his right arm, giving the violet colored beam a taint of blue.

"Jake!" they exclaimed, as he smiled briefly at them, before looking back up, trying to put every ounce of strength into his attack. While Kakarot couldn't see it up close, he could see his attack starting to get pushed back.

_No, I refuse to lose! I refuse to die on this backwater planet! _Kakarot sent more energy to the Gyoza Gun, attempting to stay on his feet, metamorphically. Every ounce of energy he contained went into the scarlet colored attack, and a stalemate was in the midst.

"Please tell me you have something left!" Jake shouted desperately as it seemed they needed to rely on a miracle to win here.

"I've never tried it before, but I guess better late than never!" Gwen replied. Soon, her blue aura gained multiple purple bolts of electricity running through it, as her trump card as was in motion.

"Adfishio... POTENTIA!" The multicolored beam suddenly gained a taint of pink thanks to Gwen's spell, as she combined her ki with mana, pushing the Gyoza Gun back once more, but it still wasn't enough to gain the advantage over the stalemate.

"What?! They can use mana?!" Kakarot exclaimed. As far as he knew, only Anodites were capable of performing spells with mana, it shouldn't be possible for these children to wield it as well, and if he was paying attention, he would have sensed what was about to happen next.

Two energy blasts connected with the back of his body, and the power and heat of it made them go straight through the back of his armor as well, exposing his burned skin. The energy beams came from the duo of both Krillin, who shot a Kamehameha and Dora with a Masenko, who were both very angry, a rarity for Dora.

"This is for Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and everyone else you killed today!" Krillin yelled from the sky, and the same went for Dora as well, but she didn't express it with words, only actions. They may have not been the strongest or most productive, they may have been mourning over the loss of many, but that didn't stop them from trying to defeat the monster that invaded this planet and murder their allies.

Distracted, Kakarot lost all control of his Gyoza Gun. Chris had seen a bright flash come from the sky, and felt Kakarot's fluctuation in energy. Now, it was time for the final push.

**"KAIO-KEN... TIMES FOURRRR!"**

The Crimson Cannon part of the combined blast quickly increased in power and size, giving the boy born into wealth enough power to overcome his opponent's attack. Now, Kakarot's Gyoza Gun that was pushed back and he himself was starting to skid back as well. How did this happen? How did he left someone sneak up on him! Seeing that their job was done, Krillin and Dora flew back so they wouldn't get caught in the blast.

This was the first time Kakarot genuinely feared for his life as he was absolutely shocked, and stunned. Was this how it felt to tremble before the power of a foe stronger than he was? He didn't have any time to move out of the way as the multicolored beam engulfed him.

His armor and cloth was burned off, and he let off a shriek to the heavens.

"DAMN IT AAALLLLLLLLL!" Kakarot screamed before the sound of the attack quieted him. The sound that replaced his cries was a loud BOOOOOM!

**(OST Ends)**

A blinding flash filled the area, as did the sound of rocks, pebbles, and anything else on the ground being destroyed if they hadn't been already. The ground underneath was shaking, breaking apart under the children's legs.

Jake, Gwen and Chris had triumphed over the only two other living Saiyans in the universe, leagues stronger than them at that.

Chris fell to the ground for yet another time on his stomach, but this time he had a smile on his face. The shirtless Saiyan somehow had a positive look despite all of the injuries he possessed. By using the Kaio-ken x4 multiplier, he had apparently broken some bones in the middle of his body. Even Jake was exhausted as he fell flat on his back, but was still awake.

"Hehe... good job, guys..." Ben said, walking slowly towards them with his limb arm since he was able to view the whole thing, but not from up close.

"Hey, why'd you hide that from us?" Gwen wondered, kneeling down on one knee, looking at the grin on his face.

"Couldn't do it... in stalemate... but... we won..." Chris continued to smile, silently groaning as the shock of his pains came, and soon succumbed to unconsciousness.

"Chris!" a voice yelled. Gwen looked up at Dora and Krillin both flying towards them, and landed swiftly next to them.

"You did it! We won! We won!" Dora squealed, putting a fist up triumphantly, but she quickly noticed he didn't respond.

"He's out cold, but he'll be better soon, don't worry," Gwen quickly assured. Then, they all saw something fall from the sky, and hit the ground, with blood splattered almost all over his body, with a part of his chest exposed.

To their shock, it was actually the heavily damaged Kakarot, as he quickly pulled out some sort of device with buttons and a screen from whatever was left of his armor, which was only a fraction of the upper body portion. After punching in a few buttons on the apparatus, he couldn't move a single muscle anymore and lay on the ground, catching his breath.

"How?" Krillin clenched his fist tightly. Kakarot's inability to die was crazy, unheard of. "Grr, I really hate this guy!"

Even Dora was shocked. "No, what are we going to do now?" she asked.

Gwen scowled, clearly upset they haven't finished Kakarot just yet, then they all heard something. They stared at the skies as he heard a faint sound zooming through. As they looked closer, it was some sort of space pod and it landed right to where near Kakarot was.

"Hey... what is that thing?" Ben questioned as he then saw Kakarot slowly crawling towards the round spacecraft he rode on when arriving on Earth.

"He's trying to get away!" Jake yelled.

"No he isn't. Not while I'm standing," Gwen claimed as she calmly began walking towards the heavily damaged warrior, who was drenched in blood, with only a portion of his armor left. All of those attacks had dealt an immense amount of damage to Kakarot, destroying most of the top part of his armor in the process. He was about to enter his spacecraft until Gwen interrupted him. "Hey."

Kakarot slowly brought his head up to meet Gwen's stare, one that didn't install fear into him in the slightest.

"What... do you want... scum?" Kakarot asked, clearly aware that he was in no condition to fight. He knew he needed to get inside the Attack Ball and leave Earth, because if he didn't, there was a good chance he'd would be dead.

"You actually think we're just gonna let you get away? After killing our teacher, and all of those innocent people in the city you destroyed?" Gwen growled.

"GO AHEAD THEN! KILL ME! YOU WON'T ACHIEVE ANYTHING FROM IT! Besides, I know you won't! You don't have the guts to finish the job, there's still that weak, sentimental human inside you that holds mercy!"

Gwen was just about done with his cockiness and snide remarks. Soon her right arm was encased with energy, as she prepared to send it down to the ground, ready to finish the job.

"STOP!"

Gwen stopped at place as if she was a neurotic toddler stricken with fear. Kakarot gasped and wondered why she stopped.

"Don't do it," the voice pleaded.

Gwen realized it was Jake as the energy cladding her arm extinguished. She turned back to see him walking slowly towards them, with his left hand holding his right. "You're kidding, right? Look, I'm not a fan of killing myself, but he'll just keep hurting people if we let him go!"

"Please, just let him go, Gwen, Show him what it means to be merciful."

Gwen, as well as the others began to see some softness in Jake. Krillin however, was in opposition. "You can't be serious! After what he did to my friends, you think I'm gonna let him crawl back into his spaceship and fly to his home planet to brag about it?! If we don't finish him now, he's gonna lay low until he gets his strength back and then come here and wipe out the rest of humanity!" They had to finish Kakarot off before something worse could happen if they let him go. All while the conversation went on, Kakarot kept trying his best to get inside the Attack Ball and retreat.

Jake understood him, but believed there was something more than that. "But by doing this we're showing him there's another way. A better way."

"Look kid, I know you guys aren't ones to kill, but he's pure evil! People like him don't change!" Krillin yelling, knowing that this could mean all of their deaths if Kakarot was spared. "If we let him go, he'll just keep on hurting people, and we don't want him to have that opportunity!"

"Don't be so sure about that, it wouldn't be the first time something like that happened! Think about it when Piccolo first came to you. He told us he was just as evil as his father he nearly not only destroyed you, but the Earth too!" Jake said, gasping to breath. "And now..."

Krillin finished off for him, as he now realized where Jake was getting at. "And now he's one of us!"

Jake nodded in response. "That's right; and if someone as evil as Piccolo can change then I think that anyone can! By showing Kakarot how merciful we are, maybe he'll be able to show some himself. Piccolo, he wasn't not just a powerful ally, but a good friend and teacher to us. He sacrificed his own life to protect Dora. Who knows, he might do the same thing for one of us someday."

Kakarot now had managed to get inside his Attack Ball, but his legs still ached.

Gwen stared at the fleeing Kakarot and immediately charged energy in her palm. She growled frustratingly, trying to make a decision. Jake saw her and begged for his friend to understand him.

"But the Saiyans killed Yamcha... Tien... Chiaotzu... and even Piccolo!" Krillin retaliated, remembering their noble sacrifices and deaths.

"Don't do it, please. I know it seems like justice but it's not right if you kill him then all it will show is that we're no better than he is! Please, show him the meaning of mercy."

Gwen couldn't make a decision. she trembled, struggled, shook and still trembled. Finally, she made her decision; the energy dispersed.

"I hope you know what you're doing, letting him go," Gwen warned.

"Trust me, I do. Besides, there's something I need to do." Jake then walked to the Saiyan who had fully boarded the Attack Ball, ready to leave, until he saw Jake, and grew confused, as he was the one who pleaded the others to show mercy.

Then, Jake grabbed his face and chest with both of his arms as he squirmed. "What are you doing?! Let go of me!" he cried, and Jake finally removed his hands of him.

"Call it a gift from your father," he spat coldly, as Kakarot leaned back against the seat in his pod, with the hatch closing. Slowly, it lifted off the ground by a single foot, before blasting off into the depths of space.

Ben, Krillin, Dora, Gwen and Jake all watched as Kakarot left the Earth's atmosphere, hoping he would never return to the green and blue planet again.

Finally, the battle for the Earth had come to a close.

* * *

**Right, so quick announcement. After the Saiyan Saga is over, until I see that this story is getting good with you people and I see some sort of reviews and favs, it won't be continuing, even though I pretty much have the entire Namek Saga and Frieza Saga all planned out. I'm still working on the Androids and Cell, and Buu's going to be very difficult, but we'll see just how we end up. I'm not trying to be one of those people who want to be crazy famous, like the guy who made the My Hero Academia fanfic ****Viridescent****, but when you have a ton of words in these chapters, and you find a story with five times more favorites and a hundred times more reviews than this one and only has about a thousand words per chapter, you start to get upset.** **I accepted this isn't a grand story and it won't be for a long time, but I barely get readers. I have only about two thousand, and that's since this was published. **

**And for the Gyoza Gun, an obvious pun to gyoza dumplings, because well, we've had plenty of names that are from puns, so yeah. And for Gwen's attack, I couldn't get a good one, so I went to Turbulence, a story where Goku landed on Namek instead, and found Shining Aurora, so props to that story. And yeah, that was the speech from the 1999 DBZ dub, not the correct portrayal, but Jake isn't a battle crazed Saiyan, and he is actually pure of heart.**

**So yeah, next chapter officially marks the end of the Saiyan Saga, and I don't need to say a reminder of what happens. Maybe I'll work on the other stories I have for now. Now that we're through, goodbye.**

**Power Levels: **

Kakarot (Full Power): 24,000


	19. Preview

**This is really just a preview for chapter 19, which signals the end of the Saiyan Saga, and sends this story into temporary hiatus until I have the support and motivation to continue this. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

_Too quiet... all to quiet._

_A sound Kakarot had taken a disliking too, as that meant something was amiss or nearby. It made Kakarot open his eyes in fact as he tried to figure out exactly what was happening. The first thing that he noticed was that he was back in space, yet again, but he wasn't in his pod. The never ending black always seemed much larger once he wasn't in the tightness of his pod, but that was to be expected. He seemed to be in perfect condition as well, with his armor in perfect shape as well._

_"What the..."_

_Something seemed... oddly similar about this place. The Saiyan could hear voices murmuring, some even crying out. Kakarot looked down and saw all kinds of aliens, different species wearing the same type of armor, standing above a red planet... Planet Vegeta!_

_"What the hell? Why would all of these soldiers be here? This never happened!" Kakarot asked himself, flying towards a circular object – Frieza's ship. "Frieza's ship? This must be around the time the planet was destroyed..."_

_"FRIEZAAA!" Bardock yelled loudly. Kakarot snapped his head around, looking at the sound of the familiar voice. There he was – his own father. His armor was torn, blood ran down his face and his chest, he held his arm in his hand. The scar-faced Saiyan was a mess, to say the least._

_"Father?" Kakarot wondered, taking note of the fact Bardock wasn't out on a mission in some other planet like he would be, but headed towards a large spaceship up above the planet's atmosphere. Then, he saw the tyrant himself, exiting out of his spaceship through a hatch, sitting in his hovering, brown chair._

_"He's come out!"_

_"It's Lord Frieza!" one of the soldiers yelled._

_"Lord Frieza's joining the battle!"_

_"Bootlickers," Kakarot said under his breath, disgusted at the display,__ not noticing Frieza point a finger upwards and a small reddish ball grow out of it._

_"What? What is Frieza doing?" Vegeta yelled, noticing exactly what Frieza was doing._

_"It all comes down to this... my fate... Planet Vegeta's fate..." Bardock spoke loudly, his anger fueling every word that came out of his mouth. "And yes... yours too, Frieza!" Bardock continued, his ultimate attack, the Final Spirit Cannon, charging in his hand. Kakarot recognized it as the same attack Jake had used on Earth when he tried to kill him. Then again, he had his father's spirit._

_"WE SETTLE IT HERE!" Bardock yelled, throwing it at the supposed feared overlord. Instead of showing fear, however, Frieza just started to laugh as his Supernova attack absorbed the attack._

_"What the-!" Bardock yelled in disbelief. He reacted almost as if his attack had never failed him before! With a loud, evil, and sadistic laugh, Frieza let the Supernova go. As Frieza's men cowered in fear and screamed, some even trying to escape, Bardock just stood there, shocked, and then the Supernova hit him. Kakarot's mouth went wide open, watching as his own father was defeated and absorbed by Frieza's ultimate attack._

_"AAAAAAHHH!" Bardock yelled as the ball burned him to bits along with the thousands of soldiers that had been deployed from Frieza's ship._

_"Father... how?" Kakarot whispered, wanting the dream to end. There was a blinding light, one that made Kakarot put both gloves in front of his eyes. Once his gloves were removed, he noticed all who had stood in the way of the attack were gone, and the Supernova was headed straight towards Planet Vegeta._

_"No... NOOO!" Kakarot screamed as he tried to fly towards the attack so that he could intercept it and push it back, but he was frozen in place. With a horrified look on his face, the Saiyan helplessly watched as Frieza's Supernova collided with planet, and was silently holding hope out that his planet wouldn't be destroyed, absentmindedly crossing his fingers. Alas, once cracks started to form on the home planet of the Saiyans, he knew in his heart that it was done for._

_With a loud BOOOOOOOOM, the legendary, beautiful, Planet Vegeta was turned into a giant ball of fire on the verge of exploding. A couple of tears welled up in the onyx eyes of the Saiyan warrior as he watched the true destruction of his home planet. A meteor hadn't destroyed it at all! He'd been lied to! How could he have been so stupid as to believe that lie!_

_"HAHAHA! WELL, WELL! NOW THAT, IS BEAUTIFUL! SEE, LOOK DODORIA, ZARBON! LOOK AT THE FIREWORKS! AREN'T THEY SPLENDID! HAHAHAHA!" a voice yelled, laughing manically. Kakarot, recognizing the voice, slowly turned around to see Frieza reveling in his act of well-deserved judgment upon the inferior race that was the Saiyans. Clenching his fist, he yelled the one word that fit the scenario perfectly, with his head snapping forward all of the way, as if he was a zombie and the only one that heard the shriveling scream, which itself was lanced with ki, was his own self._

_"**FRIEZAAAAA!**"_


End file.
